It's a Man's Man's World
by Ms.Sweden
Summary: In a world ruled by men Rosemarie Hathaway is given away to the Prince of Russia to please him and the higher power. She's becoming his personal courtesan - in own words a slave. No man hand has ever tamed Rose, maybe these hands will? AH/AU full sum ins.
1. Men and Women

_In a world ruled by men Rosemarie Hathaway is given away as a gift to the Prince of Russia to please the higher power. She's becoming his personal servant in her own words a slave. Her duty is to please and obey the prince and follow his command. No man hand has ever tamed Rose maybe these hands will..._

**This is a story I've been wanting to write for quite sometime and Finally I've gotten the time to do it! **

**Before you start I just want you to know that this is NO certain time area nor certain world that has ever excited. It is pure imaginary land and time in my mind. It has an old fairytale kind of ring to it but the language will go back and forth between modern and a bit older. **

**I really hope you like it because I do and I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS - just wanted that said in the beginning. But the plot is mine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

_Men have ruled the world __throughout the__ decades and centuries before the time that is now. Men that __have__ shown cleverness, strength and willpower._

_A full blooded man __needs__ to be at his best, be able to fight for his country and find a beautiful woman who can give him many sons who can reign after their father._

_Men are Big. Men are Great. Men are Kings._

I shall soon take the thrown since my father Anton Belikov the Second, has found me ready to reign our country. I am three months away from getting my throne and I will do anything to be a good king to my country. Its health and beauty has bloomed through many centuries and it will not stop here.

I am Dimitri Belikov the Third, future king of Russia.

**R POV**

_A woman shall be calm, she shall be quiet and she shall listen to her husband. The ideal __woman is thin, beautiful and adores__ the ground her husband walks on. She should also give birth to as many sons as possible and yet stay fresh and beautiful to satisfy her husband._

_Women are weak. Women are toys. Women are nothing against Mankind._

I have always been told that I don't fit in. That I don't look ideal, that I don't act ideally and that I definitely won't find anyone stupid enough to marry someone like me willingly.

But my answer to that always shocks people.

I don't want to be a doormat to a man who will stomp all over me, use me and then throw me out just for the fun of it.

I've been dragged halfway around the world at the hands of a 'salesman' who's known for his dirty business and filthy money. And yet he gets new clients every day, only I am his black sheep.

Abe 'Zmey' Mazur

Abe is a very talented businessman; he goes through female marketing like butter in the sun and always gives the client what he demands.

If a man asks for a blonde slender girl who's a very good cook and as a potential wife, Abe finds her and gives him one. If the client wants a brunette with an exotic eye and a passion for her husband, he shall get one.

No man asks for a curvy woman with a mouth who actually speaks up and speaks her mind.

Because she's not the ideal wife, _I _am not the ideal wife.

In this world, men have ruled the ground I walk on for centuries and women have stayed in the shadows for just as long. I have been offered to so many different clients I've lost count and hoping each time it didn't work out that Abe would give up and set me free.

But the deal Abe made with my village back home wherever/where I lived, was to set me in a home where I would stay and make something out of my life.

What a joke.

We've been traveling for days on end towards one of the biggest monarchs in the world. Abe has some business with people in the big city of Moscow and he thinks he might have found something for me. I laugh every time he says he might have found something for me. I've seen it all before. Men who looks at me like I'm their pet and wants me to please them in every possible way but when I refuse and tell them what they really are, I get returned. Like some bad fruit to the fruit market.

I was born like this and I am not going to change just for the sake of a man who wants me to be different. I refuse to do that.

Abe has left me in a bedroom with no windows when he went to make some business around the city. He told me to take a bath and clean up because I am having a special meeting tonight. I wanted to know with whom but he promised he would tell me later.

Women like myself don't always get what they want. All I thought I wanted was to marry a man and have a family. That's what everybody else wants. But here's the twist. I am no ideal for a wife to be. I am the temptress or the 'entertainment' for the evening.

All the men that have earlier laid eyes on me wanted me for the long dark hair; the unusual curves and the unnecessarily big chest god gave me for some absurd reason.

I would be the girl who's bound in the bedroom and does the dirty work his own wife won't do to him in bed. I get goose bumps just thinking about it.

Worst are those big meaty men- Muscles bungling all around, with their perfect hair and bossy attitude.

I try to clear my mind as I step into the tub that's been running while my mind has gone through years of thinking and conclusions in just a few minutes. My head hurts...

Bubbles whirl around me and I feel extra girly and beautiful surrounded by bubbles in baths. I lean my head back letting the water do it's work on my worn out body wanting to relax before Abe gets back. I hear the key in the keyhole and the door opening. I tense up again.

"Rosemarie?"

I sigh, "In the bathroom" I usually don't answer to my full name since it's ridiculous but it's not even worth the fight.

"Good you're cleaning up. I need to dressed and ready at six on the spot. I'm giving you away tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? I thought you said tonight-" then I stop. Given away? Did he just say _given away_?

"Given away?" I say loudly shooting him a glare. He smirks, "You are one powerful woman Rosemarie but even I have limits"

"So I'm just some left overs given away to the best bidder?"

"Rosemarie please-"

"Stop calling me that!" I snap. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes massaging my temples. "You where saying?"

"It's not just anyplace you know how many times I've gotten you back don't you? I'm not risking that again" he chuckles at his own joke. Was it even a joke?

"The future king of Russia needs a new courtesan addressed to him and I thought that who would be better than you?" He has that smug looking grin on his face and I bet he got a great deal out of it. Or he's just swooned about getting me away from him.

I snort looking away from him, "Prostitute is a better word"

"Nonsense" he says, "You're meeting the present king tomorrow with me and he'll decide if you're honorable to be and then you'll move into your new home"

"Honorable?" I laugh out loud, "That's sick. And I thought you already had it all set?"

"I have, you just need to impress with your amazing looks and not open your mouth too wide"

"Why don't you just throw me out and get me out of your way?" I ask looking him straight in the eye. "We both know I'm not wife material, why the effort?"

"I made a dead with your village to set you straight. Now I've found the spot and you're going to like it"

I sigh knowing that I can't get out of this. In a good way it'll be nice to stay in one spot more than forty-eight hours before another three weeks trip to the other part of the world. So I give up the fit and leans back in the tub.

"So what exactly do I do?"

Abe has moved out in the living room area but he can still hear me. "You'll be the a bedroom servant helping him with all sorts of things. You'll follow him to important meetings and balls where he needs an escort and you'll be the diamond in his crown"

"I'm a Servant," I mumble to myself. "A humble servant to a greedy man with no limits who wants me for my body. Courtesan. Servant. Slave"

When I finish the bath, packed my stuff – which aren't much since I'm a regular traveler we head down stairs to the carriage starting the night trip towards my future home.

I stare out in the dark trying to remember my last night as a "free" woman. From this day on I'm a courtesan, a personal whatever he wants me to do and there's nothing I can do about.

Abe has already gone through the basics and still are. I've even stopped listening...

"...Are you listening to me?"

"What?" I ask feeling lost in mind.

"Here I am giving you good advise and you deicide to disappear into imaginary land?" He gives me a look. "I need to focused Rose. This is royal service we're talking about and you're going to stay and you're going to be good. I am not having your ass handed back to me after twenty four ours just because you refuse to satisfy one of my clients"

"He chained me to his bed and wanted me naked calling me names like Brita and Selma just because he couldn't remember my name. Then he wanted me to cook for him and I said he could do it himself because I wasn't hungry. The man has hands of his own"

"He's the man Rose not you" Abe was getting frustrated with me. "I have been nothing but kind towards you taking you back and trying to find you a new spot and here you are whining about once again. There's a reason men has ruled the world from the beginning till now and you know why that is?"

I didn't meet his eyes knowing the humiliation has started. He leaned forward speaking with a loud and clear voice, "Because women are weak Rose. They need us – Men to help them through life because they can't do it on their own. When we arrive to that castle tonight and meet the king I want you to suck it up and remember your place in life"

The anger was radiating off of him and I clenched my teeth trying to put up a shield from every word that just came out of his mouth. Unfortunately this wasn't the end of it.

"You know why you're not ideal Rose, you know that. I'm trying hard to get you out there and what do I get in return?"

Silence.

"You will take this new position with gratitude and you will worship the ground the prince walks on. He will be your new guide through life and you better behave"

After that there wasn't a lot of talking. I just felt worse and worse.

I know I say things like I won't get stomped all over. But sometimes it's hard to be tough on the outside and on the inside.

And for once I agree with Abe. Women are weak. At least I am.

**D POV**

I have always loved women and women have always loved me. I'm only twenty-five years old but I've had more women than we have staff. Girlfriends has come and gone but no one has ever fitted for the role of a future monarchs wife or had the looks for the role. My father has hunted for the perfect wife for years and has introduced many beautiful women to me through the years. All of them tall, slender and beautiful but none of them has had that extra to make them worthy the title.

Even if it would have only been a one-night stand or more I've always found my way to work around all kind of situations. Lately I had a woman named Tasha as my closest in line but she couldn't keep up if you know what I mean. The woman didn't know anything and my father wanted her gone. He's a very wise man and I'll follow him through fire and ice and dedicate myself to this country. That's who I am.

During the past week my father has ordered out a request on a new position in our staff. A courtesan, my _personal_ courtesan

He told me not to worry about it and that he would find someone fitting for the role. He was known for being quite the ladies man back in the day. Before he met my mother.

I close my eyes for a quick second and her face flashes before my eyes. My mother – Olena – is the only woman whom I have personally been emotionally attached to. She loved me and cared for me through and through and she was the best mother possible. But after a tragic accident she died and I've never looked back. I let her in and she was taken away, a good reason not to let women close to you. She has been the only woman and will be the only woman who has a shot at my heart. I can't be weak in front of my people. I refuse to. A good king in a strong king a bad king is weak.

* * *

><p>I slowly become conscious after a long night of heavy sleeping and one too many vodkas last night. The room is dark and I have my bed to myself. There's nothing more annoying when you wake up in the morning and don't remember the name of the girl next to you nor how far you went. But I'm use to waking them up in a sweet way with breakfast and them kick them out in a nice way. It's easier to make it quick so they won't grow too attached. I've had enough stalkers through the years.<p>

All though I'm not really the commitment kind of guy, I'm getting really excited about my new courtesan that I've heard is getting hired. My father has gathered a meeting for her tonight and my friends are welcome to see her and judge if she adds up to my standard. After all, it can't just be any type of girl. She has to be something extra, beautiful and oh so sexy. I can't walk around with a snotty know it all girl who wants to save the world with her bare hands. I need a woman who wants me and me only. Though I don't mind some competition though all girls out there are all the same. But I won't complain when they can't resist me. It does work out very well with my ego and I'll admit I might come out a bit strong but that's the right way to do it.

After the maids has cleaned up the mess in my room and handed me my breakfast I get dressed in simple leather pants and a white loose fit shirt. My favorite sort of clothing.

I meet up with my friends Ivan and Christian outdoors and we got for a ride with the horses.

"What do you think your new courtesan will be like?" Christian asked as we rode in a slow pace through the forest.

I smiled, "I hope she's not like all the others. I'm getting tired of them"

Ivan chuckled, "You mean you're getting tired of them falling at your feet begging for you to be the father of their children?"

I chuckled, "I need a challenge and yet I need someone who can take care of the female work in my life"

"Don't you mean bed work?" Christian winked grinning towards me.

"That to!" we laughed, "But my father tells me I need a permanent girl who can follow me to all the meetings and show the people that I'm stable. It's important to my father to show the world the new king can handle his country as well as a woman"

"I think it's a good" Ivan agreed, "Loosing the thrown because of something like that wouldn't be an option"

"Definitely not" I said seriously as we rode out of the forest seeing the wide land spread out before our feet. I looked over at both my friends "You better do a good job tonight"

Both of them got this smirk on their lips, "Don't worry we'll get you what you need"

**R POV**

I was ready and I was looking as plain as it could ever get. He told me to let my hair down from my up do and not to open my mouth until I was spoken to. This was a big deal for him.

He told me that King Anton Belikov was one of his most important clients yet and if I screwed this up it wouldn't be pretty.

Suddenly the big door ahead of us opened revealing a large ballroom with big thrones by the far end of the room. There were people lined up all along the sides forming a walkway down the room leading us to the thrones.

The staff was dressed in black and white with straight and proper styled hair and stern looks on their faces. They all looked my way and I felt like running away. What is this?

Abe grabbed my wrist pulling me forward leading me past the big crowd and down towards the person that would decide my fate. I looked over my shoulders seeing the staff's eyes move along with me. The eyed my every move and I could see the look of disgust. They all had it in their eyes. I looked away looking down on the floor. It was so clean I could see a faint reflection of my self in it. Suddenly Abe came to a halt and I walked into his shoulder. He shot me a deadly glare.

"Abe Mazur" a voice boomed in front of us. My head snapped up seeing a large man wearing a jacket in a rich dark fabric with gold details. He looked old. Was that him?

"I've heard about you from close and far but I never thought I would meet you in person" He took a step forward standing a big higher than us since there were three steps up to his throne. "It's an honor"

Abe put on his signature smirk, "It's my honor your majesty. I'm only a business man with good deals and I'm happy to come to you with my services"

"I'm glad you could come" The man said looking at Abe. I studied his face when I suddenly noticed a big scar on the side of his face. I gasped going ridged in surprise and fear. His eyes where on me in a matter of seconds and a cruel smirk formed on his lips.

"Is this her?" He raised a brow questioning Abe but eyes still on me. I felt uncomfortable under his hard gaze. Abe put a hand on the small of my back pushing me one step closer to the man on the stairs.

"This is Rosemarie Hathaway, the exotic beauty all the way from Turkey"

I heard Abe taking steps back behind me, moving away and I was left alone in the middle of it all, like a lamb going for slaughter.

The king's gaze was fixed on me and I feared that if I moved one inch he might hurt me in the quickest way possible.

Abe had put me in the simplest cotton dress possible with no beads, buttons or color. Yet it hugged my curves showing them off for the people around. The dress was reaching mid thigh which gave him a good look at my legs with always was important for Abe. Showing off the whole thing so the clients can see all that he gets.

The king took slow steps forward walking towards me. I breathed slow even breaths looking straight forward begging and hoping within me that this would soon come to an end.

He didn't stop in front of me instead he kept walking slowly all around looking out for any flaw he could find. I was waiting for harsh comments about my hips, that my chest will attract the wrong attention or that I look like a slut and he can't have his son dating anything like me.

It felt like I'd stood there for hours when he finally went back to his starting point still eyes on me.

"Well?" Abe's voice broke the silence. I could see him open his mouth and I sucked my breath in ready for my doom.

"She looks very... different" he said thinking through his words before putting them on his tongue.

"Different is good your majesty. Everybody wants ordinary and with this girl" he was suddenly standing next to me holding his hands on my shoulders. "With this girl your son will have the prettiest girl in the room on his arm and no one can compete with that"

The king Anton smiled looking over at Abe, "You sure are a smooth talker"

Abe grinned again, "That's what leaves the mark on the client. That's why I'm one of the biggest in the industry"

Anton laughed looking amused by Abe. They would work so well together...

"I've asked my son's friends to attend tonight to help me decide if she's good enough"

"Anything to make the prince happy" Abe agreed. I swallowed hard. That meant more men looking at me like an animal for sale deciding if I'm looking well enough to be placed on a bed where this prince could do what ever he wanted. I shuddered slightly this was going to be a long night.

I saw Anton raise his hand giving a quick wave toward him and then I heard steps behind me. I think there were two set of feet and I wanted to disappear through the floor. I use to be so confident and stop all this but right now even I was quiet and afraid. Men have ruled this world for a very long time. The only reason why is that they know how to create fear and how to use it against you. And there's nothing more humiliating as men checking you out while circling around you.

The footsteps had stopped. "Christian, Ivan have the honor and help me decide in which we should keep her or not"

"We'd be delighted to" a voice said from behind me. I took a ridged breath through my slightly parted lips as I heard them taking steps around me to my front. The first one I saw had brown hair in a short styled way. Bigger and more muscular while the other one was way more pale and smaller with piercing blue eyes that where taking me in head to toe. I saw a smirk form on the blue eye's lips as he stroked his chin while watching me. He looked over at the tall one and they shared a quick look before turning back towards me.

"Well?" The king's voice asked now standing right behind them. "Christian you first"

"She definitely is different and I think that thick brown hair is definitely an asset that your son would like" he looked over at me again. "And those corves..."

"Are deadly" the tall one filled in.

I snorted looking away from them. This time I couldn't keep it in and did it out of reflex. They don't know how many times I've heard that.

"Oo, feisty aren't we?" The taller one who I suppose to be Ivan stepped forward grabbing me chin forcing me to look at him. He narrowed his eyes as he studied my features.

"Ivan?" the king asked from behind him.

"She's very beautiful... though looks can play a trick on you. I think she has an attitude"

I pulled my chin away from his strong hand hating the way he looked at me. He chuckled, "Definitely an attitude" he turned around towards the king again, "And she will definitely be a challenge to your son and a perfect lover with such fire in her eyes"

I stared down at the floor.

The king laughed at the boy and I could hear the evil smile in his voice, "We'll take her"

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Not very much? Continue reading? Caught your interest?<strong>

**Please tell me in a review so I know if you want more or maybe not... **

**Lot's of Loving! **


	2. New Toy

**Before I give you this new Chapter I just got to Thank you guys So so much. I've never gotten this big of a response on a first chapter EVER and I really can't thank you enough. I've been in Rome, Italy for a week and posted right before I left and I came back yesterday and I read all the reviews. I was shocked that I got over 30 reviews on one Chap and I was getting giggly and all girly when I read all the lovely critic I got. **

**I'm sorry for the slight grammar failures but I've never been very strong at it, matter of fact i suck at it but I'll try not to show it ^^, **

**I really hope that you like this chapter and you'll find pics from this and other chapters on my profile! **

**now... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

After being accepted things moved by pretty quickly, I got sent to the tailor and the seamstress who would fit me into an outfit that they've been working on for a long time and hasn't had anyone to fit into. The king had apparently heard about me earlier and put them to work before I got here. Damn you Abe!

The maids followed me and helped me inside.

"Hmm..." the tailor said covering his mouth eyeing me up and down. His name was Stan and I could tell he was a stone cold devil in very expensive clothing.

"Undress and let me see what I have to work with"

"Excuse me?" I asked feeling totally embarrassed in front of him and all the maids.

"It's only your undergarments little girl" He said rolling his eyes and with out warning the maids started tearing at my clothes and one minute later I was standing close to butt naked in front of a man and women I've never met before.

He took a walk around me – does everyone does that here? He was shaking his head pursing his lips and I didn't even want to hear what was going on inside his head.

"Her chest, hips and thighs are nothing like what I usually do but I guess I have to work around it. At least you have a small waist and thank the lord for that!" he said looking up in the heavens silently praying that this'll turn out somewhere some to good enough.

"Let's start this" he said clapping his hands together getting the maids attention, "I want her washed and ready here early tomorrow. I have to put my seamstress on work all night to fix this and god knows how long that is going to take! Then I want the hairdresser ready to work magic so she can be ready for the prince at six sharp tomorrow night. Before you leave I need to measure her and start working on new costumes for her to wear since the king has obeyed to keep her close to her exotic heritage" He was talking about me like I wasn't in the room or like I was air.

I don't even know what to think about what Abe has thrown me into. Humiliation seems to be something all of them are good at here so I guess I have to keep my mouth shut and cry later if I don't want my head chopped of during the first week.

The maids gave him a quick nod and after some quick measurements they pushed me outside. I really noticed how much more power the tailor had only because he was a man. The left me in a tiny room with a single bed and nothing more telling me that this will be where I shall spend my night. At least I get to sleep alone.

There was a quick knock on my door before it was wide open, light pouring in making my eyes hurt and then hands pulling me out of bed and I was still sleeping and so confused I didn't know where I was going. Was I even wearing anything?

Before I could even think about that cold water splashed all over me and I gasped for air as I was pushed down into a burning hot tub of water. The quick turn around from cold to warm made the water burn on my skin. I rubbed my eyes and noticed I was in a big bathing area with three maids surrounding me. One had a sponge, the second one had I don't know how many bottles of soaps and oils next to her and the third one a big scoop thing that I should guess was what threw cold water at me.

Now I was wide awake as the scrubbed, peeled and lathered up every inch of my body. They put all kinds of things into my hair pulling and stretching and I was speechless from what was happening to me.

Another big scoop of water went down on me and I coughed since I wasn't ready for it and right as I caught my breath another one came at me and I started coughing again.

"Could you stop that?" I asked feeling like a drenched cat.

"No" was all I got.

After they where finished they pulled me up and dried me off before putting on lotion all over me making my skin shine and glow. I actually felt pretty until I realized it was all a show. They only made me look good because I was going to be given to a great big pig that later on would be in charge of me.

Later I was put into a robe and they took me to the tailor and his little evil seamstresses.

They where running all around and all I could see was pearls and beadings and glitter and stones. Colors all over the place making me dizzy and not even realizing my favorite person out of all of them was standing right in front of me. Note my sarcasm...

He put me into costume after costume and either I was too big for it or he though I was bigger and made me look like a tent.

"This takes extreme measurements!" He said disappearing behind a big curtain that I assumed would lead to his private room. He came out with small pieces of clothing covered with beads, glitter pearls and stones. The beautiful decorating firstly blew me away but then there was a small catch.

"Excuse me um, that'll barely cover anything!" I said sheepishly only seeing a dolled up bra and a sort of skirt with chiffon falling in big pieces down from it.

"I know," he said looking at me with a smirk. "That's the idea"

I shivered. Men truly are disgusting.

"This'll show of your curves in a nice way, give your chest a nice lift and show the prince all your good assets" He clapped his hands and a woman in black appeared.

"Please help her get into this, I don't want her ruining it!" he said waving us off before yelling at someone behind me.

The woman in black pulled me along into another room where she threw the robe off and got me out of my underwear so I had nothing you shield myself with.

"Arms out" she said sternly. I did as she said and she gracefully put the bra on and clasping it in the back. Then with not warning she walked around her hand slipping inside the bra grabbing my boob and pushed it up.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

She sighed looking bored "Your breasts where pointing in different directions, I had to make them look good! Now turn around"

"I could've done that myself..." I murmured silently as she moved around me helping the skirt and then put on a small piece of lingered. It hung low on my hips showing off my belly. She pushed me back out and I nearly fell right into Stan.

He sighed straightening me up and took a long look at me. "This is exactly what we needed" He said clapping his hands once again. The room fell quiet "I need fifteen bra's ad skirts in different designs for the new courtesan costumes. Color, beading and lot's of stones. Make it shine in the darkest of nights" He spoke loudly and I could see all the women in the room listened with every inch of their being.

When he was done they started running around and I bet all of them wanted to impress the man in charged because this was what the prince would see me in. A big deal in other words.

"Now you go to the hair dresser and they will work out the details. I want you by the ballroom doors five to six and no second later" then he was gone.

I was pushed down into a chair and instantly I felt hands in my hair and I saw a woman looking very concentrated combing through my hair.

"You have very thick hair" was all she said. I swallowed slowly not really getting if that was a good or a bad thing.

"Thank you?"

"It'll take me hours to work on this but it'll turn out good"

I decided that after that sort of comment it was time to give up. People are neither nice nor decent around here so why the hell should I even try?

Ok so if Mr. Prince man pig goes to far I know I'll blow up on him but that don't mean I have to take out my anger on the hairdresser or the snotty tailor? Though it would feel pretty damn good to punch that man right in the face...

When I was done and check in the mirror I noticed what a few hours in a chair could do to me. My hair was big and slightly messy but only made the curls seem more natural and framed my face nicely. A few braids where pulled back and pinned in the back making it look like a hairdo. Slight make up like eyeliner to make my eyes pop not much more than that.

The maids took me to the ballroom and we arrived on the same time as Stan. He eyed me head to toe and nodded, "You're ready for the prince"

**D POV**

I was lying on my bed half asleep when there was a quick knock on my door and then it was pulled open and in came my closest friends. Ivan Zeklos and Christian Ozera.

The lights were flipped on and O groaned covering my eyes from the sudden switch.

"Still in bed huh?" Christian grinned.

"Sad because you didn't get any last night just because I did?" Ivan teased hovering above me.

"You know I've could've gotten home half of those girls if I wanted to, I just wasn't in the mood that's all"

"Somebody getting soft?" Ivan teased squeezing my cheek. A dark smirk turned up on my lips as I grabbed his shoulders flipped him over and we rolled around so I was over him hand over his mouth, pressing him down onto the mattress. "Really want to go there?" I asked raising a brow.

He mumbled something into my hand, "Can't hear you!" I said looking at him.

"Alright enough" Christian said pushing me off of Ivan.

"Ok, ok" I chuckled getting up walking over to my closet. "What are you two doing here anyway?" I asked grabbing a new white shirt from the

"You know that surprise your dad has been working on for you?" I could hear the smirk in his voice and I turned around seeing it was wide and cat like.

"Yes?"

"She's downstairs in the ballroom" He said nodding towards the door.

"Really?" I asked raising both my brows. Christian's smirk deepened, "Really"

"Then maybe we shouldn't let her wait then?"

"Definitely not" Ivan agreed as he gotten out of the bed fixing his clothes up. I buttoned up and we headed for the door.

"I can bet that you'll love her Dimitri" Ivan chuckled, "She's right down your alley"

"You've seen her?" I asked getting excited for my new little toy.

"We helped your dad agree to her last night and let me tell you," He put an arm around my shoulders, "She's nothing like you've never had"

"Oh?" I asked raising my brows. When I saw the playful look in Christian's eyes I smirked to, "Tell me about her"

"Well she's not very tall" Ivan started as we walked down the long set of stairs.

"But her body" Christian groaned slightly, "I've never seen anything like it!"

"And that long hair! Remember that?"

"Uh-huh, brown and curly down to here" He said showing his mid waist. I pursed my lips feeling my smirk getting bigger and my confidence was on high. This girl would be right down my alley. She would be the trophy on my arm and she'll do what ever I want her to.

Let the games begin.

**R POV**

The floor his cold under my thin shoes and the air in the room is nothing to the temperature that I'm use to. I'm standing in the middle of the big ballroom dressed up as an exotic play doll PG rated, waiting for my future "prince".

The entire staff is surrounding me ready to see the prince take his gifts from his father with open arms. I can feel every male eye undressing me behind my back. Not that there's much to undress. The costume I'm wearing is made especially for this moment and after with the meeting with the tailor yesterday I believe there's many more to come.

The bra is laced up with diamonds and pearls sown onto it. The maids told me the seamstress and the tailor has worked for months to make it perfect. I don't want to think how much it cost that'll only make me want to get out of it even more.

The bottom doesn't even count as a bottom because it's pearls and lace barely covering my up my mid section and then there's a delicate chiffon fabric falling in large pieces around my legs. I'm dressed as an over class slut men pay to visit in the upper allies in the big cities.

A slut worthy a prince they say, maybe not the slut part.

The maids fixed my hair and curled it making it a waterfall of thick curls falling down my back. And framing my eyes with make up wanting me to look seductive and alluring.

Abe is standing right next to me with a business smile on ready to hand me over into new greedy man hands.

I hear the big door opening behind me and I hear laughter. I look slightly over my shoulder and I see familiar faces from yesterday, friends to the prince who helped to evaluate me last night. The man with the piercing blue eyes and dark hair and the large one with the big muscle and short brown hair stops laughing while meeting my gaze and smirks appear on bot their faces.

I turn my head quickly not wanting to look at them one more second knowing the creep that's hiding behind those smiles.

"Dimitri!" The blue eyes man says out loud. I recognize his voice and I shiver. My eyes moved to the king standing in front of me hoping to shut out the noise. The smile on his face is similar to the men behind me and I feel that my time is running out.

"Your present is awaiting for you"

I hear a warm rich laughter from behind me that I've never heard before.

"Son!" King Anton smiles, "Come here, I've found what you've been looking for" the smirk grew as his eyes moved to me. "She's a beauty from foreign countries and feisty as a hungry lion. I think she will amuse you" He looked up again meeting the man behind me. Footsteps echoed behind me.

He's coming closer.

My hands are dead along my sides and I just want to disappear into my mind or through the floor. Why is this happening to me?

"Well, well, well..." That rich laughter voice says right behind me.

My whole body goes stiff. His friends laugh and I swallowed, this will be the end of me.

**D POV**

As the door opens I slowly take in the scene that is forming before me. My father standing in place before his throne proud look on his face. And that smirk is hiding waiting to come out.

One step down I see a man in about my fathers height wearing an expensive suit and a ponytail. Right next to him all I see is a cascade of long thick dark brown hair falling down towards curvaceous hips that's slightly hidden behind pearls and beading. Chiffon falling along her smooth leg and I realize that that's one fine piece of woman right there.

"Who is that?" I murmur low to Christian. A smirk forms on his lips and he leans closer, "That is what you're going to be sleeping next to until you kick her out"

"She's one fine piece of meat" Ivan filled in elbowing my arm, "You're going to do a lot with her"

Christian and I started laughing at Ivan's comment as we headed forward toward my new toy.

"Dimitri!" My fathers voice rung out in the room. I noticed Christian and Ivan stop, the where both smirking about something and I stopped wanting to know what it was. Christian eased me forward, "You're present is awaiting you" He winked.

I smirked shaking his hand quickly before turning around.

"Son! Come here, I've found what you've been looking for" his eyes where on me but when he continued speaking they moved to the woman before him. "She's a beauty from foreign countries and feisty as a hungry lion. I think she will amuse you"

I stopped a few steps behind her taking her back in closely. The siluette of her body was nothing like I've seen before, and I could wait to get my hands on it.

"Well, well, well" I said calmly kneading my hands together. She stiffened slightly and my smirk grew. She was definitely intimidated by me.

I took slow steps walking casually around her side to see her face forward. Her gaze was blank looking at the floor showing no emotion. In the corner of my eye I saw my father moving closer as I stopped a few feet away from her.

"Isn't she a real treat for the eye?" My father grinned moving his arm around my shoulders. I nodded but didn't tare my gaze away from her. "Very" I agreed.

"This is Mr. Mazur, the man that has found this woman" Father said showing me over to the man in the fancy suit and ponytail. "He is a very talented business man and I think the two of you would go along great"

"It's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Mazur" I greeted shaking his hand. "You truly have great taste in women"

"The pleasure is all mine and thank you. She's been with me for a long time"

"Why is that?" I asked narrowing my eyes trying to get all the information possible.

"Let's just say a lot of men can't handle a girl like Rosemarie" He winked and I couldn't keep the smirk off of my lips. My eyes moved over to Rosemarie's form and I noticed she was chewing on her bottom lip. Right as she noticed I was looking at her she stopped letting the lip slid out looking wet and very alluring.

"So tell me Rosemarie" I started walking towards her, "Where are you from?"

All I was met by was silence. I focused my eyes on her, "Are you going to answer me?"

Her eyes didn't waver from the floor and I took a few steps closer. Her body was very lush and full yet her height wasn't like I was use to. All previous women I've had have always been over six feet but this one was barely five six.

"When somebody asks you a question," I said stopping right before her letting my shoes flush her. "You answer" I said studying her every movement. But she just kept looking straight forward ignoring me. I was getting frustrated firstly but then just amused because no woman has ever had it in her to every stand up to me. Let alone resist me.

"You're very stubborn aren't you?" I asked raising my brows. "You just think that I'll give up and hand you over huh?" I snorted fully amused, "Well let me just tell you that I'll make an honorable woman out of you" My smirk grew, "I know how to handle my women"

What happened next surprised me. Normally when I show my more evil playful side most women shut up and let me be the boss but this girl was nothing like the usually. She just snorted and turned her face away from me. I pursed my lips slightly taking the situation in noticing that there were a lot of people in here and I really needed to step up my game to show that I still am Dimitri womanizer Belikov.

A small smile hit my lips as I reach forward taking her jaw between my fingers forcing her head back towards me. I wasn't going to let a small girl control me at all. I tilted her head back so she was forced to look into my eyes.

Her skin was soft under my fingers and I'll admit it was almost distracting and making me wonder what she would feel like with no clothes on.

My grip around her jaw was a bit harsh at first and me touring up in front of her I hope helped her understanding that I was in charge here and that I was not going to let her out of this.

My grip softened a little bit and my fingers slowly came to life starting to explore the skin underneath my fingers. My index finger got closer to those pouty lips of hers and as I made contact her eyes suddenly met mine.

The brown deep iris made her look more surreal close to magical and as my thumb met my finger halfway I noticed her swallowing hard. My smirk and confidence grew and I knew from that moment, I was in charge.

"Well?" My fathers voice echoed through the room and I knew him and Abe had been watching us closely.

I let go of Rosemarie's chin and took a slow step back still looking at her. "She truly will be interesting" I said eyes never moving away. "And since she won't talk, tell me about her" Abe took the hint and started talking.

"She is a eighteen year old girl from the beautiful parts of Turkey with some roots in Ireland. Her village couldn't handle her and wanted her somewhere good and I see no place better then here with you my prince" As he spoke he walked over to Rosemarie.

"Her look isn't usually and she might not look like the ideal material but my opinion I'd rather have a different woman, a much more beautiful woman that will make the room turn than the usually black haired slender girls" Abe explained moving his hands on Rosemarie's shoulders. "Not every man can handle a woman like her, but you can sir and I know that when you get to know Rosemarie here, she has a lot of good assets"

"I think I've seen her _assets!_" I teased hearing Christian and Ivan snicker behind me.

"I think Rosemarie will definitely be of my use," I said turning towards my father, "You have very good taste father"

"I only want the best for my son" Father smiled before turning towards Abe, "Your name will be remembered Mr. Mazur"

"And for that I am forever grateful" he bowed slightly.

"Take her up to my room" I ordered the maids, "I want her ready when I come back from my hunt will Sir Ozera and Zeklos"

"Yes my lord" The courtesy walking over to Rosemarie. I didn't hear what she said but Rosemarie said something to Abe and he gave her a smile and said goodbye.

We jumped up on our horses and rode out in the woods. I love hunting but knowing that I know how a woman like Rosemarie waiting on my bed, I was getting excited getting back

* * *

><p><strong>Now when you've read that... What do you think?<strong>

**I can admit that Rose will have a rough time now in the beginning and Dimitri won't be as I usually paint him up, But I want some verity and I'm about to give it to you.  
>Prepare for a LOT of drama and ups and downs in the relationship that will grow between the two brunettes.<strong>

**So let me hear what you think, **

**Lot's of Loving!**


	3. Uncomfortable

**I was planning on Updating Lat night but that didn't happen... So I'm updating now instead :D **

**I still can't believe the amount of support and Love you guys have given me only through 2 chapters. It's pretty damn insane but I couldn't be more flattered and love anywhere else ^^, **

**I'm not gone talk that much but I'm going to remind you that this'll firstly be a struggle for Rose but I wouldn't make this story if she wouldn't return to her normal self so, bare with me ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"Take her up to my room" His voice echoed through the room "I want her ready when I come back from my hunt will Sir Ozera and Zeklos"

I was standing there dumbstruck. He wanted me ready when he got back from his hunt? _Ready_?

My gaze turned over to Abe quickly shooting him a look, "Ready for what?" I asked through gritted teeth. What frustrated me was that he only gave me a knowing smile and all I got was, "Goodbye Rosemarie" Then he turned around and left. A few minutes later the prince and his friends also left and soon after that the maids where on me dragging me up the big stairs where to where ever I was going to be ready at.

I don't want to be ready! I wasn't even ready for any of this and I wasn't ready for any of the sort of action he had on his mind right now. Not one bit.

As we had gone up the stairs I remembered that down to the left was where I'd slept last night but the maids where heading the other way.

"Aren't my room that way?" I asked feeling stupid. The bigger lady whom I assume was the head maid shook her head, "You'll sleep with the prince"

My eyes widened, "E-excuse me?" I looked over my shoulder seeing my old room getting farther and farther away form me.

"You'll sleep with the prince." She said again looking like she was losing patients with me.

"But I don't want to sleep with the prince" I said a bit too loud and close to panic. Some of the maids giggled but stopped when the big lady gave them a glare. Then she stopped and turned walking close up in my face, "You sleep with the prince weather you want it or not. You're his property now and we expect you to follow the rules set in this palace"

I looked at her like she was crazy. Everyone in here was crazy! I'd just gotten here and they send me to a room to go wild with the prince that just tried to put me in place this morning. This is insane.

By the end of the corridor was a big door and we were going towards it. As they all stopped, so did I and the big lady turned towards me once again.

"We'll leave you here, the prince will be back within two hours and that will give you the time to unpack your things and be ready as his entrance. You're sleeping gown in already hanging in your closet to the left and there is also a few other out fits in there that will fit" Then she turned to the maids, "Back to your duties"

And with a snap of her fingers they all scurried down the hall and disappeared like rats through a small whole.

I looked forward again seeing the big doors in front of me. Behind those doors was the room where my future cell will be. I don't even know if they'll let me out to walk the streets alone or even visit the market.

At least I had a little while before my new man would be back so I could prepare for that. I placed my hands on the doorknobs and closed my eyes taking a deep breath.

Here we go.

I opened both doors still keeping my eyes closed but I could see bright light shine through my eyelids. I let go of the doorknobs and took a moment before I would open my eyes. The first thing I noticed was the smell. It was a faint yet powerful spicy yet sweet scent mixed with fresh air and soap. I opened my eyes getting curious where it came from. I gasped as my eyes studied the ground I was standing on.

The first thing my eyes landed on was the gigantic crystal crown in the small hallway. The light was bright out here and by the end of the small hall there were big doors leading to what looked like a big balcony. With out thinking I walked forward towards the big double doors and opened them wide. The view was gorgeous you could see every tree in with in several miles and the gardens below and the sun glowing.

I was speechless not knowing what to say and it only made me more curious to look around and see the rest of it. Through the door to the right in the hall opened up a big living room with large couches in dark leather. It was dark and musky and had a manly and rough edge to it.

As I sat down in the couch I sank down in front of the biggest fireplace I have ever seen. There were a big ornament with swords hanging above it and the side walls where covered with big animal heads that the big man himself must've hunted down.

After a few minutes of taking it all in there was only one room left.

The bedroom. (Pic on profile)

In one way I feared that room and just wanted to run away since I knew there wouldn't be a lot of pleasurable memories in that room. And yet I thought: I am a strong confident woman and I will not let a man run me around like his lap dog and let him do what ever to me.

But now when I'm standing here I was scared to death. I know some men finds it attractive with a weak and small woman who the big man can take care off – which I don't understand. Every woman I've ever met has always told me that men wants a vulnerable woman so they can be strong and protective around them. And every time I've asked them if they've always wanted to be under a mans supervision at all times at all costs.

And they said yes. I was going crazy on them why they wouldn't stand up to themselves because the man isn't very different from them man except for the big muscles and low brain capacity. Maybe that's a big difference.

But once again while standing here I'll admit that this scared me. I wouldn't show it to anyone but I was afraid and we haven't even spoken yet.

I pushed my thoughts aside as I opened the bedroom doors and I just stood there and stared.

The room was very majestic and big. A big round shaped bed with a big quilt on top and pillows on the floor and on top of it. Side tables on both sides and big plants making it look like the royal king's throne shaped as a bed. Big pillars with a roman look to it and the wall behind the bed was big and brown blocks in contrast with the creamy walls and pillars.

To my right and left where two big closets that I guessed were one to us each and in the big bed it wasn't hard to get my own space. Though I find it hard to believe that he'll let me sleep alone since he told me he would make an honorable woman out of me.

I snorted to myself and crossed my arms over my chest.

Honorable woman, he says he can make me an honorable woman. Well I will prove him that no one tames Rose Hathaway except Rose Hathaway.

I'll make sure to give him that memo.

But right now the bed look really good and it was calling out to me. I walked closer letting my fingers touch the soft fabric. I looked over my shoulder to make sure that I was alone before I fell onto the bed.

It was so soft and the pillows surrounded me and it felt like I was in an ocean of fluffy goodness and I never wanted to move again. I buried my face into sheets and that's when I noticed the smell. The faint smell I noticed when I entered the suite. That musky sweet spicy scent was rich on the pillows as well as the sheets.

It was his smell or his aftershave. The worst part of it was that it smelled so good I just wanted to lay here and roll around in it. It felt so strange and yet so good to lie here with the warm fuzzy nice smelling bed. At least I would have a few more moments alone before the prince came b-

Without a warning the big doors out in the small hallway opened and I heard steps walking towards me. I sat up quickly hair falling into my face and I was able to fix the bra a little so my breasts weren't popping out when a tall figure stopping in the doorway. I head snapped up and there he was.

Prince Dimitri Belikov dressed in leather from head to toe and with the cherry on top his sword hanging low on his hip. (Pic on Profile)

His chestnut brown chin long hair was out a little messy and a slight stubble on his cheeks. I would've wanted a man like him, if he only weren't the man he really was.

A small smirk painted his lips as he took the sight in. Me that is, and as he slowly took his gloves off I noticed his tongue licked his bottom lip. "That is a sight I can get use to"

My eyes moved away and I ran a hand through my hair. Why did he have to come home early? Then I remembered he said something.

"Huh?"

"I said that is a sight I can get use to" Taking steps into the room walking over to his closet. "A half naked you lying there ready on my bed when I come home after a hunt" he chuckled, "Every man's dream" he said putting his gloves down on the table next to what I assumed was his closet.

I didn't say anything, just studied his every move waiting for any sign of him jumping all over me. So I watched him in silence as he took of the leather vest, putting the sword in it's place and putting away everything until he was standing before me in those leather pants and loose fitting shirt.

I jumped a little when he turned around eyes set on me. Like a predator choosing his prey. He slowly walked towards me, "So tell me Rosemarie" his head tilted slightly to the right, "Are you ever going to speak or am I suppose to continue having monologs?"

I narrowed my eyes at him slightly, what was he up to?

A faint smile hit his lips as he reached the end of the bed. His eyes traveled down my body to my naked feet and slowly up again. My eyes never left his face.

He got onto the bed kneeling a few feet away from me. "You really are a piece of art Rosemarie and those clothes are very... fitting on you" he came closer. "A real treat for the eye" As he moved forward I backed away crawling up in bed again into the ocean of pillows. That smile grew to a smirk and I just wanted to hit him in the face to get it off.

I reached the wall and had nowhere to go. He was looing at me with a strange look and I wouldn't be surprised if he looked the same way on a piece of steak.

"I've never had a woman like you in here before" He said stopping right before me. That comment fired me up and I couldn't keep it shut anymore.

"You mean you've only had skinny girls in here?" I snapped fiercely. "Quiet skinny blond girls that adores the ground you walk on? I can tell you that I'm _neither_ of those things"

His eyes narrowed and I almost waited for him to hit me like all the other men did when I spoke up when not having the permission to speak. He leaned forward, "That passion in your eyes when you speak is mind blowing" his hand landed on my ankle. Warm rough skin again my smooth skin. It was annoying the thoughts he brought to my head making me think about the way he felt, his smell and even his voice and eyes.

I shook my head slightly getting out of my haze as I felt his hand slightly traveling upwards.

"There's such fire in you and passion" he chuckled darkly, "I can't even imagine you between the sheets"

I felt so disgusted by him and with out thinking my hand reached out ready to smack his cheek but like snake reflexes he caught my wrist inches away from his cheek. I tried with my other hand but the same thing happened again and he had me stuck in an iron grip.

A crooked smirk painted his lips as he spoke, "I don't know what you are Rosemarie but I know that I definitely won't be bored around you"

"My name isn't Rosemarie, it's Rose!" I snapped getting sick of my suppose-to-be spoken name. He eyed me closely.

"Rose" he tested the words on his tongue. "_Roza_" The r rolled on his tongue and it made me feel so good- _stop thinking that_!

"Rose not _Rrrroza_" I corrected making fun of his pronounced r's. His grip tightened slightly as he leaned in very close, "Roza is your Russian name and don't expect me to change it. It rolls nicely on my tongue"

I tried to lean my head away from him but the wall behind me was standing tall. I started to struggle in his grip hoping I could get away. His smirk grew as he noticed I couldn't get away and his big form was too much for me. But then I saw my lead whole.

He straddled me right above my knees and I took my hit before he could see it coming. I bent my knee up – not too harshly – which gave him a nice kick in the family jewels. He groaned, grip getting loose and I took my chance and hurried getting out of bed quickly. I was standing in the middle of the room when I turned around seeing his amused faced as he watched me.

"A fighter, I like that"

"You're no different then the other men out in the world" I said feeling naked under his gaze.

"And why is that?" he asked propping his head up on his fist totally amused by the show I was putting on.

"Because you disgust me!" I said my voice venom. I saw his eyes darken and without giving me a warning he leap out of bed and suddenly pressing me up against the far wall. I felt the cold stone wall against my naked back looking from side to side seeing his hands on either side of me making it impossible to run. My eyes flickered back to his and stayed there taken aback by the fierceness in his eyes.

His jaw was clenched, eyes narrowed staring me down, as he was pressed close against me.

"You might think you're so tough Ms. Hathaway but you don't know who you're dealing with. I am Dimitri Belikov, future king over _the_ most powerful monarchy in this world and I have never let nor will I ever let a woman talk down to me" His voice was loud and clear almost pressing me further into the wall.

"I don't care who you think you are but now you're under my hand and you have nothing to say about it. I treat you how ever I want to treat you and you're going to like it am I clear?"

His eyes were boring into me and I couldn't stand him looking at me like that. I turned my head away and closed my eyes but he roughly grabbed my jaw forcing me back. My eyes flew open as I gasped by his harsh move.

"Am. I. Clear?" He said through gritted teeth. My chest was moving up and down fast, heart beating strong in my chest as I for the first time felt really intimidated – really afraid – by a man.

I nodded slightly tearing my eyes away from him. He let go of me and backed away. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare to look up. My eyes stayed safely on the floor.

Then I heard him move again, "Get ready for bed," He said monotone voice. "I'll be back in a while and I want you ready to sleep by then"

I was still glued to the wall hiding my hands behind my back since I didn't want my shaking hands to show. The door slammed and I felt me muscles relax all at once as I collapsed onto the floor. My hands were still shaking and it felt like my whole body was giving in.

I have been strong and open-minded through all my life, that's all I've known. But for the first time in my life I feel knocked off my feet and not sure how I will be able to get back up again. I hated myself for even worrying when Dimitri would be back because I normally wouldn't care. I would want him to throw me out so I was done with this. But for some goddamn reason I got up on my feet and headed towards the only room I haven't gone to yet.

The bathroom.

Walking on shaking knees I went to my closet first to grab my nightdress so I could change as I washed up. I opened the opposite closet to Dimitri and found it half empty. There wasn't much in there and I didn't recognize any of the items in there. What caught my eyes was something silky and lacy that stood out from the rest. I picked it out and made a slight face when I realized what it was.

It was a very delicate sleeping gown meant for no other than me. (Pic on Profile)

The long silky material was very light and falling down to my feet and the top was lace and not covering up very much. I searched through the closet again but didn't find anything else. I took another look at it before I closed my closet and brought it with me to the bathroom.

I hung I on a cabinet filled with towels and such grabbing a towel to wash up with. The bathroom was very expensive looking and I was very aware of everything in it.

I washed my hands and my face and as I dried off, undressed and carefully putt on the silky creation. The fabric was soft and cool against my skin and as I ran my fingers through my hair I noticed in the other end of the bathroom was a very delicate vanity. It was in white as the rest of the bathroom and as I came closer I noticed it was propped up with all kinds of luxurious products. Perfumes, make up, brushes and the mirror was crystal clear. A small stool next to it and I slowly sat down waiting for it to disappear or break underneath me.

When it didn't I let my fingers brush against all the beautiful glass bottles of perfume, look at the make up before I picked up the brush. It was a very delicate thing but as I started brushing my hair my hair got soft and wavy. I sat up straight and looked straight on my reflection.

Who is that girl I see? Soft hair falling over her shoulder and back, expensive fabric wrapping around her body. Cladding her getting ready for a man who she knows nothing about. Ready like so many other women in this world. Getting ready for then they don't know and hardly feel anything for, like a doll.

I closed my eyes hugging my body. I felt a shiver run through my body as a none existent breeze floated by.

I heard a faint noise from outside. I got up and stopped in the doorway to the bedroom. I heard the door close out in the hall and soon after Dimitri appeared in the doorway from the hall to the bedroom. He stopped as he noticed me. At first I could see frustration all over his face but that changed into a calm face.

My hand rested on the doorpost and I was about to turn away when he said, "You look beautiful"

My eyes searched his face after mockery but found nothing. I licked my lips and looked down nodding a small thank you. I walked away from the doorway towards the bed. There was pillows everywhere but I found the top quilt and started to pull it down towards the end to get to the fluffy duvet and soft sheets. I was just about to climb in when,

"That's my side"

I froze mid action. I took a deep breath, was he serious?

I looked up seeing his face calm eyes studying me closely. He wasn't kidding. I sighed walking around the bed to the other side.

"That one to"

I stood up straight looking straight at him. Was he joking around with me?

"Which side is not yours?" I asked trying to stay calm. He shrugged, "No one"

I swallowed, "T-then were do you want me to sleep?"

In a swift movement he pulled his shirt over his head and my eyes got a little bit bigger when he started to take off his pants. He was standing before me in only his underwear. I took a small step back as he walked confidently towards me. He grabbed my wrist so I had nowhere to go and pulled back the sheets in one movement. He turned off the side table lights that lit up the room.

Then he turned towards me and picked me up, pressing our bodies close together as his strong arms carried my full weight. He climbed into bed putting my down right next to him. He pulled the sheets back up leaning back resting his head on one of the many pillows. On the same time he pulled me down lying on his high end pressing my back tight against his naked chest and stomach.

"You'll sleep right here" he said into the dark.

His arms moved around me in a protective matter. I could feel his hand land on my hip lightly caressing the fabric but his touched burned through. I tensed up sucking in a deep breath.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck and as he nuzzled my neck letting his hand trace a path from my hip to my stomach he murmured, "Relax" in my ear.

My breath wasn't very even but I tried to slowly catch it hoping it would help me. After a few minutes I thought he would release me from his grip but nothing happened. I felt my muscles starting to ache after being so tense I let go taking a deep breath. His grip tightened for a few seconds and I bit down my bottom lip.

This is what it's going to be like. Him having it his way, if the old Rose were here she would get out of bed and walk out. But I'm afraid the old Rose was stuck deep inside and wasn't coming back out.

This Rose was closer to the other women in this world, the ideal one. And the only feeling washing all over my body was how uncomfortable I felt.

How can one man have so much influence and power over a human being that went to standing on her both two feet, ending up knocked right off feeling weak?

A man could and a man Would.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... that was one hellva long scene:P BUt I think it turned out pretty well! <strong>

**What do you think? Is the story going where you thought it would? Is Dimitri too harsh or should I take it one step further? **

**Remember that I want to please my readers and I'm ready to listen to whatever crazy Ideas you may have !**

**Pictures on profile**

**Lot's of Lovin'**


	4. Uncomfortable D POV

**In the beginning I wrote this chap on request because I had a few of you that wanted this so I thought why not? And then it didn't turn out very long but I think it's enough and now I got a sweet message that I really should update so I thought, WHY NOT? **

**So here's a small D POV and I really hope that you like it! I'll tell you that I won't always write on request if you want me to, because I'm having a lot in my life right now, but I'm willing to try and work as good as possible to please - hopefully - everyone :)**

**Now... NEJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

Steady arm.

Straight aim.

Focus.

Both eyes open and… Release.

The hurrying animal fell to the ground before me. I smiled dropping the bow relaxing my arms. I felt a hard pat of a hand on my back, "And a perfect catch once again" Ivan's cheery voice made my ego go through the roof.

Christian chuckled behind me, "Stop boosting his ego, it's big enough already"

I smirked, "No need to be jealous Christian, just because you missed every animal in the herd yesterday is no need to get dirty mouthed"

I saw in the corner of my eye how he rolled his eyes. I snickered as all three of us headed towards the dead animal.

"It really was a good shot." Christian admitted as we got closer.

"And look at the size of that! Is that a perfect catch or am I delusional?"

I crouched next to the big animal caressing the smooth fur getting closer toward the wound with the arrow in the middle.

"Talking about perfect catch, what do you think of Rosemarie?" Christian asked wiggling his brows. I pulled the arrow out of the deer about to answer but Ivan got ahead of me.

"If that woman where on my bed when I got home, I'm not even going to start on what I would do to her-"

I put an arm around Ivan's shoulders, squeezing a bit too hard. "Do I have to remind you that it's my bed she's supposed to lie on and that I'm carrying bow arrow and a sword?"

"And that he's a god on both of them?" Christian filled in looking smug. Ivan smiled apologetic shrugging away from my grip.

"Relax, I was just kidding"

"Thought so..." I said "And to answer your question Christian Rosemarie is definitely something. I've never seen anything like her"

"Well she's definitely nothing like Natasha" Christian agreed, "Or any of the others"

"You make it sound like I've more than a dussin" I teased. Christian snickered, "You have"

I smirked, "I know"

The thought of all those women made me feel even better about myself. I mean there's no need to get bloated but I'm not in bad shape. I work out regularly, I hunt and my fighting techniques are one of the best in the country. Let's not forget about my good looks and if I might say it great hair.

But getting back to the women I can't even remember the amount of different women that has visited my bedroom and I'm not planning on starting to remember either.

Although when I think about it I can seem myself keeping Rosemarie for a while longer than the others. I'm usually a one-night kind of guy not wanting to grow tired of what I'm getting and always searching for new challenges. Though it's not much of a challenge when the girls just fall into my lap whenever I snap my fingers, but I can admit it suits me just fine.

Tasha stayed around for little about over a month I think – I didn't count – but I guess my father sent out the notice around the country for my new treat when he knew I was getting tired of her. And what a treat I got.

I'm use to slender blondes or light brunettes although Tasha's hair was black I've never had a dark brown haired girl before. Her color almost reminded me of my own only it was a bit darker. And her body...

I was growing impatient just thinking about her out here in the woods. Those curvaceous hips and that chest was nothing any man could handle. I'm pretty damn sure I can though. Big assets take big hands and I can tell you that my hands are big enough to handle anything.

I carried the animal back to the rest of the men who were waiting in the meadow and left it for them to take it home. I rode on forehand with one thing on my mind.

Rosemarie.

I smoothly jumped off my horse when I got back letting the stable staff take care of my horse. I walked straight towards the doors hearing the men coming in behind me.

The doors opened with out me even neither lift a finger nor raising my voice. This is how I always want it to be.

I was on my way up the stairs when I met one of the maids.

"Prince Dimitri" she nodded.

"Is Rosemarie in my room?" I asked with out a hello.

She nodded, "Yes sir"

I kept walking up the stairs towards my private suite where I wanted to find her. I wasn't in a rush, I was walking rather relaxed and got to my door opening and closing it. I heard a faint gasp coming from the bedroom and I felt a smirk hit my lips as my feet headed towards the sound. I stopped in the doorway.

Sprawled out on my bed was this dark haired goddess looking as ready for me as she would ever be. She still wore that little skirt and bra that really made her soft like cotton on the eyes. But her eyes spiced it all up and the way she was half lying, hair a bit messy only made the sight even better.

All that naked free skin seemed so available and it was available to me and to me only.

She was mine.

Her face had all kinds of emotions written all over. Frighten, confusion, surprise and a tad of anger. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes intense. Just the way I like it.

While studying her I took my gloves off, finger by finger I worked until they where completely off.

"That's a sight I can get use to" The small smirk on my lips gave me the right tone of cockiness that I needed. What can I say? I'm a natural.

She ran a few fingers through her hair before she looked more stunned,

"Huh?"

I started to walk over to my closet "I said that's a sight I can get use to" I stopped looking at her intently. "A half naked you lying there ready on my bed when I come home after a hunt" I chuckled putting the gloves down on the table next to the closet, "Every man's dream"

With out another word I started to undress. Taking my belt off putting it in its place, taking the vest, the boots everything off hanging it into my closet. I might not do a lot of groundwork around here like cleaning up after myself, but I do like when my things are in order. And no one can make that better than myself.

I could feel her eyes on me. Studying every move I made, taking in any sudden movement.

When I was done I straightened up looking over at her, still sprawled deliciously out on my sheets. I took slow but confident steps forward before I kneeled on the edge of my bed.

"You really are a piece of art Rosemarie and those clothes are very... fitting on you" I moved closer. "A real treat for the eye"

She looked taken aback when I moved closer she backed up the bed trying to get away from me. But I knew there was nowhere to go. She had nothing to go expect towards me. I like when there aren't that many choices to be made.

"I've never had a woman like you in here before" I said feeling the smirk grow just like my ego. I noticed the spark fly in her eyes and I hit the nerve I wanted to hit.

"You mean you've only had skinny girls in here?" She snapped fiercely. "Quiet skinny blond girls that adores the ground you walk on? I can tell you that I'm _neither_ of those things" It was so much to take in. Her strong body language, voice and those lips! When they moved I barely know where to look.

I leaned forward, "That passion in your eyes when you speak is mind blowing" I lifted my hand, wanting to feel her skin under my fingertips. My hand landed on her ankle and her naked flesh was silky smooth and I couldn't wait to feel her – all of her against my own skin. Naked of course.

"There's such fire in you and passion" I snickered, "I can't even imagine you between the sheets"

A flash of disgust flashed on her face and a grimace painted her face when her hand suddenly flew out aiming for my face. But thank god for my reflexes I had her wrist in my arm before she could get close to my face. With no surprise she tried with her other hand but I had her in an iron grip within a few seconds. My eyes focused on her features,

"I don't know what you are Rosemarie but I know that I definitely won't be bored around you"

"My name isn't Rosemarie, it's Rose!" She snapped getting anger lacing around her voice.

"Rose" I tested the name on my tongue. "_Roza_" The r rolled on my tongue fluently.

"Rose not _Rrrroza_" She corrected me, making fun of my accent. My grip tightened around her wrist and I leaned in very close to prove a point. "Roza is your Russian name and don't expect me to change it. It rolls nicely on my tongue"

As I leaned closer her face turned away trying to find an escape way but I knew there was none, until I felt a sharp pain in my manhood area. I groaned and my grip around her instantly let go and like a snake she was off the bed and now standing on the floor in front of the bed. The pain quickly disappeared and I turned around as I saw her fierce looking face. She looked so sexy!

"A fighter, I like that" I said feeling the smirk returning on my lips. The rage in her was boiling, I could feel it all the way from here. My smirk grew, good. I can't wait for her to crack!

"You're no different then the other men out in the world" she got out trying to keep up the fazed.

"And why is that?" I asked propping his head up on his fist feeling very amused by the show in front of me.

"Because you disgust me!"

The amusement was gone and I could feel the rage coming onto me. I will never let anyone talk down to me in that way. She as below me and I am about to show her that.

I leaped out grabbing her and pushing her against the wall – not too hard – but hard enough so she felt it. I knew the cold wall wouldn't be very nice against her naked back but I didn't really care about that. I pressed my whole body closer to hers talking in a loud and very clear voice.

"You might think you're so tough Ms. Hathaway but you don't know who you're dealing with. I am Dimitri Belikov, future king over _the_ most powerful monarchy in this world and I have never let nor will I ever let a woman talk down to me"

I could see that I'd scared her. Her eyes were shining with fright and vulnerability. I don't like being mean but she asked for it. I just wanted to make my point bright and clear.

"I don't care who you think you are but now you're under my hand and you have nothing to say about it. I treat you how ever I want to treat you and you're going to like it am I clear?"

She didn't answer. Instead the looked down on the floor hoping she could escape. But there was no escaping me from now on. I was here, she is mine and that is final. All I wanted is a tiny answer.

"Am. I. Clear?" I asked again through my teeth. I was getting sick of her attitude and if I had to teach her a lesson who's the boss I would. But I wouldn't want to make it a habit. For her own sake that is.

Her eyes met mine for a split second and I knew she was afraid of me. And for some goddamn reason I didn't want her to be afraid. But she had to learn.

She gave me a quick nod and I let go of her backing away.

"Get ready for bed," I said not looking at her. "I'll be back in a while and I want you ready to sleep by then"

I left the suite walking down stairs needing to cool off.

Uh, that woman made me so frustrated and I've only had her for a day! She wasn't playing hard to get – because that would be fun and sexier. She's cold.

I don't want her cold. I want her hot, the icing on my cake to make me want to take her and do what ever in this world I can possibly do to her. Although the fit she is throwing is making things more interesting hunt for me. I smiled at the word.

Hunting was one of the greatest things I know in this world. And if I would have to hunt Roza down to get her to do things my way. Then let the hunt begin!

* * *

><p><strong>I'll update the other on sunday, the long chap! (maybe monday... we'll see!)<strong>

**Tell me what you think! Should this story be more in D POV? Because I'm thinking mainly the biggest parts is in R POV, but I might rearrange a few things and maybe I can squeeze in some more Dimitri. What do you think!**

**Lot'sa Lovin'**


	5. Day by Day

**YEY! New Chap!**

**sorry i didn't update last night... I was all up in a WC with a few friends and totally forgot about it. But here it is and I hope you won't kill me:) **

**Once again i just gotta say that Fuck ur amazing at reviewing I'm almost tearing up. It's just insane and I can't thank you enough!**

**I also wanted to mention my new found editor Wolfy-lover! Thanks for helping me:)**

**Now I'm gona shut up, **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

My eyes opened just like that. It all came back to me at once and I remembered where I was. The small fit I'd put up with last night and Dimitri half yelling in my face and then ordering me to bed. And just as I thought the word bed I got very aware of his arms around me. What surprised me was the grip he had wasn't close to how tight he held me last night before I fell into a heavy sleep. Now his arms were just resting around me and maybe I could get up with out him noticing?

He was lying on his side with his stomach towards me with his left arm across my stomach while the right one was underneath my neck resting on my upper arm. I slowly looked over towards him and was a bit surprised by how calm he looked.

All his features were relaxed and calm with a small piece of brown hair in his face. For some strange reason I wanted to reach of and move it just for the sake of touching him. Without thinking my hand had started to reach out but I pulled back in last second. What am I doing? This is the man that teased me out of my mind and when I said no he was all up in my face and some of my confidence had been killed, and now I wanted to touch his angel face just because I could?

I shook my head slightly to get back to reality. If I gracefully and quietly could lift his arm up and slink out of bed there would be no chance in the world that he would notice me. So without too much thinking I gently put my hand on top of his and removed his touch from my shoulder. I was very aware of any movement but this far it seemed that I was safe. I placed my other and on his hand resting on my stomach and gently lifted his up. His arm was heavy but that is understandable since he got those lean muscles.

Stop thinking that!

I shook my head slightly and lifted his arm up and rolled over kneeling next to him. A smile went for my lips I did it!

With out thinking I let go of his hand and was just about to get up when I felt his fingers close around my wrist as his other arm snaked around my waist. I gasped and in a matter of seconds I was back in bed but now pressed against his naked chest.

My breath was slightly uneven after being taken by surprise like that and I felt my hands shake not knowing what was going to happen.

"Did I tell you, you could get out of bed?"

I looked up through my lashes wondering what look was on his face. His face was relaxed and his eyes were closed still holding me tight. Did he notice me and just closed his eyes or what did just happen?

I narrowed my eyes at him when he didn't move one muscle before I answered.

"I didn't know I needed your permission" My voice came out a little snobby and dry which was pretty much what I felt on the inside right now. Did he really have to leap out and catch me to keep me in bed and then say I would have to ask for his permission to leave?

His eyes opened looking down upon me squinting a bit.

"I didn't know you wanted to get away from me that bad"

"Maybe I was just going to the bathroom!" I said as an excuse.

"We both know that wasn't the case" His eyes bored into me and it felt like they could slice me open and see through every lie that came out of my mouth. I had nowhere to hide.

I was about to say something in return but he stopped me by propping himself up on his elbow, hovering above me.

"You know very well that I'm not a person to play with Rosemarie and I don't think you want to repeat last nights little miss hap when I had to raise my voice at you. Now I know you're free spoken but you won't speak until spoken to or when I tell you to. That fire-"As he's talking I can feel his free hand landing on my thigh grabbing some fabric and pulling it up "-is very sexy in privet but I don't want that side in public. Am I clear?" His hand stops as the fabric his off bearing my legs to him.

"Clear" I murmured feeling like this wouldn't be the last time this'll happen.

"Good, now go downstairs and get my breakfast"

After going down to the kitchen and getting Dimitri's breakfast I was sent to the tailor to get a dress for the day. In one way I felt flattered to get a dress for the day and I really liked it because the dress was really pretty and simple. (Pic on profile)

Soft white cotton covering me from head to toe except for my arms, it had a delicate pattern outlining the seams making it look very feminine and one part that highlighted my waist.

One of the blonde maids – Mia – helped me to put my hair up in tiny clips, leaving strands free making it look effortless yet presentable. She handed me a simple pair of shoes and then showed me to the head maid's room.

"Her name is Loretta and you don't want to get on her bad side, she does have power around here"

"I'll remember that" I smiled towards her sweet gesture. She was actually the first one acting like a normal person around me. She made me feel more human that I've felt since I've been here and I hoped that we would be good friends.

"And Stan the tailor you don't have to bother with him. He's just bossy because he thinks he's better than everyone else. Just tell him that it looks wonderful and he'll be satisfied"

I nodded taking all of it in trying to make this as easy for myself as possible. If I make it out alive that is...

She knocked three times on Loretta's door and after a few seconds it opened and we stepped in. The room was big but not bigger than Dimitri's room and it was piled with stuff from the floor to the ceiling and I let my eyes wander around the room.

She cleared her throat after a few minutes catching my attention. "Now that you're here take a seat and I will go through the basics and the schedule with you"

She turned her back towards me and disappeared. I shot a glace towards Mia and she nodded towards the table and chairs for me to sit down.

As I took my seat she came back with two cups of tea and a pile of papers. She set it down and took a seat across from me.

"Milk my lady?"

"Yes please" I said quietly as she handed me the cup. She poured me tea as she spoke, "I will now go through the basic rules in this palace, your duties and, Prince Dimitri's schedule that you will hopefully know like the back of your hand soon" She put the tea pot down and put on her reading glasses as she looked at the papers in front of her.

I wasn't sure that she needed them since she probably knew all the rules like the back of her hand. But I didn't say that out loud.

"Dimitri likes his breakfast before twelve and the chefs will prepare them when either you come down stairs or send a maid to do it. He also like taking his bath's three nights a week and you will assist him if needed"

I grimaced slightly but nothing that she would notice. Assist him in the tub? I shivered.

"The prince always goes to certain meetings either with or with out the king and you will walk him there during some important meetings. Appropriate dresses will soon be in your closet"

Then she handed me a long paper filled with words. "That is the prince's schedule for the week. You will be handed one each week and inform him if needed"

Now she looked up from the paper, eyes set straight on me to make sure that I was listening. Her eyes were tense "There will be a few certain rules that you will be following and god forbid that you ever break them" She cleared the throat, "You may never speak to higher royals except when spoken to. You don't have the right to disobey the king nor the prince. You may not-"

"I don't have the right to say no?" I asked feeling confused.

"No" She raised her brows towards me. When I didn't respond she sighed heavily, "I am doing this for your own good Ms. Hathaway. If the prince wants you to jump, you jump. If he wants you to dance, you dance and if he wants you to accompany him you?"

"Accompany him" I sighed not even trying to put up a fight.

"Right, then let's continue, you also must look presentable at all times. We get many highly thought of guests here at the palace and if you need to change, do so but always look your best"

I nodded.

"I also want to remind you that the prince has his friends over a lot and they will want you present and at their service at all times"

"Don't they have maids to fix their drinks?"

"Miss. Hathaway" Loretta took off her reading glasses and let her eyes bore into mine. "Do I have to remind you that you are the prince personal courtesan? We all know what your main purpose is and that is to satisfy the prince. And if he wants you to get him a drink for him or his friends, you get them a drink. Am I making myself clear?"

I kept a stone face not showing any emotion, just nodding slightly.

"Then you can leave now, Dimitri will want you in his suite"

I didn't respond I just got up grabbed the schedule and went towards the exit.

"Oh I almost forgot and Miss Hathaway?"

I turned in the doorway, "Yes?"

"If I were you I would keep a low profile, in this palace there aren't just normal men. They are men with high power, upset them and I promise you the consequences will be unfathomable.

I stepped inside the bathroom letting the door close behind me. Dimitri sat in the bathtub with his back towards me in a relaxed pose, his arms resting on the edges of the tub. His hair was out looking a little messy but not out of control. I opened my mouth about to say something, anything, to him, but he got ahead of me.

"Took you long enough"

Boredom filled his voice hinting with an undertone of anger. Mia, one of the maids, told me that the meeting Dimitri and his father had gone to earlier didn't work out as they thought and that I shouldn't put up to much of a fit if I didn't want things to end badly.

"Sorry?" My voice came out questioning and I swallowed hard as I could see how his shoulders and neck muscles tensed up.

"I've been sitting here for what ten minutes just waiting for you. Do you think that's what I want to do? Do you think I've got _time_ to wait for you?"

Something I hated was when he could use that tone on me and I did nothing about it. I wanted to, but I felt tied down and there was nothing I could do about it.

I ignored what he said I didn't have it in me to get down on my knees to beg for forgiveness because I made him wait, which I didn't know I was because I came here as fast as I got orders to.

"What can I do for you?" My voice was calm just like I intended it to be as I stood still, still standing by the door.

"Get the sponges over there and you can start with my back"

I nodded silently walking over to the cupboard knowing the sponges where on the top shelf above the towels. I reached for them standing on my tippy toes trying not to make a big deal out of it. I know I was short and I didn't want to ask for his help, especially not with him in the tub, probably naked to.

I shook that thought off and once I got the sponges I grabbed two big towels to since I knew I would have to get some later.

I walked over to him setting the things down next to him. I grabbed the biggest sponge just about to dip it into the bubbly warm water when I heard him say

"Undress"

I froze.

"E...excuse me?"

I was half kneeling next to him, seeing him in profile and he only moved his face towards me a slight inch. Eyes narrowed burning with frustration.

"Un-dress" he said firmly.

"B...b...But"

"That wasn't a question," he said looking forward again "It was a demand. So if I say undress, you undress"

The sound of his voice was emotionless and bold, nothing in there.

I felt my hands started to quiver and I felt the creeps running up my spine. "I d-don't know if I'm com-"

"Just do it"

There was no turning back. I heard Mia in the back of my head telling me to take it easy and just do what he asks me to.

I dropped the sponge, grabbing a towel walking over to the other side of the bathroom hiding behind the cupboard door. I've never been naked in front of a man before, half naked yes but there was a big difference between showing of my legs and stomach and showing all you've got.

I silently suffered as I removed the dress and undergarments from my body and hugged the towel tight around my body. I hung my clothes on the door before I, with small and unsure steps, walked back to Dimitri. I stopped a few feet away.

"Let your hair down"

His eyes were on me, a few strands of hair falling in his face as he rested his cheek against his closed up fist.

I reached up with one hand removing all the small clips from my hair as the other hand had an iron grip on my towel. I put the clips away shaking my hair out. I was silently begging him not to ask me to drop the towel. My hair was long but I knew he wouldn't let me cover myself with neither my hands nor hair.

"Drop the towel"

I inhaled sharply through my teeth hearing what I didn't want to hear. I felt both my hands starting to sweat as my grip tightened around the towel. I can't do this. I can't! I really, really can't.

"Drop it"

There was no mercy in his voice. He didn't ask if I was ok with it. He just wanted me to drop the towel. I felt all my courage slip away from me as my grip loosened and I could feel the soft material ease off my body. The towel fell to the floor and I was sure it all happened in slow motion. In my mind it did.

My eyes were down staring at the only thing that protected me that was no longer protecting me. I wanted to die, sink to the floor and go to hell. This wasn't the way I imagined me showing myself to a man for the first time. I had in mind that it would be comfortable, a bit scary yet exciting, and willingly of course...

I felt miserable and going against my will I looked up meeting his gaze. His eyes were more awake and I didn't want to know what was going through his mind. I couldn't even imagine how many women he had already seen and was silently comparing me with. I just wanted to be done with this so I could get dressed and out of his sight.

He was now biting his lower lip while his eyes slowly searched me up and down before our eyes met.

"Get in" His head nodded towards the water that pooled around him and I wanted to say no but that magnetic power he had over me over took over.

The tub was big, not built for two, but too big for one. The water was warm and the top of the water was coated with a thick layer of bubbles and the soap sent was filling my nose. The sponge was still in the water as I stepped in, right where I'd left it.

I was looking at him, then the water, then around the whole tub. I was a bit confused. Where am I supposed to fit?

As If reading my mind he started to instruct me. "Sit down with your back towards me"

"I thought you wanted me to scrub your back-"

"Forget what I said earlier, just sit down"

With out saying anything more I turned around and slowly eased myself down into the water. The bubbles and the water smelled heavenly – if only I had been alone in the tub.

"Lean back" I closed m eyes and just did as I was told. I tried hard to ignore the naked part and just tried to relax and do this so it could all be over sooner.

But sooner then I though I was leaning against his big lean chest with his arms on each side of me.

He stayed quiet and for a few minutes. All I focused on was his chest rising and falling behind me, his breath warming my shoulders and neck.

"You could start with scrubbing my legs," He said then. "But take your time, I like long baths"

The humiliation was creeping up my back and then eating me up from the inside out. I grabbed the sponge and slowly started to scrub his long muscled legs with my back towards him. It wouldn't have been that bad if this was all I was supposed to do but knowing that he has a whole lot of more body parts and some more... embarrassing and generous than others didn't help.

I could feel his eyes burn on my back as he studied me closely. I wondered if he always was like this. If I was being totally honest with myself this wasn't really that bad, he was good looking and all I have to admit, but that attitude and the way his eyes just bore into me and all he wants is me naked? That part of him I am almost willing to make sure he'll never have babies.

The sponge moved up on the outside of his thigh when I suddenly felt a hand around my wrist and lips against my ear.

"You can turn around now" his voice was warm and calm and yet I felt so disgusted by him.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Do I have to?" I was stupid enough to ask the question and I could almost feel a bit of the old Rose coming back but then I felt his free hand trace it's way along my side towards my stomach, his muscled arm snaking around my waist, tracing up stopping underneath my chest pushing my breasts up and together.

I let up a strangled moaning kind of sound and I could hear him softly chuckle in my ear.

"Now Roza, don't show such attitude" His nose traced a pattern along my neck. "You know I don't want to get angry with you, although…" he chuckled again, "I find you very sexy right now"

I felt numb. My shoulders. I had nothing to say to that. His grip loosened around me but I could still feel his fingers caressing my skin. My head cleared when I suddenly felt his lips against my shoulders. Or I thought it was his lips. It must be his lips.

The worst part was how soft they felt, soft and good. I felt my breathing slowing down but the deep breaths were slightly uneven, giving myself away to how I felt about it.

The softness left my skin and just by opening his mouth he cracked the bubble.

"Now be a good girl and turn around"

His voice was pure material and so ugly. I felt so teased and foolish for even relaxing and enjoying the moment. I clenched my fists for a quick moment but let it go, and mechanically I turned around knowing, thankfully, that I had bubbles and foam covering me up instead of giving all of me to his big brown eyes. I didn't meet his gaze, I just wetted the sponge and started to scrub his shoulders and down his arms.

I tried hard not to think about the big bulging muscles that where right underneath my fingers. The light tanned skin and how the soap smelled and reminded me of his sheets…

My hand slipped and I lost my support. Gasping I fell forward landing on top of Dimitri.

The water stilled and my breathing had quickened. My chest rose and fell and my mind was blank for a few long seconds. That was before I realized my naked foamy body was pressed perfectly up against his.

If I was sane enough I would push back and end this before I did something stupid but I was so stunned and lost in the warm feel of his rock hard yet soft chest abs and stomach I stayed still.

"Did you do that on purpose or where you're mind to wound up with me wet and naked (doesn't make sense)?" He didn't wait for a response when he buried his face between my neck and shoulder.

I swallowed hard hating how good he felt and still I did nothing. I curse you Dimitri Belikov!

"This wasn't was I really expected from your part Roza but" he snickered, "you know how to make a man feel good"

I gasped as I felt his hand travel up my upper thigh and then unto my butt cheek. With his face buried in my hair I heard a ghostly chuckle before he sighed 'Mmm" satisfied in my ear.

Out of reflex I pushed myself back splashing water over the edges and all over Dimitri and me. The main objective of that move was to get away. I've had enough for the evening and if washing him is what I am supposed to do I'll do it. But getting grouped and felt up isn't what I signed up for.

Dimitri had that devilish grin on his lips, "No matter how much I want to just take advantage of the situation and show you how to make you scream and moan my name, I need to go. My friends will be here tomorrow and they are very excited to meet you" He licked his lips taking another look on me, "I'll admit I'm very excited to but we have a lot of time for things like _this_" His hand landed on my thigh and I stiffened. Then he stood straight up and I turned my head away sparing myself from the humiliation of staring on inappropriate places...

I heard him drying himself off and then he spoke, "I suggest you clean up in here and meet me in bed" The towel was wrapped and hung low on his hips. My eyes traveled up his body before our eyes met.

"See you in bed lover"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...<strong>

**I might have been a bit rough on this one but that's needed for the story to play out the way I'm thinking :)**

**Please tell me what's on your mind. What do you think'll happen? Is Dimitri ever going to change? How much longer can Rose take it?**

**Lot'sa lovin'**


	6. Disgust

**I'M UPDATING!**

**I don't have a lot to say but to thank my Editor Wolfy-Lover and all the beautiful ladies that I've WC'd with, they made this story written down on paper (Computer...)**

**Now, READ! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

My life was slowly turning into routines, not routines for myself to get my own life planned, but routines around Dimitri's life.

It's been little over two weeks since Abe left me here, and today Christian, Ivan and some more of Dimitri's friends are coming over. He told me they came over a lot and that he wanted me present during the whole evening. In other words he wanted me there to give him more beer when he couldn't stand up straight and get it himself.

It wasn't actually that bad learning routines and following them, getting things and fixing things. The worst part was that Dimitri was always there. And he has grown a lot touchier throughout each and every day.

He always finds a reason to pull me into his arms, smell my hair, anything for that matter. I know that I just let him because I don't need, nor want to get into more trouble with Dimitri. No matter how strong I seem, and think I can be when he lashes out at me he can scare any grown man.

It's those eyes and the way his body works when he's angry that's making it all more extreme and makes every word more powerful.

He's always close and up in my face, making full eye contact to make sure that I'm hearing every word he's saying so it stays in my brain and never leaves. The most uncomfortable things is that it's really getting to me. I'm just letting him get to me because I've been so stupid to get in his way lately that he makes me feel so bad after all. It's all in the eyes. Those brown, deep gold-rimmed eyes that make me feel so-

"Rose?" His voice broke my thoughts before I thought something I really shouldn't. He'd been calling me all afternoon.

Get this beer, make sure that is good, and tell him that, and the cook this and I was going mad. On the inside of course; on the outside I was just calm. Or I think I was...

I was in what now was our bedroom putting my regular white cotton dress on. My arms were a bit chilly but my legs and torso where warm underneath the fabric so I was sure I would survive.

I left the bedroom and went to the living room where his voice came from.

"ROSE" He yelled just as I entered. I grimaced and stopped in the door, "Yes?"

He looked over at me eyeing me from head to toe. I looked away from his gaze I hate this part.

"I like that dress on you"

My lips tensed as I let out a ragged breath still looking away. Why does he always have to make me feel so disgusted around him? Like I'm just a mannequin that he can look at, dress up and say whatever he likes to?

In the corner of my eye I notice him getting out of the couch making his way towards me. Shit...

He stopped right before me, his big form building up in a threatening pose. I knew what would happen next. I felt his fingers graze my naked arms and the other hand cupped my chin turning me towards him. He always wanted me face to face when he spoke to me. Always.

"Roza we've talked about this, look at me when I talk to you and always be polite and answer"

I took a deep breath calming myself down looking away for a quick second before meeting him again. "You where saying?"

"I like this dress on you" His hand that touched my arm left and caressed the fabric on my hip, "Really like it"

I bit the inside of my cheek and mumbled a "Thank you"

"That's more like it. My friends are coming any second now, is everything ready?"

"Yes, it's all set down stairs in the lounging room"

"Good, and remember I want you there as much as possible. I wouldn't want my friends to miss the chance at seeing my latest piece in my collection" his arms moved around me and arched my back in an uncomfortable way. This was the part where I am torn.

In one way I like his warm skin, the scent makes me want to do all kinds of things and the way I fit into his arms was kind off amazing. But at the same time I'm only an object, another piece in his collection like he just stated. If I'm lucky I won't be around for too long and then I'll be away from this place and away from Dimitri.

The tough part about tonight was the whole present part. Dimitri wants me present a lot so he can "show me off" to his friends and make them "jealous". It's a man thing I think... But I was planning on staying in the kitchen, far away from any man and get some time away from undressing eyes and greedy hands. I can't always be lucky can I?

He was about to say something more when suddenly noises came form downstairs and Dimitri's gaze lifted and a smile hit his lips. "They're here"

He took my hand and I unwillingly followed him out the suite and downstairs.

Four men where standing in the hallway right below the stairs. I recognized Christian and

Ivan but the others to weren't familiar to me.

"There's our little lover boy" Ivan said with a smirk playing on his lips. His gaze was on Dimitri but quickly transferred over to me. I looked away and for the twelve hundredth time I wanted to sink through the floor.

Dimitri's arm snaked around my waist pulling me closer, "Mark, Eddie this is my latest attachment, Roza Hathaway. A real eyepiece from Turkey"

"She sure is a real looker" Mark nodded his eyes searching for mine but never got there. "A bit shy, maybe?"

Christian chuckled, "Not this one, she's as feisty as a stubborn stallion. Though I think Dimitri already got control on this one"

"I though she would be a real challenge" Ivan said walking closer, "But I've been wrong before"

"She's not perfect" Dimitri said squeezing me tighter against him, "Although she's a real treat for the eye"

"And we all agree on that one" Eddie said. His voice was different. He had some sort of accent but I didn't dig into it. I wasn't planning on finding out.

"Gentlemen let's take it too the lounge" Dimitri grinned walking with the guys across the hall to the big double doors.

I had set the lounge room with the maids earlier today. Glasses, food and beer were on the center table and chairs stood around them, everything was set around the big fireplace that was burning and heating up the room. All of them sat down laughing and being loud. Keeping quiet I took the beer can and filled up all the glasses.

I worked quietly hoping that when I was done I could leave, but luck has never been on my side.

"Come here Roza" Dimitri's voice startled me, a small drop of beer slowly slid down the side. I quickly grabbed a napkin to dry it off when a strong arm snaked around my waist.

He put his lips to my ear holding me in a steady grip. "We're men Roza, one little drop won't hurt. But when I tell you to come, you come"

I was still holding the glass in my hand. During one second I wanted to clench my grip harder around it wanting it to break, but then again nothing is worth his wrath; so I nodded quietly setting the glass back down. He released his grip around me and moved away. I handed out all the glasses. Christian's eyes studied me closely as he took his glass taking a big gulp. Our eyes didn't meet because I didn't want to hand him the pleasure to criticize me, but like earlier luck is never on my side.

"She's quiet, she was earlier to but there's something different about her" I turned my back towards him wanting him to stop talking. "What did you do?" I could hear the smile in his voice. I handed Dimitri his glass and right, as I was about to turn around ready to leave when his fingers caught my wrist pulling me back. I stumbled, he pulled some extra and I landed right across his lap. A circle of laughter spread around the room. I instantly tried to sit up but I was unmovable in Dimitri's grip. I looked up meeting his gaze and swallowed. A small smirk was on his lips as he spoke, "I know how to control my women. Or in this case woman" He snickered with the others and just when I was about to look away his eyes caught mine again. "Although she's not quite as good as I want her to be, but it only ads to the sexy part"

Ivan grinned, "With the amount of women you've had people might think you'd get bored"

"But Rose is different" Christian filled in, "And the way she looks at you is quite entertaining"

Dimitri was drinking his beer but the smile was visible to everyone in the room. He gulped down the whole glass at once and when he was done he put the glass away. A small drop just like the one on the glass escaped and ran down his chin. Before it could disappear down his throat he dried it away with the back of his hand. Even though I wanted it to that smirk didn't disappear with the drop, it stayed. Permanent.

I removed hair that had fallen into my face and tried yet again to sit up and failed. Was he ever going to let me go?

"So tell us" Ivan grinned, "How's the girl between those sheets of yours?"

My head snapped up, eyes big. I noticed Christian and the other two – Mark and Eddie – were sharing the same smile as Ivan.

"Let me in on that one to" Christian snickered "It's a question we all been waiting for you to answer"

"By the judge of her exquisite body there must be a lot to tell" Mark said wiggling his eyebrows. I felt so….I couldn't even put it into words. They spoke about me like I wasn't there and now about the non-existent erotic bedroom life? I wanted to get out of here and I wanted to get out right now.

Before Dimitri could lie or say anything more about my body I struggled to get out of his lap succeeding with sitting up before his grip tightened.

Eddie chuckled, "I think we've hit a sour spot" The other laughed another round and yet again they laughed at me. They always did.

"Honestly" Ivan said picking up his beer, "Enlighten us"

"We haven't gotten far on that point," Dimitri admitted starting to caress my arm. I tensed feeling every hair rise under his touch. "But what I've seen so far; I'm far away from bored if you get what I mean"

"You mean you haven't done it yet?" Mark raised his brow, "Is the mighty Belikov loosing his godly power?"

Ivan and Christian snickered at that, Dimitri's eyes narrowed but the smirk stayed. "I'm being a gentlemen here, it's not my fault the woman is shy. Although if I had an opinion-"

"Which you do have!" Christian said.

"A very strong one at that" Ivan Filled in.

"-She would be naked never leaving my bed. Sadly enough I have duties and I wouldn't want to give any of you a thought that she's available in any sort of way, clothes was the only option"

They laughed together at his little speech. I only felt humiliated I was just a piece of meat he was waiting to put on the grill to satisfy his manly needs.

"More beer" he said suddenly letting me go pushing me out of his lap. I caught my balance quickly. I took the beer can and headed right towards the kitchen escaping their gazes. Maybe this was all I had to endure for the evening?

Get them beer and he's already humiliated me enough, what more could he do to me?

I filled up the can and got a tray of different goods the chef had prepared for them. I fixed my hair, running a hand through it before I grabbed the tray and can taking it to the lounge room. They were still sitting in their chairs like I'd left them only the glasses were empty but the laughter was still in the air. They didn't look my way as I entered. I was happy about that, I put the tray down and refilled their glasses. As I was done they were still talking about some old hunting stories or last year when Dimitri had killed the biggest animal in the history of his ancestors. I didn't meet any of their gazes before I turned around ready to leave.

"And where do you think you're going?" Dimitri voice made me froze mid step. I took a deep breath before I turned around. The others were still talking to one another but Dimitri was silent. His back was even towards me, how could he even have noticed I left?

"I was just-"

He held up a hand and waved me over. It was a quick yet firm gesture and like a dog I did as I was told.

"You were just what?" He asked reaching for his glass.

"I was just heading back towards the kitchen" I said calm.

"Did I say you could leave?"

I was slowly loosing it. "I didn't know I had to get your permission to go get more refreshments" I wasn't really going to get them anything I just wanted to leave. He faced me; eyes narrowed studying me closely searching for any sign of lies.

"I want you back here in half an hour" That was all he said before he turned his head and jumped into conversation.

I stood there stunned for a few seconds before I realized I better get out of there before he changed his mind. I went to the kitchen sitting down by the table letting out a heavy breath. I might be free from them for a while. I don't think he'll come looking for me. Maybe he'll come looking if the beer's out but I doubt that'll get him out of his chair.

A plate filled with fruits and melted chocolate was set down in front of me. My head snapped up and I noticed it was one of the chefs.

I got up as a reflex taking it on my way to go with it to the lounge when a hand caught my shoulder. "It's for you." He said kindly.

"Oh" I said feeling stunned. "T-thank you"

He smiled a "you're welcome" before he returned to his chores. I sat down by the table again feeling better seeing all the beautiful colored sweets in front of me. I picked up the fork and put a strawberry in my mouth. I silently moaned as the mix of chocolate and sweetness of the strawberry made me go dizzy.

I ate in silence, enjoying the loneliness and the peace of hearing the chefs working in the kitchen. Somehow it made me feel very at ease hearing them moving around, murmuring in hushed tones. I finished my plate and leaned back in my chair looking out the window. I haven't been outdoors during these last two weeks. I've been on the balcony for a few quick moments but Dimitri always interrupted my moment of relief. He always did...

"Are you finished?" one of the maids asked making me jump back into reality. I smiled and nodded, "Yes thank you"

"One of the maids was looking for you; she said Dimitri wanted you present in the lounge room"

My shoulders dropped as she told me her message. I nodded, "I'll be right there"

She said nothing more, just took my plate and left. Half an hour couldn't have gone by that fast could it? I must've been dreaming looking out my window for quite sometime...

I could hear faint laughter from the hallway and I knew they still awaited me. But right now I just don't feel like it. He won't even notice if I sit here for a few more minutes.

My eyes drifted out the window once more as I rested my chin on my fist. Sooner than I wanted I felt a light tap on my shoulder, "Miss Rosemarie?" It was the chef.

I smiled at him, "Rose"

"Sorry" he smiled gently, "We're going for our break and I just wondered if I could give you anything else before I left"

"No thank you, what's your name?" I asked.

"Joshua" He smiled, "We'll be back in two hours, help yourself if needed"

"Thank you" I half smiled once again. He turned ready to leave when he stopped. "Oh I almost forgot, Dimitri wants you in the lounge room"

"I know..." I said looking away. I heard him move; opening his mouth but heard nothing. There was a silent sigh before I heard him move again. The steps fainted and I knew when the door closed that I was alone.

I closed my eyes, biting my lower lip. God this felt so great. Silence.

"Having a good time?"

My eyes went wide open by the sounds of his voice. I stayed perfectly still, didn't move a muscle. Goosebumps trailed up my arms and almost made me shiver.

"Just sitting here hiding in the kitchen" his voice was straight and cold. No emotions. "I don't like when you disobey me Roza," he stopped and gave up a cold mean laughter, "And correct me if I'm wrong but didn't I tell you to come back within thirty minutes?" Silence. "I take your silences as a yes" I could hear him move. "I even sent two maids looking for you"

Slowly coming closer.

"It's rude not acting appropriate in front of my guests and I thought you had more manners in you Rose I really did"

His footsteps echoed in my head.

"I'm usually not wrong"

He took a firm grip of my shoulder, his fingers digging into my skin. I gasped because of the pain clenching my fists under the table not wanting to show him the impact he had on me. He leaned down placing his head against mine. Putting his lips to my ear, "And I don't like being wrong" He said through clenched teeth. His grip tightened as he pulled me out of my chair shoving me across the room.

I groaned when my hip dug into the sharp edge of the bench. I placed my hands on top of it pushing myself up but before I could recover Dimitri grabbed my upper arm pressing me up against the closets wall. The air left my lungs and I chipped for air.

My eyes met his and I could see the fierceness burning within him. He grabbed my chin harshly pushing it back so he had a full view on me.

"I have been nothing but tolerant towards you and I don't like the attitude you're handing back towards me" The anger was still lacing his voice. "I've been patient, not pushed you one bit into anything that haven't been in your favor and this is what I get?"

"I didn't-" He turned my head harshly sideways, "Shut. Up" he hissed in my ear.

"I'm going to be brutally honest. I haven't had sex in over three weeks. _Three_. _Weeks_. I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. And here you are giving me this attitude that doesn't help me at all"

One of his hands moved up into my hair pulling, which made me suppress a pained scream. An evil smirk played on his lips.

"I don't know why but I just love all the strong emotions coming out of you Roza" His face was all up in mine. "It's so sexy when you express…" he buried his face in my hair, "Passion"

His mood was switching as quickly as a branch cracking under too much weight. His nose ran along my throat, his hand in my hair pulling my head sideways to get more access to my skin. His hot breath made me uneasy not knowing what was happening to me.

He pressed his body tight up against mine, lips skimming my skin as his free hand gripped my hip.

His lips parted and as I felt his teeth graze my skin a faint moan escaped my lips that only satisfied him even more. He snickered, "You like that don't you?"

Grabbing me firmly yet again he slammed me against the wall making me groan out in pain feeling my knees go weak. His arms were the only thing that held me up straight. He didn't stop to check if I was all right; he only faintly laughed as his lips continued to harass my skin.

I grabbed his shoulder for support trying to hold myself up when I felt him gathering fabric of my dress, pulling it up higher, higher. My legs became bear and it was like a slap in the face when I felt his hand on my naked thigh. I had been in like a haze where I had no control and now I hadn't felt this disgusted ever in my life.

"Stop" I whispered still feeling the creeps run up my back. He didn't even notice as he violently kept caressing and searching my body. My nails dug into his skin as I tried to push him away, "Stop" I got a bit more power in it to make him give me his attention.

"Stop" he said looking at me intensely, "Stop?" He chuckled darkly, "I don't want to stop"

His grip was still hard and demanding around me that only made me feel more panicked.

"Dimitri you're drunk stop…" I tried to sound calm but that was when I saw something snap within him.

"Don't you dare tell me that I can't handle my alcohol!" He growled fiercely. He grabbed my jaw again trying roughly to kiss me but I was working against him. I tried to move my face away from him as well as I could. He had a strong hand and I was sure I would wear bruises tomorrow.

Dimitri laughed, "You won't get away from me Roza. Never"

The anger and attitude that usually built up my confidence cracked inside of me and with every cell of my being I spit on him right in the face.

His face was turning red as a growl formed in his throat. I took a quick look around and grabbed a big ceramic bowl that was closest to my hand and crashed it into his head. His grip loosened and I was free. Not taking any second thought about Dimitri I ran for the door hoping to find a way out of here. Right outside the door stood a wall of men.

Christian, Ivan, Eddie, and Mark built up a wall ahead of me, angry yet playful looks on their faces made me feel panic rising within me.

"What do we have here?" Christian raised his brows towards me.

"Looks like a naughty slave girl to me" Ivan smirked crossing his arm over his chest. Eddie chuckled, "She looks lost too, need me to help you?" He had a filthy look in his eyes that made me want to puke.

They all started to come closer. I took small steps backwards before I turned around with out thinking running back towards the kitchen door. Awaiting there was Dimitri. His arms holding each side of the doorframe making him look even more powerful and threatening.

"Grab her!" He said darkly and before I could think I had four sets of hands holding me. My breathing picked up as I tried to get loose but their hands were unmovable. There was no chance I was getting out of this.

There was no smirk on Dimitri's lips as he made his way towards me. I tried to step back, to get away but I couldn't. The panic was coming back to me, very vivid and very frightening.

"You think you can do things with out getting pushing?" He hissed through his clenched teeth. I turned my face away but Eddie was quick grabbing my jaw forcing me to look back at Dimitri.

"I won't let this pass lightly!" he said narrowing his eyes at me coming close like before.

He placed his hands roughly on my hips, his fingers digging into my skin.

"So sad a beautiful woman like you Roza doesn't have more manners in your body"

his hand traveled down my thigh and I inhaled sharply as he gripped more fabric between his fingers.

"This is for spitting in my face" He smirked as he ripped a big chunk of fabric off my dress. I gasped as my legs were exposed to hungry eyes. Before I could react the right shoulder of my dress was ripped off and the fabric dropped to the floor.

I felt the tears forming behind my eyes as the fabric barely covered my chest. I looked to my right seeing Ivan grinning. I tried to break free, wanting to cover myself up but they just wouldn't let go.

"I'm not done yet" His words coldly hit me.

"P-please" I begged not wanting to show myself weak in front of him. I wanted to get out before the tears betrayed me.

He came close to my face smirk still on, bent down slightly. Sobbing a moan as he sliced up my dress into a high slits that reach all the way up to my lower waist.

"P-plea-ease just stop…" A hand covered my mouth stopping me from finishing. Dimitri didn't listen. He just looked at me in a savage way that made the tears more impossible to hold back.

"Just the way I like a woman" Dimitri teased, "Savagely sexy and not leaving too much to the imagination" Laughter spread around me, the pressure was taking over.

The men started picking at me pulling me back and forth while laughing. Dimitri stood close to us, arms crossed over his chest with that disgusting smirk plastered over his face.

"Look here guys" Christian chuckled darkly, "I've got a dirty foreign girl in my hands"

They laughed as he shoved me forward into Eddie's arms that caught me before I stumbled to the floor.

"Dirty indeed, you won't get a lot out of this one" he passed me on to Mark who roughly shoved me towards Ivan. My knees were shaking and I could barely hold myself up as Ivan's strong hand grabbed my jaw.

"Not so feisty now huh? I guess all you women are the same" He snickered shaking me.

All my barriers dropped and the tears welled over. It was too much when Ivan violently pushed me towards nothing and I fell to the floor. My breath got caught in my throat as I tried to push myself up but only could let up a sob before I fell facing the floor.

More laughter filled the room and when I tried to get up once again but this time my supporting arm was pushed out of my way and I fell again. Tears blinding my eyes I was shaking trying to close my fist to get any power that I had left. The only problem was, I didn't have any.

"That's enough!" The same fierce voice said that earlier told me to shut up. Hands gabbed my arms and I was no longer on the floor. I noticed the faint scent of Dimitri but didn't look up to see if it was true. I didn't want anyone to see my face, not now to ever.

I was left over into new sets of hands and all I heard was, "Take her to my room"

It 's over I'm free...for now.

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T KILL ME! Don't really think about it yet because I promise this'll be a big turning point just, try not to kill me so I can publish the next chap next week ! hehe...<strong>

**You can tell me what you thought of it instead! Was it too harsh? How do you think Rose will snap? WILL she snap out of this? **

**What will happen when she snaps? How do you think this'll play out? **

**TELL ME :D **

**Lot'sa Lovin'**


	7. Anger

**Sorry I'm late updating but it's been the Easter weekend and I hope no one has died because I didn't update ^^, (Please tell me you haven't :S)**

**I just want to thank my Editor Wolfy-Lover for editing, ur Awesome !**

**I won't keep talking but this will be the chapter that think maybe - hopefully - will enjoy because Rose will finally open her mouth. **

**Hope you like! **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

One look, that's what changed everything.

It was a mix of fear, pain and sadness. A mix that use to make me grin or even laugh in satisfaction seeing others suffer when they weren't strong enough for their own good. They lost a fight, and I. I won. I'm always a winner but this win didn't feel like the others.

When Rose was on the floor having her arms shoved out of her way falling flat on to the floor and not even being able to pull herself up it changed.

Normally I would just grow tired of watching leave and go to my room, but right then my hands were itching to punch all my friends only to make them stop.

Not wanting to make a fool out of myself I told them that it was enough and let two maids get her to our room. I might not have preceded her punishment full on as I usually would but I was not going to show myself weak in front of others.

Weak personality makes a weak man.

And I am not weak!

**R POV**

I felt dirty.

Not in a muddy kind of dirty, more filthy, and nasty which made me tremble inside just thinking about what just happened.

The worst part wasn't even that the maids dragged me upstairs and just dropped me on the bed and left. The worst part was that I hadn't defended myself one bit. I could do nothing and the only words echoing in my head was "All you women are the same"

The women Ivan referred to were the weak and quiet type that let men treat them however they wanted. Hurt them, hit them and even rape them.

In so many ways I was exactly like any other woman living in my time. No one stood up for herself or even tried to defend neither their privacy nor body. I thought I did but then I broke. I went weak just like everyone else. No self-defense, not even trying to fight back, no nothing.

Sitting on the cold tile floor in the bathroom made the numbness stronger, which only made it all feel better. Many say that pain is better than not feeling anything at all. But sometime feeling numb is just the best way of feeling because you weren't feeling anything. And in this moment it was sort of comforting.

In a matter of days and hours I had gone from strong and fierce to weak and hurt in a matter of days and hours. Not to sound like Dimitri but there was no honor in that. There was nothing to be proud of acting the way I did and like I always use to say: don't ever let a man run over you!

But I did.

I did and I did wrong.

Dragging my aching body across the room and collapsing in the bathroom wasn't one of my best ideas, yet I needed to clean myself up. I was not going to let Dimitri see me broke and beaten down again like he just had. Not ever again will I cry in front of that man. "He did this after all" I thought looking down on my legs half hidden beneath the torn tattered dress.

Washing the dirt from my face and then I dried my hands.

I bit my lower lip thinking it was time to take in the damage. Standing up wasn't as hard as taking off the dress. It hurt but I got out of it after a while. I threw it right in the trash never wanting to see that dress ever again. I slowly turned around finding the mirror straight in front of me.

I gasped at the sight.

Bruises in green yellow colors and some heavy purple mixed in with red. All of them were covering me in different places on my body.

Scratch marks covering my knees from falling and my hands were all rough around the edges, my hair falling lifeless around my face.

My face…

The way it looked completed the picture.

I looked beaten up and on the inside I was beaten down. It wasn't until I saw the tear trail down my cheek that I realized who I was kidding. Myself.

I'm not Dimitri. I'm not a soulless monster not showing any emotion and just expressing my opinion. I have a thought behind it and an emotion to empower it, although the only thing empowering me right now was the bad part of me. Letting the mirror talk for itself this only made more tears come.

Ugly.

I felt ugly, gross even disgusting.

I turned away from the mirror. Hand over my mouth trying to hold back the tears that was building in my throat but there was no turning back now. I went as fast as I could back to the bedroom throwing myself back on the bed burying my face in one of the million pillows.

Everything burst open pouring itself out and making it impossible to protect myself from anyone and everyone. Crying is the moment in life where I feel most vulnerable, the moment when I had my heart on my sleeve leaving anyone and everyone to stomp on it once or even twice. It's horrible.

Sobbing my heart out into a pillow didn't seem very heroic but right now it was all I wanted and needed. Just to get it out my system.

When I tried to lift my body up I looked down on the pillow. It was a matching pillow to the bead spread covering the sheets. The bed reminded me to clearly about the most awful man that I shared it with.

Right then I got so angry I grabbed the pillow throwing it across the room. I grabbed another one and another one, throwing them all away from me. I just hated what I was feeling. Hatred towards Abe for letting all of this happen to me. He was the one who left me here! Towards Dimitri who's a big fat royal ass who hurt me both physically and emotionally... And yet I can't hate him enough because he stopped it all and got me out of there. He also humiliated me and made me look like his personal whore in front of his friends! But that's pretty much what I am. A Whore, A Royal Slut In kinder words named courtesan.

My body fell limp down on the bed again. This is such a big mess.

I if just hadn't given up so easy. If I had just shown my annoying side earlier maybe he would've thrown me out, gotten rid of me before this could happen.

I half smiled as I dried my cheeks before playing with one of the pillows. I use to say to girls that it doesn't matter you wish about all what if's because they won't help you at all. And here I am going against all the things that I always expressed and believed.

Hypocrite.

There's not much I can do about that but at least I know it. I guess I have some brain left...

Not seeing any point in staying up I slowly got ready for bed.

I grimaced when I found a new nightgown in my closet. Those goddamned maids made me go crazy with all the nasty outfits they stuffed my closet with. They didn't know what I wanted, they just made what they thought Dimitri would like you drool watching me in. I huffed as the garment fell down covering me up.

Men are disgusting, gross and disgusting.

"At least the fabric was soft" I thought touching my body. The soft pink lace and the beautiful cream-colored material almost made a smile hit my lips until I noticed my rough hands. Such a contrast and it made me angry that I had put up with it all.

For all this time I've been quiet.

I closed my eyes before I could think much further. Thinking about this won't get me anywhere. Acting on it will but I'm too much of a coward to leave this room.

I left my troubles and brushed my hair and teeth before pulling back the quilt.

All the empty space seemed hard to fill up and yet I didn't want it filled up. I wanted it empty I didn't want him here!

I lay down with my back towards his side of the bed and curled into a ball. I didn't even want to look on his side as I scooted to the tip of the edge of our bed. I wanted to get as far away as possible.

The thought of sleeping on the couch was a little bit appealing but not wanting to show him that he'd won I stayed. He won't move me! He can move if he wants so. I sure as hell won't!

I was lying on my high end thinking about my misery when I heard the door crack open and then silently close. I swallowed knowing it was him since if it would've been a maid they would've called my name and knocked first.

I could hear him moving my way and as the door to the bedroom opened I held my breath.

Hearing his steady breathing only made me more annoyed with him. How could he be so calm? Did he always do this? Didn't this matter to him at all?

I was pretending that I was asleep because I didn't want to give him the pleasure of talking to me.

Sighing in a proper sleeping way I tried to air it all out of my system. Getting angry with him now wouldn't be a wise choice...

Hearing him move around in the room made it even harder keeping an even breathing pace, making him believe that I was asleep. Not uttering a word made things even harder for me to stay quiet.

I was about to pop when it happened.

"I know you're awake Rose" He said before sighing deeply. I knew he was on the other end of the bed. His voice came from right behind me.

I stayed perfectly quiet; I wasn't going to give him the honor of humiliating again.

But being me as usual, luck didn't go my way.

I heard him opening his mouth, "It all went a little out of hand, it won't happen again" his voice sounded calm yet emotionless. It always did unless he didn't wear that dirty smirk.

"A little out of hand" I murmured to myself. "A little out of hand" I said louder as I lifted my head from the pillow getting the power from deep down in my stomach.

And like that all my good thinking was gone and I was ready to give him a large piece of my mind.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked He stayed quiet I could feel his eyes burn on my back.

I propped my whole body up in one swift movement kneeling in front of my pillow facing him.

"You have nothing to say to me? Not even one single sorry?" I asked feeling the anger that built up within starting to boil, slowly rising to the surface. His eyes narrowed taking in what I said but didn't make an effort to even open his mouth.

"The great Dimitri Belikov has nothing to say after going for the low action of actually hurting a woman who had done him nothing" I said snappy and fiercely "How honorable"

"My honor has nothing to do with this so don't try to go there Rose" he said. The muscles in his face were starting to form a harder exterior.

"Honor has everything to do with this!" I said "Letting your friends kick me while I was down after trying to grope me while you overpowered me? You're four times bigger than me! There's no honor in that fight Dimitri and you know it! I thought real men fought by justice? I guess I was wrong" I said the last words feeling the venom drop off my tongue.

"Don't talk about a world that you know nothing about Rose!" He said narrowing his eyes towards me. I could see how his control was slowly seeping away from him.

"I know nothing about? If there's someone who knows nothing about honor it you" I spat out. I could hear a low growl forming in the back of his throat. I was finally hitting his soft spot.

"You know nothing about me!" Dimitri hissed through clenched teeth.

"That's right I don't," I said looking him straight in the eye, "And you know nothing about me so don't even dare to tell me what I know and don't know off"

I could see in his eyes he was growing tired of this. Of me trying to set him straight but he was resisting me so hard it was like getting through a block of ice.

I studied him for a few moments and everything with him was so frustrating yet annoyingly beautiful. All his features were in perfect symmetry and his hair falling around his face made him look like some Greek god that was carefully made out of solid stone. All his beautiful features made me go mad but his eyes spoke a whole other story. They were filled with wrath, anger and revenge. And like I didn't know before it all dawned on me that Dimitri was just as big of a trap as a deadly sword. Beautiful on the outside but the edges could kill you just like that.

"You're not even going to apologize." I said under my breath stating the obvious trying to keep my calm. I don't know if I did it to get it into my own brain or to just make him more furious.

His brows rouse as I said that, "I've already told you they went to far it won't happen again, can't you be happy with that?" His voice sounded offensive like I was the one doing wrong.

"You impeccable man" I murmured glaring at him before my voice rouse into a loud yell,

"Blaming others for your own goddamned mistake! A coward that's what you are, a sad and ugly excuse of a man Dimitri Belikov! You are nothing but mouth and muscle and I just hate you from the bottom of my gut. You're a selfish, soulless bastard-"

"There's no need to flatter me," He said rolling his eyes crossing his arms over his wide chest.

"You can say or shout what ever you want Roza but nothing will get to me. Nothing!"

No matter how harsh words I threw at him they way he just rubbed everything off made me shaking with fury. He could see it and he laughed, "You won't win this Roza, we both know it. Just give in, everyone does! No one can resist me and I know you can't either"

Before thinking I was across the bed my hand stinging across his cheek. His head was turned away from me as a red mark formed on his stubble cheek. I barely realized that I had slapped him across his cheek and I don't think he understood it until after.

What surprised me was that he didn't catch my wrist mid air like the last time maybe I actually surprised him this time. Good for me!

His dark fiery eyes moved meeting mine and I stepped back slightly. If his stare could kill I would've been dead ten seconds ago.

Getting ready for his wrath in my mind I expected everything but not what actually happened.

His famous smirk grew on his face, brow raised he studied me. "Is that all you got?"

I was shaking with anger "URGH!" I screamed out not even being able to stand him right now. Jumping off the bed turned my back towards him storming off to the bathroom. I wanted to get as far away from his as I possibly could and if behind a close door was the best I could do than so be it.

I slammed the door as hard I could hearing him laugh as I did. His laughter muffled as the door closed the area around me.

For the first time tonight it felt like I could release my breath and not feel scared. Like a big lump has been removed from the pit of my gut and I was light as a feather again.

I waited for him to do something I waited for a few minutes until I heard female voices outside.

Maids.

Satisfaction went over me, fighting Dimitri is useless with the uneven body proportions but not replying to him at all might put him to an edge. He said he liked me fiery and passionate. Let's see how much he likes quiet and none responsive.

There was a knock on the door, "Rose? It's Mia, I think you should come out"

I pursed my lips when I realized what a dirty trick he tried to pull. He knew Mia was my favorite out of all the maids, but I wasn't going to give in that easily.

I leaned against the sink in silence keep watching the door.

"Rose please be reasonable" Mia said from the other side. I felt a bit bad letting this bother her but I was not going to give in again. Not now, not ever!

I could hear Mia sigh and walk away from the door, "She won't come out, maybe you should leave her alone-"

"Rose?" there were a loud knock on the door, "Get out of the bathroom Rose" The tone in his voice told me he was getting serious not feeling like playing around anymore. But I'm not done just yet. I stayed perfectly quiet, arms crossed looking at the door. Not. Giving. Up.

"I'm serious, open the door" His patience was growing thin. A small evil smile grew on my lips just waiting for him to snap.

After a few minutes I knew my silence was bothering him more than planned. He knocks harder and harder, repeating my name telling me to come out or open the door. I did neither.

He was knocking loudly on my door "You're messing with the wrong guy Rose get out of there before I tear the door down!"

He was only met by my silence as he'd been during the last half hour and I think that only made him more furious than me answering him.

I could hear one of the maids trying to plead with him and I think it was Mia "Prince Dimitri maybe you should-"

"Can everyone just get the fuck out of here and Roza GET THE FUCK OUT OF THE MOTHER FUCKING BATHROOM!" He roared from outside the door.

I said nothing, just turned my back towards the door as if it would help. After a few still seconds I could hear a loud pound against the door that made the mirror rock and the send chills down my spine. "THEN STAY THERE!" He was furious. "STAY THERE AND ROT I DON'T FUCKING CARE!"

After his outrage I heard him storming out of the room and the door slamming. Silence fell over both rooms. All I heard was my heart beating roughly against my ribcage, my hands slightly shaking.

Was he gone?

I held my breath for as long as I could but heard nothing but loud and clear silence. Was he really gone? Had I made it? He left?

Relief poured right through me and the first smile in days reached my lips. My fingers almost felt numb when the blood flooded freely through my veins as I didn't feel threatened anymore.

I filled the tub with water and bubbles, taking all the expensive soaps and milks from all around the world only to make it feel more like victory. After a long fit it was time for relax and soaking in the tub.

After a while my body felt completely relaxed, not one single hard spot and Dimitri hasn't pounded in my door...yet. I was feeling happy with my actions and believe it or not I was humming as I dried of my slightly bruised body, drying off my hair while humming an unfamiliar tune a soft knock at the door made me froze.

Was he back? Did I have to go through this all again?

"It's me Rose, Mia" Her voice sounded a bit concerned from the other side of the door.

"Can you let me in?"

I narrowed my eyes towards the door, is this another one of his tricks?

"Are you alone?" My voice sounded different since I haven't been speaking for a while.

"The prince is down stairs, it's only me I promise"

Her voice sounded confident so I took her by her word unlocking the door. Before me stood Mia and Mia only and before her I was only wearing a towel.

"Come in" I said stepping aside letting her in before closing the door.

"Was I interrupting you in one of your baths?" She asked looking at me. I shook my head no,

"I just got out"

"Oh, good. A guest just arrived to the palace and the king is gathering for a dinner and you are needed"

I sighed, "I won't be able to pull out of that one huh?" I asked feeling my shoulders drop.

"No" she shook her head sorry. "But I will help you dress and I know that Dimitri will behave" She took my hand and led me back into the bedroom and my closet.

She set me down on the bed grabbing a new towel drying off my hair starting where I just left off. She walked over to my closet preparing my dress and undergarments before telling me to sit down by the vanity. She worked silently on my when I suddenly said,

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" She asked brushing through my locks.

"That Dimitri will behave" I said studying her through the mirror. A faint smile grew on her lips, "You'll see"

With just a tad of make up and letting my hair fall freely over my shoulders she went to get the dress. I frowned a little when I saw it, "Was is that?"

She looked down on the dress, "It's your dress. Don't you like it?"

"I do but... I've never seen that design before" I said looking at it quite stunned.

Mia smiled, "It's a new design from England that Stan is trying out, let's hope it'll come out positive at the dinner"

I nodded getting into the dress letting her do her work in silence as I watched myself getting ready.

The dress was simple in a beautiful coral red and with my hair down it made it all look more casual which made me happy. I've never been the dress up kind of girl but since I've had put up a big enough fit today I wanted to be nice towards Mia when she put so much effort into it.

When I was done she led me down stairs in silence, which made me feel safe. We didn't have to fill the air with unnecessary words. Silence was good.

Down in the large hallway was the king Anton, Dimitri and a few more men that I've never seen before and maids along the walls.

"Whom are we waiting for?" I whispered to Mia. She smiled, "The guest"

"And who is-?" before I could ask Mia let go of me leaving me by the crowd next to no other than Dimitri. I huffed silently not looking at him I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

The doors opened and my attention fell on a petite woman walking with a confident stride towards us. Guards walked with her but by the way she carried herself I wondered why she even had guards. She looked so confident without them.

Coming closer I noticed her dark brown hair was up in a tight yet large bun that went perfectly with her purple dress. She stopped a few feet away nodding towards the gentlemen before her eyes landed on the king.

"Anton" she smiled slightly opening her arms to get a hug. The king walked close giving her a hug, "Tatiana, I haven't seen you in a while"

"Well that might be because you never invited me" she said raising both her brows towards him giving him a look. I almost laughed as she said that. She didn't take a too long warming welcome with the king before she moved over to Dimitri.

"My little boy, have you missed me?" She asked giving him the same look she gave his father.

"It's good to see you to Tatiana" Dimitri said politely giving her a gentle hug. She rolled her eyes "Too formal" she said shaking her head.

Her eyes searched through the room and finally landed on me. I didn't know what to expect but I was hoping that she would be different from other people in this palace. She made her way towards me never breaking eye contact.

"Dimitri, be kind and introduce me" She demanded not even looking his way. He looked frustrated as he put a hand on my lower back but I moved away from him slightly with only him noticing. He gave me a quick look before he cleared his throat resting his hands behind his back not meeting my gaze, "Rose, this is my aunt Tatiana Belikov"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, DUUUUUUH!<strong>

**Tatiana's in the HOUSE! **

**What do you think? How did you think Dimitri would react? Did Rose do the right thing? Were you disappointed? Anything you'd like to happen? ANYTHING? O.o **

**I'm updating Sunday so that's TWICE this week only cause I'm being nice... heheh **

**HAPPY EASTER to all of you and Lot's of Lovin' **


	8. Marks

**OK so here we go again. I haven't gotten my edited chap back yet but I didn't want to break my promise so I update the unedited one right now and then update later when it arrives. So I don't want any complaints on my spell ing or grammar because then i'll just be pissed...**

**Other wise I really hope that you'll like this chap and I want to thank you for your support because we've already reached over 300 reviews! WOHO**

**Usually I get 300 reviews on one complete story so I'm very flattered and happy right now :) **

**now... ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Tatiana's gaze locked with mine and just like Dimitri's eyes could her eyes made me feel completely naked. Like I had nothing to protect myself with. She stayed silent, just looking at me, taking it al in.

When she was done her gaze broke away and settled on Dimitri and his father. "I want dinner now and after I want tea served in the lounge with Rose." She eyed one of the maids behind me and I heard he quickly disappeared, probably getting the lounge ready. A small smile hit my lips a woman like Tatiana must have some reputation around here since she had such respect from the maids.

Anton cleared his throat earning Tatiana's attention, "May I ask why you're here Tatiana?"

Her eyes narrowed, "You may," her gaze moved to Dimitri's, "I heard you've found someone new under your hand and I found it my duty to come and see her for myself"

"Sister I don't think it's necessary for you-"

"You let me decide what I think is necessary brother" she said cutting him off. The look on Anton's face was slightly stunned. Looking over at Dimitri his face was emotionless. I think Tatiana must have some influence on him to.

"Is dinner ready? I'd like my one on one with Rose right after" she said lifting the front of her dress so she wouldn't step on it.

"Why would you want tea with _her_?" Anton asked giving his sister a suspicious look.

Her eyes met his and she gave him a strained eye, "That' none of your concern"

Anton looked away for a quick second before sighing, "Right this way" offering her his arm. She took it and they started to walk towards the dining room. I stayed put hearing their voice tune out as they got further and further away.

I didn't know Dimitri stood so close until he spoke close behind me, "Took you long enough"

I know I had this silent treatment going on but right now I couldn't keep quiet like I've done earlier.

"Excuse me?"

"Acting childish locking yourself up in the bathroom? You couldn't embarrass me one step further could you?" His voice was cold as he glared at me.

"If I'm the one acting childish you must be mistaking me with yourself" I huffed started to walk towards the dining room where Tatiana and Anton just disappeared.

His strong fingers wrapped around my wrist stopping me mid step.

"Don't turn your back at me!" he said fiercely getting up in my face. I stumbled back twisting my hand out of his grip.

"I do what ever I like to" I said trying to keep up with him. His eyes narrowed, "Oh no you don't" he cam closer, "My roof, my rules." His face was inches away from mine and I knew how hard he tried to make himself appear threatening. I narrowed my eyes towards him giving him an evil look, "My life, my choices"

She shared a silent moment in a glaring contest trying to stare each other down. I won since Dimitri growled turned his back towards me and stomped away towards the dining room.

I closed my eyes while sighing fro the bottom of my lungs. I've never met a man that can annoy and frustrate me to this edge and I don't know what to do about it and now Tatiana on top of this? I really don't know how this'll end...

I pulled myself together following Dimitri into the dining room where Tatiana, Anton, Dimitri and a few other men were already seated. The only chair available was the chair next to Dimitri. Wearing a stone face I pulled the chair out and was about to sit down when Tatiana opened her mouth.

"It's impolite not to help a lady to settle by the table" her eyes were aimed on Dimitri and he silently growled, a sound for my ears only when he got up and pulled my chair out for me to sit. I smiled in a mocking way sitting down before he sat down next to me. Tatiana nodded looking at the both of us from across the table. After a few seconds of staring she turned to her brother, "How's the court working?"

"Very well, the whole kingdom is in it's glory days and soon I will pass it all over to Dimitri" Anton said having that proud father glint in his eyes looking on his one and only son he had raised.

The food arrived but that didn't distract Tatiana from what Anton just told her, "Those are some big shoes to fill Dimitri" she said stabbing some salad on her plate, "Are you sure you have what it takes?" She raised her brows slowly chewing her gaze never wavering from his face.

Wine was poured into the glasses and the main course had arrived to all of us, but the drama didn't end here.

"I am ready!" he says shooting his aunt a cold glare. A small smirk reached her lips, "You sound like your father" She sips on her wine and waits to speak before the glass is on the table. "I'm sure you're father has taught you well, all I'm concerned about is the marriage part"

Anton started coughing the minute Tatiana brought it up. I pushed some meat around on my plate my head snapping up as Anton started coughing. What's all this?

"Not now Tatiana" Anton said through his teeth. "Not by the dinner table"

"Why not? We're family we should be able to talk over dinner" she said as if she barely noticed that Dimitri and Anton were getting very annoyed with her.

"It's Dimitri's personal life and we will bring it up when he becomes important" Anton said in a final tone probably thinking his sister would turn quiet. But no...

"Oh so it's not important that he will soon take over one of the most important kingdoms in this living century but he will be one of the most influential kings in his life time?"

Anton sighed hard, "Get to the point Tatiana" he said through his teeth.

"He needs a wife"

"I don't" Dimitri said answering for himself.

"You do." She said talking against him.

"I don't and I decide if I do or not" Dimitri said clearly Tatiana was poking on a sour spot because the frustration was bright and clear on Dimitri's face.

"I don't need a wife, I don't need any women in my life, I don't need anyone!" Dimitri's voice slowly rouse as further he spoke. "My father taught me to be independent and not in need of anybody! I. Don't. Need. Anyone" The last words he said slowly, hoping they would slowly sink in and Tatiana might finally be quiet, but this woman was incredible.

"Then why do you have Rose?" She asked taking a slow sip on her wine. Dimitri opened his mouth thinking about a quick respond but he froze before one word could leave his tongue. For the first time since I've met Dimitri, he didn't know what to say.

After the awkward silence that had filled the room he leaned back, crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way. And this 'man' told me that _I_ was childish?

I huffed stuffing some food into my mouth. The room had now settled and the other men that were joining us by the table were talking in hushed tones. Tatiana, Anton and Dimitri had been silent ever since Dimitri turned off and barely met any once gaze. I ate in perfect silence actually feeling pretty good about myself. Dimitri had gotten what eh deserved, Anton had gotten a spoon full of it too and there was no one bugging me about my place in this society for over an hour. This dinner was really looking up! Until...

"Teatime!"

As soon as those words left Tatiana's mouth a big lump formed in my throat.

Maybe this dinner wasn't that great after all.

**D POV**

The anger grew within me as Rose followed Tatiana as she left the dining room heading towards the lounge area. The napkin that was trapped in my clenched fist would break if it weren't made out of soft fabric.

My breathing was hard and I was almost surprised she didn't turn around feeling my hard glare on her back. As she disappeared behind Tatiana I kept staring at the door for a few minutes. Then I threw my napkin down on my plate and got up about to leave when my father stopped me.

"Don't let her get to you Dimitri, I've raised you better than that" His voice was calm and I could hear him grab his glass, sipping on his wine.

I let my shoulder relax trying to calm myself down before turning around meeting my father's gaze.

"Sit down" was all he told me. I took a deep breath before sitting down again. I leaned back in my seat looking out the window.

"Talk"

I sighed, "I had the control, I did. She was under my hand and I did whatever I wanted and she did was she was told and suddenly she just went out of control. She's slipping away from my grip and I don't know what to do with her"

My father stayed silent for a few seconds thinking this through before he answered, "Women like Rose are rare these days but women like her are troublemakers. But women like Rose loves the game of being in command and being under command. You have to show her who's the boss"

My hands were slightly shaking. Being in command? Wasn't that what I was doing? I was in command last night and look where that got me. Nowhere.

As if hearing my thoughts father started to speak.

"I heard about your little happening last night" I clenched my teeth together as he spoke about what happened last night. "She's getting under your skin Dimitri"

I tried to meet his gaze, "She not-"

"Don't lie to me" his eyes were hard on mine. "Just stay quiet and listen"

The sound of the chair being pulled out echoed in the room as he stood up grabbing his wine glass in one swift movement.

"I didn't not spend all my time on you, forcing you into training, taking you under my wing to let you throw this all away because you're growing soft for some girl that's doing something out of the ordinary. I did not spend over twenty years of my life to make you a master piece that will rein this country in into its doom, I won't do that" His voice was hard with an angry undertone.

"But father I never-" I tried but he cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it" he came closer "What I want from you Dimitri is to be a man. And what does a man do?" He asked raising both his brows in question.

I swallowed, "We hunt, we rein and we conquer"

"What do we conquer?"

"Everything" I said through my clenched teeth.

"That's right, is anything about us?"

I shook my head not meeting his gaze. His hand gripped my shoulder roughly, "Women are made for men, and all Rose is made for is to accompany you in any way you like her to, be a man and go get what you want" He squeezed my shoulder. "You're doing yourself a favor Dimitri, believe me, I know"

I nodded before he let go off me and I could hear walking away from me. I sat in silence thinking through everything he just mentioned, I could still hear my fathers steps echoing in the room. Rose was and is a powerful woman only she doesn't know how strong just yet. And with a woman like Tatiana telling her what to do I don't know how this will end. A thought hit me.

"What if she turns against us?" I asked listening for any sign of my father.

"Rose?"

"Tatiana" I said coolly, "She's in there with Rose right this second"

"Tatiana might be the one and only woman in this world that has any sort of important power, but she's my sister, she would never betray me!" Father said giving me a stern look.

"I'm just saying that I'm worried that Tatiana will teach Rose what she knows and use that against me"

"No woman will let your reputation fall, not even Rosemarie, it's not like she has any special powers." he said laughing at his own joke.

The worst part was that I think she had some special powers. Powers that could turn my mood upside down, powers that could make me go insane within seconds or make me want to touch every inch of her and protect her from all harm there is in this world. But of course I could never tell my father this...

**R POV**

I followed Tatiana as she left the dining room walking out in the big hall. She didn't turn to talk to me nor wait for me she was heading towards her goal and wasn't going to stop to let me catch up.

The maids – as if they had perfect timing or practicing all day – opened the lounge doors right as Tatiana was close enough and didn't have to slow down to step in.

Everything was settled – by the window two chairs with a table between them were settled cups plates and flowers, everything was ready. The maids pulled out one of the chairs for Tatiana and she gave me a quick look silently asking if I was going to sit down. I hurried over to the table to sit down and right as I did the maids quickly moved on pouring tea into the cups, asking if I wanted milk and sugar and as they were done all of them disappeared through the door.

Left in the lounge was Tatiana and I. All alone... drinking tea.

I was feeling a slight panic coming onto me. I didn't know what to do with my hands, how to place my feet. As I looked down trying to figure out what to do with my hands I noticed my bruised and scratched knee's was very visible since my dress had been pulled up. The bruise where Dimitri strong hand had tried to grab me was bright against my skin disappearing under the dress. I quickly pulled down my dress looking up checking if Tatiana had seen anything and stopped as her eyes were resting on me.

"I've seen marks like that before" Her voice was soft, relaxed. Just like her face.

I swallowed straightening up keeping my hands on the dress trying to hide my marks. I moved some hair behind my ear as I asked, "W-what?"

"There's no need to hide them Rose"

My lips slightly parted as I tried to take in what she just had said. She knew?

"H-how- I mean what-" I stuttered gripping some fabric between my fingers trying to control my voice.

"Even if you hid your leg marks under the dress I still saw the once on your shoulder and arms during dinner. You can't hide marks like that from me."

My eyes went to my eyes as my fingers touched one of the bruises I didn't remember to cover up.

"How did you- I mean I didn't mean to- I'm sorry..." I tilted my head down not meeting her gaze. I don't know what I was doing.

"Deep breath" I shakily breathed in and out. "Drink some tea" I put the cup to my lips and after I'd put the cup down I took another deep breath.

"Do you know who I am Rose?" Tatiana's voice didn't express much emotion, all I could make out was that she was calm and didn't use the same attitude she did towards Dimitri and Anton.

I nodded my head shyly taking another sip on my tea.

"Really?" She asked raising a brow. I swallowed again and then shook my head feeling ashamed of myself.

"I am Tatiana Belikov and like you heard Anton is my brother and Dimitri is my nephew. I once married King Blake Lazar, King of England and a very good one at that. He was known for his kindness and good heart instead of cruelty and mad conquering like many other men in this world. Blake was a good man, I loved him dearly" her eyes had wandered out the window as she spoke and I was magically bound listening to her every word.

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in one of the on going wars and the whole kingdom fell into a short depression after their loss. There was going to be a new selection for king but that was before they read the king's last wish in his testament" her eyes studied the flowers as she spoke.

"What was it?" I asked feeling curious. A small smile hit her lips as her eyes met mine, "It was for England to have it's first queen ruling the country"

My brows rouse; I didn't know any of this. I didn't know England had a queen. I knew that they were very famous for their growth and fair country but Russia was what everyone had on their lips, The great big Russia not England.

"That was how I became Queen" she said finally and I could feel my lips part and I tried not to let my jaw fall onto the floor. I cleared my throat, "You're the-the Q-q-queen?"

"I don't mind that you don't know and that's not why I wanted to speak with you"

"Why did you?"

"Stand up Rose" I was about to obey her but I stopped myself sitting down again. If I where to stand up my bruised knees would be out for her to see. I didn't want her to see them...

"I want to see the marks Rose." She said giving me a kind yet firm look. I nodded uncomfortable getting up. I stood before her as she studied my knees and I closed my eyes biting my lower lip as she lifted the dress slightly to see the bruise after Dimitri's hand. "Turn around" She said gently and I did. She pulled down my shoulder traps so she could see the faint marks Christian and the others left.

She sighed sitting down again, "I hoped things like this would come to an end soon but they never seem to."

"Where you-?"

"Yes"

"But you said Blake was good-"

"It wasn't Blake" she said her face turning grim. "It was his brothers, friends, relatives"

"Didn't Blake help you? He just let it all happen?" I asked feeling confused. What was she trying to say?

"As I got there the first time Blake wasn't the Blake he used to be. He let them hit me to discipline me, know my place"

I knew that feeling...

"After a while I had enough and I told him what was on my mind" It was almost like I was a younger copy of her, because I had done just that.

"What happened?"

"He was quiet for a few days and then... and then we sat down and had a long talk. We sat down for days talking and talking and talking. Telling each other stories about our pasts and sharing everything that was on our minds. That's when we fell in love"

I shared a small smile with her then looked down feeling the pain hit me again. But this was another sort of pain. It was loneliness.

Even though Tatiana had done it, made it past all this and found love with Blake my situation was different. Blake wasn't the one hitting her – although he let it happen. I may get back on my feet but I will never fall in Love with anyone as cruel as Dimitri Belikov. Never.

"I know that this might not be what you want to hear right now Rose, how happily I made it out with out knowing how you'll end up. But that's why I'm here, to help you. When I heard that Anton had found a new courtesan for Dimitri I knew this wouldn't end well, but I've also heard that you were something different and that's why I came. Barely knowing you I see myself in you Rose. Both the torn and beaten me as the strong and confidant one," She put her hand on top of mine "even if men rule this world and has always ruled they need women like us to set them straight"

"But how can I? I know I doubt myself and to admit it, I never use to do that. I use to think other women where weak because they didn't stand up for themselves but that was before I turned into one of them" I said feeling torn.

"But that's where you're wrong Rose, you're not like them. You've had your down fall but this is when you brush yourself off and get back up"

"But-"

"No but's! I might be the queen of England but I am not famous for my patience. You're going to do this Rose and I'm right here to help"

I sighed running a hand through my hair before meeting Tatiana's gaze again. "So what do I do?"

"You listen and you learn." said getting out of her chair "Firstly even if Anton's my brother and even if he wasn't, he is just as cruel as any other man that lives in this world and doesn't have much of a heart either. The worst part was that Dimitri use to be a very kind and happy boy when he was a child, it wasn't until later when Anton took his parenting more serious that he started to turn Dimitri into the bitter bloated young man he is know"

I smiled at the way she spoke of her own family. I understood that she still loved them because it's not like she can get rid of them, but I could see in her eyes that she wants something special for Dimitri. And it's not to ruin his life.

Tatiana continued her lecture and I sat on my chair trying to take it all in at once. "Every man has his own weakness but lately Anton is working hard on Dimitri to develop his war senses and making him practically a killing machine and not to be rude but that part of my brother can go fuck itself."

I strangled a laugh, the queen of England is cursing. How delightful!

"I know Dimitri and his friends had been treating you badly, there's no need trying to deny that but you need to step up and become more like your old self."

"And how do I do that?" I asked confused.

"You annoy him"

"Excuse me?"

Tatiana smiled at this sitting down cross from me, "Being annoying and not doing as being told is the most annoying thing a man these days can think about. Not getting their own way and doing things wrong it'll make them all go insane"

"That's what you want me to do with Dimitri?" I asked feeling shocked and out of place. Her smile grew, "Exactly!"

"How will that help me?" I asked feeling stupid.

"If I know Dimitri right – which I do – he gets very angry when people don't answer to him"

"You don't say..." I murmured under my breath and rolled my eyes.

"So that's what you're going to do. Do things wrong, don't answer embarrass him if you want. Just make him go out of his mind insane and angry with you"

I frowned when she said angry with me, "What if he hits me?" My shoulders dropped.

Tatiana put her hands on my shoulders looking me straight in the eye, "That's how the old you would think, Dimitri would never hurt you in that way his mother made sure of that"

His mother? Make a metal note to ask about her later. I've never seen her.

"All you want me to do is tease him out of his mind until he finally gives up and give me a break"

"You've got it" Tatiana smiled nodding approvingly. I smiled maybe this would be fun?

**D POV**

Father told me to claim Rose as mine and do it good. And after thinking about all the drama she's started it just wears me out and makes me so tired and frustrated with her. I think my frustration must be not having had anything close to sex nor physical contact during _four_ weeks. That's a fucking MONTH!

I was going to change this, Rose is mine and I don't care what I have to do to get her in bed. I was going to go in there and be a man.

I opened the bedroom door and found the room empty. The bed was still made so she hadn't gone to sleep or been there but her shoes where over by her closet so she was in here somewhere.

A noise came from the bathroom, I smirked. She's changing clothes that will get me in the mood. I undressed quickly only standing in the middle of the room in my underwear arms crossed.

The door unlocked and Rose came out wearing that same nightgown as the night before. I smiled at first until I saw her facial expression. It was very natural, not showing any emotion, very unusual for her. It almost looked wrong.

I was about to open my mouth when I stopped myself.

Bruises.

Some faint some standing out than others. They spread out on her arms and shoulders, her hands didn't look as smooth and take care of as usually and when I saw this I was starting to feel angry. She walked towards me and I was thinking she would say something but she just passed me and went over to the bed, pulled back the duvet and bedspread and jumped in turning her back towards me.

I was feeling confused with a hint of surprise and anger. Angry because of the marks on her, I didn't like them. I didn't like them one bit.

And at the same time I was confused she didn't say anything towards me since she had been so free spoke earlier. Maybe she's going with the silent treatment again.

I sighed deeply when I took that as a yes. Women!

I mumbled some curses under my breath as I went to my side of the bed laying down not even going to bother with her.

But tomorrow!

Tomorrow she's _mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>GO TATIAN! Booooo on Dimitri maybe but remember it's still the beginning and I still have somethings up my sleeve ;) (Hopefully...)<strong>

**Tell me what you think! Is Tatiana any good? What did you think of her little plan?**

**What do you think off Dimitri? What do you think he means with Tomorrow she's mine? And what will he do? SOMETHING HORRIBLE? o.O**

**I won't tell... **

**But you can tell me what you think :D **

**Review and maybe we can chat! **

**Lot's of Lovin'**


	9. Back and Forth

**Ok this might be a chap were you either will get angry with me but secretly love me because you will like it even though you won't admit it. Or you'll just like it anyways.  
>The name is very fitting and this is where it starts to get tricky in this story for Rose as well as Dimitri. But I hope you'll like it and stay tuned to see how their fate will end. <strong>

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Soft warm lips traveling up my back, tracing kisses across my shoulder, teeth grazing my neck. I felt a faint moan escape my lips as I hoped those lips would never leave my skin.

A heavy weight was pressing me down onto the mattress but not in an uncomfortable way, it was in the warm and good way. Burning hot skin warming me up and I didn't want this to ever end.

A warm sensation that I've never felt before and I didn't want to know if this was real life or a fairytale. No matter what is was it truly was amazing.

A large gentle hand traced it way up my thigh pulling up my nightgown.

Usually I wouldn't enjoy anyone touching me like this – but I would let the hands be on me anytime if it would make my stomach flutter leaving hot marks on my skin.

As the hands traveled up I just wanted to get out of my nightgown and press up skin to skin never parting even if life depended on it.

My hair was removed from my neck and as I felt wet kisses, tongue and teeth against my sensitive skin another moan escaped my lips. I didn't know anything in life could feel this good.

If this was anything close to foreplay and if it was I can't even imagine what sex would be like!

It wasn't until the warm hand my thigh griped it hard that I realized that it felt more real than dreamy kind of feel. All my dreams could feel very real but there was nothing like this.

Wait…

This _is_ real. This is no dream, who the fuck is having their lips on my skin?

My eyes snapped open and I was about to turn around when the gentle hand took a captivating grip around my wrist, pressing me further down with it's bodyweight making it impossible to get away.

It was as I felt lips to my ear and his cologne filling my nostrils that I knew it was him – In one way I think I knew all along both in my dream haze and in my awake state. Only in the dream place had I wanted it to be him. I wanted him to be gentle with me, give me those loving kisses, but waking up to this not having a say in it. That wasn't something I desired.

"Morning Lover" he said in a normal tone as he kissed the spot right behind my ear. Just hearing his voice made me go mad in both frustrating and sexual ways. I groaned into my pillow but it mostly came out as a moan.

Curse my female animalistic side...

He chuckled lightly as his lips trailed down my neck and his grip turned a bit looser around me – still not loose enough to get away.

"Let go Dimitri" I said trying hard to make my voice sound calm and non affected. His lips lingered on the spot he just kissed before he slowly shook his head, "No"

The kissing continued down my back and up onto my shoulder blades.

"Let go" I said again feeling on the edge not wanting to give in. I was not going to fall back onto old stomped all over patterns.

Like he didn't hear me he continued to use his lips me make me want to scream – in a good way – but his grip stayed firm. It wasn't until his lips came closer to my face that I started to get worried.

"Could you please just let me-"

Before I could finish he flipped me around so I was lying on my back facing him. His eyes shone with frustration but were glossy with desire as he held me down onto the mattress.

"Could you just stop talking? What is it with women and having the urge to always ruin moments with opening their god forsaken mouths?" He asked searching both my eyes for the answer.

"Maybe I wouldn't ruin the moment if I was in for it!" I said giving him a glare trying to release my hands.

"In for it or not I know you liked it, so why not just shut up and enjoy the ride? Is that really so hard?"

"You want to talk about hard?" I asked raising my brows. His very large hard middle section was pressing against my stomach and I had quite a hard time not thinking about it. But I wouldn't let him know that.

A small smirk grew on his lips, "So you've noticed"

"It's not like its hard _not_ to" I said getting angry about his fucking gorgeous yet smirking lips.

The smirk grew though and that's what I didn't want to happen.

"Thank you" was all he said. I realized that I'd actually given him a compliment about his very large manhood, which wasn't really what I was planning.

"Can you get off me now?" I asked trying not to sound mean – it was hard.

He groaned when I didn't stop the whole let me go scenario. "Give it up Roza, I'm a man and I haven't hade any female contact in four fucking weeks. Could you at least give me that?"

"No."

His grip firmed as his eyes narrowed "I don't care" his head bent down as his lisp started working on my neck. I tried to fight it but that only made his kisses sultrier and that made me what to grip the sheets and just go nuts on him.

"You know you can't get out of this my dear sweet Roza," He murmured against my skin.

"Why not just," his teeth grazed my skin and I strangled a moan, "Relax and," he kissed me at the nape of my neck, "let me satisfy you?"

I shook my head feeling a sensual haze come over me as his lips worked their way up my neck. I made one last try to stay in the real world.

"Dimitri I-"

His hand covered my mouth as his teeth played with my skin along my jawbone. I moaned into his hand as he did.

God that felt good!

His hands traveling up and down my body in such a gentle way I didn't know how long I'd laid, but when I felt his lips moved across my cheek I knew they were for my lips. If I would be one hundred completely sane the thought of his lips on mine would've been disgusting, gagging almost.

But right now I couldn't dream of anything better. The soft fullness of his lips cover mine and-

Suddenly his body pressure was off, his lips were as far away as they possibly could be at the moment and I was lying alone in bed yearning for his lips.

My eyes snapped open as I propped myself up searching for him. He was standing in the doorway with a very mocking smirk on his lips.

"I knew you had it in you Roza my love"

My whole face turned into a frown but before I could ask he answered my question.

"You're longing for me is just the beginning, if you're not coming to me willingly I'll just work around it and make you come"

I snorted as I realized what he was doing, "I'll never fall for that again!" I said trying to sound confident.

He raised a brow and laughed amused. "You might be strong but mind over body you'll give in sooner than later and I'll be looking forward to that" He winked and disappeared out of sight. It wasn't until I heard the door slam that I realized he had played me.

He had used my unwanted sexual appeal to him to over power me and then not satisfy me fully instead leaving me hanging, making me go more than insane.

I can't believe he just did that! Or that I fell for it he's just so- _URGH_!

I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. A bastard, that's what he is!

* * *

><p>First I just wanted to stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day moping and just not talk to anyone. Hopefully that would annoy Dimitri and that would've been a good thing. But that might be what he wanted me to do.<p>

I took the bull by the horns and got up and out walking over to my closet picking out one of the many simple white cotton dresses I owned. I put it on, brushed my hair and put on my shoes. I made a simple single braid to get my hair out of the way and didn't bother more with my looks. I wasn't going to dress up for him...

First I went to the seamstresses to get Dimitri's new clothes that I picked up once a week and put them in his closet. I also left a new order for new clothes depending on the upcoming events. I told Stan about the events and he came up with ideas I passed on to the seamstresses.

Later I went to the maids downstairs to reorder Dimitri breakfast since lately he's been complaining about the bread, or the coffee's not hot enough or the butter isn't creamy enough. I knew this was only to make life more miserably for me so I thought why not give some back. So I ordered some dry bread, too hot coffee and butter that's pretty much cream. I think that might make him think twice – or he'll just get angry with me but right now I don't really care.

After the maids had cleaned our suite for the day I made the small touches. Like hanging Dimitri sword just the way he hates it, putting the towels on the wrong side in the cabinet and then preparing his bath too early so it'll get cold when he gets there.

You see this might not be the things' that would usually upset a man, but it's the small things that make the water run over the edge. And I wanted Dimitri over the edge.

He's a bit pedant with all his things, and he like his things where they always have been, but if he can't find them – all men alike – they never want to ask where the things have gone because they're men. They never want to ask.

So I took my time to mess some things up for him and hopefully that would do it.

After I was done with all the things that the head maid had handed me for the day I went to the library to catch up on some reading that I hadn't done since I got here.

Reading was my way of relaxing and reading a bad sultry romance novel was just the right way of doing it.

Mia came with some tea later and I was really thinking that this day might not be as bad as I thought after all – part from when Dimitri used his lips and dangerously sexy looks to seduce me – the day was really great.

"ROZA!"

I put my book down and smiled, I guess he'd taken his bath by now. I finished the last of my tea before I headed towards the main hall where his voice was coming from.

"ROZA GET HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!" His voice boomed and echoed through the halls as I appeared from the library.

His eyes landed on me and I was almost expecting lighting and thunder when I saw his furious face. I walked calmly up to him – not hurrying which I think will make it worse but why not go all the way when I've already awakened the sleeping bear?

As I reached him I could see a few maids and chefs from the kitchen stalling on the other end of the hall looking pretty curious what I'd done now.

But Dimitri didn't care about the maids; his deep brown eyes were all on me. His breathing was heavy as I stopped before him. I kept my calm face,

"You shouted my Prince" I tried to hold back laughter and did quite well actually.

His eyes narrowed a bit more as he spoke, "_Why_ was my bath so cold?" He asked through clenched teeth. I hadn't noticed earlier but his hair was still wet, his shirt was wet on certain spots since he apparently hadn't dried himself off before he put it on.

"I made it just like I use to" I said innocently.

"No _you_ didn't!" he said fiercely, "It was cold and I don't _like_ cold"

"I thought you were taking an early bath but I guess" I eyed him up and down, "You weren't"

"No I wasn't" he glared at me, "And why weren't the towels where they used to be?" That might explain why he hadn't dried off yet.

"Just a minor mistake-" I started but stopped when his hand grabbed my wrists pulling me close.

"One mistake too many" He snapped in my face.

"It won't happen again" I said not meeting his eyes. His hand grabbed my chin forcing me to meet him, "I hope not"

Then he let go off me suddenly starting to pace again. He was thinking, thinking hard. I'd seen that face when I'd followed him to a meeting once. He was deep in thought and soon the look would change on his face into a smile maybe a smirk because he had come up with an idea. An idea for me, what ever he was planning I was going to do it. But I was going to do it in the most annoying way to make him only more frustrated with me.

I'm one step ahead of him. Always.

The look I mentioned earlier appeared and he stopped pacing as his face snapped up looking at me. Then the signature smirk appeared. It always does...

"Wash the floors, clean my closet, fluff all the pillows, rearrange my trophy collection and wash all the windows in our suite!" He said looking satisfied with himself as he was pacing around me but I kept a straight face not wanting to give in to him.

"That's already been done today my prince-"

"Really?" He asked coming closer. "Did you do it?" He raised a brow trying to intimidate me. I met his eyes, standing strong. "No"

"Then do it" His pacing quickened up a bit. I nodded thoughtfully trying to come up with something that would annoy him.

"I didn't know that was part of my duties"

He sighed as his eyes narrowed, "It is now." He said firmly like he had won. But instead of answering I just nodded and walked away. As I walked I could hear him grow frustrated as he growled silently before he spoke up "I didn't say you could go!"

I stopped like he wanted me to. A small smirk played on my lips before I turned around raising my brows towards him instead of speaking.

His eyes were narrowed looking at me hard. I just stood there waiting until he waved it away and turned around, "Just get to work" he growled before he stomped away up the stairs to out room.

The smile returned to my lips as I heard the door slam. Rose one, Dimitri zero.

-*,) l (,*-

After Dimitri's little raging scene in the big hall and me winning that fight I went back to our suite and started on the chores. At first I got angry, this wasn't what I came here for.

I was fluffing up all the pillows since that was one of the unnecessary chores Dimitri had come up with.

I didn't come here on free will anyway, but this wasn't something that I neither wanted to do nor expected I was going to do. I thought a courtesan was more of a personal server to royal and very important people in a more intimate way. But Dimitri had a very twisted way of seeing this as intimate in any sort of way.

Not that I wanted to get intimate with him. I fluffed the pillows unnecessarily rough as I thought about getting intimate with anyone like Dimitri.

Thinking back on what he did to me this morning firstly made me so mad I just wanted to hit all the pillows. The way he touched me, the way he led me on the wrong track and how he made me feel- URGH!

I just grew so frustrated when I think about it.

I was sitting in the middle of the bed looking around at my surroundings remembering how he woke me up letting me believe that such sweet kisses came with a sweeter treat at the end and it could've been a sweet treat at the end.

It really could've been. If I ignored all the things that ever happened between us and that he wasn't such a bloated stuck up pig that screwed me over this morning. Thinking back at the way his hands moved gentle along my body, his lips softly caressing my skin making me shiver and getting butterflies in my stomach. That feeling to me was something that I've always longed for, to find someone who would give me those emotions and wake me up in that way. Make me feel good and appreciate me in such a sweet way.

And going completely on looks I could really see myself with someone like Dimitri – if he lost the tough exterior and picked up on some of his humanity, but feeling like I did when he touched me this morning he must have a softer side that he wasn't letting me in on. Not that I was going to make him a project and make him a good person, but after hearing Tatiana talk about him in a way that he wasn't usually like this only made me more curious how he would've been if he hadn't had Anton as a father.

Maybe he would've been sweet yet firm and a good guy yet knowing how to defend himself.

Oh and a good lover-

I stopped myself at that thought. I'm not even going to go there.

As I looked down I was hugging three pillows close to my chest. I sighed pushing them away. I need to stop thinking so much...

I finished with all the pillows wanting to get away from the bed and all the memories and thought it brought.

I went on with the trophy collection. I had already rearranged his closet and I was sure he would point something out that I'd done wrong trying to annoy me but I wouldn't let him win that easily. Not now not ever.

All the trophies were on top of the big fireplace and not that I minded but that man had too many trophies. I think he saved them only to keep the maids busy. Now they were my job.

I was right about to set them all back in height rage grabbing the largest one – also the heaviest when a voice startled me.

"Wrong"

I jumped and shrieked almost dropping the large cup with Dimitri's name on it. I spun around looking at him and of course he was smirking. That man is so full of himself.

I just sighed turning around ignoring his comment putting it wherever I wanted it on the shelf.

"A bit more to the right" His voice made me want to turn around and throw the cup at him, but I didn't. I moved a little to the right and started putting up all the others. Dimitri had gotten comfy in a seat behind me always telling me to put it in another order or a bit more to the right or left. He even put his feet up while watching me telling me it was a "nice view" from over there. If looking at my behind was what he wanted to do then let that be it, but damn if he touches me like that again...

So I did as I was told but I have kept quiet during the last half hour and I noticed that he was starting to get tired with me just doing my work.

As I was doing the windows he complained about the closet that I had not color coordinated it, which was stupid because he didn't use that much color pieces, but I fixed it.

Then I got back to the windows and there was always a spot where I'd missed or had to re-do because I was "Doing it wrong"

As I washed the floors he wasn't supervising me anymore so I just did it to get it done.

When I was done and put all the cleaning stuff away I entered the bedroom thinking if I was going to wash up and change my clothes.

But I stopped while I was undoing my hair as my eyes fell on Dimitri lying in the middle of the bed on the sea of pillows.

And by the end of the bed stood a small food wagon with a big food plate on it. I was regretting even entering the room two seconds ago but I knew he would've caught me sooner or later.

I let my hair fall down moving my hands to my sides just looking at him. I was not going to utter one single word.

That small smirk that always played on his lips formed before he spoke.

"Feed me"

I was stunned, I think the emotion shone on my face and I was not thinking before I spoke,

"Excuse me?"

His eyes didn't waver, "Feed me"

I searched his eyes to see if he was serious or not. At first I found it amusing, this was something they did way back when the Greeks ruled the world not now. We are civilized people who eat with silverware or use our own hands. Not mine.

I swallowed wanting to keep an emotional tone "No" I said evenly.

"Do it" He said eyes starting to pull together.

"You are a grown man with two hands," I said as I moved across the room towards the bathroom, "Use them"

"One step further and you'll sleep naked tonight"

I stopped midstride. My head snapped towards him, "You can't be serious?"

Was he serious? This is ridiculous.

He didn't meet my gaze, eyes forward. But his smirk grew.

"Then feed me"

"No" I said through gritted teeth. He had finally gotten to me for real. I may do whatever chore he may tell me to do but feed him? _Feed him_?

"Over my dead body" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

That made his head turn my way, he eyed me head to toe. "You look very much alive. Now get that pretty little behind of yours over here," he padded the spot right next to him, "And feed me"

I turned away from him, my breath felt heavier. I felt so torn. I didn't want to sleep naked next to him tonight but I was not going to humiliate myself that much and feed him!

I was about to take a step when he said, "I would rethink that if I where you"

I put my foot back down. I bit my lip knowing that he was smirking at me. I was about to say something back but he got ahead of me,

"There's no need to bother Roza my love, we both know you'll do it in the end so be a good girl and come over here"

My fist balled up as I restrained myself from going at him.

After a few seconds of silence before I gave in walking over talking the food plate and put it down on the bed next to Dimitri. I lifted my dress so I was kneeling on the bed and sat down.

I tried to look as bored as possible as I picked up a piece of mango freshly imported and cut just for his royal asshole.

I brought it to his lips and put it in quickly so he couldn't touch my fingers. I let him chew and then picked up a piece of apple and put it to his lips. As I was quick for him not touch my fingers with his lips I noted that he didn't like it very much. Good!

Next I picked up a strawberry. The red beautiful piece of fruit look really good and as I put it to his lips his teeth dug into it not taking the whole thing. I didn't know what he was planning until when he was done chewing and I was holding the other piece up when he caught my fingers between his lips. He was slowly sucking the juice off my fingers his eyes meeting mine during the whole time.

I wanted so bad to moan at the feeling of his soft lips against my sticky fingers but I restrained myself as much as I could.

I was just looking at him not picking up another piece of fruit. How could he do that to me?

Make me hate him one second then makes me quiver underneath this touch the next? It's like a curse.

Dimitri licked his lips hypnotizing me while wetting his full lips. "More" He said in a slightly hoarse voice. I picked up a piece – don't know what it was as I was trying to keep my thoughts in check.

Letting the fruit slide in between his lips made me look away not wanting to fall into his deadly seductive game he was playing with me.

Picking up a new piece I didn't even look at him as I tried to put it in his mouth.

"Roza" He murmured which only made my head snap up over to him. He was biting down the fruit making some fruit juice escape. He swallowed before he ran his tongue down his bottom lip to lick the juice away.

A strangled moan escaped my lips as my eyes were glued to what was happening before me.

Picking up a strawberry slowly putting it to his lips he took it into his mouth. His eyes never left mine as he slowly chewed and swallowed. My fingers where still lingering close to his mouth and right after he swallowed he took my index finger between his lips slowly – painfully slowly licking the juice off my sticky fingers.

I swallowed hard feeling my lips part as I let out a ragged breath. What is happening to me?

Stuck in the haze that I'd brought on myself I picked up another strawberry – still feeling truly mesmerized by the way his lips surrounded the berry and how he sexily licked the juice that had escaped his mouth.

I brought the berry to his mouth and watched him as he took a bite leaving half the berry between my fingers.

Watching his lips as he swallowed my eyes snapped up meeting his.

His deep brown alluring eyes made me feeling like everything was perfect. And just by narrowing his eyes I felt a shiver run through my body.

With out a word I took the berry to my own lips – my eyes never leaving his – as I put what was left of the sweet between my fingers.

I closed my lips around the berry moaning at the sweet juicy taste that filled my mouth. I licked my index finger clean before slowly bringing my thumb in between my lips closing my eyes as I did.

I could hear a low growl form in the back of his throat and as I opened my eyes again I could see the burning passion in his eyes. The fierceness was glowing making me feel things that I've never felt before, a very strong throbbing in my mid center.

I didn't know if I was suppose to like it or not, but I did. I _loved_ it.

Dimitri got up in a swift movement kneeling before me holding a piece of mango between his delicate fingers.

I licked my lower lip as he moved it closer to my mouth. Tucking it in between my lips I could see how hard he was biting down his bottom lip. I could see it in his eyes how he was throbbing while watching me chew the sweet goodness.

Caught up in what was happening I caught his hand before he could pull away taking his middle finger between my lips sucking of what was left of the fruit. Taking his index finger next he groaned loudly but as I looked him in the eyes as my tongue touched his thumb he lost it.

Shoving the food plate violently off the bed but that wasn't what caught me. It was his lips.

Putting himself on top of me pressing me down onto the mattress as his lips moved against mine.

No need to think twice I returned the kiss. It was something I had been secretly longing to do forever since this morning. The feel of his soft lips against my skin wasn't enough.

I wanted more!

My hands cupped his cheeks loving the rough feeling of his stubble underneath my fingertips. It made it more exciting, he felt so mature and out of my league, so forbidden it was the most thrilling and exciting thing my body has every experience.

Moving my hands to his hair running my fingers through it I moaned against his lips. His hair was silky smooth feeling so amazing between my fingers.

Clutching his head between my hands and my lips was the most extraordinary thing for me. His hands tight around me, pressing me down onto the mattress as his lips harassed mine.

I was gasping for air between his thrilling kisses. His lips were so soft and yet so demanding and firm. It was like the sweetest of heaven yet the dark passion from down below my feet.

I moaned as his lips left mine trailing wet kisses along my jaw nipping on my neck. His hand around my waist held me tighter pressing my center against his.

Feeling him rock hard against me only made dark thoughts enter my mind.

His hands traveled down grabbing the fabric off my dress pulling it up.

It was like a bucket of ice was tipped over me.

It was just like when he tried to grope me in the kitchen. Images moved past quickly in my head and I started to turn away from his lips.

He wouldn't let me, holding my head between both of his hands so he could have my lips.

I set my hands on his shoulders trying to push him off, but it was like moving mountains. He wouldn't budge.

I turned my face away as his lips wanted mine. He growled grabbing onto my chin pressing his lips onto mine.

I made a noise wanting him to stop but he wouldn't.

He bit down my lower lip – not in a painful but in a pleasurable way, which only made things harder for me.

I turned my face away gasping for air, "Stop"

"No" he grunted as his teeth nibbled my earlobe. I tried to push him away, "Dimitri _stop_"

He growled loudly pulling away only inches away glaring at me, "This is what you're supposed to do!" He said angrily. "You're _mine_" He growled the last word like a greedy animal.

Fear shivered through me as I saw his facial expression – but anger was what caught the majority off me.

"But it's not what I want to" I snapped back trying to get away. He pushed me down capturing both my wrists in his big hands.

"It's your duty"

"Not one I've chosen" I said through clenched teeth.

I could see in his eyes how torn he was battling himself on the inside. And I don't think he liked it.

He let out a heavy breath before he growled loudly suddenly he was off me and across the room slamming the bathroom door loudly.

I gasped sitting up by the sudden weight loss.

My chest rose and fell as my eyes were glued onto the door.

Was he coming back? Was he mad? Did I cause that? What did actually _happen_?

I swallowed as I saw all the fruit spread out all over the bedroom floor the plate lying a few feet away from the bed.

I buried my face in my hands, feeling a lonely cold shiver run through me.

_What am I doing?_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**That was interesting wasn't it? :D **

**What did you think?**

**Is Rose stupid because she feels the way she feels? Is Dimitri greedy or is there really an emotion behind it all? What will happen now?  
>What do you expect out of this tale? Where do you want it to go? <strong>

**Tell me, please! I'd love to hear it :)**

**Lot's of Love**


	10. Tease

**Maybe I'm a bit Late witht eh update but it's still Sunday where I'm at so I'm not actually late ;)  
>It's a bit longer chap than usual so I don't think the lateness of the update will bother you !<br>ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Lying in bed the next morning wasn't as great as one might think.

It's not that it wasn't comfortable or anything, nothing like that. It was just the man lying – or he had left now – but the man that slept next to me.

This must've been one of the worst nights that we've shared. Ever! And I don't even like sleeping next to him...

Maybe I do somewhere deep on my dark insides I like it but that's a secret. A secret he will never know about.

During the whole night I had been having nightmares of Dimitri and I having unemotional forced relationships doing things that only made things ugly and uncomfortable.

Dimitri had been sleeping on the edge of his side all night, his back towards me. He didn't utter one word expect for grunts and silent curses as he left the bathroom and went straight to bed after not coming out for an hour. His hair was wet probably after taken a bath or having his head underneath the tap.

Strange as it may sound I missed him in a weird way. Not in a loving way but who likes it when a guy is sleeping as far away from you as the bed says is possible? Like you have some god damn disease.

But I wasn't going to just let him do things to me like he did yesterday!

Kiss me, touch and grope me. Never!

My shoulder sunk and my head dropped as I thought that. He wasn't even the only one doing it. I was equally guilty but still. He didn't stop when I wanted him to.

He said it was my duty! Hinting that it was all I was good for, all that he wanted me for.

I shivered thinking about it.

Pig.

I was thinking about what Tatiana had told me.

Not to give up and give in. To tease him out of his mind, humiliate him almost. My mind went to a dark place.

Humiliation.

That's what he did to me when he let his friends get to me. When he just let them push me around giving me bruises that was no longer visible for the eye but that didn't mean I didn't remember them.

But I did.

And if humiliation and teasing are what it takes to make him learn not to mess with me then let that be it. A smile crept up on my lips.

Before I could scheme more I heard the door open and slam. Footsteps came closer and Dimitri appeared with a natural look on his face. He eyed me sitting on the bed before he went to his closet.

"Tatiana is having tea with Mr. and Mrs. Lazaar in the lounge" He said with his back turned towards me opening his closet pulling out a clean shirt and trousers. I didn't say anything just studied him as he changed clothes.

As he buttoned up his pants – shirtless I may add – he spun around meeting my gaze giving me a look like I was stupid.

"What are you doing?" He asked still giving me that look.

I was about to answer but he didn't let me. "You're coming with me. Get dressed" He snapped turning around grabbing his shirt putting it on. I shot him an evil glare shooting daggers into his back as I got out of bed and went to my closet grabbing yet another one of my simple cotton dresses I was addressed to wear everyday if not a special occasion. And instead of going to change in the bathroom like I use to I changed right there hoping it would torture him more than it did to me. I was stilled dressed and not naked so I didn't even bother.

But right as I had got it on and pulled it down Dimitri spoke.

"Are you going to be done anytime soon?" He asked impatiently tapping his foot on the floor. I just snorted walking into the bathroom to brush my hair. I took my time brushing a little too long hoping that would get to him and as I left the bathroom he grabbed my hand pulling me towards the door, "Come on" was all he said before pulling me down stairs a bit too fast and roughly so I stumbled a little, that stubborn piece of ass.

Slowing down his pace, as we got closer to the lounge doors I ran into him cause I didn't pay attention. He shot me a look over his shoulder before his facial expression changed as he entered the room.

Tatiana was sitting on the couch across from which I assumed was Mr. and Mrs. Lazaar. Tatiana's head snapped up as she heard us enter.

"Speaking of the devil" she smiled teasingly, "You remember Andrew and Leila Lazaar"

"Of course" Dimitri smiled holding out his hand to shake, "I'll never forget Blake's parents"

Leila Lazaar smiled sweetly towards Dimitri as he bowed his head and kissed her hand, "Such a nice young man you have become Dimitri"

"Thank you I owe it all to my father" Dimitri said charmingly. He shook hands with Mr.

Lazaar as Tatiana murmured something to Leila and nodded towards me.

"And who might this be?" Mr. Lazaar broke me out of my haze as I was searching for Tatiana's eyes but got no reply.

I was about to answer when Dimitri stopped me taking a firm grip around my waist.

"This is Rose Hathaway from Turkey, a very sweet gift I got from my father." He said holding a finger under my chin making me look into his eyes. I swallowed as I tried to figure out what he was up to but he was just being his normal sneaky self.

"Nice to meet you Rose" Andrew nodded before sitting down by the table letting Tatiana and Leila have the attention.

"I didn't know there was a woman in your life Dimitri?" Leila asked looking between Dimitri and I. I smiled towards her but didn't even bother to open my mouth since I knew Dimitri wouldn't let me.

"Everybody has one right?" Dimitri said playing on his light and charming side, "If it wasn't for my father I would've never found her"

"Is she here to stay?" Leila asked as she and Tatiana sat down in the couch leaving an empty spot next to Andrew for Dimitri. Thank god I'm not sitting by the table.

"Yes Dimitri, is she?" Tatiana asked giving Dimitri a questioning look.

I could see the playfulness glint in Tatiana's eyes as she met Dimitri's eyes. Then it actually dawned to me what Leila had asked.

My eyes moved to Dimitri waiting for the answer.

"Only time will tell, but at the moment I'm feeling confident"

I don't know what emotion that shown on my face but I really didn't know what I thought about that answer.

Is this my future? Courtesan to the mighty Dimitri?

I groaned inwardly, why me?

"Roza, love fix me some tea will you?" Dimitri said breaking me out my thoughts. He was trying to sound loving and caring. Loving and caring my ass was all I thought but I didn't let it play on my face. I just nodded and started filling up a cup with tea.

"Isn't that what maids Are for Dimitri?" Mrs. Lazar asked raising her brows towards him. He put on his manly charm and smiled with both lips and eyes, which could make almost every woman think about inappropriate things but not me. At least not right now...

"Of course they are only I like it when Rose does it, tastes much better" He said with his charm hauling Mrs. Lazaar in like a fish in the sea. I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

I put on a nice smile when I took the cup to Dimitri and put it down before him.

"Sugar and milk lover?" I asked in a disgustingly sweet tone and I could see Tatiana smile as I spoke.

Dimitri met my gaze "You know how I like it" He smiled towards Mr. and Mrs. Lazaar. They went back to the previous topic and during I put sugar in Dimitri cup and as I picked up the little milk can a brilliant thought popped into my mind.

With a smile on my face I held the milk over this cup but looked up right as started pouring and by "Accident" my hand moved and by "accident" pouring milk all over Dimitri's manhood area.

I gasped in fake surprise as I realized what I'd done and the others by the table reacted to.

"Oh my" Leila said looking a bit chocked. I could see Tatiana was holding back laughter as I reached for a napkin and started dabbing it where I'd spilled.

"I'm so clumsy" I excused to the others but felt a bit stunned as I dabbed on Dimitri's crotch area feeling a hard on that I wasn't expecting.

Dimitri grabbed my wrist stopping me mid action anger growing in his eyes as he was about to speak but Tatiana laughed which stopped him.

"Oh dear that was entertaining" She chuckled putting her cup down. Dimitri was about to say something but Tatiana caught ahead of him again, "No need to worry Dimitri, you go change quickly, Rose go tell the maids about the mess" She said nicely.

I nodded towards Tatiana walking away as Dimitri got up behind me.

With quick small steps I was out the room before he could get me but I could hear him growl. I was half way across the hall when Dimitri called out after me.

"Roza! I don't know if that was on purpose or not but do it again and you'll be sorry!" He said angrily before he hurried upstairs to change.

I smiled as I saw him disappear.

Coward.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen waiting for Dimitri's food since he use to eat it in the small living room up in our suite during week nights, when Joshua one of the chefs told me he was scheduled to eat with Tatiana and his father in the dining room for the evening.<p>

I thanked him and was about to leave since I wasn't needed to bring his food when Joshua stopped me.

"I think you should stay, I heard Tatiana wanted you to join them"

"Oh" was all I said as I understood what she was doing.

She had escaped the Lazaar's and Dimitri for a moment only to give me credit for what I did with the milk. She thought it was brilliant and that she could see how Dimitri was boiling up.

She told me to keep it up and take every chance I had to do something that might portray as an accident for others but was obvious for the both of us. Three if you included Tatiana but Dimitri didn't know she was in this so we stayed at two.

As I sat back down and watched all of the chefs put food on the plates a minor idea started forming in my head.

After having seen this procedure a few times before I know that they load the plates and fix the details puts the large silver cups on top so the heat won't go away then they go to check with the maids if the dining room is ready before they come back ready to serve it.

During that time that they're away they always put Dimitri's plate second to the right because he always asks for no seasoning on his food while Anton always likes his food with a thin layer of salt and pepper on top. No matter what food it is, it has to be that way.

Although today it will be different.

Today steak was served with sauce, vegetables and fresh potatoes. Tatiana always asked for less potatoes and more salad so I knew her plate always was first on the left.

Watching as the chefs finished I smiled as they put them up in the usual order, mine next to Tatiana's – then they left.

As the door closed I was up on my feet grabbing the salt stopping in front of Dimitri's food. I lifted off the silver cup and the steaming hot food appeared in front of me.

Taking a quick look around I checked one last time before I started salting the food. First I thought I'd just change the plate's places giving Dimitri Anton's food and reverse. But that would affect Anton to or it might not be noticeable as something I did. Just a minor mistake.

So I first tenderly salted Dimitri's food thinking that would be it. But my dark side got the better of me as I thought that a little salt might not be enough.

The most disgusting thing I know is when you ruin food with too much salt or other seasoning.

As I was salting I smiled as I let the salt go a few extra laps all over the plate. It didn't look like the food has been salted but dipping my finger into the sauce and then putting it in my mouth I grimaced feeling my whole face scrunch together.

That was the most disgusting filthy salted sauce I've ever tasted.

I put the cup back taking the salt and put it back where I took it. After tasting the very salty sauce I took a glass and filled it with water hoping to get the taste out of my mouth. As I finished drinking the chefs returned all of them giving me a slight nod with their heads.

"Dinner is ready" Joshua told me before he and his colleagues took each plate with food to carry to the dining area.

I nodded a thank you leaving the kitchen before them to go sit by the table.

I sat down next to Dimitri's spot across from where Tatiana used to sit.

The table was set and right as the chefs opened the door with the food Tatiana entered while talking to Dimitri that appeared after her.

At first they didn't acknowledge me but as they stopped by their seats Tatiana's eyes fell on me.

"Good evening Rose" She said as she sat down giving me a secret smile.

"Evening Tatiana" I said keeping a straight smile. I turned to Dimitri as he sat down next to me not saying anything.

"I'm sorry about the little, _incident_ that happened earlier" I said in a quiet tone trying to sound like I meant it. But I didn't.

His head snapped up as his eyes met mine, "I'm sure you are" his eyes narrowed at me. I gave him a small smile saying '_You don't know what's ahead of you'_.

The food was set down before us but they didn't remove the silver cups until Anton was seated. Speaking of the devil – he came through the door walking proudly as always greeting Tatiana before he sat down. He nodded towards Dimitri and only shot me a glace as the cups where removed.

"Tell me" Anton started as he started cutting his food, "How are the Lazaar's?"

"Very good, Andrew thought it was a shame you couldn't make it although we all knew what you where doing" Tatiana said with an evil smirk on her lips as she put a small fork with food in her mouth.

Anton shot her a glare, "Not at the table Tatiana"

"Just reminding you" She smiled loading a new bite. Anton sighed before he looked up on Dimitri who hadn't started eating yet. He looked like he was deep in thought but was pulled out it catching his father's attention.

"Huh?" Dimitri asked blinking as reality came back into his eyes.

"I was asking what you thought of the Lazaar's and don't sit and dream nonsense at the table" He snapped the last part and Dimitri didn't fire anything back. He just nodded slightly, "The Lazaar's were just as friendly as last time"

Anton nodded while stuffing food in his mouth, "Good, good"

Anton started talking to Tatiana again when Dimitri started cutting in his meat. I watched him in the corner of my eyes.

He cut some potato, got some vegetables and extra sauce. God he was putting all of it in his mouth. I could barely wait to see his face.

Seeing him put all of it into his mouth was one thing, but the facial expression afterwards. That was something else.

His face scrunched together worse than a raisin as the salt was dominating his mouth.

A groan of disgust came from his mouth as his hands slammed onto the table probably hoping it would go away.

But it didn't.

Tatiana and Anton looked up shocked wondering what was going on. And at that I couldn't keep it in but let a silent snicker escape my lips, as I felt amused by his actions.

I looked away right before his head snapped up towards me. Feeling his glare I knew he was pissed at me but before he could say anything Anton caught his attention.

"Dimitri, son what _are_ you doing?"

I saw Dimitri swallow unwillingly before he could answer, "The food was-"

"Don't complain Dimitri" Tatiana said acting her normal snappy self. "It's rude"

"But it was-"

"No buts" Anton said. "Stop acting childishly and act like a grown up. You're taking over the kingdom within almost two months and have worse things ahead of you"

I looked down onto my plate as I felt Dimitri's hot angry glare. If he could I bet he would yell at me right up in my face but he would never loose his control like that in front of his father after that comment about being a grown up.

I continued to eat without looking his way and right as I was done I excused myself noticing Dimitri was eating his food slowly in very small bites.

I smiled as I left the room, he could sit there for a while.

I went up to out suite, into our room as I was standing by my closet when I heard hurried thumping steps from outside. The door opened and slammed.

He was here.

I heard him stop in the door way but I didn't look his way. I could see him in the corner of my eye.

"I know it was you Rose." He said looking at me with a deadly stare from standing over in the doorway. I didn't show any emotion on my face. I just stayed calm.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said tilting my head to the right looking innocent.

He snorted, "I don't know what you're up to but Ivan and the others will be here at seven.

You better behave" was all he said before he started walking over to the bathroom.

I snorted looking away from completely him, "And you're telling me that..." I murmured under my breath.

"What was that?" He stopped with his back towards me.

I cleared my throat; I wasn't going to hide from him.

"I said and you're telling me that" I spoke clearly so he could hear every word.

"What's that's suppose to mean?" He asked spinning around.

I stayed quiet glaring at him I turned my face away from him. I could hear him taking strides closer to me "Tell me Rose. What's that's suppose to mean?"

I shot up out of my seat "It's suppose to mean that last time they were here all of you literally forced yourself on me and you haven't apologized to me yet! And you're telling me that _I_ have to behave? How _dare_ you?"

I was standing in front of him now. Even if he was taller that didn't intimidate me. His face was grim as he looked down on me. He leaned down a little, towering up above me,

"I haven't been the one setting me up for accidents that you planned on forehand to embarrass me in public. You're young, you don't know how to act"

What he just said made me furious. He didn't say it sounding mean he said it looking down upon me. Like I was just a child and he was the grown up.

Anger boiled up within me. No one, not even he could talk to me like that!

"How dare you say something like that to me? You're not much older and if there's someone who's immature here it's _you_"

"I tell you what ever I want to tell you. It's not you who's the master here it's me. I own you Rose. You can try as much as you can but you will never get above me, never!"

"I _loath_ you Dimitri Belikov!" I said through clenched teeth. "And if I could I would show you that every second of the day but you're not worth my time" I said turning around not wanting to hear another word leaving his mouth. But as it always is, luck is never on my side...

"You're very good at talking Roza but I heard you last night when we were kissing and I know I can make you're knee go weak and how to make you moan in my presence. I wouldn't be so confident if I were you"

Hearing what he said hurt my ego badly after what I just tried to achieve. I didn't turn my back to give him more time to argue with me. I walked away holding my head up high.

If it's a war he wants, a war he will get!

-*,) l (,*-

I had everything planned out.

Dimitri would never see any of it coming.

He can't come around here talking down to me, telling me that I have to behave and stop acting childishly when he's not going to stop doing the same thing.

So I'm just going to teach him the hard way that even though I might be his precious courtesan that doesn't 'please his manhood like I should' but he can't talk down to me after this. He might want to kill me after this, but he will realize that he can't mess with me. He just has to!

After I'd walked away from him when he said all those things to me I heard him leaving the suite probably heading down stairs.

I had been so mad at him I didn't know what I was going to do. So I started scheming.

Knowing that Dimitri never wears a watch and that his friends would arrive at seven he would probably ask me to prepare his bath an hour before so he could prepare in his own pace. Was there one thing Dimitri hated it was stressing and people pushing him to get ready.

He didn't have a problem pushing me though. Bastard...

Knowing Dimitri didn't wear a watch and so on I changed all the clocks in our suit one-hour back. By that means when the time was seven and his friend would arrive he would start his bathing.

When Dimitri was in the shower I would tell his friends that they could come up to his room, he asked me to tell them that.

They would enter and soon after Dimitri would be done and not find a towel. Which meant he had to leave the bathroom to find one... You see where this is going.

I had it all planned out and nothing was going to ruin this. Nothing.

The time was a few minutes to seven – or six Dimitri time – and Dimitri had just entered the suite asking about the time.

"Almost six" I said stone faced, "You're bath is ready"

I could feel his eyes on me as I sat by my vanity looking down. All I could hear was a quick "Good" and he left again. He was undressing and I left the bathroom about to leave the suite to put the plan into work when Dimitri called after me.

"Rose!"

I stopped before I left the bedroom. "Yes?"

"I don't want anyone up here before I'm done, do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear" I said so he could hear me. The bathroom door closed and I smiled I did hear him. Would I listen?

No.

As I walked down stairs I asked some of the maids to get ready with the beer for Dimitri friends and him. I told them to take it up to our suite.

They said he always uses to have it in the lounge but I told them that he had changed his mind and that he would like it upstairs.

Not asking more questions they left and left me to talk to his friends who arrived minutes later.

Ivan, Christian, Eddie and Mark appeared as one of the male doormen escorted them to me.

"Rose?" Christian said raising his brows at me wondering what I was doing here instead of Dimitri. Before they could get any second thoughts I started talking.

"Dimitri wanted me to tell you that he's want you guys up I our suite instead. Tatiana is having the whole lounge rearranging so he moved it all up stairs"

Christian and Ivan eyed me for a second but I stayed silent and calm. After a few seconds Christian nodded, "Fine"

"This way" I said taking the lead needing this to be perfect. I saw the maids walking out of the kitchen meaning they would soon be in our suite to.

This was only getting better and better!

Up in our suite I could hear some noise from the bathroom. Perfect! He wasn't finding any towels. I told Christian that Dimitri was in our bedroom and walked in there with them in my heels. At the same time as they stepped in they saw he wasn't there. They all looked at me,

"Where is he?"

"He's-" Was all I got out before the bathroom door opened revealing a very naked wet glistering Dimitri. What surprised me was I mesmerized I'd been by his lean muscles giving him great legs and arms and from what I could see from here he had a pretty nice behind to.

Before I could get a better view of his behind there was a sudden loud crash that made Dimitri spin around and all our heads snap towards the doorway behind us.

One of the maids had entered, seen Dimitri naked and dropped the beer can and glasses she had on her tray.

More maids appeared after the loud crash and all their eyes were wide-eyed and staring. My eyes followed them, landing on what they where staring at and oh was it something to stare at.

Excuse my language but that is the biggest penis I've ever seen! I've heard of measurements for an "ordinary" thing but that was nowhere ordinary! Would that even fit inside me?

Time must've moved quickly because now Dimitri was growling grabbing one of the pillows covering up.

"What the _Fuck_ are you doing in here?" He growled angrily.

All the maids left the room quicker than they'd arrived which left the boys and me alone. At least they'd come to see the party.

Christian cleared his throat, "Rose said that-"

"I don't fucking care!" He snapped like an angry wolf, "Just get out" His growl put fire on their heels and Christian, Ivan, Eddie and Mark was out before Dimitri could take another breath. I was holding back another laugh as I turned hoping to escape when Dimitri called.

"_Rose_" He hissed.

I stopped not even thinking about taking another step. Boy was he mad at me.

"What did I tell you-" He started but I cut him off being tired of all his bull shit.

"Do you know why I did this Dimitri? Do you think I had any purpose behind all this?" I didn't let him even try to answer because I didn't want to hear it. "You've been nagging, and jabbing and going on and on complaining about me. I just want you to stop and care more about what you're doing then what I'm doing. Alright?"

He was looking at me like I was unbelievable and maybe I was. At least He knows that now.

He laughed humorlessly "I can't believe you, you're more childish than I thought you'd be. God Rose you So immature!"

"Don you dare talk to me like that!" I snapped back at him getting angrier by the second.

Now he smirked an evil smile towards me and laughed, "DO you know what you are?" he paused raising a brow before his smirk grew, "Pathetic"

I was boiling.

The blood that was running through my veins made me go insane and I just wanted to hit him with my clenched fists.

But right now I needed Tatiana. I needed Tatiana more than anything...

So with out giving him the pleasure of watching me yell at him I just stormed out and away. I couldn't stand him one more minute. Not like this.

After hurrying downstairs trying to find Tatiana and not succeeded I sat down on a chair in the hall closing my eyes and exhaling heavily.

Why is this all happening to me? I mean why were we always going at each other no matter what. He always complains! He always has something bad to say about me. What am I doing wrong?

What's his problem?

And speaking of _him_ I heard his and the others voices from the same floor as me. I hadn't even noticed that they were down here. They were probably in the lounge enjoying their beer dreaming about women that would actually be their courtesans and not like me.

I sighed.

_Men_

I got out of my chair thinking about heading upstairs since they're now down here. But as I passed the lounge I heard Dimitri call after me.

"Roza" I flinched stopping mid step as I heard my name. What surprised me though was the softness off his voice. But I wouldn't let myself be tricked by that, I know Dimitri's an evil man underneath all that. My job is not to fall for his bullshit.

I walked into the lounge fully collected and stopped close to the door, "Yes?"

He looked over his shoulder, "Can you go get something in the kitchen for us? The chefs have prepared something"

I nodded, "Yes" and disappeared. This is what I would like it to be. Rather this with not much of a relationship than what ever we're having now...

Stepping into the kitchen I realized no one was there. There was a bowl on the counter though with a note next to it.

_Fondue prepared for Dimitri and his guests. _

_/ Joshua_

I looked into the bowl and it was full of melted dark chocolate. I hadn't eaten chocolate often before because it was such an exclusive object but I new that the dark gold was something that truly could make a woman go crazy.

Wondering if there was any fruit with this I didn't bother just taking the large bowl that felt warm between my fingers taking it to the lounge.

The door was half open and I turned my back towards it to push it open. Focusing on the bowl I didn't look where I was going nor setting my feet and to my surprise there was a cupboard right in front of me.

Before I knew it the bowl was slipping in my hands and instead of falling to the floor I could feel the warm velvety liquid run all over my chest.

A moaning sort of groan escaped my lips as I let go of the bowl and let it fall to the floor.

I was stunned. Completely stunned.

Looking up if anyone has seen my eyes landed on Dimitri standing a few yards away from me. Hands behind his back and a small alluring smirk on his lips.

All I could do was stare.

How did this happen?

He came closer and it was like I didn't have any control over my body. I didn't know what I was doing – like my brain didn't connect.

He stopped right before me eyes still on mine. His hands reached up pushing my hair back behind my shoulders out of the chocolate.

My eyes went from his lips right in time to see him lick them painfully slowly. Looking wet and glorious his lips came closer with out me reacting and suddenly his arm was around my waist as the other held my neck.

The feel of his lips against my skin was both excruciating as well as one of the most marvelous feelings that has ever gone through me.

I could feel him kiss and nip at my skin holding me in a secure grip as my pulse started to race and my breath was growing louder.

His tongue running along my skin licking off the warm liquid made me shiver all through my body as one of my free hands ran through his hair pulling him deeper into my cleavage.

Feeling him suck and nibble on my skin made me strangle moan after moan that I just wanted to scream out in pleasure.

He licked and he kissed spots all over my breast and chest area and I could feel a warm wet feeling between my legs. His teeth nibbling and teasing my skin made me groan into his hair and squirm in his grip. It wasn't until his lips chocolate tasting lips suddenly met mine that the situation dawned to me.

My eyes went wide open.

Dimitri's chocolate covered lips were all over mine and when I was supposed to feel amazing and good about it all I felt was tricked and ugly.

I broke my lips away from him pushing away from him out of his grip. I tried to catch my breath as I looked at him unbelievably.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" I asked feeling my heart pound in my chocolate covered Dimitri kissed all over my chest.

I felt so used. So disgusted and so EUGH!

"Didn't you?" I asked louder backing away from him. Before Dimitri answered I heard some snickering from behind him.

I had barely noticed his friends had been there. My jaw dropped.

Had he really just done this? Played me?

Made my knees go weak and moaning in front of his _friends_?

My eyes moved back to him and I could see that satisfied smirk on his lips again.

"Now you know how it feels" He said simply crossing his arms over his chest.

I slowly shook my head feeling something build up within me. I don't know what it was but I wasn't going to stay around here for him to figure it out.

I just turned around and ran up the stairs into our suite slamming the door behind me.

Leaning up against the door catching my breath. I felt empty.

I looked down on my chest still seeing spots that weren't "cleaned" and chocolate smear all over my dress.

Just looking at it made my blood boil. He had just done that in front of his friends!

Completely humiliated me in front of them.

They must just think I'm a cheap useless... woman.

My breath grew louder as I grew angrier. I wasn't going to let this pass.

There was no chance in hell that I was going to let this pass!

I pushed myself away from the door walking into the small living room. Looking around the first thing or things my eyes landed on was his precious trophy collection I have been rearranged over and over. Just the thought of it made me furious.

I walked up towards them with firm strides. My arms reached up as I violently pushed them off the shelf letting them fall to the ground. Looking around I hurried over to the bookshelves pushing out his books into a horrible mess on the floor.

_Bye western novels! _

Kicking the chairs over in rage as I was just thinking about Dimitri made me feel better but I wasn't done just yet!

I went into our bathroom throwing pillows around the room, feathers were flying and I threw the quilt off ruining the sheets and bedding. Opening his closet tearing it all out into a huge pile on the floor, pushing flowers over letting the water spill all over the floor.

Running into the bathroom throwing towels all over the room, opening his special soap pouring it out in the sink.

I tore curtains down starting to feel satisfied with what I've done. There was just one thing left for me to do.

Going back into the bathroom I grabbed hi favorite bottle of aftershave and went back into the living room grabbing a hand full of books throwing them into the fireplace. I put in a few more books before I opened the bottle of aftershave and poured it out all over the books.

Grabbing the matches I lit one and a small smile went to my lips as I dropped it lighting the books into a powerful flame.

Now, I'm done.

I heard a loud gasp behind me and I spun around.

I crossed my arms over my chest and smirked as his facial expression was wide and jaw dropped.

"W-what. Did. You do?"

I shrugged liked it was nothing and said easily, "Now you know how it feels"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! That was fun... <strong>

**Did Rose do the right thing after what happened? **

**Is the teasing the right plan or did it go too far? Was Dimitri little revenge good or bad?**  
><strong>Tell me all about it :D <strong>

**Lot's of LOVE**


	11. Ball

**WELL! I'm back and I'm UDPATING! **

**Firstly it's only appropriate to say a big huge THANK YOU for all the reviews I've gotten lately. You really make me excited to write more chapters and all the sweet things you are saying truly means a lot. And believe me or not but I read EVERY WORD you send to me and your opinion really matters, so if you feel like writing your heart out, PLEASE do. I'm more than happy to read about it! **

**I hope that you'll like this and that you'll enjoy every moment off it ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

"W-what. Did you do?"

She crossed her arms over her chest giving me a smirk before she shrugged and lightly said "Now you know how it feels"

I was awestruck. I didn't know what to lay my eyes on. The books that were out all over the floor, my trophies lying ruined on the floor or my book burning in the fireplace.

MY BOOKS ARE BURNING IN THE FIRE PLACE!

Before I could think I was running towards the bathroom hoping to find something so I

Could put out the fire fast as hell!

But I froze as I entered the bedroom.

Pillows all over the place, looking to my left I saw all my clothes scattered all over the floor, the flowers lying in a puddle of water slowly soaking my clothes.

I couldn't focus on that now as I ran into the bathroom where the chaos was also struck. Towels all over the room on the floor everywhere. I could smell my soap lingering in the room.

What had she done in here?

I dropped all my thoughts as I saw a bucket in the corner of the room running for it filling it with water.

Running back into the living room I poured it in the fireplace as the smoke spread all through the room.

I could hear Rose cough moving around and suddenly the smoke started to disappear as I realized she had opened a window.

Fanning the smoke out of my face I tried to see if my books could be saved. But a growl left my lips as I saw that both the water and the flames that now were out ruined them.

I threw the bucket across the room turning around facing Rose.

"What the fuck did you do?" I yelled shooting daggers at her. She just shrugged meeting my gaze.

"Are you insane? You ruined my suite!"

Her eyes narrowed, "You ruined my life"

I groaned as I buried my face in my hands.

"Feel free to clean up the mess" She said and my head snapped up. She was looking at me like it was nothing.

My patience was wearing thin, "Rose I swear that I'll kill you if you don't-"

"What a mess!" Tatiana's voice cut me off. Both of us turned around towards her as she stood in the door way into the living room.

"Dimitri you better have this cleaned by tomorrow night" Tatiana said giving me a look raising her brow at me.

"But it was Rose who-"

"Oh shush, I need Rose right now so she won't be able to clean all by until tomorrow night"

"But she did this-"

"I don't care," She said having me pinned down by her eyes. "I need Rose over at the tailor five minutes ago. You have to fix this on your own Dimitri" Tatiana said waving towards Rose, "Come along!"

Rose met my gaze before she moved towards Tatiana and disappeared out in the hall. I clenched my fists as I met Tatiana's gaze again.

She tilted her hear to the right and sighed "I'll send a few maids to clean this up" She turned to leave but stopped. "Dimitri?"

"Yes?" I sighed feeling like I've had enough of everything in this life.

"Be nice to her, she wouldn't do this without purpose"

"How do you know-"

A small smile spread on Tatiana's lips, "We're very a like, be a gentleman tomorrow and look out for her. There will be a lot of traitorous bastards around tomorrow"

I frowned as she disappeared. Was she talking about tomorrow night's ball?

I didn't even know Rose was going...

As if on queue my father arrived only raising a brow at the mess and me. I groaned, "Don't even mention it..."

He shook his head and sighed before he spoke, "I was just in a meeting with my advisor and he thinks that you should stay with Rosemarie and show her off more publicly, that way the people will find you more serious. You will escort her tomorrow night at the Ball Tatiana has arranged"

"But father she's-"

"No But's!" He said firmly. "And clean up this mess" He snapped before he disappeared again.

I exhaled deeply, what have I gotten myself into?

**R POV**

I was following Tatiana as she guided me towards the sowing workroom. I didn't even know why I was coming I just followed.

She told me to undress and get up on the small pedestal on the floor that made me come off as higher then I really was.

Standing in only my undergarments I first felt a bit uncomfortable but there was only Me in the room. All of a sudden the room swarmed with seamstresses and lastly Tatiana and Stan entered.

"Get her the corset" Stan said to one of the maids before he returned to talking in hushed tones with Tatiana.

I could only make out a few words. "...Grand...dress... Red...amazing!"

"She will look amazing, I've putting my soul into this dress" Stan said almost looking upset with what she'd said, only I don't think he would show it to her in person...

Mia came forward with a corset and helped me put it on. She and another maid helped one another to lace it up and I gasped for air one moment when then where pulling the strings.

God I hate corsets...

When they were done I saw something red in the corner off my eye.

"Don't look!" Tatiana warned me. I looked away quickly.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"It's your ball dress"

I turned around but seeing her glare I turned back grimacing slightly not wanting to make her angry with me.

"Ball dress?"

"I'm arranging a ball tomorrow night in the Belikov honor and thought it would be fitting for Dimitri to present you to some dear friends"

My eyes grew wide as I stammered, "Friends?"

Tatiana smiled, "Nothing bad will happen dear, It'll just be some good publicity for Dimitri to the people since he soon becoming king and all. Having a pretty girl on his arm will help him. You're more than just a pretty girl but to the cold world out there having you on his arm will make good rumors about Dimitri spread, and that will do him good"

I just nodded looking into the mirror as I stood there in my corset and underwear. At least I won't have to marry the guy...

To busy thinking I barely noticed the maids coming with something big and red in their hands. It wasn't until it pulled over my head as I realized it was a dress. My dress.

The maids worked quickly putting the dress on, making sure it was set correctly as they made sure all my assets where pronounced in a delicate way.

I was starring on my own reflection.

The bodice was in a red I've never seen before. It was a soft not quite deep red but it was very beautiful and Romantic. Medium thick stripes were sown along one another into a very classy pattern across my chest and stomach creating a beautiful contrast with the simple skirt. (**Pic on Profile**)

The shoulder straps where the off shoulder type which looked very tasteful on me. Showing off my quite large chest and yet showing my thin waist made the siluette beautiful and I could look at myself in the mirror all day.

I really did look like a princess.

My brown curls falling over my shoulders blended nicely with the red on the dress. It was perfect.

"It's perfect!" Tatiana exclaimed also taking me in! "She almost looks royal!"

"Almost?" Stand snorted, "She _looks_ royal, she could be the queen of any land out there"

Tatiana snickered, "I'm just teasing you, It's just the hair and the small details left and she will look amazing"

I turned around meeting their gazes, "So I'm wearing this tomorrow night?"

"Yes dear" Tatiana said, "I'll pick out some jewelry to go with it and well make you a princess by seven tomorrow night" She came closer so only I could hear, "And I know my nephew won't be able to take his eyes off of you. No man will be able to take their eyes off of you and that's even better! The more looks you get, the more jealous Dimitri will get and the more protective of you he will get. Just don't get too happy with his way of acting. Dimitri can be very... how do I say this nicely?"

"Possessive? Overprotective? Crazy?"

Tatiana laughed, "Don't be silly, now off to bed! I want you ready for a bath at ten tomorrow and then we'll have all day together getting you ready"

"It'll take all day?" I asked raising both my brows at her. She smiled sneakily, "Of course it will. I will make you my master piece and that will take its time"

* * *

><p>Pulling me out of bed at half past ten since I wouldn't get up at ten Tatiana and the other maids threw me into a steamy hot bath washing my hair and scrubbing my body. Mia was laughing as I got soap in my eyes and I wasn't very pleased with the whole situation of not being able to wash myself. I felt more handicapped and helpless then happy and satisfied when they were done with me.<p>

After that the set me down my vanity drying my hair and running back and forth asking Tatiana all kinds of questions.

Dimitri had been banned from the room Tatiana said that he would have to find somewhere else to get ready. After what happened last night she didn't want us in the same room thinking that he would only upset me which would ruin the starting on my make up and hair.

Feeling like an old lady as they rolled up my whole hair in curlers it didn't make it better that all I could eat was carrots and cucumber. Tatiana wanted me at my thinnest when we put on the corset, it would make me beautiful.

I wasn't very happy about it because all she seemed to care about at that moment was my body and the way I would look, but she told me later that this was the way her mother had treated her and she had turned out well. I just needed to have some patience. Something I wasn't very good at.

Later I felt like a doll when they put on my make up and taking out the curlers. Pinning some strands up made me look more sophisticated, which was the look Tatiana was looking for since my breasts where doing the job of the more sensual part of me.

Tatiana wouldn't let me leave the suite since she didn't want me to see the decorations nor ruin her "master piece". I sighed, would I be done anytime soon?

"How many hours until the ball begins?" I asked Tatiana as Mia made the finishing touches on my hair.

"In just about an hour you will make your appearance Rose, we should put the dress on soon"

"It's already sic o'clock?" I asked wide-yed. I've been in this bathroom all this time? Jesus, a fancy woman is so picky and takes the longest time ever to get ready.

Tatiana laughed, "I'll go get myself ready and I'll see you down stairs Rose" She turned around about to leave when I called after her.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"What do I- I mean how do I do..."

"How do you do what?" She asked looking at me like I was insane.

"How do I act? What do I do? I don't know anything." I said feeling stupid with my hair all done and my make up and all the jewelry in front of me.

I felt her hands on my naked shoulders "You act like the queen of Russia would act"

"And what would she be like?" I asked looking at Tatiana through the mirror.

"What do you think?"

I pursed my lips, "She would be nice and friendly. Very beautiful yet have a very great mind"

"You have all that" Tatiana smiled, "Use it to your own benefit and don't let those men walk all over you" She winked and stepped back. "See you in a bit"

And she was gone.

My eyes traveled over all the bottle of perfume on the vanity. All the different pearls and diamonds laying there. They were all so beautiful and yet it felt so wrong having them all on front of me.

"Don't doubt yourself" Mia's voice said from behind me. I smiled crookedly it was more of a sad smile than a happy one.

"I just don't know how I got into this, if it's even worth the time"

"It is and you'll do great down there. I bet Dimitri won't be able to take his eyes off of you even if he acts like a jerk from time to time he'll be mind blown by your appearance"

I smiled towards her in the mirror, "He always acts like a jerk and second, when I might have his attention I might as well make something good out of it"

Mia laughed, "Don't be too mean, there's lot's of important people down there"

I groaned, "I don't want to go"

Mia smiled, "Yes you do" she moved around to my front, "let's put on your earrings and bracelets and get you into that dress"

I just nodded as she helped me put my earrings on. They were clear diamond earrings that sparkled like the ocean at sunset. The bracelets where smooth gold that hung coldly around my wrists. Putting on a pair of simple black heels Mia helped me into the dress.

Making all the small final touches like perfume, pinning up a few more strands and making sure that the make up was flawless she put me in front of the mirror for a final look.

Wow.

**D POV**

I was pacing back and forth on the bottom of the stairs waiting to make my entrance to the grand ball that Tatiana had arranged. I was supposed to show good presence and example only it was hard since I was frustrated out my mind.

Roza has been teasing me and playing me all week and I wouldn't have her ruin this night for me. I wouldn't. I don't care if she thinks I'm wrong to me I'm right so there's not much to discuss.

I stopped to take a deep breath taking a look in the big hall mirror. My uniform looked flawless and my hair was tied back into a small ponytail to make me look more sophisticated.

My father thought I should cut my hair but I liked it this way. And so did the ladies!

I wouldn't change it even if he asked me to, my looks is one of the only things he cannot change about me so I'll look how ever I want to.

But I wasn't going to get deep into my thoughts right now. I am the future king of Russia and it's time show the people out there that I'm made to serve my country and to rule it well. It's just the bloody marriage deal my father keeps bugging me about. If he only could let me be and let me find someone on my own. I sighed I'm getting to emotional.

"Dimitri?"

I spun around seeing Tatiana stand behind me in all her glory. Her hair was up in a delicate bun, a large diamond necklace hanging around her neck and her dress was in a deep purple that made her look even more exclusive.

I nodded towards her, "Tatiana"

"Are you ready?" she asked raising a brow at me as I came to stand next to her.

"Of course"

"You look worried." She said looking at me. I licked my lips and shook my head no. I wouldn't tell her about my thoughts.

"I'm your aunt, you can't hide from me"

I sighed again dropping my shoulders, "Fine I'm worried Rose my do something at the ball! She's been embarrassing me all week, this is important to me and I don't want her ruin my reputation-"

"Don't worry about that Dimitri. She won't do anything, I promise"

I narrowed my eyes studying her, "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm the queen of England that's why" She said confidently. I was about to argue when her eyes moved past me, looking over my shoulder. A smile spread on her lips,

"She's beautiful"

"Who-?" I asked turning around stopping as my eyes fell on her.

Rose stood at the top of the stairs. Her hair was pinned up, diamonds fitting her ears and fingers. The red color she was wearing was nothing like I'd ever seen before. The bodice hugging her waist as they accented her cleavage perfectly making her look thousands times more beautiful then I could've ever have imagined.

She was walking down the stairs looking at her feet, was she looking at her feet so she wouldn't fall?

Looking at her feet or not she looked suiting for the role of queen of any land in the world. Her beauty was like an aura shining all around her. I was brought out of my haze as Tatiana elbowed me in the ribs.

Rose was standing right in front of me, her eyes meeting mine questionably probably wondering why I wasn't answering her.

"Come again?" I asked clearing my throat.

"I said," said Tatiana shooting me a look, "Don't Rosemarie look stunning?" She raised her brows at me. I swallowed hard before answering, "Yes... she does"

Her eyes met mine curiously after I'd spoken. I don't know why but it felt like she was looking for something. What was she looking for?

"I'll go in first and you'll come right after" Tatiana said as she walked towards the big doors that led to the ballroom.

"And remember," she said catching both our attention, "Be nice"

The presenter called out Tatiana's full name before she entered walking down the half flank of stairs leading to the ballroom dance floor.

Rose and I were standing right outside the door about to get called up.

"Are you ready?" I asked not looking at her.

I could hear her take a deep breath, "Yes" she said underneath her breath. I looked over at her, "Nervous?"

Her head snapped over towards me eyes narrowed, "You don't think I can handle it do you?" she asked shooting me glares.

A small smile spread on my lips as I looked away from her, "It's ok to be nervous"

"Well I'm not" she said looking straight ahead.

My smile grew, "Good"

"Good"

I knew I was getting on her nerves because she actually was nervous only she didn't want to tell me. But I already knew. Hopefully this night wouldn't be that bad after all...

**R POV**

My heart was racing as I heard the name presenter clearing his throat to call our names.

"Presenting Prince Dimitri Belikov escorting Rosemarie Hathaway"

The doors opened and right the second before Dimitri had caught my arm around his placing his hand on top of mine. I gasped feeling his hot skin on top of mine and a little scared feeling so calm about the gesture.

He started walking forward pulling me along to the edge of the small balcony with a view over all the quests.

A round of applause echoed through the big hall and a small smile went to my lips. Or where you suppose to smile at this sort of event?

"Smile" Dimitri said as he started pulling me towards the stairs.

"I will when you do!" I said looking down so I wouldn't step on my dress.

"I am." He said. I could hear the angrily and when I looked up a warm smile was on his lips. How did he do that?

I smiled back, "I didn't know bad people could smile?" I said sounding fake. He kept the smile on but I could see in his eyes how he shot daggers at me.

"Grow up" His smile faltered a little bit as he said that. I looked away trying to pull my hand away form him but he tightened his grip around it hand and pulled me even closer.

"Don't even think about it"

I looked up at him just feeling angry I spat, "Why won't you just get rid of me to end all of this? Do you really want to fight with me for the rest of your life?"

His eyes met mine and for the first time I saw something different. What was it?

His brow eyes looked gentle and kind, almost loving and it just confused me to a completely other level.

"Ah Price Dimitri, Rosemarie what an honor meeting you both" I was brought back by a male voice talking to the two of us.

"Mr. Petrov, good seeing you again" Dimitri smiled shaking the man's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Dimitri it always is" The man smiles kindly. "I didn't know you've found yourself a girl" He said look over at me.

Dimitri squeezed my hand as he said, "This is Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Rosemarie" Mr. Petrov said holding out his hand for me to take.

I put my smile back on, "Please, call me Rose" I said taking his hand. He smiled kissing my knuckles and let my hand go.

"Rose, you truly should feel blessed to have met such a man as Dimitri. He definitely is something extra"

"Yes he is isn't he" I said through my teeth holding back whatever I was feeling.

"You must meet my wife, wait right here," Mr. Petrov said as he turned around and disappeared through the crowd.

As he had left Dimitri was looking around the room and I thought maybe I could to.

The room was full of people in all types and sizes. I could see old and some younger people. I was surprised when I saw a group of men across the room looking our way. But then again I felt disgusted since I realized they were looking my way. Not at me as a person but as the body that was in the dress I was wearing. I looked down feeling slightly ashamed by the way they were all looking at me.

Hungry gaze, like predators waiting for the perfect prey.

Hearing some giggling some my other side I looked up seeing a group of girls giggling and whispering, as they looked our way. Or should I say Dimitri's way?

To my surprise a small stag of jealousy shot through me.

I mean it's not like there's anything between Dimitri and but they way they all where looking at him where making me feel slightly pissed off. Don't they see that I'm standing right next to him? I'm right here! I'm wearing red and everything, how can they _not_ see me?

"What are you looking at?"

Dimitri's voice broke me out of my thoughts and I looked away from the group of girls.

"Nothing..."

"Jealous of my little fan club?" He smiled looking like he felt pretty good about himself.

"Not if that's the girls you're talking about." I said trying to look like I didn't care.

"Why? Not good enough for you?" He asked. I could hear him getting annoyed that I didn't bother with them.

"No they're just... plain" I said crossing my arms over my chest. After I did I looked away from Dimitri but soon after I felt his hands around my wrist untying my arms.

"What are you-"

"_Your_ little fan club is starting to drool over there." Dimitri said glaring past me. I looked over my shoulder seeing the group of men that looked at me earlier.

"Why? Are you jealous?"

His big hand cupped my cheek to might to others might look like a sweet gesture but to me he just wanted to get in my face.

"Jealous or not I don't want other men starring at what's mine" Dimitri said through clenched teeth.

"Oh so now I'm yours? You're what? I'm your pet maybe?" I asked snapping at him silently.

"Don't do this to me, not now! We'll talk about this later" Dimitri said looking away from me as he took a hold of my hand again.

After we'd stood there in silence Mr. Petrov re appeared with a woman that I presumed to be his wife.

"Rose, Dimitri this is my Alberta" He smiled placing his arms around her waist. The woman chuckled, "Don't be silly Jeremy we're in public" She said removing his arms from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm Alberta Petrov, Jeremy's wife," She said smiling towards the both of us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alberta, I'm Dimitri. Jeremy has told me a lot about you" Dimitri smiled.

"All good I hope" Alberta teased. She turned to me, "And who might you be?"

I could see Dimitri was about to introduce me but I could do that on my own.

"I'm Rose Hathaway" I smiled.

"She's with me" Dimitri filled in.

"Oh" Alberta smiled looking a little surprised, "How wonderful! I didn't know the prince had found himself a lady." She said looking over at her husband.

I just smiled not saying anything to that.

Dimitri kept the conversation going for a while but I just stood there in silence.

I didn't really know what I was doing here. I think I was here because it would make

Dimitri look good. And everyone does everything to make Dimitri look good.

The question was what did people see me like?

His future potential wife? Or just his whore for his own pleasures...

Seeing Ivan and Christian making their way towards us I let up a tired sigh. Why did they have to be here?

Dimitri noticed and shoved me just a little silently telling me to stop what ever I'm doing.

I was growing tired of him acting like my parent and me as his reckless little kid.

The Petrov couple left and soon after that Ivan and Christian reached us, "Working the room Dimitri?" Christian smiled taking his one side.

"Yes are you getting along with all the young pretty things in here?" Ivan asked giving him a playful look.

I snorted at that. Of course I'm just his whore, that's all I've ever been.

I could see Dimitri shooting me a glad in the corner of my eye.

"I'm as good as I'll ever be, and the older people really seem to like that I'm with Rose – they think she's permanent"

I don't know if that was some sort of mock but I could hear Christian and Ivan strangle some chuckles.

"At least you have something that's permanent" Slipped through my lips loud enough for him to hear.

"Don't even bother Rose" Dimitri said turning his back towards me.

"Don't turn your back on me, I'm right here and you can't ignore me" I said getting angry.

"Stop acting so-"

"Childish?" I cut him off shooting him a glare. I've had it and it was too much!

I tore my hand away from Dimitri's before I started making my way through the crowd.

I can't believe he just told me that again and in front of people! Or was about to.

Doesn't matter if it only were in front of his friends, someone could've heard.

It was just hurting and wrong for him to say that and I'm not going to let it pass this time.

I walked out in the hall hearing Dimitri coming after me. We were alone. Good! I didn't have the patience to stay silent one more minute.

"Do you really think you can talk like that to me and not expect me to say something back?" I asked looking at him.

"You're overreacting" Dimitri said trying to keep his cool. I groaned, "Why is there no emotions with you Dimitri? Why can't you just stop acting and just be real with me?"

"I am real" he growled as he came closer to me, "I am as real as it gets! So don't you dare tell me what I am and what I'm not!"

"Oh so your hot and cold temper is fine but as fast as I even try to defend myself you say I'm childish or that I need to grow up! That's no fair Dimitri and you know it"

"Maybe if you acted more-"

"I don't want to act!" I yelled raising my voice turning away from him. "I don't want to act or try to be anything that I'm not" I felt my heart go heavy and my breaths go deep into my lungs.

"Why can't you just treat me like any other woman out there Dimitri?" I asked turning to face him. "Why can't you just not talk to me and not try to make me furious with you? What is it exactly that you want with me?"

His eyes didn't meet mine. He was looking away so I could read any emotion on his face. What is it with him? Why is he like this?

"Could you just talk to me?" I asked in a softer voice.

Dimitri's head snapped over towards me and I could see mixed feeling blending in his eyes.

"I can't treat you like any other woman Roza I can't" He said looking at me blankly.

"Why?" I asked feeling that I didn't understand. I wanted to but I didn't.

"Because you're not like any other woman you're much-"

"Trouble in paradise?"

A voice form behind us broke us off as we both turned to see whom the intruder who interrupted us was.

I had never seen him before.

He was tall and slender. Not as tall as Dimitri and definitely not as muscly but there was something lean about his arms. A smirk similar to Dimitri's painted his lips, hands in his pocket he rocked a very relaxed pose as he took steps toward us.

"I didn't know the great Dimitri Belikov finally had caught something and actually been able to keep it from slipping through your fingers"

I was stunned about what he said. Was he talking to Dimitri? The same Dimitri that was standing next to me?

"Who might this beauty be?" Adrian asked giving Dimitri an amused look. I could make out a soft rumbling sound from beside me. Was Dimitri growling?

"Let me introduce myself" The man took my hand bringing it up to his lips, "Adrian Ivashkov, king of Scandinavia"

His lips pressed softly against my knuckles and a frown grew on my face. A smile went to his lips as he met Dimitri's gaze beside me.

Dimitri pushed Adrian back forcing our hands apart putting him between us.

"That's enough Adrian" Dimitri said fiercely.

Adrian just smiled, "Getting protective Belikov? Scared she might run off with me?"

"I'm not afraid of you Ivashkov" Dimitri said fiercely. Adrian laughed, "Maybe you should. We both know who's King and who's not"

"My coronation is just moths away" Dimitri said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well mine is already done" Adrian smirked. I was studying Adrian from behind Dimitri. He didn't look very threatening but Adrian and Dimitri seem to share a pretty tense past.

Adrian's eyes met mine and he raised his brows, "I never got a hold of your name"

"You won't be in need to" Dimitri said quickly.

"Shouldn't she be the judge of that?" Adrian asked.

I don't know why but the way Adrian acted didn't make me feel good. He seemed so... Evil.

"What's your name beauty?" He asked stepping around Dimitri. I met his gaze but didn't feel good underneath his.

"Rose"

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Adrian smiled. The vibe I got from him was that he was all over himself. Believe it or not but I actually liked Dimitri compared to Adrian.

"Tell me Rose, how did you two meet?"

I could see Dimitri tense beside me. He didn't want Adrian to know.

He didn't want Adrian to know that his father actually found me and that Dimitri had done nothing. Was he afraid of Adrian?

"Well?"

I could feel Dimitri gaze on me, "Roza you don't-"

"We met through my friend. Abe" I told Adrian casually. Adrian's brows rouse and so did Dimitri's. I don't think he expected me to lie for him. I don't really know why I did, but I didn't get the feeling that it was wrong.

It felt rather good actually.

"Oh really?" Adrian said narrowing his eyes at me. " I didn't know Dimitri was that type of guy"

Dimitri was swallowing hard. Was he sweating?

"We didn't get along that well in the beginning, but I warmed up to him" I said standing closer to Dimitri. I don't know what I was doing but it didn't stop me form continuing.

"So he didn't have to bribe you? Offer you anything to be with him?" Adrian asked looking amused.

"No" I said shooting him a strange look.

"Buy you?" Adrian grinned.

I could feel fire shot through my veins after he said that. I couldn't stop myself because suddenly I was standing face to face with him shooting him daggers with my eyes.

"I don't know who you think you are _Mr_. Ivashkov but I am not going to stand quiet when you're call me anything close to whore"

"Feisty" he smiled.

"You can call me anything you'd like but I won't leave Dimitri for you in a million years"

Before he could answer I turned my back to him walking back to Dimitri.

Seeing his surprised face did good for my ego because what I did next surprised him more than it surprised me I think.

Reached for his chin I pulled him down to my height pressing my lips to his. For the first time I took the first step to kiss him and call me what ever you like but it felt pretty good.

His soft lips moved against mine as one of his hands pushed some of my hair back.

I pulled away first but he stole one more kiss before he straightened up again.

"I'll be in our room" I said shooting Adrian a look before I lifted up the front of my dress and climbed up the stairs.

Dimitri will hear about this later. But right now he would have to handle this on his own. It is after all, a Man's, Man's World.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeees... <strong>

**So how did you like Adrian entering the story? What did you think of him? **

**What did you think of Dimitri's reaction? Was is his right to do what he did? **

**And what did you think of Rose? Did she do the right thing? **

**Tell me all about it, like I said, I read every word ;) So please write me some so I can get your opinion !**

**Lot's Of LOVE**


	12. Tension

**SURPRISE SURPRISE! I'm updating EARLY :D Can I get a YEY on that?**

**Firstly I must say that this chap will be Epic. Yes I said it, EPIC! I've written it together with a really good friend so b****efore you start reading I'd like you give biggest part of the credit for this chap to Little-Angry-Kitten. She's been AMAZING towards me in this chap and I think you should really appreciate this chapter because I think it's the greatest one yet!**

**So please Enjoy! And thanks Again Little-Angry-Kitten. **

**R POV**

It was an eerie warm afternoon on the Russian Court and _Prince_ _Belikov_ along with his friends decided to practice his sword skills and that would be alright if my presents wasn't required with him. I sighed again and wiggled in my seat. Dimitri and his stupid ways to annoy me; since I stood up towards Adrian at the ball things got a bit better for me and I suspected that it had something to do with the fact that I defend Dimitri when Adrian tried to insult him. But who knows, Dimitri might just get back to his old savage self sooner or later.

Thinking back on the events of last night, I was both angry and happy that I stood up for myself. Even though I lied about a few things, it still felt great to just tell Adrian off! Who ever he thought he was he can't just say stuff like that. Dimitri had talked to me like this quite a few times but Adrian was just a stranger. Not that Dimitri was very close to me – or maybe he was - but Adrian had no right to talk about me like I was not there or call me a whore for that matter.

That's does not sit well with me.

Then I remembered the kiss Dimitri and I shared. In a way it was only for show but for some goddamned reason I couldn't forget how his lips had met mine like we'd done it before. Kissed each other good night or something like that. I shook my head. _What am I doing? _I thought of how I left soon after Dimitri had followed me meeting me up in our bedchamber. I was already in my nightgown ready to go to bed.

_I had just pulled back the covers and was about to lie down as I heard Dimitri's footsteps approaching towards our bedroom. My head snapped up meeting his gaze as he stopped at the doorway. He was just standing there, arms at his sides and a few strands of hair that had escaped his ponytail falling in his eyes. I waited a moment wondering if he would speak but shook my head when he didn't. I got under the covers ready to lie down when I heard his voice. _

"_It was very sweet- I mean nice of you." He said clearing his throat. I froze mid movement before sitting straight, face towards him. _

"_Huh?"_

"_What you did, down stairs? What you said to Adrian... It was very nice of you." His voice was so soft and gentle. Nothing like the Dimitri I knew so far._

"_I know." I said harsher than I was suppose to. "I mean... I wasn't going to let him talk about me like I was a nothing. He didn't really have a right to talk to neither of us like that." I said looking down. "But don't expect me to do it often." I could hear a breathy laugh from Dimitri. _

"_I won't." He said and I thought I saw a small smile playing on his lips._

"_Good." I said laying down pulling the covers up. I turned to my side facing away from him listening as he moved around the room getting ready for sleep. After a few minutes I could feel the bed shift and Dimitri lying down next to me. I held my breath when I felt an arm around my waist. _

"_Don't touch me." I said slapping his hand. It was suppose to be an angry gesture but it came off more as flirty than angry. He chuckled pulling his arm back. _

"_Fine." He planted a light kiss on my shoulder and turned around. _

_I sighed deeply. Men! _

I let another sight out and crossed my arms over my chest. Dimitri was currently crossing blades with Ivan and he looked like he was winning. I got out of my seat and made my way a little closer to them at the middle of the court. Christian was lying in his stomach a few feet away from them and was reading a book. He looked so peaceful and innocent at that moment. They paid me no mind as I strolled closer to them.

"I'm bored." I stated in a monotone voice when I was close enough for them to hear me. All three men stopped what they were doing and looked at me dumbfounded like I had grown a second head. After a few moments of silence Ivan's laughter boomed around us and I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want us to do?" Ivan raised a mocking eyebrow. I barely kept the retort back; it wouldn't do any good to get Dimitri angry again. I would have to deal with him after all.

"Let me fight too." I stood up straight, crossing my arms over my chest effectively pushing my breasts up. Three pairs of eyes left my face and moved down to take a look at my bosoms and I did a happy dance; I saw this small distraction as a little victory. From the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri seething with anger and was this jealousy in his eyes? I knew he was a possessive man; of course he didn't like other man looking what he consider his. Christian was the first to collect himself and avert his eyes from my form. Ivan on the other hand looked like he enjoyed the view; he smiled a challenging smile and gave me his sword. This was going to be interesting.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri hissed through clenched teeth making Ivan smile even wider.

"Entertaining your Lady my friend." Ivan smirked as I got a good hold of the blade. Dimitri shook his head and moved to take the blade from my hands but I pointed it to his chest as Ivan stepped back and moved closer to Christian.

"Rosemarie give me the sword." Dimitri hissed his dark eyes throwing daggers my way but I only smirked irking him more.

"Why my Lord? Afraid that I will be better than you?" I brought the blade hard down against his and caught Dimitri by surprise. He swore in Russian but I kept crossing blades with him every time harder than the last one. I never told him that I knew my way around swords. One of the men on the village I lived before Abe took me, teached me how to use it.

I smiled as I took a few steps towards him forcing him back. Our blades were still crossed and I thought this would be a rather fair fight. Or so I hoped. He pushed my sword off of his and stepped back narrowing his eyes at me, probably wondering if I was serious.

_I was. _

The next second he leaped out aiming his sword towards my arm but I was quick and stopped him halfway. I glared at him. If he wanted a rough fight, fine! I'll give him one.

I swayed my blade around over my head hitting his hard. He made fast swift movements with his blade but I was always quick making sure he never got to close to me. We danced around each other, fighting like soldiers and to an outsider we sketched a beautiful portrait. Ivan and Christian held their breath as we kept swirling around each other like it was choreography.

"Getting tired?" Our swords locked above my head and I was only inches away from Dimitri. His face was serious.

"I can keep going all day!" I said through my teeth as he put pressure on my blade.

"Really?" The pressure increased and a protesting sound escaped my lips as I was standing my ground.

"Give up Roza." Dimitri said giving me a stern look.

"Never." I said spinning around gracefully twisting our swords running away from him. He followed as I jumped up on a bench close by getting an advantage since we were on equal height now.

"Get down before you get hurt." Dimitri said clearly frustrated with me. But he turned quite as I hit his blade again.

"Afraid I might win?" He growled and with full force hit my blade with his own. I was taken aback by the power of the blow and one misstep was all it took for me to lose my balance and for Dimitri to disarm me. He kicked my blade away and threw his towards Ivan who caught it without much trouble.

I could hear the other men laugh and Ivan shouting something about having fun while Dimitri grabbed my arm and dragged me all the way towards ours chambers. I tried to pry my arm away but his grip only got stronger.

"You are hurting me." I hissed but he didn't seem to listen. Dimitri threw the door of our suite open and pushed me in forcefully. His face was a mask of emotions, with anger being the main one. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled frustrated by his behavior. This whole hot and cold relationship with him started to tire me out.

"What is wrong with me?" He hissed taking a few steps towards me. "What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how much you humiliated me out there?" He spat in my face and I felt anger rising inside of me. I stared at him wide eyed. How dare he? Accusing me of humiliating him when he was the one who did it to me from the very first moment we met. I pulled my self together and stood up straight.

"Prey tell my _Lord_!" My voice was laced with venom and irony. "How did I humiliate you?" I asked haughtily. I was very curious to know what bizarre thing he had come up with this time.

"How-" He looked furious at me, running a hand through his hair. "You are behaving like a whore. Trying to get my friends attention and ignoring what I'm saying." He hissed.

"I_ am_ a whore to you." I remind him. "Adrian said it. Everybody says it!" That was the reason he bought me, to satisfy his needs. And he treated me that way too. Using me to entertain his friends and making fun of me when he felt like it. "Besides why do you care? It's not like you are good to me." I chuckled darkly. I knew the rumors that went around about what he did when he was alone with his associates.

Now that we were together or what ever you could call it – the thought of another woman touching Dimitri made me feel uneasy. I might loathe the man but that didn't mean he was free to do what ever he wanted. If I was his then he was mine and I would be damn if I shared him with anyone else. "Or do you think that I would never find out what are you doing when I'm not present?" I refused to be hurt by what he was doing. I refused to give them all the satisfaction of knowing that they finally were getting to me.

Dimitri took the two steps that were keeping us apart and pulled me in his arms. Warm soft lips collided with mine in a frenzied kiss and it took me a few moments to register what was happening. He pushed me towards the bed, his lips never leaving mine and I felt liquid heat pooling between my tights against my will. His large hands roamed my body and I couldn't help but moan, I would never admit it to him but the way he touched me felt to good to be true. I hated him for manipulating my body that way while my mind was against it. Every time –every single time- I laid to bed with him I swore I would not get pleasure from it and every time I lost the bet with my self.

"No." I whimpered against his lips even if my hands threaten themselves in his soft hair pulling him closer. "I don't want this." I tried to push him away but Dimitri rested his full weight on top of me pinning me down on the bed.

"You don't have a choice." He murmured darkly as his lips kissed a path down my neck towards my chest. I was his either I liked it or not. He owned me and I could do nothing about it. He pushed the straps of my dress down my shoulders revealing my breasts to the cool air of the room. "It doesn't have to be unpleasant pet." He murmured against my flesh taking a rosy nipple between his lips and nipping softly. A new wave of wetness pooled between my legs as his teeth scrapped lightly against the delicate skin. "Let me make this good for you." My mind was clouded by sweet pleasure and I arched my back as he worked my sensitive flesh with his mouth.

He was so careful with how he touched me and that made my heart flutter with every touch. He was by no means sweet or soft but this time his rough hands felt good against my soft skin and I hated him for that. This wasn't supposed to be pleasurable. After this I would have to hate him for the rest of my existence. I was supposed to loath him and what he did to me but my body was constantly betraying me. It was the first time since I had come here that Dimitri was treating me slightly good. His right hand trailed down my torso and his fingers bunched the material of my dress up and revealed my burning center to the cool air.

A groan left his lips as his fingers came in contact with the soft flesh between my legs; I was so wet and ready for him. Dimitri slipped one digit inside me eliciting a deep moan from me. Thrusting slowly in and out he pulled back and his eyes locked with mine, he took pleasure in seeing me like this, weak and thrashing underneath him. I could see him too, I could see lust clouding his eyes and his precious control slipping away bit by bit as I got closer to something I didn't know.

Dimitri's lips came upon mine once more and this time I opened my mouth willingly, letting his tongue slip past my lips. His fingers left my wet heat and moved to undo the laces on the front of my dress. I let a moan of relief out as he removed the tight clothe from my body. As the offending fabric parted he pushed it of off my body revealing the bare body that was hidden underneath. The moment his lips unattached themselves from mine the spell broke and I came back to my senses.

_What was I doing? _

I tried to move and cover myself but Dimitri caught my wrists and pinned them down again. "No." He growled in the crook of my neck as he nibbled the sensitive skin there leaving his mark for everyone to see. He made sure that no one would touch me from now on. "You are mine other man can have you."I was surehe saw Ivan's gaze lingering a little more than necessary in my chest a few minutes ago.

"Tonight you will be mine pet. Like it or not!" He growled and shivers ran down my back and I wasn't sure if it was from pleasure or fear. His voice was dark and husky and his threat sounded like a promise to my ears. I was so lost in this dangerous game we played, my mind was screaming to not give in to him, to fight but my body had other ideas. My body begged me to give myself to Dimitri, to let him take me and show me how pleasurable sins can be. Because this man was not an angel, he was the devil in disguise.

_A devil that would not give up until he corrupted me completely. Mind and soul. _

"Dimitri please don't!" I tried to push him away harder this time without much success. I could feel my resolve coming apart as he worked my body slowly towards desires I never knew.

"Why?" His eyes met mine and I could see the fire I secretly loved so much in them. "Give yourself to me Roza." He murmured. "I promise it will worth it." His fingers trailed down my body and slipped between my legs again as two digits slid inside me. I threw my head back as pleasure assaulted my senses and I unconsciously spread my legs a little wider giving him better access.

"Yes." I moaned at the sweet torture clutching his shoulders in an attempt to hold on to something. By know my logic was gone and my mind had give up too drunk from pleasure to protest anymore. I let him do as he pleased. Small whimpers escaped my lips as he took me to new highs. Every thrust of his fingers pushed me towards something big and the coil in my stomach got tighter with every passing second.

"You are so tight Roza." He groaned in my ear and took my lobe between his teeth tagging it softly tearing another moan from my lips. I nodded to far gone to be able to form a coherent sentence.

"Dimitri!" I gasped as something tight snapped inside me and white light burst behind my closed eyelids. Pleasure coursed through me and I threw my head back as my nails clawed at his back leaving red marks. His lips nipped the sensitive skin on my neck and I let another low moan out. My body relaxed against the soft sheets, my heart was racing and I could still see little stars. _So that was what all the fuss was for. _

Reality of what happened set slowly in and shame replaced pleasure.

"Oh God!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. What have I done? "Oh God!" I gasped this time tears prickling my eyes as I brought my hands up to cover my face. I felt the bed shifting beside me as Dimitri laid by my side.

Rough hands caught mine and removed them from my face with a gentles I never felt before. His fingers trailed down my arm caressing me softly. He grabbed gently my jaw and turned my head so I would face him. My face flushed a bright red as I looked in his eyes. They were so beautiful like two pools of chocolate they looked almost gently.

"What's the matter?" His voice was a low whisper I almost didn't hear as he ran two fingers over my kissed swollen lips. Why was he so _nice _to me?

"I-" The words stuck in my throat. My usually bolt courage had left me in a moment I needed it the most. "I have never done something like this before." I breathed out and closed my eyes to scared to see his reaction.

I expected him to get mad and scream at me or something like that. Dimitri shifted beside me again and laid his body on top of mine taking me by surprise. His lips crashed against mine taking my breath away, making me wonder how could this man evoke so may different feelings within me. I should hate him, loathe him for the way he treated me but my mind seemed to forget that every time he kissed me.

"Never? With any of your other owners?" He pulled back and looked in my eyes as I shook my head. I never let any of them get close to me and that was the reason they send me back to Abe. Dimitri was the first one to get to me so much, the first man to show me the pleasures of coupling. "Let me show you Roza. Let me teach you." His breath came out in puffs and I could see that he was affected by this as much as I was. I nodded against my better judgment.

My hands moved on their own accord towards the edges of his shirt and I pushed it up ridding him of it leaving him bare from the waist up. I ran my fingers up his chest and threaten them in his hair bringing his mouth back down to mine. He moaned as I slipped my tongue past his lips. Dimitri's right hand trailed down my body, he gripped my leg gently and hitched it over his hip opening me up for him.

Dimitri pulled away and I tried to catch my breath as his lips trailed kisses down my neck. But he didn't stop; he moved low kissing my breasts, then down my stomach and settled himself between my legs. "What are you doing?" I mumbled and tensed up as he pressed a kiss on my inner thigh.

"Relax Roza." His lips moved closer to my center. "Lay back and enjoy it." I did as I was told. My body craved more and he was willing to do more. A small gasp escaped my lips as his tongue slipped between my lower lips and he took a long lick. My fingers fasten on the cotton sheets, holding for dear life as Dimitri kept pleasuring me with his mouth, leading me to another powerful climax.

"Dimitri!" I cried as I reached my end. I threw my head back and my back arched off of the bed as sweet ecstasy coursed through me. He climbed up my body again and took my lips on another breathtaking kiss. I could taste my self in his tongue and it was strangely arousing.

"See?" He said kissing my forehead. "Doesn't need to be painful or unbearable. I can give you great pleasure Pet." He kissed the corner of my mouth softly. "Let me take you." His voice was hypnotizing, low and erotic.

"Do it." I whispered my hands traced down his chest towards his breeches and I unfastened his laces. "Take me." I challenge him looking in his eyes with a small smirk resting upon my face. He growled at the back of his throat as I slipped my hand inside and wrapped my fingers around his painful hard member. I surprised even my self with my confidence as I stroked the hard muscle slowly eliciting moans from him.

His head rested between my breasts and I could hear his breath come out in small pants. Relishing in the power I finally had over him I pulled my legs up and tried to remove his breeches managing only to get them down to his knees.

His breaths quicken and Dimitri slapped my hand away before I could protest. "Enough." He snarled and kissed me again robing me from breath once more. Somehow he kicked his breeches all the way off and rested his body against mine. Hot flesh against hot flesh, his hardness against my wet heat. A moan slipped past my lips as he rocked his body against mine sending socks of electricity setting my every nerve alight.

I felt the crest of his member nagging my entrance and I held my breath for what was to come. Dimitri slipped fast inside me not giving me time to feel any pain. It stung a little and I could sense my walls clinching tight around him. It was more a feeling of discomfort by being stretched than pain. I kept my eyes closed, trying to calm my breath as Dimitri kissed my tears away. I didn't realize I was crying softly until he did so.

"Hush Roza." He murmured. "It will pass." I held my breath as he started moving within me and the discomfort became pleasure with every thrust. Dimitri took one hard nipple between his lips and sucked softly as one of his hands trailed down in the apex of my thighs tracing gently the small bud there. I relaxed against the bed as

Dimitri worked his magic on my body taking once more closer to an orgasm that felt like it would be the best so far. Small pants, gasps and moans left my lips and I grabbed on to his broad shoulders holding on for dear life. I tried to keep my voice low but he would have no one of this. "Moan Roza. Let me hear you." He growled against my lips and I did just that. I screamed his name and sweet bliss clouded my mind as I fell over the edges once more. Dimitri followed me a few thrusts later pouring himself inside of me.

He rested his full weight upon me as we tried to catch our breaths. It felt good to finally let go and relax. To be able to be ourselves for a little while without worrying about keeping our facades being in place. I knew that tomorrow things would go back to how it used to be. Dimitri settled himself beside me and to my surprise he pulled me closer to his body. I snuggled closer to him and savored the small truce we had. Tomorrow he would be cruel and harsh with me again but for now we were fine. His lips against my forehead was the last thing I felt as I closed my eyes and let his heart beat lull me to a sweet sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooooo? <strong>

**What did you think? :D  
>Tell me EVERY SINGLE THING That's on ur mind right now. <strong>

**Did it happen the right way? Was it any good? Did it go TOO fast? **

**Review and let me(Us) know!**

**the whole pet thing can be air don some people but in my and my co-writers mind in in imaginary land and pet is as the same thing as Babe or baby! **  
><strong>maybe it's just a european kinky thing I don't know, but It's not meant to be harsh or anything :) <strong>

**Lot's of Loving **


	13. Human

**Ofc I just got to say THANK YOU ALL SO SO MUCH for all the reviews. I mean we've passed 600! And I just feel so amazing for having all of you to help me get better and just reach new heights :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV <strong>

I remembered sweet lips tracing all over my skin as the sweet sensation that had taken over my body slowly faded.

His hand firmly cupping my hip, his body covered mine as his breath cooled my skin.

My nails had dug into back as I was screaming out in pleasure and pain as he entered and emptied himself with in me.

I could feel a moan build up in the back of my throat just thinking of it but I realized it all had happened when I felt his breath on my skin.

My eyes snapped open.

The room was dark. The curtains covered the windows but I knew it was dark outside. No light was coming through the glitch that showed me a small piece of black sky.

Dimitri head leaned against my shoulder as his body half covered mine as we lie naked underneath the covers.

My mind was slightly blank after last night's events. So many things happened and so much was new to me. I didn't even know how to react to all of it.

But I felt an urge to leave bed and see the sky; the stars.

Looking over my should I could see Dimitri sound asleep next to me, a faint snore leaving his mouth.

A small smile hit my lips for a second before I gracefully slipped out of bed not waking him up. Walking over to my closet I found a dress I hadn't seen before. It was in a two layer thin chiffon material and felt soft against my fingers.

I pulled it out but before covering my body I looked down.

Usually I didn't like looking at myself naked. I always wanted to cover myself up. I could always find something to complain about; my breasts were slightly uneven or cellulite on my inner thighs, and the stretch marks on my breasts since they decided to grow a cup bigger every year.

But now I don't know...

My breasts were just fine, my thighs weren't firm as they could be but I was glad my cellulite was more on in inside of my thighs then on the outside! That's always something...

Shaking my head at my thoughts I put the dress on liking the cool feeling against my skin.

I tied the band around my waist and ran a hand through my hair checking on Dimitri again.

His eyes were close and he was softly snoring into the pillow I rested on earlier. The coast was clear as I sneaked out in the hallway closing the bedroom door behind me before I walked towards the big doors at the end of the hall.

I've never been out on the big balcony that was for Dimitri's room and I don't really understand why I had such an urge to do it now. But it just felt so right.

Opening the doors a breeze caught a hold of my dress and hair making a shiver run through me.

I gasped as I saw the view from up here.

The whole land was by the tip of my feet and the whole night sky was lit with thousands and thousands of sparkling stars.

Taking slow steps closer towards the stone railing I was mesmerized by every view around me. It was amazing.

I placed my hands on top of the railing I leaned over the edge looking down seeing the big garden where Dimitri and I had fought just hours ago.

Then leaning my head back looking up in the sky seeing all the stars as my ceiling made me feel so small, but yet safe beneath the big black velvet sky that was my roof.

I smiled as a warm breeze caught my dress as it passed me. Catching my hair tickling my face my smile grew as I ran a hand through my hair.

I felt so free. The air was warm and the sky made me feel as calm as the warm smooth surface of the stone railing made me feel secure.

And for the first time since I got here I just closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Feeling completely relaxed.

"What are you doing out here?"

I jumped strangling a shriek as my hand flew up to my collarbone as I spun around.

"Dimitri! You-you scared me"

Dimitri was standing in the balcony doorway in a pair of loose fit brown pants and- yes that was about it.

His shoulder long hair was a bit tussled up from sleeping but after running his fingers through it, it looked better.

To my surprise a soft smile went to the corner of his lips as he crossed his arms over his naked toned chest. "I'm sorry... that was not my intent"

I was facing him leaning against the railing placing my both hands on each side of me. My eyes narrowed as I took him in.

He was so... soft.

I liked it. I actually liked it a lot. It felt like a completely new person and I, I wanted to get to know him.

I stiffened a little as he eased off the doorframe taking strides towards me. He stopped to my right placing his hands on the railing not too far away from mine.

"What are you doing out here?"

He wasn't looking at me. His eyes where studying the horizon of a kingdom that would one day become his.

Would I still be around for that?

I shook my head stopping that thought from developing. I didn't want to give myself any thoughts that could possibly hurt me in the end.

"I was, I woke up and I just wanted to get some air." I said turning around resting my forearms on the railing, leaning in a relaxed pose.

"Bad dream?"

"No" I shook my head. "Just, I wanted fresh air"

He nodded as his fingers brushed away some dirty off the smooth stone surface. I looked down onto my hands as silence feel between us.

Thankfully it wasn't awkward but I could feel that he was thinking deeply about something. I could pin point what I was just hoping he might ask but then again, did I really want to know? What if it was something that I really didn't want to talk about? Like something about last night-

"Did I hurt you last night?"

My head snapped up meeting his eyes right as the words left his tongue. Uh-oh...

I swallowed blinking a few times feeling unsure.

"I uh- you didn't really... um. I mean No" I finally got out. I could feel his eyes on me. I bet he doubted me that I was lying.

"You're lying"

My eyes narrowed as they met his again, how would he know? He didn't know what I felt? He didn't know what I thought about us... having sex.

Taking my virginity.

But it bothered me that he thought that I was lying only because I was nervous telling him about it. Assuming something just because I stuttered on my words.

So I took a deep breath and just put my cards on the table. If he wanted to know how I felt, he would.

"To be honest no, you did not hurt me. It hurt a little in the beginning, but it's supposed to do that. Right?" I asked a bit insecure in the end.

His face was set forward as I studied the side of his face. He swallowed, "I'm not a girl so I wouldn't know but... from what I've heard I guess that's right"

"So you've taken a lot of girl's virginity?" That slipped through my lips before I could stop myself. I looked down feeling instantly embarrassed as his head snapped up.

I bit my lower lip wishing I could take those words back. But I couldn't.

To my surprise he didn't snap anything back or walk away in anger. He just cleared his throat and laughed amusingly, "Actually no. You're the first"

"_Really_?"

"Really"

I pursed my lips. I assumed so much about him. He took all the girl virginities and screwed who ever he wanted and what not. Was I as judgmental as the rest of the world?

"Where did you hear that I've gone through my _associates_?" he spoke the last word with mock.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I said trying to avoid this conversation but he wouldn't let me.

"C'mon Roza, we both know that's what you were hinting when we were fighting and you know it"

He had turned his body towards me now giving me his full attention. I know he was right because that was what I'd been telling him last night. I just hated the feeling of knowing that I wasn't enough for him even though I wouldn't let him take advantage of me.

"Rumors" I mumbled not meeting his gaze playing with my fingers.

"And how to do you know these rumors are true?"

"Because why wouldn't you screw all the willing maids who wants you?" I asked turning towards him.

His eyes narrowed "I'm glad you have such high thoughts of me"

I sighed dropping my shoulders. I wasn't really aiming for starting yet another fight with him.

"Well you're not helping by pushing me towards sex" I said crossing my arms cross my chest.

"What exactly did I tell you when I _pushed_ you Roza, what did I say?"

"That you haven't had sex in-" I stopped myself when I realized what I was saying. What he'd said. He haven't had sex since "-I got here" I whispered.

He snorted humorlessly, "Exactly, so don't accuse me of sleeping around when I'm not"

He turned towards the view again clearly upset with my false statement.

I pursed my lips while thinking. I know nothing about him, nothing what's true and false and how the heck are we going to stop fighting if we don't talk?

I turned towards him studying him before taking a step closer. He noticed because his head turned towards me trying to understand what ever my eyes where saying.

"Can we talk?" I asked looking into his eyes.

His eyes narrowed, "We are talking"

A small smile pulled at my lips, "I mean can we just try to- to get to know each other? I mean that might help us stop fighting"

He thought about it before he said, "Ok so... what do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged "I don't know uh-" I jumped up on the railing to sit on it but wavered a little.

Dimitri was quick steadying me but didn't let me go.

"How about I'll get some pillows and we sit on the ground instead?"

"Yeah" I nodded feeling stupid for even trying to sit on the railing.

"Be right back" Dimitri disappeared through the doors leaving the door open letting the curtains get caught by the warm wind.

I ran a hand through my hair as Dimitri returned with pillows in his hands and some clutched between his ribs and biceps.

Some hair was in his face and he looked quite annoyed with the strand of hair that was blocking his sight and my smile grew as he got close. He dropped the pillows next to me before arranging them into what looked like one big fluffy pillow.

I sat down when he was done leaning my back against the railing, "Thank you"

"You're welcome," he said sitting down next to me running a hand through his hair. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

He seemed surprisingly nervous or something close to it.

I gathered some fabric between my fingers, "How about you start tell me about uh, your father?"

His face turned grim as he fingered on one of the pillows, "There isn't really much to say about him more than he's changed over the past few years"

"How?"

I noticed he'd never spoke much about this before since he took a deep breath, his muscles growing tense and flexing.

I wanted to get to know this Dimitri and before I could stop myself I asked, "Where's your mother?"

His head snapped towards mine and I didn't look away. His face looked hard yet soft. I don't know what was going on but I wanted to know more.

"She uh-" his breath was ragged as he continued, "She died when I was seven years old"

My heart dropped and not really thinking I scooted closer, our shoulders brushed together, "I'm sorry"

"Don't be" he said not moving away, "I don't' want your pity" his voice turned hard.

"It's not pity... it's to show sympathy" I said wrinkling my dress.

"Then I don't want your sympathy"

"Why not?"

"Because that's..." he trailed off before he finished.

"Weak?" I filled in looking over at him. A faint smile tugged at his lips, "It's almost embarrassing that you know the endings of my sentences"

"Maybe I just know more about you than you think"

Our eyes met and I really felt comfortable under his gaze. I was the one to first break our contact.

"Tell me about your mother" I said softly as I leaned my head against his shoulder. I could feel him tense at first but after a few moments he relaxed and took a deep breath again.

"She was the greatest woman I've ever met" I could hear the smile in his voice. "And she really had amazing hair, long and thick. And she always dressed like a lady but never let me down when I asked her to play with me" He paused for a while.

"I never noticed that mother wasn't happy in the end, I do now but I didn't back then"

I had the nerve to ask, "How did she... die?"

"She got killed"

I bit my cheek as I heard his tired voice. The unsaid how hung between us, luckily I didn't have to ask, he just answered.

"I don't know by whom but my father told me it was one of his men who thought he'd gone weak. Most of his council disappeared around that time" He paused, "But I think he killed them"

I lifted my head from his shoulder looking at his face "But how come your father raised you the way he did? Wouldn't he want to raise you like your mother would've?"

"I think he let the pressure get to him and he wouldn't want to show weakness again"

I raised my brows, "And women are weak?"

Dimitri's eyes met mine, "Weakness" he licked his lips, "They can be a weakness. A soft spot" I studied his features. "When an enemy wants to get the best of you, why not kill his wife?" Dimitri looked over at me.

I snorted crossing my arms over my chest. "That's why men these days never get married!"

I could feel Dimitri smile but I didn't meet it. "I'm getting married"

"Yeah but you have to so you can get your crown"

"And again thank you for thinking so highly of me" Dimitri said giving me a look. I blushed giving him an apologetic smile.

"But back to the topic... You think that's why your dad became so, demanding?"

He sighed, "Yes he thought he needed to raise me to be a non weak future king"

"You forgot womanizing"

The smile came back and my stomach fluttered just thinking that I'd brought that smile to his lips. God I'm being silly...

"What about you?"

I frowned at his question, "What about me?"

"How come you left Turkey?"

I pursed my lips thinking of my mother back in my village. I really didn't want to talk about it but since he' opened up...

"Abe came to our village when I was sixteen and my, my mother sold me to him saying it would bring me a worthy man to honor"

"She s-sold you?" I don't know why he stuttered but I just continued talking.

"Yes, she needed the money and Abe promised to find me something good"

Dimitri was frowning and I couldn't tell what he was thinking before he spoke, "SO how many have you... been with?"

I crossed my legs playing with my dress as I spoke, "I haven't literary been with any of them since we- you took my um"

"Virginity"

Our eyes met and I looked away hoping he wouldn't see me blush "Right... but I think I've been in twelve different house hold before I ended up here"

"Abe left you with twelve _different_ men?" Dimitri asked both brows shooting up high.

"Yes and nobody wanted me for longer than a three weeks so you've reached the record Belikov" I said not sounding very happy. I pulled my knees to my chest and rested my chin against my knee.

Not that I wanted to be with any of those men that Abe left me with but getting rejected twelve times over only because I won't have sex with them can really bring you down.

"I'm glad they didn't want you"

My brows rose as I shot Dimitri a glare, "Excuse me?"

"That way you ended up here; with me."

"Yeah so _you_ could take my virginity!" I said trying to be funny but Dimitri didn't laugh nor smile.

I licked my lips and looked away in embarrassment not really aiming for the awkward silence to fall between us. So instead I tried to make conversation.

"What's your favorite color?"

His brow rose as our eyes met, "That's what you want to know?"

"The basic fact is good to know and I don't know anything about you so... favorite color?" I asked again giving him an angelic smile.

He sighed before thinking about it, "Brown"

"Mine's red um, anything you're afraid off?"

He gave me a look as if he didn't want to play this stupid game but I nudged my shoulder against his, "C'mon no one can hear so no need to be big bad man"

A smile crept onto his lips, "I don't really like jellyfish nor cats"

I snorted a laugh, "That's a very strange combination"

"Maybe" he smiled boyishly, "But jellyfish just creep me out and cats are all claws, sneakiness and so, so-"

"Women like?" I tried snickering. He licked his bottom lip holding back on his full on smile as I said that.

"What are you afraid of?"

"Spiders and my mother" I said looking down.

"Your mother?" Dimitri asked questioningly. I sighed "Yeah she wasn't really the kindest woman that's walked on earth and she made one of my greatest fears come true" I swallowed hard thinking about her. I bit my lower lip as thinking of how she told me to get dressed since we were going out.

Flashback

"_Rose get dressed" My mother flung the door opened and she moved through my room grabbing one of my bags starting to toss in a few simple things of mine. Before I could ask what she was doing she shot me a glare before raising her voice, "I told you to get dressed!"_

"_B-but why?" I asked getting off my bed. _

"_We're going out," she said shortly. "Hurry" _

_She disappeared again leaving me to change. I was only sixteen years old and didn't know better than to listen to my mother. It wasn't until I recognized the way we were heading when I stopped dead in my tracks. _

_No. _

_Girls from my village has been sold off to different sellers for years just to earn the village more money and for their family's best knowing their girl will end up in a well paid home. Only the girls knowing that they were going to be used and humiliated. _

_This was my one and greatest fear. And as I realized that my mother was doing this to me made ice run through my veins. _

_My mother turned around noticing that I'd stopped._

"_C'mon Rose, get going"_

"_N-no" I stammered. _

"_I don't care what you think, go!" she said with a firm voice giving me a stern look. _

"_How can you do this to me?" I asked looking at her in disbelief. She sighed heavily grabbing my arm pulling me along. _

_I was too stunned to fight her as we walked closer to the harbor. _

_Girls were everywhere walking with plain faces as their close family showed them off to different interested sellers. _

_My mother didn't stop by anyone just walked straight past all of them until she stopped by a man in a fancy looking suit, a goatee and his hair pulled back into a ponytail. _

_An evil grin played on his lips as his eyes fell onto us. _

"_Janine, I was getting worried you weren't coming"_

_My mother had a business look on her face and she pushed me forward. I stumbled on my on two feet and I felt a hand grab my upper arm. _

"_I always keep my word. Here she is, now give me the money"_

"_Now, now. No need to rush" The man said as he steadied me starting to eye me head to toe. _

_Walking around me in a circle he checked me out like an animal and I hated every minute of it. _

_How could my mother do this to me? How could she sell me to some disgusting piece of -_

"_I'll give you 200 Lira for her" he said suddenly. _

"_You said 400 when I spoke to you earlier" Janine said crossing her arms over her chest. _

"_She's not like the others, men are picky these days. I'll give you 300" he said narrowing his eyes at me. _

_I was unable to speak but I knew what they were talking about. _

_I was curvy, something other women weren't. I had hips, breasts and thighs. None of the other skinny girls had a lot of that which bothered me. It made me feel different in a bad way and not wanting to put an effort into things. _

_As I was standing there thinking I barely noticed the man and Janine exchanging money. It wasn't until he pulled me back that I realized that it was actually happening. _

_My own mother sold me for her own sake, for money. _

"_Mom" I said as the man pulled me. "Mom!" I raised my voice starting to panic. _

_This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. _

"_JANINE!" I yelled as she turned her back towards me. I started fighting him, trying hard to pull away when another set of hands grabbed me, a much stronger pair of hands. _

"_HOW COULD YOU?" I yelled after her. Tears had already welled up and it was too much to keep in. So I let the tears fall freely as I kept fighting the hands that were keeping me captive. _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I yelled after my mother as they pulled me farther away. Much father away. _

_I was shaking with anger. There were so many feelings running through me all at once I didn't know how to handle it. I couldn't handle it. I just couldn't. _

"_I HATE YOU!" I yelled after her. "I HATE YOU I _HATE_ YOU I _HATE_ YOU!" my words disappeared as my throat got thick and soar. Before I could yell more a hand covered my mouth something hard hit my head._

_Then it went black._

End of Flashback

Not realizing that my eyes were set with tears all and my throat was growing thicker and thicker. All I noticed was the warmth that was surrounding my hand.

The soft fingers that caressed my cheek, a warm breath on my face.

Looking up I saw Dimitri straddling my knees as worry was written all over his face.

"Roza, Roza are you ok?

Both his hands went to each side of my face, gently caressing my wet cheeks. I swallowed hard looking down.

I hadn't realized I was letting all this get to me as I was reliving the horrible place when my mother sold me out.

"Roza?" The sound in Dimitri's voice made me look up. He was pushing hair back as his face was now closer to mine.

"Talk to me" his teeth went down onto his bottom lip in a worried manner. And then I was speaking.

"I was- I-I w-was _there_"

"Where?" Dimitri asked, his voice calm.

"When my mom sold me, She- She _sold_ me"

I felt hollow. Numb and hallow and nothing...

Dimitri's eyes searched mine for a few moments before he spoke.

"Let's get you to bed"

His hands slipped behind my back under calves.

"I can walk on my own-" I started to push him away when he stopped.

"Let me just do this" his eyes was so brown. Deep brown. So calming. Warm and calming.

"Let me do this for you"

Still hypnotized by his eyes I faintly nodded and let him carry me inside.

He left all the pillows behind as he carried me towards our bedroom. Closing the door behind him he walked over to the bed setting me down on my side.

He brushed my hair back again, "Is this ok?"

I nodded licking my lips.

For some strange reason with him this close to me, I wanted him to kiss me. To kiss me good night, run his fingers through my hair and brush my cheeks with his fingers. I wanted something. I wanted him.

He pulled back the covers and told me to lie down. I did as I was told as he went around on his side to lie down.

He pulled back the covers and lay down next to me. He didn't touch me; just his eyes were on me.

"Do, do you think you can sleep?" he asked licking his lips taking a deep breath.

I nodded still looking at him.

"Well then... good night" was all he said. No kiss. Not even trying to touch me in anyway. He just turned his back towards me and stayed still.

I sighed deeply, "Good night" I said.

It sounded sad and pathetic. Just like I felt.

I sniffled pathetically drying my cheeks with the back off my hand letting my eyes go off the Dimitri.

I felt so pathetic!

But to my surprise in one swift movement Dimitri rolled around stopping just beside me. His hand went to my cheek his eyes were boring into mine.

Before I could utter one word he was doing the exact thing I'd wished for.

His fingers were caressing my hand as his lips brushed against mine. His free hand ran their fingers through my hair as a soft moan escaped my lips.

The warmth was radiating off his body and both my hands searched towards his naked chest.

Feeling the electric wave shoot through me as I touched his bare skin it made me want him even more. My other hand went behind his neck pressing him and his lips closer to mine.

Our lips moved together in a sweet passionate dance that made my head spin and loose time of track.

As we naturally pulled apart I pressed my lips towards his, stealing one more kiss before I opened my eyes.

I didn't realize I was smiling until I spoke.

"Good night"

A full on smile brightened up Dimitri's face. His hand brushed my cheek again as his eyes were making me warm all over.

"Good night"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a bit different right?<strong>

**I'm very curious what you think! What did you think of the idea of them talking on the balcony after sex? **

**Did you like what they said? What did you think about the whole situation about Olena?**

**Was their small talk good? Was there something more you'd like to find out?**

**How did you experience Rose trauma with her mother selling her? **

**The good night kiss, was it good or bad? **

**Please tell me all about it and write as long as you'd like! You should know by now that I read it ;) **

**Lot's of LOVE**


	14. Forced

**I gave my BETA a day-kay so don't bother with the grammar :P Just read and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

If anybody would ask me how last night was, I would tell them that I was great. But if I was going to tell nobody but myself I would probably say that just kissing Rose good night like she would be there forever and ever and just stay by my side. Then I would say that last night was great.

It might sound stupid but kissing her good night was one of the greatest feelings! Well beside from having sex with her...

She really is one amazing girl and at the moment I can't really see things with out her. Yes she could really put me on edge and of course she can really tick me off from time to time, I haven't been the best to her. But I think that if she stays things might change. Hopefully.

I was woken up by one of the maids telling me that I'd been called to a meeting with him and the council within the hour and that I should bring Rose with me.

Looking down beside me Rose was lying peacefully sleeping. Her hair sprawled out all over the pillow her arms till resting across my stomach as I was propped up on my elbows.

I didn't like the feeling of my father calling us both to a meeting. That way I knew that this had something to do with Roza to.

I might sound like some over protective ass but I didn't like my father too close to her. And the thought of the whole council going up against us wasn't pleasant, but I know that I didn't have a choice.

I took a deep breath before I leaned down kissing Roza's shoulder tracing up towards her neck, "Wake up Roza" My voice didn't carry much emotion since I was already starting to put up my walls. But seeing her stir and yawn made me go a bit softer.

"Hmm?" she asked ribbing her eyes still stretching all over the bed.

I got up walking over to my closet, "You have to get up, we're going to a meeting with my father and the council" I pulled out a simple white loose fit shirt along with my normal fitting pants.

"What?"

The surprise and tire in her voice made me turn around.

Her hair was all over the place as she was pulling the covers close trying to keep the heat. Her eyes were still a bit sleepy as she sat up in bed.

"Get dressed" Was all I said. I couldn't get soft now. I had to get mentally prepared for what ever the council was going to drop on me. I had a reputation to keep up with and I couldn't show them weakness before my coronation. It was only weeks away and I needed to show my best face forward.

"What is all this about?" I could hear Rose getting out of bed, clearly confused as I moved around the room.

"I don't know, but get dressed. We're leaving in ten minutes" Right as I turned around I almost walked right into Rose as she'd snuck up behind me.

"What's going on Dimitri?" She asked. Worry and confusion flashing in her eyes as I sighed. I just hated what was going to happen after this. I know that I've finally broken through with her and I actually like what's happened during the last few days. I'd do anything to just lock myself up with her in our room and throw away the key but... that wasn't happening.

I'd have to go to the meeting and be my old hard self, not the weak emotional thing I've been during the last twenty-four hours.

Returning back from my mind I still had Rose standing with worry in her eyes in front of me and I didn't know what to say to her.

Instead I leaned in tilting her chin up and pressing my lips down onto hers. The passion that was there was something I couldn't ignore what was going to have to during what ever was going to happen.

I pulled away slightly before I said, "What ever happens, remember me from last night ok?"

Her whole face turned into a frown, "What's that's suppose to mean?"

I kept my face before walking towards the bathroom, "Just get dressed Rose"

"Dimitri what-" I closed the door to the bathroom before she could finish.

I had to bite my fist to keep myself from opening the door and jumping off the balcony with her – to runaway.

But I turned everything off and started shaving and getting myself ready.

Splashing water in my face helped getting all the emotions away and after drying myself off opening the door Rose was there.

But instead of saying a word she just walked past me and slammed the door in my face. I brushed it all off thinking there was no need to get into it now. I didn't have the time.

I put on my shoes and quickly after Rose came out wearing the same dress she wore last night out on the balcony and her hair up in a bun. I was about to say something when she just walked past me.

I clenched my fists. This is one of the reasons I don't understand women. Instead of talking about it they just give the silent treatment hoping it'll help.

Well it won't!

If that's the way she wants it, fine. I just walked after her towards the door.

We walked in silence side my side down stairs towards the big council room on the opposite end of the palace.

Rose has never met the whole council and I felt the same way her meeting the council as her meeting my father. Which was not good.

But like I said earlier, I had no choice.

We stopped outside giving the door a quick knock waiting for the door to be opened. I looked sideways towards Rose.

Her eyes were hard on the door and I think she was raging on the inside and I could be a lot of money that I wouldn't be kiss or touching her for a long time again.

Not that I just wanted to touch her for the sake of touching a female body.

It was because it was _her_ I was touching. I pretty much lo-

"Don't look at me like that"

Her words snapped me out of my thoughts. I licked my lips, "And _how_ exactly am I looking at you?" I asked eyeing her closely. She turned towards me in a quick swift movement holding a finger up towards me, "Don't you dare take that tone with me l Dimitri. I don't know what this is about but I won't be around for you to play with" her finger jabbed my chest as she continued, "I don't know what you're up to but-"

I grabbed her wrist, "There is no buts Rose," I told her holding her eyes, with my own "What ever the council agrees to in there we're there to follow it. They don't care what neither you nor me think about anything. They just want the country to succeed"

"And do you honestly think that it would have anything to do with me?" She asked giving me a strange look.

"It has everything to do with you because you're mine and what ever has something to do with me is something to you to"

She was about to open her mouth the door opened and both of us feel quiet as my father appeared.

"Dimitri, Rosemarie" was all he said before turning around walking back to his chair sitting down.

The table was a long rectangular table with the council sitting on the long sides and my father sitting on the end farthest away from us. Two empty chairs where on the end near us and I grabbed Rose hand pulling her along with me to sit down.

"Father" I greeted giving him a nod as I stopped before our seats, "Council" I eyed every member around the table. They all gave me a quick nod in return.

I pulled out the chair for Rose and gave her a look to sit down. I might be on the best mood from time to time, but in public I'm always a gentlemen.

She sat down not saying a word and I sat down as soon as she had.

I met my father's eyes giving him the ok to start what ever they had called us for.

"The council and I have been discussing the future of this country and after seeing what has become of the king of Scandinavia-" Mention Adrian made me tense but I didn't utter a word, "-We don't want that for our country" I relaxed a bit. My father nodded towards the man on his right who continued speaking.

"If you ought to be King you need all it requires to be a honorable heir"

My brows furrowed, "And – if I may ask, what might that be?"

"A wife" One of the men said.

I noticed in the corner of my eye Ross shoulder going tense. I showed no sign of surprise. I just leaned back I my seat bringing my fingers to my lips, "And whom am I to marry?"

My voice was calm and I'd succeeded to take the news lightly. They didn't need to know that my heart was racing and that my fists were clenched underneath the table.

Soft murmurs spread through the seats and it dawned to me that they hadn't really agreed to a special someone.

"That is still open for discussion," My father said meeting my gaze across the table. "But this need to happen quickly any suggestions?" He asked looking around at the council.

"Princess Meredith of Germany is still available"

"She is not fitting for the throne." My father said quickly not giving a reason why. "Anyone else?"

"How about the princess of France?"

"Sydney Sage is already engaged with the king of Greece so she is excluded"

"How about..." One of them trailed off before he could mention a name.

"Come again?" My father raised his brows at the man. He cleared his throat before he spoke again, "How about Rosemarie"

The room feel silent for a quick second before murmurs filled the room all around and I could see my father looking straight at Rosemarie across the table.

My father's eyes narrowed as he stared the man down. He rose from this chair.

"Are you telling me that you want a _commoner_ on _our_ throne?" His voice was ice cold as he shot daggers across the room.

"Are you telling me that you want someone not our own _blood_ on our throne?" He made a dramatic pause, "That the most insane thing I've ever heard! Having a crazy woman like that run our country if my son dies in battle is the most absurd thing I've _ever_ heard. The woman's got no control or etiquette at all, she's a wo-"

The doors swung open and there stood no other then my aunt. Tatiana.

Pursing her lips, arms crossed over her chest giving her brother a fierce look she spoke, "Care to finish that _sentence_ brother?"

My eyes moved back to my father whom I just caught swallowing hard getting caught by his sister.

Tatiana took the silence in hand and used it to her advantage just like a true queen would do.

"I didn't know there was a council meeting" She was slowly walking towards the table.

"Why wasn't I invited?" She raised her brows eyeing the council that had gathered around the table.

My father cleared his throat as he got out of his seat. "Tatiana this is hardly the moment to make a scene-"

"I'll do what ever I want thank you very much" She stopped beside him at the end of the table. "Now I'm only guessing this has something to do with Rosemarie since you where just about to throw a fit over nothing"

"Tatiana-"

"Or should I just ask her instead?"

I knew along with Tatiana my father always wanted the first word so that would get him talking.

"We were talking about Dimitri's future"

"In which meaning marriage?"

"Yes but-"

She turned away from him, "And who made the marvelous suggestion that it should be Rosemarie?"

There was silence before the same man's hand rose. A small smile spread on Tatiana's lips. "Thank you"

My father looked disgusted, "_Thank you?_ Are you insane?"

"I am not insane Anton, I'm reasonable"

"I am not leaving my country in the hands of _that girl!_" My father snapped grimacing gesturing over to Rose.

I could feel Tatiana's rage boil up when she put her hands on each side of the armrest on his chair getting his full attention.

"_That_ _girl_ is a woman and she's just a smaller version of me and is _just_ as capable as I am to rule a country" She leaned in closer forcing her brother back in his chair, "_Am I capable of ruling a country Anton?_" She hissed through gritted teeth.

The tension was thick all through the room and I didn't know what to expect. Knowing my father I know that he would nee give in to a Woman in public. But having Tatiana up in his face threatening him – his own sister – I didn't know what to expect at this moment.

But suddenly he rose from his chair motioning Tatiana to follow him. They went across the room to speak privately.

Firstly they where barely moving and I couldn't hear a thing but after a moment my father was gesturing angrily with his hands as his voice grew louder.

I still couldn't hear a thing but I guess Tatiana had pushed his buttons.

Not paying much attention to Rose during the conversation that has been going on I looked over. Her face was turned away from me as her arms where crossed her chest.

Her shoulders where tense and her whole body language was screaming, "Don't talk to me" so I guess for once I wouldn't go there and even try...

Soon my father and Tatiana returned to the table after a long talk. I was expecting a lot but I didn't expect hearing what I was about to hear.

"What is your opinion my son?"

The room fell silent as my father spoke to me. I swallowed thinking quickly before I spoke, "Knowing my country and the people in it they are all of liking the standards that has been ruling for centuries and I think we should follow them"

"Which means?" My father asked.

I got out of my chair, "Everybody loves a man who is faithful to his one and only wife. It'll only be fitting if I stay with Rosemarie since I've already escorted her to one of our events"

His eyes narrowed at me as I spoke. After his outrage the first time it was mentioned I was slightly worried he would leap across the table and strangle me.

My father rubbed his chin as his eyes met with Tatiana's again. She raised her brows at him and he sighed heavily before he spoke, "One of the people with the beauty of foreign land sitting on our throne" he trailed off, "Raise a hand for those who are in favor"

Hands rouse and to my surprise more than half of the table rouse their hand in favor of me marrying Rose. But my fathers hand wasn't up, he voted fro neither.

"Disagree?"

Only a few hands were raised. My father got out of his chair placing his hands on the table.

"Then it settled" he paused, "You ought to marry Rosemarie within two weeks"

I didn't even have to look at her to know that Rose was pissed. Royally. Pissed.

**R POV**

Married. _Married_? MARRIED?

After everything he just said about me he wants us to get married?

I shot straight out of my chair with such force that the chair fell backwards and the room fell silent. Every set of eyes that were in that room was on me. I clenched my fists.

I could feel Anton's eyes narrowing as he was looking at me. I was right about to open my mouth and give them the entire wrath that I held within me Dimitri got up form his chair moving his arm around me.

"This is big news to the both of us but I can assure you that we're both grateful about the good news" He said tightening his grip around me which only made me look over at him.

He cupped my chin tilting my head back before leaning in to kiss me.

My eyes went wide by the gesture and my first reaction was to push him away since the way he woke up only made me feel used and disgusting. But being the hormonal not virgin anymore girl that I am I feel for the feel of his lips closing my eyes and getting into the moment.

But foolish like I was he pulled away turning towards the council, "We couldn't be happier"

I twisted out of his grip turning around storming out the door.

I can't believe him, I can't- how can he agree to this? HOW? It's forced upon us and all he can say is "We couldn't be happier?"

That's a load of bull and he knows it!

I could hear his steps coming after me and I was just too angry with him to talk to him. I was going to burst any second now.

"Roza" He called after me as I was heading for the stairs. I could hear him sigh, "Roza stop!"

I didn't.

I couldn't hear his steps anymore. Hopefully he'd given up. Good!

But as always I'm never that lucky...

"Take one more step and I'll make _sure_ you'll regret it!"

I froze mid step as the words left his tongue.

That could mean everything and nothing at the same time. I turned around so I was facing him. His face was serious and I could make out signs of frustration but I also knew he was annoyed with me. He hated when I stormed off and he couldn't get a say with things.

Feeling slightly daring I narrowed my eyes in our little glaring contest and when I noticed his fists clenching I took one step backwards. When I stopped again I saw him just releasing one heavy sigh dropping his shoulders and everything.

"You just had to didn't you?" He asked as he faced me again. I answered him with silence. "Will you ever stop doing that? Pushing my nerves?"

I ignored him crossing my arms under my chest looking away from him.

"Roza I didn't choose this, they did, why can't you just let it happen and make the best out of it?"

I snapped, "It's hard letting go when all I can think of being forced! Everything is my force and I don't have a pick in anything. I'm always going to be beneath you and soon you'll pick what'll wear, eat and soon I just know that you'll get me pregnant just cause you can-"

"So it's that bad marrying me huh?" He asked venom dripping from his words as he put the blame on me.

I was so torn, Of course it wasn't but then again it's forced! I HATE being forced, I hate it. I clenched my fists, as my eyes were wide with both fury and confusion.

"You heard what he had to say about me and still you're _honestly_ going to go through with this?"

"I told you earlier, there's nothing we can do! They don't care what we think"

"So you're just going to get into a forced loveless marriage and have me by your side forever?" I challenged walking over to him, getting up in his face.

He grabbed my wrist holding me tightly as his eyes bored into mine, "It doesn't have to be forced and the only thing that we can change is the out turn of it! It's all up to you Rose, do you want a cold loveless and fucking horrible rest of your life or will you just get off your high horse and just try with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>A liiiiiiiittle bit short maybe but it was a needed chap :)<strong>

**What did you think of Dimitri's thinking in the beginning? Do you still hate him? **

**What did you think of the meeting? Tatiana? Was it good?**

**What about the argument? Is Rose being ridiculous or what do you think or if all? **

**Let me know :D**

**Lot's of L-O-V-E-E-E**


	15. Pasts

**I literarily just finished this cup so don't bother with grammar. My editor is still on Vay-Kay!  
>I hope you'll enjoy it :) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

It's been a week since I got the news.

A week since we had the fight and a week since I lost my virginity to the complicated and frustrating sex of the century.

I closed my eyes taking a deep breath as I sat in the lounge waiting for a meeting to begin. I'd been called to meet someone here and I was early since I wanted tog get away from all the wedding plans. Tatiana is all over the place asking about colors and all such things. I'm just getting tired of it and whenever Dimitri and I is suppose to decide anything together about the wedding we disagree just to frustrate the other.

Why is the world against me? Why am I marrying that- that- God I can't even insult him anymore.

Taking another deep breath I thought back of the beginning of our fighting. Or why we were fighting this time. We've fought from day one when I got my confidence back thanks to Tatiana. Always disagreeing about something, although this time we disagreed cause of the little argument we shared last week right after the wedding news.

My whole body went weak as I thought of it...

_Flashback_

_I was pressed up against his large form as he held my wrist so I wouldn't escape. But under his gaze I was already stuck. _

"_It doesn't have to be forced and the only thing that we can change is the out turn of it! It's all up to you Rose, do you want a cold loveless and fucking horrible rest of your life or will you just get off your high horse and just try with me?"_

_There was such deep passion in his voice I didn't know what to think anymore. The emotion in his eyes and the words that just left his tongue didn't fit with the headstrong image he'd put up for so long. And now he wanted to _try_? Was he serious? _

_He wanted me. _Me_? Immature childish Rosemarie Hathaway that were to incompetent to run a country..._

_I frowned as I searched for something in his eyes. But it was so much to take in after what he just told me. I just blinked several times trying to wrap my head around it but I just couldn't get it. It was so... much_

_Then I was shaking my head while looking at him, shaking my head no and somewhere in there I even let the word escape my lips, "No"_

_The tears were arriving and I hated that they did. I didn't want him to get-_

"_No? NO?" he asked letting go of my wrists. And just by letting go it was like a punch in the face. A punch I just made him throw all on my own. _

"_I don't-" I turned away from me for a quick second running his hands through his hair. _

"_I don't understand you Roza, I don't" he faces me again. "You wanted me real and that's what I am! I'm as fucking real as it'll ever get" His voice rose as a tear rolled down my cheeks. _

"_I told them all that I wanted you as my wife, no one else and you just say no? Well let me tell you that you will-" He stopped himself before he finished. _

_His eyes searched my face and I didn't know what to expect from him now. At the same time I expected rage and frustration and something explosive. But what I got was different. _

_I got his back. _

_He turned around, walking towards the stairs, walking away. And at that moment I couldn't let him leave with out saying anything. Just anything. I had to say something. _

"_So what, you're just going to walk away?" My voice cracked as he stalked up the stairs. _

_He looked over his shoulder towards me, "Yes. Yes I am"_

_And then he left. _

_End of Flashback _

I was still feeling speechless ever since after our little talk. We've barely even spoke to one another since then and when we did we always started bickering and just going at each other.

I just grew so tired of all this and at the same time knowing that I would spend the rest of my life in this bitter bickering world made me want to bury my head in my pillow and never look up again.

But I can't get away from the feeling that the fight was stupid and that No wasn't the best thing I would've come up with. It was just too much and right now it didn't seem like we would fix things.

Sometime we'd have to thought, I just hope that sometime is in a very near future.

"I don't think I ever seen nor heard you this quiet before"

I spun around as the voice rang out in the lounge. I frowned, "Abe?"

"I knew you wouldn't forget my handsome face" He grinned taking relaxed steps forward.

We met halfway and to my surprise he caught me in his arms giving me a hug. My arms were locked as his surrounded them and his black suit was cool against my bare arms.

Now since I was Dimitri Fiancé I had custom made dresses in my closet instead of the cotton once I wore as a courtesan.

Todays dress was mid night blue, no sleeves and very simple yet beautiful. My hair hung loose over my shoulders and I even wore a ring on my finger.

When I got the ring it wasn't as good or romantic as one might think.

It was an evening three nights ago when I was about to get in bed. Dimitri opened the doors and closed them not saying a simple hello or anything. He just walked to his closet and started to undress.

I sighed as I leaned back against the bedpost, "Hello to you to"

He just looked over his shoulder but kept quiet. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away as he walked over to bed.

"Here" was all he said and I felt a small weight in my lap. It was a small bag. I frowned as I picked it up and held out my free hand pouring out the inside.

A delicate golden band ring fell into my hand. The gold shiny material looked so strange in my hand. I picked it up turning it over seeing the big shiny stone that was attached to it. It was a diamond, I was sure of it!

I looked stunned at it and then over at Dimitri who was about to lie down.

"It's your engagement ring." He said shortly.

I blinked and looked at the ring again. I liked my lips and looked over at Dimitri who had his back towards me, "A-aren't you suppose to put it on?" I sounded stupid as I said that but I've always imagined the man putting it on my finger being romantic, maybe a dinner. But here I was in bed with my fiancé's back to my face and the ring thrown in my lap.

I could hear him sigh as he propped himself up then into a sitting position. He took the ring from my hand and took my left on in his. Sliding the diamond ring onto my ring finger. He leaned in gave me a kiss on the cheek and said, "Happy now?"

Then he turned around and lay down again.

I was stunned at what he just had done. _Happy now_? Did he just say that?

I was staring at his back that was facing me. Was he serious?

He was since he didn't turn around. I growled and turned my back towards him and muttered, "How romantic" Sarcasm.

Pulling me back to the present was Abe as he pulled away from his too tight hug.

"You seem to be doing just fine, marriage around the corner and everything"

His small talk wasn't working on me; just because I was about to become royal didn't mean that he could smooth talk me.

"Why are you here?" I asked studying him closely.

Abe grinned at my bluntness as he pulled back "Your fiancé requested me"

"DIMITRI?" I half yelled feeling fury grow within me. Was he serious? If Dimitri wanted another one to fill the now open courtesan spot I would be out of here quicker than a-

"He asked for company to a friend of his"

I relaxed as he said that, "Oh I-" I cleared my throat, "Is she here?"

"They're seeing her right now, I thought I'd give them some privacy and come see you instead"

"How thoughtful of you" I said rolling my eyes, "So was there anything special or were you just interesting in the money I will soon be apart of?"

Abe laughed, "You know me too well Rosemarie, although I am curious about the amount of money you'll be able to get your hands on I'm here for a different matter"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "And what might that be?"

"You mother"

I flinched as he mentioned her.

His face turned serious, "I know that you're not on the best of terms-"

"You could say that" I said shortly crossing my arms over my chest, "Now what does she have to say? And it better not be that she's _sorry_"

Abe eyed me for a second before he spoke, "I told her about your engagement with the prince and she was... surprised"

"And?"

"She wondered how you where and if she was invited to the wedding"

"No" I said bluntly.

"No?" Abe asked trying to make me rethink this before I made a finally decision.

"No" I said firmly, "I don't want that woman anywhere near me! She sold me out Abe. Sold me. Her own daughter! Who the fuck does-"

"Miss Rose?" Mia cut me off before I could finish my sentence. I collected myself.

"Yes Mia?"

"I think you should come out in the ballroom"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Why?"

She didn't move a muscle or show any emotion in front of Abe, "I just think you should come to the ballroom"

"That's where they're meeting-"

"Take me there" I said before Abe finished his sentence. I knew that Mia wouldn't say anything like that if I weren't really needed. I knew it had something to do with the girl that Dimitri had asked for. He better not have done something stupid!

Mia escorted me to the ballroom and Abe walked along side of me. I didn't want to run and seem out of order since I've done that too much lately – that's not me saying that. It's everybody else.

Mia opened the door to the ballroom and every head in the room turned our way as I entered.

The scene look awfully familiar, parts of the staff had gathered and Anton was sitting on his high chair looking down on all of them.

Dimitri and Ivan were standing next to one another behind a thin tall blonde girl that was in the middle of the snake pit. Christian was standing before her.

I could remember it when I stood like that like it was yesterday, the only thing different in this scenario was that the blonde girl was crying.

Fury Rose within me as I walked forward stopping next to Dimitri, "Why is she crying?" I asked trying to sound as calm and collected as I could. I didn't succeed that well...

"Rose you're not suppose to be here-

"Rose?" Sobbing soprano voices made us both turn our heads. The thin blonde was now facing us and she looked oddly familiar.

"Lissa?" The name escaped my lips before I could think about it.

Her eyes filled up with fresh tears as she ran towards me. "Oh Rose" She threw her arms around me. I caught her, she was shaking and sobbing and feeling heavy on me. She must be exhausted and then being put up in front of these idiots must've broken her completely.

I hushed her, "It's fine I'm here. I'm here" I stroked her hair and massaged her back. She sobbed into my shoulder trying to catch her breath as I shot all of them a murderess glare, "What. Did you. Do?" I asked through clenched teeth.

Dimitri was looking stunned as Lissa clung to me and Christian looked pretty surprised to. They were too incompetent to answer so I turned to Lissa. I pulled back so I could see her face.

"Lissa, Liss are you ok?"

She dried a few tears away and shook her head slowly. "Did they hurt you?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Did they say something to you?"

Her eyes told me yes and I could feel the fire run through my veins. They would hear about this later!

"Mia would you please take Lissa to my room and help her get cleaned up properly?"

Mia was by our said quickly taking Lissa's hand and they slowly made there way out of the room.

I walked up to him, getting all up in his face as I threatened him. "Hurt one hair on her head and I'll chop your balls off and feed them to-"

Dimitri pulled me back, "Roza. That's enough"

For some reason I stopped but I didn't stop shooting Christian deadly glares. I fixed his hair and shirt and huffed, "You don't have that power anyway" He said trying to look smart.

I shook of Dimitri's hand but didn't moved closer as I spoke, "Let me remind you than within weeks I'll be Queen right next to Dimitri then I'll have the power to do what ever I want with you" I snapped but before I could leave Dimitri grabbed my upper arm forcing our eyes to meet.

Silence was still between us and just after a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes he let me go.

I hurried up to my room where I asked Mia to take Lissa.

Lissa.

I hadn't seen her in years. We grew up together until her family moved to another village and we didn't see each other again. I found it very upsetting that she was here and yet I was happy cause I rather have her here where I can keep an eye on her than with another disgusting creature on the other side of the country.

I opened the door and heard some shuffling around in the bathroom.

I headed that way and stopped in the doorway.

The tub was filling up with water as Mia sat and brushed Lissa's hair while Lissa dried her tears away.

"Hey" I said with a soft voice. I closed the door and took slow step towards them, "How are you feeling?"

Lissa dried her tears more quickly, "It's ok I'll live"

I tilted my head to the right and sighed, she should be going through what I've gone through. It's bad enough that I have!

"I'm sorry for what ever they said... They're all to fed up with themselves to say something nice"

She gave me a half hearted smile and nodded looking down. I knew she wasn't ok after what ever they told her. So I had to get her to talk about it so she can start letting it go.

I kneeled next to her, "Tell me what they said Lissa"

I could make out new tears starting to form in her eyes as she shook her head no.

I took her hand in mine, "I want you to tell me Liss, please?"

She sniffled as I handed her a napkin, "Thank you" she sobbed, "It's a- I mean Abe brought me to t-the ball room where all of them where already waiting. A-and they were just s-s-star-staring at me" She bit her lower lip pulling the napkin in two as she nervously kept speaking.

"And they were just looking at me and it felt so-so awful" She looked over at me, "And that man went up to me-"

"Christian?" I asked.

"No the other one"

"Ivan" I said looking into her eyes.

"Yes him, and he was just looking at me. I've never felt so disgusted before"

"They have a thing with doing that..." I muttered before she continued.

"And then Christian appeared also eyeing me up and down and I tried to cover myself up with my arms and he- he slapped them away! That's never happened to me before"

I squeezed her hand telling her to continue.

"Then he told the other that he would _Have me_" She grimaced as she said the last part.

Before I could speak she continued, "And then that Ivan guy said that If he ever wanted me loosened up a bit he could always help" Tears spilled over, "I've never felt so humiliated" She whispered and gasped for air as she sobbed.

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tightly, "They're gone now you can relax" I told her as she cried into my shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're here Rose" she sniffled and pulled back, "I didn't even know you'd been sold"

"No" I snorted bitterly, "I didn't know until that day either"

"But what are you doing here?" she asked

"I uh" I moved a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm getting married"

Her eyes went wide, "What?"

"Yeah um, Dimitri and I are getting married. That's why Christian wanted you, he wants you to be his escort to our wedding"

"Oh god Rose" She threw her arms around my neck, "You're getting married I'm so happy for you! You found your prince charming? Oh that's so romantic!"

"Liss" I pulled her arms looser around my neck, "I'm not really marrying him on my own terms"

"What do you mean?" She asked brows furrowed.

"I mean that it's an arranged marriage. Dimitri and his father decided, I didn't have a say in it"

"Really?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yes" I chuckled bitterly, "I'm getting married by the end of this week"

"Can I be your maid of honor?" She asked giving me puppy eyes.

I smiled when she mentioned it, "Of course you can!" We hugged. This was the only great thing about my wedding. Lissa as my maid of honor.

_*...*...*_

Lying flat on our back arms crossed over our chests we laid next to one another but didn't utter one word. Just heavy painful silence.

I sighed deeply.

"Please do sigh louder if you can!" He said with heavy sarcasm dripping from his words.

I glazed over at him and shot him a glare, "Will do my _King!_" I said and looked away, "Maybe I'm not the only immature girl in this room, and after all it's you who's becoming King"

"Yes with my unwilling wife" I could feel his eyes linger on me and I had two urges. One to punch him in the face and the other to just roll over and take out my anger on him. In a more... physical naked kind of way

I mentally cursed myself for thinking that, I really should be hating him but it was hard all the things he did to me just by lying in the same bed as I was.

I tried to change subject, get him to talk to me for real.

"What exactly happened to you mother?"

"I don't want to talk about his now Rose" Dimitri said clearly getting upset with me.

"Then when are we going to talk about that Dimitri?" I asked sitting up turning my side lamp on. "If you're going to be married to me then I need to know things about you. That's that'll tell me why you are the way you are"

"How am I exactly?" He asked sitting up quickly – I jumped since I didn't see the move coming. He came close to me, kneeling right next to me. "Tell me that Rose since you seem to know everything!"

"I don't know everything I'm just trying to get to know you but you're making it very hard!"

"Well I've tried to and we both know how that ended." He snapped glaring me right in the eye.

"That was not you trying to get to know me that was you trying to get me to marry you willingly so you wouldn't have the guilt on your shoulders when I say I do and not really meaning it!" I said jabbing my finger onto his chest.

"What do you want from me Rose? I tried but all I got was a no from you, do you honestly think that I want to continue telling you things after that?"

"You can't just give me one shot and especially not just think that I'll marry you willingly when we haven't even talked abo-"

"We're talking right now" he cut me off, "Isn't that enough?"

I buried my face in my hands taking deep breaths, "Do you honestly think it's enough?" I asked looking into his eyes.

Heavy tension fell with the silence when he didn't answer me. I didn't know what to say anymore but the answer he gave me made it hard to believe that this marriage would ever work!

"Good night Roza" Then got off of me turned around and laid down on the bed with his back towards me.

My breathing picked up, "Is that all you have to say? Why won't you speak to me? Why won't you-?"

"Because I have nothing to say"

And that was all I got.

_*...*...*_

I knocked on Tatiana's suite door the day after our argument in bed. I couldn't understand anything about Dimitri anymore and I wanted answers!

There must be way to explain why all his walls are up and why things are the way they are.

I won't find peace within until I've found out what exactly happened with him, his mother and father. I need to know.

"Come in" Tatiana's voice carried through the door. I fixed my dress before I opened the door. One of the maids met me inside and led me to Tatiana who had an afternoon drink in front of the fireplace. She looked up and raised a brow, "Rose, what a lovely surprise. Sit"

I nodded sitting down next to her one of the maids asking if I wanted something to drink. "No thank you" I said politely and she left.

"What earns me the pleasure Rose?" Tatiana asked not looking at me her eyes were on the fire slowly burning in front of us.

"I-" I cleared my throat, "I wanted to ask you something"

"And what might that be?"

"It's about Dimitri" I said looking down onto my hands that were neatly placed in my lap. I could feel her eyes on me now, "Is this about the wedding?"

I shook my head no, "It's about his, his past"

She sipped on her drink, "I see"

"I don't think you do, I wonder why-"

"Why he is the way he is?" Her face turned towards me, "Why Anton is that ice cold man that he is, and why he as raised his son to be just as cruel as he is?" Her eyes moved back to the fire, "Why you can't get through to him" That last thing wasn't a question. I knew that.

"I guess I'm not the first one asking." I said feeling slightly ashamed that she could figure me out so easily.

"No you are no," She said looking over at me again, "But you're the first one wondering because you care, not because you want to make things worse"

I frowned meeting her gaze, "Worse?"

"Just because he's royal doesn't mean things always goes Dimitri's way. After his mother got torn away from him he had no one to catch him when he fell. No one to kiss his knees where they got soar, no one to sing to him when nightmares threatened in the evening. Anton never gave him that. From that day Dimitri always did things on his own, if he got hurt and started crying Anton would tell him to stop it and to grow up" Tatiana sighed licking her lips, "I slowly saw him change from a bright nine year old into a small version of Anton. I never got a chance to stop it."

"But how did Olena die? Dimitri won't tell me" I asked feeling so frustrated. I hated Anton for doing that to Dimitri I hated him. I also hated Dimitri for not letting me in.

"I don't think he wants you to know and if he would tell you he wouldn't tell you the truth. He doesn't like the truth"

"W-what is the truth?" I dared to ask.

"Anton blames Olena's death on one of the old council members who thought he'd gone weak. He wanted to show them that he hadn't gone soft and," she paused, "And Olena became his punishment because of that"

"You mean he-" the words got stuck in my throat.

"He killed his own wife" Tatiana said as the fire reflected in his eyes. "He's never admitted it to me but I know that's why he killed half of the members in the council. He wanted revenge on something they made him to"

"But they didn't-"

"That's not the way he see's things" Tatiana cut me off.

I took a deep breath taking it all in. This is horrible. Why would, I mean how could anyone do that? And Dimitri.

I started to feel awful putting up such a fight against him all the time. But at the same time he's told me many times how he likes my fire. My passion.

"What about siblings? Did he have any?"

Tatiana slowly shook her head no. "No one"

I felt a bit numb.

Dimitri had grown to up tight to ever tell me this, but what could I ever to do just make him better? What can I-?

"Don't ever leave him Rose" Tatiana said firmly catching my gaze. "Ever do you hear me?"

I swallowed and nodded, "I won't" I whispered.

_*...*...*_

That same night after my long talk with Tatiana I returned to our bedroom knowing that Dimitri was in there.

Closing and locking the door behind me I checked the bedroom if he was in there. It was empty and I assumed he was in the living room reading.

Spread out on the couch he was laying on his back reading one of his torn novels that he saved from my wrath as I set some of them on fire.

Speaking of Fire, he had lit one in the fireplace and that was the only light that lit up the room.

The warm orange light fell on his focused face made him look so soft, My fingers where aching to touch but I held back as I studied him from across the room.

Before he noticed me I was across the room taking the book out of his hands placing it on the side table. I lifted my dress up and kneeled next to him on the couch.

A frown fell on his face, "What are you-?"

I cut him off bringing my lips onto his. His eyes grew wide but as I moved my lips against his bringing my hands to his face he relaxed and our eyes closed.

One of his hands slid up my back between my shoulder blades and into my hair as the other rested on my dress-clad thigh.

Our kiss was slow, yet so passionate. Our lips moved against one another's, warm wet and slippery. I cupped his cheek as I deepened the kiss my tongue licking his lips asking for entrance that was granted.

I moved my other arm around his neck continuing our kiss. His tongue was gentle with mine and the heat it with brought made me silently moan into his mouth.

Pressing my lips harder against his I tightened my grip around his neck as his fingers played with my hair.

I moved my hand from his cheek and ran my fingers through his smooth hair as I eased my lips off of his slowly. I sucked on his lower lip catching it between my teeth.

He groaned squeezing my thigh as I let go and brushed my lips against his.

"I'll marry you," I said against his lips. "Willingly"

* * *

><p><strong>This one was longer than the last one ^^, So what did you think?<strong>

**What did you think about Rose reaction to hearing about Janine?**

**How did you feel about the whole Olena thing? Changed your mind/perspective on Dimitri?**

**What did you think about the ending, the kiss? **

**Talk to me ! **

**Lot's of LOVING **


	16. Worthy a King

**Sorry about the delay in updating! I can tell you all that I have a good excuse because I graduated last week and I've been partying for three days straight. So There has not been any time for me to write and update on time. **

**But here it is, although I s****till have no Editor back, but there's no need to be sad about that :)**

**I will also tell you that this thurday I'm going off on a trip and I won't be back until June 22nd, so there will be no update until june 22nd, but after that I will start posting 2 chaps a week! **

**So there is hope in the darkness^^, **

**Now I'll shut up and let u read!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

Her eyes sparkled in the dim light that came from the fireplace. Hair had fallen in her face and her lips were swollen after kissing. I don't think I'd seen such beauty since we'd had sex over a week ago. Her eyes were sleepy yet awake as her fingers traced my jawbone and up on my chin. I tilted my head forward kissing her finger and a angelic smile grew on her lips.

Her lightweight on top of my body felt like heaven and I didn't ever want her to move.

We've had out ups and down but right now it felt like it's always been like this.

I'll admit that I was really surprised when she told me that she would marry me willingly and I can say that I was suspicious at first. But there are two things I know, the first one is that the best way to ruin a moment is to start asking too many questions and right now I was satisfied with not knowing. And the second thing is that a woman can never hide her true feelings while kissing, judging from Roza's sensual and passionate kissing there was no way in hell that she could lie like that. I know that one day she could love me I just have to wait until that day comes.

But right now Roza's eyelids where heavy as rocks as she fought to keep them open. I kissed her forehead as I sat up in the couch taking a good grip around her.

"What are you doing?" She asked eyes still closed as her head rested against my chest.

"Carrying you to bed" I murmured into her hair kissing her temple as I got us out of the couch.

Leaving everything thing as it was I carried her to the bed and kneeled on the edge of it while putting her down. She squirmed and made a face as I untangled her arms around me trying to free myself.

"Where are you going?" She whined squinting through her heavy eyelids. I smiled, "Just turning the lights off, I'm not going anywhere Roza" I said brushing hair out of her face.

She snuggled into my pillow, "Good"

I chuckled and went to close the door and pull the curtains over the windows and pulled my shirt over my head. I went over to what now a days use to be Roza's side but since she took my side I just went for hers.

I lay down behind her and my weight made the mattress shift and her body slid down next to mine.

"What are you doing?" She asked turning around, her hair being tangled and frizzy. I pulled her close, "You're asking a lot of questions"

A smile turned onto her lips as she rested her head against my shoulder, "What are we doing tomorrow?"

I buried my nose in her hair and inhaled and felt completely relaxed. "Our engagement party"

She wrinkled her nose but before she could open her mouth I tightened my grip around her, "Sleep Roza, it'll be fine" I kissed her forehead.

Her head tilted back and I felt her warm soft lips on my chin, thinking that she would fall asleep I was wrong when I felt her nip at my skin. I tilted my head down so she could reach my lips, "Roza" I whined.

She cut me off my pressing her lips against mine while moaning a long "Mmm" against my lips.

God this woman!

As her hands started roaming my body I didn't know how to think clearly and as her delicious body climbed on top of mine I opened my eyes. Her lips kissed the corner of my mouth while running a hand down my chest as her smooth legs caressed mine.

"What are _you_ doing Roza?"

She smiles not opening her eyes as she continued to kiss and nip at my skin. Trailing kisses towards my ear I could feel my cock getting hard in my pants as I felt her slowly grind her hips against mine.

Her breathing is slightly uneven as she breathes in my ear and moans as she takes my earlobe between her teeth.

Groan loudly burying my face in her shoulder, "Rooozaaa!" I whine.

"Do you like it?" her soft murmurs in my ear only made me think of things I shouldn't. Or should I? I mean we're in our bedroom, engaged and- and-

She pulls back sitting straight up while straddling my hips. My eyes are glued to her and grow even wider as I see her grab the edges off her dress and slowly pulls it over her head.

Underneath she is naked.

Complete wonderful nakedness as she runs her fingers through her hair before looking down on me.

I didn't notice but my hands were placed on her thighs, my thumbs kneading circles on her inner thighs as our eyes did the talking.

She placed both her hands at the base of my stomach before slowly tracing them up towards my chest and then around my neck. As I felt her naked breasts against my skin I growled sliding my hands up her thighs caressing her butt cheeks.

A naughty smile played her lips as she slowly but firmly started to grind her hot sex against mine.

I was wearing too much close and I just didn't know how to get out of them fast enough. I grabbed her hips to make her movement stop, it was unbearable that I had to make her stop but I had to get my pants off.

"One second" I told her. In a swift movement I unbuttoned my pants, pulled them over my hips and then miraculously fast they where far faraway.

She didn't waste no time as she caressed my swelling cock with her wet lips.

Her eyes closed as she held herself up hovering above me, her breast deliciously close to my mouth.

"Oh yes!" She whispered as our sexes touched. I could feel her all hot and bothered already.

I grinded my hips against her and she groaned looking down on me. My eyes never left her as I lifted my head up taking one of her nipples into my mouth. She strangled a moan by biting her lower lip.

I gently sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin as she started to move her hips against mine in a more even pace.

"More" she said looking into my eyes again. I moved my mouth to her other breast licking my way past her hard nipple and then blew on it.

"Oh god" she gasped her arms giving out as she fell on top of me. I loved how weak and yet so incredibly horny she looked.

"Baby" I said with a deep voice taking a firm grip around her as I flipped up around so I was on top. I kissed her neck and sucked onto her skin, "мой озорной ангел, Does my мой озорной ангел want more?" I hadn't spoke Russian to her before but the light that lit in her eyes as I did surely give me the answer that she liked it.

She placed both hands on either side of my face pulling my face to hers catching my lower lip between hers. She bit down sexily and I groaned and she moaned, "More" into my mouth.

I didn't bother with more ways getting her hot and heavy because she already was and my cock was more then ready for her by now.

I spread her legs caressing her thighs as I slowly sunk down deeper into her.

Her legs wrapped around my hips and her lips pressed against my neck.

I didn't want to waste no time with her as I started moving in and out of her in a normal pace.

Her breath on my skin only made me quicken the pace, chanting, "Yes, yes, yes" in my ear also helped.

I captured her lips in a wet and slippery kiss filled with tongue and teeth. I love how daring she is as her tongue was exploring my mouth as I thrusted harder into her.

Her nails digging into my skin as her first orgasm build up. Arching her back throwing her head back made her look incredibly sexy. I looked down seeing my throbbing cock pound into her. Wet noises coming from down there since she was dripping wet.

She scream out as it went for her but I didn't stop I rode it out and only quickened the pace.

"Dimitri, uh, uh, uh OH!" She shrieked as I thrusted hard into her deepest spot.

"So tight" I growled biting her shoulder, licking her skin.

"You're" I thrusted into her, "So" thrust "BIG!"

"Tell me you love it love" I said in a low husky tone.

"I love it!" She moaned.

"Again"

"I love it!" She whimpered as she grabbed the sheets trying to hold onto the new orgasm that was threatening to explode.

"Louder!" I demanded as I buried my face between her breasts.

"AHHH!" She screamed out as I slammed deep into her, which forced her over the edge. Just hearing her scream out in pleasure made me release all my bars and scream out with her.

She bit my lower lip as she helped me rode out all of it as I emptied myself inside her.

I felt dead tired as I slipped out of her but feeling her pressed up against me made me want to do it over and over again. Her curvy body did things to be that made me go mad. I traced my fingers along the curve of her hip as I nipped at her skin.

"Thank you" She whispered stroking my slacking cock that rested on her thigh. I couldn't keep y hands off of her.

I cupped her wet pussy as I licked and nipped on her jawbone, "You're so amazing, so tight and so smooth and uh- I just want to-" I was rambling when she just smiled and hushed me putting a finger to my lips, "Sleep" she murmured giving me another kiss on the lips. I'm not very good with following other people orders but now I did. So I fell asleep and it was one of the best nights of sleep I've ever gotten.

**R POV**

I was in one of the best moods a woman could ever be in. I was completely satisfied with every aspect of life and definitely the sex one.

I felt so free, so happy so, good.

Images of Dimitri's naked hips, him running his fingers over the curve of my hip lips against my nipples as pictures that keeps flashing in my mind. Completely inappropriate when you're on your way to a dress fitting for your own engagement party, but still.

I could shake the pictures off they're stuck.

"Rose" Mia's voice pulled me back to form my haze.

"Yes?"

Mia smiled, "Busy night?" raising a brow at me. I felt my cheeks burning as I cleared my throat, "Why?"

She strangled a laugh, "It was quite... _noisy_ last night"

My eyes grew a bit but I trusted Mia so I sighed giving her a smile, "Maybe I was busy last night"

She grinned as we stopped outside the tailor salon, "If we get a moment we have to talk about this later!" She giggled before opening the door.

One of the seamstresses arrives giving Mia a glace.

"Rosemarie's here"

"Thank you" She nodded, "The Queen is awaiting you"

I knew Tatiana had a few opinions in whatever I am suppose to wear tonight. She always had, she even had the staff starting on my wedding gown. How that'll end up I don't know, but hopefully she'll count me in later on.

The lady lead me into the big fitting room where I got my ball dress where Tatiana was seated and to my surprise Lissa was standing in front of the mirror in a beautiful mint green dress. Her platinum blonde hair looked amazing with the green and a smile hit my lips as she noticed me in the mirror.

"Rose" she spun around.

"You look beautiful"

Lissa blushed a little "Tatiana picked it out for me"

I snickered, "She did a good job"

"Why thank you" Tatiana said putting her teacup down. "Your turn Rosemarie"

A few maids helped Lissa to get out of her dress and into her white cotton dress.

"Christian will meet you in the hall later tonight, you will arrive together" Tatiana said as she held a paper in her hand. "Rosemarie will arrive last as Dimitri reveals his fiancée"

Tatiana spoke as the maids took my dress off, "And then you will speak and mingle with the crowd before the big dinner and later on dance"

I was surprised when I saw a white flowy material in the seamstress hands and details of gold.

"Tatiana what is-"

"No talking, put it on" she said standing up studying me. I turned around as the maids came with the dress for me to get into it. I wore nothing underneath more than my panties and for some reason I thought of last night as I pulled my dress over my head in front of Dimitri. Boy that was one heck of a night. I can't wait until-

"So Rosemarie tell me about last night" I froze as I heard the words leave Tatiana's mouth. I tilted my head forward hiding my face behind a curtain off hair,

"W-what?"

"I've heard some... rumors"

By the sound of her voice I knew she wanted some inside details. Damn that woman!

I cleared my throat, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Leave us" Tatiana said suddenly as I felt the dress tighten and then when I turned around we were alone. And the dress was on.

A small smile played on Tatiana's lips as she walked closer, it seemed like she was looking at the dress but by the look in her eyes it seemed more like she was thinking of something else.

"Did you and Dimitri have sex last night?" She asked bluntly.

My eyes grew wide, "What?"

Her smile grew, "There's no need to act innocent Rose"

I moved hair behind my ear, "B-b-b-but"

"It's human, but I truly hope you were the one asking for it"

I was blushing insanely red and I didn't know what to say and before I had the chance the maids returned starting to pull at the dress again.

The dress.

I haven't even looked at my reflection yet! Maybe that's cause Tatiana just caught me having sex with her nephew but still.

"Your hair will Mia take care of later but tell me what you think" Tatiana said bringing me back to present time. I spun looking into the mirror and gasped.

The last time that Tatiana had dressed me up I was very happy with the red dress and everything but now, wow that woman could really out do herself.

It was a white chiffon gown that felt so light and breezy against my naked skin. The gold were details showing off my curves and holding the dress in place and I just- I just loved it! (Pic on profile)

"It's" I paused taking a second look, "Its amazing Tatiana"

She smiled confidently, "Yes thank you I'm pretty happy with it myself, you really look beautiful! I mean you did in the last dress to but now you really look worthy a King"

I turned around studying her.

"Why are you so sure of me being a queen?" I asked

"Because once I was just like you and let me just say that I turned out quite well"

I snickered at her confidence as she turned me back, facing the mirror. Her fingers tilted up my chin so I could see myself completely.

"You really have amazing features Rose, strong and powerful features and beautiful eyes that shows the passion and sweetness about you. Your long hair gives you the extra beauty and your body is just a work of art. Of course all this is just outside, there's a lot more on the inside. But what people will remember is the proud and confident looking outside that a royal show"

"Is it all acting?" I asked frowning towards my reflection.

Tatiana snickered, "There's a lot more than acting, sit down." She said as she brought me over to a vanity.

Mia was soon by my side starting brushing my hair.

"The people of Russia can be quite a hard crowd to catch, they can see through false images and they're not just falling for anything. They want a strong and good leader and that's why my brother is on the throne"

Mia started pinning up a few strands of my hair and my eyes widened when she picked up a scissor.

"What are you doing?"

Tatiana smiled, "We're giving you some bangs, it'll be nice on you"

And I have to say when Mia was done, Wow.

Most of my hair was down but a few strands where up and it looked really amazing. With some bangs it made it all look more effortless and relaxed yet so good looking (Pic on profile)

"Final touches with the makeup then we'll go to my suite"

I met her gaze, "Why?"

"It's a surprise" Tatiana smiled.

As soon as Mia was done Tatiana pulled me along bringing me to her suite telling me to sit down.

I was completely ready for tonight's event that soon would be starting. I hadn't seen Lissa in a while and I wondered how she was doing and if Christian was treating her ok. I sighed at the thought when I remember how broken down she looked when I first saw her.

After that I think she got better but she didn't speak much. Though she did seem happy in the fitting room.

I had to stop thinking so much, I was soon going to a party as a future queen of the country and I'm worrying about someone else? Well of course I am... Rather someone else then about me.

My eyes widened as I saw it all before me. Walking down the stairs for my entrance and I slip and fall and everyone starts laughing. Or I drop my ring off my finger and start racing after it and- Oh no I'm starting again!

I took a deep breath and-

I felt someone place something on my head. I looked up seeing Tatiana standing beside me placing something in my hair. She smiled when she was done, "Now you're ready"

"What-"

She turned my head ninety degrees and I was looking straight into a mirror. In my styled hair Tatiana had placed a golden diadem filled with small flowers and details. I gasped since it made the whole outfit look amazing and well put together.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered staring at my reflection.

"It was my first diadem I wore in public as I became queen" Tatiana said looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, protest that I couldn't wear this. It was hers and-

"Now before you start blabbering about how you can't wear it I suggest you start walking down stairs, you are making your entrance within minutes and I'm right entering moments before you"

I hadn't even realized before I looked again that she wore a beautiful purple dress and her hair was pinned up with a Tiara was on her head. How did she-?

I didn't even need to ask. She's the first queen of England she must have some tricks up her sleeve.

I gave her a smile as Mia entered ready to escort me down stairs to the ballroom.

As we were walking down the stairs I couldn't help not to look at my ring. The simple golden band and the diamond worked well with my dress and every time I passed a mirror I was surprised seeing the diadem in my hair. I looked close to something that I only would dare to dream off when I was a child. I loved hearing stories of myths about goddesses and this is how I've always pictured a goddess to look like. Of course I don't have that glow all around me but it's was as close as I would ever get.

"You look beautiful" Mia smiled from behind me.

"Thank you" I blushed slightly and sighed,

"Nervous?"

I exhaled, "Yes" I nodded, "I have barely met half of those in there and guests has been arriving all day and I haven't said a single hello to anyone"

"That' because Dimitri made it happen that way"

"I know I know, he wants this grand entrance thing and it's just so- so all over the place"

Mia smiled, "You're more nervous then I though"

"What exactly makes you think that I'm _that_ nervous?" I asked giving her a look. She smiled, "Because you keep talking and playing with the ring on your finger"

I hadn't even noticed I did that... Damn her.

"Maybe I am nervous..." I murmured looking down onto my finger again as I walked around in the hall.

"Are you ready?"

Tatiana was standing behind me in her proud glory. I licked my lips and nodded, "Yes"

"Good" we walked together over to the closed double doors and I was starting to bug myself about everything that I could think off when Tatiana said, "No need to be worried dear" I met her gaze, "My best advice to you is to stay strong, if you don't stay strong you'll fall and will never get back up again, you hear me?" I nodded. "Good" Then a fanfare was played by the horns and I felt ice in my stomach.

"That's me" she smiled, "Big smile, big confidence" Then she disappeared through the doors. I could hear applause through the closed doors and I took another deep breath.

The same fanfare came alive once again and the double doors opened. I mentally slapped myself so I would start moving and not stand there like some idiot.

The staircase went down on each side of a big balcony, the same balcony Dimitri and I had been standing on the first time he escorted me to a ball. Of course that time we weren't engaged back then.

I was standing on the edge of the balcony and I swallowed hard when the packed room started applauding. I searched for Tatiana in the crowd but my eyes found another set of eyes that made me relax.

Heavy brown eyes, hair pulled back in a low ponytail and dressed in a midnight blue uniform. He was standing by the end of the left staircase. His face was serious but I could see the warmth in his eyes, a small smile painted my lips as I lifted my dress beginning to walk down the stairs.

As I got close to the end Dimitri offered me his hand to help me down the last few steps which I accepted looking down on my feet until I was on safe ground. Feeling Dimitri's warm hand around mine made this slightly better as the caller cleared his voice to get he crowds attention, "Presenting Prince Dimitri Belikov escorting his Fiancée Rosemarie Hathaway"

The crowd applause and genuine smiles towards us made me uneasy at first. Dimitri put his hand around my waist pulling me close to his body, cupping my chin so our eyes met.

"You look beautiful!"

I licked my lips holding back a smile hoping he wouldn't notice my blushing cheeks, "Thank you"

His eyes moved down to my lips and as he leaned in close I knew exactly what he was about to do. I got up on my tiptoes meeting his lips halfway, holding myself up by resting my hands on his chest.

Our lips met in a soft kiss as his fingers traced along my jawbone then brushing some hair behind my shoulder. My eyes were closed as I focused on the warm feeling of his lips against mine. Sooner than I would've liked someone cleared his or her throat forcing us to break the kissing.

I turned even redder as I realized it was Anton and Tatiana watching us. Dimitri cleared his throat but didn't let me go, "Father" He nodded, "Tatiana"

His father looked like his normal icy self but Tatiana had a small teasing smile playing on her lips. I don't know why but I was sure I was going to hear about this later.

"I hope we're not interrupting something" Tatiana said still keeping her smile on. Anton huffed slightly, "There are many important people here tonight, I hope both of you will see this as a great opportunity to make connections"

"Of course father, I was just going to introduce Roza to King Antoine" Dimitri said to his father.

"With your tongue on her mouth?" He asked raising a brow.

Dimitri swallowed looking slightly embarrassed, "No father, I was certainly not"

"Good" He said, "Tatiana and I will be talking to the Petrov's, we'll see each other at dinner"

"Yes" Dimitri said and bowed his head slightly. I curtsied before they left and as I couldn't see them anymore I exhaled.

Dimitri turned towards me, "Where were we?"

I smiled and snickered, "I don't think you father appreciate us kissing in public"

A daring more playful look flashed in Dimitri's eyes as he pulled me closer so only I could hear him, "And I don't think he would appreciate hearing how I made you scream my name last night"

I blushed and playfully shoved him a little, "No one wants to hear about that." I said looking around, checking so no one heard. When I met his eyes again they were narrowed as he studied me before he spoke, "Did you enjoy last night?"

"Uh- um" I looked around again and licked my lips, " I don't think we should be talking about that here..." I trailed off. Dimitri pursed his lips slightly, "Let me decide that" he put his lips to my ear kissing my skin, "Did you?"

I bit my lower lip as my hand grabbed handful of fabric of his uniform, "Of course I did, I was the one starting it"

"Then why won't you talk about it?" He asked stroking my back while smelling my hair.

"Be-be-because it might be inappropriate" I said stuttering in the beginning and swallowed hard. He pulled back smile on his lips, "We'll talk later"

He let go of my leaving his hand on the small off my back as he guided me through the crowd searching for someone.

He stopped behind a slim and tall gentleman wearing all white with black curly hair on his head. He cleared his throat and the man turned around instantly.

"Dimitri!" he smiled and shook Dimitri's hand with a firm shake. "It's so good to see you again" His accent fascinated me since I've never heard anything like it.

"Antoine it's been too long, may introduce my fiancée Rosemarie Hathaway"

"Oh yes the beauty from the staircase, I indeed have noticed her" He smiled and offered me his hand, I placed my in his as he said, "My name is Antoine Badica, King of Italy. It's a pleasure to meet you Rosemarie" He kissed my knuckles.

I smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you King Antoine, but please call me Rose"

Antoine smiled and let go of my hand as spoke to Dimitri, "That is quite a catch you've got there, charming. Very charming"

"Thank you Antoine, she definitely is" Dimitri said squeezing my side. I smiled towards both of them when I saw something blonde in the corner of my eye. Turning my head I saw Lissa with hear long hair pinned up in a beautiful bun and her skin looked amazing with the mint green color of her dress. She looked stunning.

"Christian" Dimitri's voice surprised me when I realized that Antoine had left and Christian and Lissa was now making their way over to us.

What surprised me was how relaxed Lissa looked and that they were holding hands. Did I miss something here?

"Nice to see you all put together" Dimitri said with a teasing tone.

"At least I didn't spill water all over myself earlier because I was nervous" Christian shot Dimitri a playful look and Dimitri rolled his eyes and started talking about something else.

I took Lissa's free hand to get her attention, "You look stunning"

"Thank you" she blushed, "But I'm nothing compared to you"

"Don't say that, you've always had that thing everybody wants"

"But I look like every other girl in the world Rose, you don't and I wish I had that"

"Let's just say looking different isn't always in your favor" I sighed. Lissa frowned as she studied my face. She didn't know the shit I went through before I got engaged. She didn't know anything of it at all.

Thinking of it only made me want to leave so I excused myself from Lissa and made my way through the crowd towards the open doors to the balcony.

The sun had set but the air was still warm and the sky was burning orange and red fading into pink and purple. It was so beautiful. I rested my hands on the railing taking a deep breath and closed my eyes trying to find peace, but it didn't last long.

"Escaping the royal madness?"

His voice made me turn around and shoot him a look.

Adrian Ivashkov.

I pursed my lips slightly, "I just wanted a moment alone" I said turning around.

"Then I hope you won't mind me joining you" He was standing beside me and when I felt his hand brushing hair off my shoulder I pulled away, "Matter of fact I do so could you please leave?" I tried to sound firm in my voice and not shaky although within I was scared to be alone with him.

A smile played on his lips, "Are you afraid of me Rose?"

I huffed, "Disgusted would be a more fitting word"

He chuckled, "You're so feisty" he took steps towards me, "Something I really like about you!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I don't know what you're doing but it won't work" I took a step forward to show him I wasn't afraid, "Dimitri might not be here but that don't mean that it'll give you any sort of chance to get close to me"

Seriousness fell over his face as I mention Dimitri's name, "What exactly do you like with him Rose? What makes your knees go weak?"

He was too close now and as I put my hand on his chest to push him away he grabbed my wrist keeping it on his chest.

"You intrigue me Rose and I like it, why not choose me?" He raised his brow turning on his nasty charm.

"Why choose you when I'm perfectly happy?" I snapped back, "And could I get my hand back please?" I asked through my teeth.

"What will you do if you won't?"

"Then I'll fucking cut your arm off until you do!"

Both our hands snapped in the direction on the balcony doors where Dimitri was standing. Arms crossed over his chest, a very strong pose that made him look powerful. And sexy... But I shouldn't think of that right now!

Adrian released my hand as he noticed Dimitri's glare on him. I took a step back after getting my hand back and Dimitri was soon by my side.

He gave me a questioning look wondering if I was ok and I gave him a smile assuring him I was ok. He took a step toward Adrian putting his body between us so I couldn't see anything but I heard every single word they said.

"What part of staying away is so hard to get?" Dimitri asked anger lacing his voice.

"I don't recall you telling me anything like that little prince" Adrian said nonchalantly.

"Then you listen to me and you listen good. Like it or not but Rose is mine she chose me all on her own and we both know that she wants me and if it hurts so fucking bad that for once someone chose me over you then I hope it hurts for a long, _long_ time!"

"And what makes you so sure she'll stay?" Adrian dared getting all up in Dimitri's face.

"Because it was my name she screamed in pleasure last night! Not yours" Dimitri growled. I didn't like that he mentioned that in public again but I could see his point. I also noticed both of them getting very tense and when Adrian shoved Dimitri was when I stepped in.

I grabbed Dimitri's elbow and hand pulling him back before he did something stupid. It took me some extra strength to do it but as I parted them I shoved Dimitri back further away. I turned to Adrian, "Could you at least _act_ like you were a real King?" I snapped. I turned to face Dimitri as Adrian huffed, "Real king? I'm more king than he'll ever be! Everyone knows it"

The anger boiled up and I could see Dimitri fists clench as he as fuming with anger as he started walking towards Adrian, "You're not even half the king you'll ever-"

I put myself in the way stopping Dimitri but he had a hard time deciding where he was focusing, Adrian or me. I placed my hands on either side of his face, looking him in the eye before I kissed him on his lips. His lips were cold but turned warm, his body was tense but soon relaxed and his breath was uneven but then it calmed. His lips moved against mine as I kissed him again. I pulled back letting out an uneasy breath then our eyes met. He lost focus when his eyes went over my shoulder and he started tensing up again. But I forced him to meet my eyes again "It's OK" I told him. "It's ok" I murmured before letting him go and turning around.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Ivashkov." I said calmly.

His eyes narrowed at me and I still think he was quite unhappy with me calming Dimitri making sure he wouldn't do anything stupid.

"I want you off my property Ivashkov" Dimitri's voice rose, "NOW!"

Adrian turned around and walked away which was the first good thing he'd chose to do tonight.

I exhaled letting my shoulders drop. Always some drama, it would never go away. Ever.

After a few moments I felt Dimitri's hands on my upper arms, warming my skin.

"I think we should go back inside"

I swallowed, "Why are you and Adrian so angry with one another?" I asked instead of listening to him.

Dimitri's had hesitated before he moved the up and down in a heating gesture. "Roza we should-"

"Tell me" I turned around to face him.

Dimitri licked his lips as I knew he would give in, "Adrian and I use to be friends. We did everything together, we grew up together" He paused, "We even liked the same girls and later on we started competing in who would win her first" He smiled at first then his face turned grim, "In the beginning the girls always noticed me since I was the taller one out of the two of us. People noticed me first. Then Adrian opened his mouth and in the end," he exhaled turning away from me, "He always won" His shoulders dropped slightly. "in the beginning I thought it would be ok that the next girl would see me and not him and stay, but Adrian won them all over"

"That's what all this is built upon?" I asked walking up behind him. "Some silly game."

"It's not silly" he turned towards me. "In the end it's always Adrian winning. He gets everything first. He even became king first" He looked away from, "He gets everything first"

"But-"

"Now I've got you" he cut me off, "Maybe not willingly at first but" our eyes met, "You're still here, and- oh shit" he turned away from me. Hiding.

"Hey" I told him walking around him grabbing his shirt. "I-" I stopped when I saw his face. It seemed so, broken, smooth and- and human. I recognized the Dimitri from the balcony again.

"I'm here" I said simply trying to get some other emotion on his face. "I'm here with you and Adrian is not first with everything, is he married?"

Dimitri shook his head, "No"

"Are you married?"

"No"

"Who will marry me?"

Dimitri met my gaze, "You"

"Then who will be the first one to get married?"

A small smile lit up his lips, "Me"

* * *

><p><em>мой озорной<em>_ ангел – My naughty Angel_

**Soooo... THat was a LOOOOONG one :P **  
><strong>What do you think? The ending? ADrian? The SEEEEX in the beginning? <strong>

**Let me hear all about it! **

**I gave you fights, sex and girlyness in one chap. That's all you'll get until June 22nd, 23rd to be exact.  
>So write me some and talk to me :) <strong>

**LOt's of LOOOOOVE**


	17. Wedding

**AND THERE I UPDATED! Can I get a Hallelujah? **

**LoL, sorry. I had a rough weekend so that's why I'm a bit late updating. But here I am. No editor but I think this chapter will be good anyway :P **

**But before you get to read i just have to give you guys a HUGE round of Applause and thank you kisses and hugs. We've reached ONE FUCKING THOUSAND REVIEWS! This INSANE! I don't think you guys can comprehend what I'm feeling right now. It's PURE bliss. ANd I can't thank you enough. BUt THANK YOU anyway. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! **

**I'm giving you an EXTRA long chap at that, ENJOY ENJOY ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"Aow!" I shrieked as I felt something sharp dig into my thigh.

"Sorry..."

"Rose could you please stand still?" Tatiana asked looking up from her book across the room.

"But she-" I stopped when I met her gaze and sighed, "Why can't I just have one of those dresses that Stan had made? Some of them where... Ok" I said getting tired of this whole wedding thing.

It was easy to pick colors on napkins or decide which flowers to get or what color my honeymoon dress was going to be in. But the wedding dress Tatiana had turned into hell and then taken hell to a whole new level.

It was the most advanced dress made in history. Period.

It was lace, stones, small diamonds and sparkles with layer and layer of fabric and everything had to be sown my hand and fitted just for my body.

Not that it wasn't beautiful it was beautiful, it was amazing, fantastic and all those words! But I'm not known for my patience so it was the making that was the hard part. And I couldn't have Dimitri there to make the time pass because Tatiana was very strict with Dimitri Not seeing the dress before the day after tomorrow.

Then the time had come. Tonight was our last night as "singles" together and the night after that we would have to stay apart since we would meet by the alter the day after that.

I shivered just thinking about it.

Marrying Dimitri might not have gone smoothly in the beginning but now it just seems like it gets better and better. We're still different and I'll admit that I'm often tempted to make him blow over just to prove to myself that I still had that power. But right now I was in the fitting room. I'm always in the fitting room these days. Tatiana always says there's one more fitting before it's done.

I sighed loudly. Bull shit.

It was late afternoon and I was getting more and more impatient as I was standing on my little box as three different ladies sow on the dress.

All of a sudden Tatiana was standing behind my smiling into the mirror. I looked down seeing that the seamstresses had moved away standing behind us looking at me. I looked up seeing myself in the six mirrors that reflected me. I swallowed.

"Is it done?"

Tatiana smiled and nodded, "It is done now dear"

I placed my hands in the top silky material and smiled. I felt like a queen. I even looked like a queen! (Pic on Profile)

All the stones, diamonds and small pearls did the work but seeing the silvery details work against my skin, it was almost magical. I felt tears form in my eyes. I know this wasn't how I planned things. How I would end up marrying someone. But right in this second everything felt right. One tear escaped.

"Rose!" I spun around seeing Lissa standing in the door way with Mia right behind her. Her hand covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. "Y-y-you look beautiful"

I smiled drying the tear away and looked down at the dress. A transparent faint white material covered my arms with diamonds and pearls and silver. It trailed down onto the bodice and then a crisp white layer gave the dress a silvery look and underneath the silvery pattern continued. I bit my lower lip and met Lissa's gaze again, "Thank you"

I looked over to Tatiana and the seamstresses, "Thank you so, so much for doing this. It's amazing" The seamstresses nodded and smiled and Tatiana looked proud.

"Could I have a moment alone with Lissa and Mia please?"

"Of course, take the dress off before you leave and let the maids take care of it. I don't want you spoiling my master piece" Tatiana said before she left. I rolled my eyes playfully as the door closed and it was just the three of us. The first thing Mia said surprised me.

"Dimitri will love it"

My eyes grew wide before I blushed.

"More what underneath it" Lissa giggled as I stepped down from the box. I snickered, "We really shouldn't talk about that now"

"Why?" Mia asked teasing, "He's not good at making you scream?"

"MIA!" I blushed insanely. Usually I'm the forward one and Mia's the one being in the back but for some reason we changed position. Lissa laughed "Talk to us Rose, you've barely mentioned if he's a good kisser or not"

"I'm not listening!" I said trying to sound distracted as I tried to reach for the zipper. Mia smiled as she pulled it down, "C'mon Rose, tell us about him"

"Let me get out of my dress and then we'll go to my room. I don't want to talk about this here" I gave them both a wink as they screamed a girly scream knowing I would definitely be more sharing if I was on my own territory.

Mia helped me out of the dress and then handed it over to the head seamstress to take care of it. Then both Mia and Lissa dragged me into Dimitri's and my suite in my robe closing the door behind us.

"C'mon tell us! Tell us, I'm dying to know" Mia pleaded. We'd become great friends during the time I've been here and when no one was around she acted like any other normal person around me. And that made me happy, she saw me as her friend and not her "Princess"

"Yes, you have to tell us-"

"Have to tell you what exactly?"

I gasped turning towards the bedroom door seeing Dimitri standing there arms crossed giving all three of us an amused glaze. My eyes traveled up and down seeing he wore his signature tights trousers with a loose fit shirt. God didn't he look divine?

A smirk grew on Dimitri's face as he saw my wondering gaze, which broke it. I cleared my throat, "T-they- I mean Lissa and Mia just wanted to know about all the wedding details" I gave them both a look and they nodded a bit too enthusiastic towards Dimitri. I sighed knowing he wouldn't buy it.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in a meeting?" I asked meeting Dimitri eyes again.

"It was proponed until just now, I was just about to leave when you arrived and I because rather... curious" He eyed my robe that I hadn't noticed was undoing itself. I pulled it tight around my body as Mia and Lissa giggled hiding their faces.

"Then why don't you leave and we'll stay right here um" I cleared my throat, "Talking about the wedding"

Dimitri laughed a throaty full hearted laugh, "Fine" he turned to Lissa and Mia, "You ladies can go to the living room, I just need a word with Rose before I leave"

They both nodded knowingly as she turned and went around the corner closing the living room door.

As my eyes went from the door to Dimitri he'd already crossed the space between us and now had his big muscular arms around me. My face heated up, "You wanted to tell me something?" My voice sounded uneasy but I relaxed completely as I felt his lips against my temple.

"Mmm" He moaned squeezing me close to him, "I just wanted to say thank you for last night"

I cleared my throat once again and looked away feeling the blush coming on, "I don't know what you're talking about"

He chuckled, "Don't go shy with me days before out wedding, it's not like you" He buried his face in my neck as he continued speaking, "And you know that I'm talking about last night when you where down underneath the duvet" he nibbled on my skin, "Playing with my" I felt him lick his lips and I closed my eyes biting my lower lip trying hard to stay quiet and not fall for his dirty tricks. "My big" kiss, "Swelling" He gently bit me. "Dick"

I gasped as he hitched my leg up on his hip squeezing my thigh.

We were face to face and my breathing was quick and hard as our eyes searched each other's, after what seemed like a minute I slowly pulled away knowing things wouldn't end well if I didn't.

"I think we should" I licked my lips, "Finish this later"

He smiled, "See you in bed?"

I blushed and nodded before I turned away, but before I could get further he grabbed my write making me turn back.

"No good bye kiss?" He asked raising a brow at me. I let up a easy chuckled before grabbing his collar pulling him down and pressing my lips to his. He smiled against my lips as I slid my tongue along his upper lip before I pulled away.

"Bye" I smiled letting him go.

"Promise me one thing?" He asked before I opened the living room door.

"What?"

"Don't change out of the robe and definitely don't put anything on underneath, I'd like to untie that myself when I come back"

I blushed again holding back a laugh giving him a nod before I went in and closed the door.

How was it that a man could make me blush when I barely ever blushed before? I sighed deeply licking my lips wearing a goofy smile on my lips as I played with my hair.

"So" my head snapped up, "Did you two go for a quick round of what's with the smile on your face?" Lissa laughed as Mia grinned at her own witty comment.

"You guys are awful" I snickered and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace. "And no, we only kissed good bye" I said but I failed saying it like I left something out.

"...And?" Lissa asked.

"...And he might and grouped me a little" I giggled and both of them giggled with me.

"You're so cute when you're in love" Lissa smiled but my smile fainted as she said just that. Love.

I looked down onto my hands as I realized there was one tiny detail that made this marriage weird. The love part.

It's not that we didn't have it and we don't only have mad sex, we have that slow passionate once to. But we've never said the words.

"What's wrong Rose?" Lissa asked seeing my troubled face.

"Well...um" I swallowed hard, "Dimitri and I haven't really said, I mean we do- I think" I was rambling.

"What are you saying?" Mia asked looking confused.

"Dimitri and I have never said that we love one another before" I said feeling confused searching both their faces.

"Really?" Lissa asked a bit surprised.

"Well of course they haven't" Mia said giving Lissa a look, "It's an arranged marriage remember?"

"Oh..." Lissa said looking a bit sad.

"He has told me that he love things about me and I've done the same with him but we haven't said the exact words to one another... yet" I said. It felt good to talk about it. I hadn't really dared to say the words to Dimitri. Did he want to say them first or should I? Did he even love me like that or did he just love things about me. Like small things? Or was it deeper than that?

"Do you love him?" Lissa asked looking straight at me. I thought about it biting my cheek before I nodded faintly.

"In the beginning he was awful. Horrible and I never thought that- that a man like him could ever make me happy. But" I smiled "But he's so head strong and know what he wants and as cheesy as it might sound but when I got to know him he's really different"

"So just between the two of you it's not really arranged it's..." Mia trailed off but Lissa caught up, "...Real"

I smiled when it all dawned to me to. To us it was real. I willingly wanted to marry him and I knew that he wanted me to. We might not have started like it all should've but, we're here and soon I'm marrying him and right now I can't really think of not doing it.

"So this isn't a bad idea after all?" Lissa said smiling, "It's actually a real marriage that you're getting yourself into"

I smiled, "Yes, yes it is"

Lissa squealed, "I'm so happy for you!" She gave me a big hug. Another thought hit me, "Thank you Liss but how are things working for you? I haven't really heard anything. Dimitri hasn't mentioned anything from Christian and if he would've hurt you, you would've said something by now wouldn't you? Is he good to you?" My face turned serious as I met her gaze and to my surprise she was smiling.

"No he's not hurting me. He's actually..." she trailed off and her smile grew and, was she blushing?

"He's actually very good to me. I don't know what happened, the first time I met him it felt like he was just using me but then when Mia left me in his suite he was so, nice"

"Nice?" I frowned.

"Yes" she smiled, "We talked and then we um kissed and I just felt this spark"

"Spark?" I said again confused.

"In public he's very protective and silent but when it's just us we're so... in sync"

"Are we still talking about Christian?" I asked feeling utterly confused. "The man who's humiliated me several times and doesn't like me one bit Christian?"

Lissa blushed, "Yes... and he doesn't hate you he just think you a bit- Overwhelming"

"Hey I'm not-" I paused. He didn't like my attitude. Lissa's very nice and calm and understanding and I came in with a bang teasing his friend. I sighed, "As long as he's not hurting you I guess I'm fine with it"

She smiled, "He really is something special"

"Let's not get carried away" I smiled, "One step at a time"

"And talking about taking steps, how was it with the whole spilling the beans thing Rose?" Mia winked, "Tell us about Dimitri"

"It's quite a lot to say-"

"Tell us!" The said and I laughed running a hand through my hair. "Well, he does have amazing lips..."

That time was the first time I spoke to someone else about Dimitri. I've spoken to Tatiana but not about these sort of things. It felt nice to talking about how good looking he is and the way I feel all girly when he caresses my skin and, let's just say a girl talk was needed. Needed indeed.

**D POV**

Lying in bed I could hear Rose, Lissa and Mia talking in the hallway. She new I was in here. She always heard me when I got back to our suite.

But instead of telling them I was back I just left it to them to finish as I got ready for bed and got in. I left it for her to explore that I wore underneath the duvet that rested around my waist as I read through a paper that Tatiana wanted me to look over.

As I got to the end of it I heard that it had quiet down in the hall and then the door closed and I could hear the faint sound of someone locking it. I smiled.

And now we were two.

Good timing as always Rose opened the door – still wearing that robe like I told her. Closing the door behind her she stood in the doorway seeing me in bed. I didn't have to look up to know her gaze was on me. I felt it.

After a minute I smiled putting the paper on the side table before I leaned back putting my hands behind my head meeting her gaze. I smiled, "Still wearing that robe I see"

"Just like you wanted" She smiled walking towards bed without showing any sign of undoing her robe.

I watched her hungrily as I she walked towards her side of the bed.

"Tired?" She asked kneeling on the edge watching me with fire in her eyes.

"Not anymore"

Her smiled grew as she fingered on the rope holding the whole thing together. A rope I'd love to pull.

"You sure?"

"One hundred percent" I licked my lips.

"You sure?" She asked teasing me. I growled reaching over taking her hand in mine pulling her into bed.

"Impatient?"

I smiled, "No I'd just love to get you to get you out of what you're wearing"

She froze for a quick sec but soon came back moving her arms around my neck. She put her lips to my ear, "Do it then"

I found the rope quicker than I should've pulling it letting the robe fall open as she shimmied it off her shoulders. What a lovely view!

I grabbed the ends of it and threw it over the edge of the bed.

"That was quick" she smiled as my nose brushed against her collarbone.

"I guess I'm good at undressing you" I chuckled against her heated skin. She was mine. I could feel it.

"I love that about you" She smiled but the feeling was a bit off. It was like the wheels were spinning in her head and she wasn't thinking what she was doing. She ran a hand down my naked chest before repeating herself. "I _love_ that" She was staring at my chest and she had a very distend look in her eye. I felt confused and blunt as I was, I asked about it.

"Rose what-"

"I just love it. Love" She continued with her weird behavior. Repeating one word over and over again. Love. She even made it sound weird.

I noticed she started to nervously run her hand up and down my abs as she continued to look off.

"Roza" I took a hold of her wrists slowly getting her back to focus as my eyes were on her. She swallowed visibly, "Yes?"

"What is this about?"

I felt worried. She'd never acted like this before? Was this some new thing? A phase sort of like woman freaking out?

Then I noticed that she was stalling. Hiding by not saying a word or trying how to get out of the situation. "Rose you're stalling just spit it out!"

"We haven't said it. The word. The golden words!" she said giving me a look. I frowned feeling completely confused "Thank you?"

"Not those words the other words" What other words could she possibly mean?

"Rose you're confusing me" I laid down next to her wanting to stay focused.

"I love you!" She suddenly blurted like it was obvious which completely caught me off guard. "You love me?"

"No"

I frowned, anger and confusion flashed in me "You don't love me?"

"No I mean No I don't love you I mean that I love you"

"So you do love me?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"That's not what I meant"

"Then what is it that you mean? Because I'm not getting it"

"I mean that I love you is the word"

"It's words not a word" I corrected me feeling stupid afterwards.

"Do you really have to do that now?" She crossed her arms over her chest shooting me a look.

"Do what now?" I don't think I've ever felt this confused before. Never. Ever.

She sighed like I was stupid, "Argue with me"

I sat up and rubbed my hands in my face before I ran my fingers through my hair. "Roza I don't even know what we're talking about anymore. What are you trying to say?"

She closed her eyes for a second taking a deep breath before opening them again propping herself up sat up.

"We're getting married tomorrow" She started.

I licked my lips, "Yes"

"And that means we're staying together for a really long time"

"I'm glad you've noticed that part" I had a teasing tone but stopped when she shot me another glare.

"What type of married couple are we if we haven't said the three words that marriage is all about? And it's not Thank you"

I smiled, "I know because that's two words"

"Dimitri-"

"Is this about saying I love you?"

She studied me for a few moments in silence before she spoke, "If it was... what would you say about that" She grabbed the edge of the duvet and played with it not meeting my gaze. This was why she continued to repeat the word love. It bothered her that we hadn't said it yet. Well we had said it but not really like that. We'd said that we loved things about one another but not really that we love one another.

And I could bet money that she was seriously panicking inside of her because of this. I smiled, women.

Deciding to make things right I tried to make eye contact with her but she kept looking away.

"Roza look at me"

She pursed her lips as if considering it but didn't move. I sighed and my arm in front off her placing my hand on her shoulder pushing her back to lying position onto the mattress. I held my body up body now hovering above her as the duvet covering what went below my lower waist. No need for distractions.

"I want you to listen to me and listen good" She looked afraid "I don't think we should say the words" As if she was expecting the worst she swallowed still looking at me. I guess this would surprise her then, "Until the right moment"

A frown covered her face, "Come again?"

I smiled, "I don't want to force the L word just cause we're getting married. I want it to come naturally. In the moment with nothing to hold back"

"So you'd rather have ma saying it years from now and mean it instead of saying it tonight?" She asked looking innocent underneath me.

A smile played on my face again "Well you could say it tonight if you mean it, but you wouldn't have to wait years" I leaned down to kiss her naked shoulder. "You could say it in a week or whenever you feel comfortable with it"

She smiled as I traced kissed up her neck, "But not in a few years but soon?"

"When it feels right" I filled in.

She traced her hand up my bicep and left it there, "Thank you" She smiled.

"I thought it wasn't thank you?" I teased pulling back. I got down on my elbows putting most of my weight on her but held some up by propping myself up on my elbows. I brushed some hair of her forehead "Thank me for what?"

"For being so good to me" She rubbed her thumb against my bicep, God that felt good!

I leaned down and we got into a long lingering kiss. That kind that still made my stomach flutter as her lips worked against mine. Pulling back I still had the smile on my face, "Now sleep" Giving her a last kiss on the corner of her mouth "Soon you'll become Mrs. Belikova" I smiled proudly laying down half on top her, half not.

She grinned, "Don't you just love that?" I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

I chuckled resting my arm across her stomach while resting my head on her shoulder, "I do actually. I do"

**R POV**

Thinking all the sitting and standing would be over by now, I was wrong, so wrong. Getting married is all about sitting and just waiting. People doing my hair, nails and make up not like it was enough, I was sitting there in only my undergarments being a corset sort of dress and stay ups. If People thought I was some sort of whore before they should see me now. I sighed. Time had passed so fast.

The night earlier I'd fallen asleep in Dimitri's arms and too soon waking up with Tatiana giving orders how I was going one way and he the other. The rest of the day Tatiana went through thoughtfully every step of tomorrow's service. When I was entering, what the priest was saying and when things were happening. Then we went through the vows that I was going to say because Dimitri and I didn't have the same things to say. It was tradition that the groom said one thing and the bride another. Don't ask me why. Russians had their on little marriage rules.

"Do you know your words?" Tatiana asked, as I'd read them to her several times.

"It feels like it's all coming to place," I said taking a deep breath. "I remember"

"Good" She took a sip on her tea. "Everything is ready"

"Tatiana?"

"Yes dear?" She asked putting her cup down.

"Where-where will I sleep tonight?"

She frowned slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Since Dimitri and I aren't sharing room? Where am I to sleep?" I asked feeling a bit nervous. She told me that I was to sleep in a guest suite that had been arranged for me and that I was to spend my time there alone from eight last night until morning.

I didn't understand why at first but she told me that, the time I was spending alone would be my last moment really being alone. That from today on I would never be alone because I was to be Dimitri's and that was how it would be.

At first I was scared being alone but then taking my time, being only me it was nice to go to bed early before all the wedding scares could get me.

Then Tatiana woke me up bright and early to take a long bath, have breakfast and wake up before she sent me to do my hair and make up.

And that were I am right now. I had two people working on my hair as I tried hard to relax as they put make up on my face. Tatiana was keeping an eye on all of it to make sure that it became perfection.

I've been sitting here for about three hours now drinking five cups of tea, eaten a few pastries and two sandwiches before Tatiana told the maids that it was enough.

Taking me to the dressing room they helped me into my dress. It was like I didn't have to do a thing on my own, I just stood there and let them do it all on their own. I just got into the clothes and they did all the work.

Tatiana had covered all mirrors wanting the whole look to be the first thing I saw. So I had no idea how I looked.

Time flew by and suddenly the time was already two o'clock and it was only an hour away until the service started and I was about to make my big entrance and walk down the isle.

I admit that I haven't really given it all a thought yet. I was just not thinking, as I was getting ready. My hair and make up was done and my dress had just been zipped up and my shoes were on.

Then I had to sit down again because Tatiana was going to show me the crown that she had chosen me to wear. She wanted it to be a surprise and I hadn't really given it more of a thought.

But when she put a big velvety box down in front of me I got anxious. She slowly opened the lid and I gasped. My eyes grew wide as I saw the amount of detailing and diamonds that were on it.

"Y-y-y-you want m-me to wear th-that?" I asked stuttering on every word, or at least it felt like it. Tatiana smiled, "It's not tradition but" she picked it up "When I saw it I thought of you and how majestic and royal you would look in it" I felt the weight on my head. "Like a true Queen"

I let out a shaky breath, "I'm not queen yet"

"True" She smiled, "You ought to marry him first" She snickered. "I'll go get ready and Mia will help you with the veil then when the time is set she will lead you to the isle entrance"

"It's time already?" I asked feeling a chug in my stomach. Tatiana chuckled, "It's an hour left"

When she was gone I heard Mia move around in the room. She came close and then stopped and then the laced transparent veil was placed on my head. In the beginning I thought liked it looked like a big cloth but now it felt so different. It wasn't a cloth it was my veil.

A heavy lace pattern decorated the edges all around the veil leaving a blank space in the middle that made it easy for my to see through.

I felt Mia put a few pins in so the veil wouldn't come off while I was walking or when Dimitri was to pull it back before the vows.

I got up out of my chair turning towards Mia. Her face turned soft and she sighed smiling towards me.

"You look like a real Queen Rose. A fairytale queen"

"Can I look in the mirror now?" I asked feeling a bit unsure with this whole thing now. She nodded telling me to stand in front of the whole mirrored wall before she pulled the curtain away.

"Ready?" She asked giving me a last glace. I gave her a quick nod yes.

She pulled the quilt and in the mirror was a vision in white. White and silver and fabrics tons of fabrics. I didn't know where to look. The dress was perfect, the bodice fitting like a glove then turning into a poofy dream all the way down to the floor.

The veil was amazing it created a more mysterious yet a very glamorous look and the crown underneath! Diamonds glitter and just... I sighed. Wow.

I felt speechless and all I could do was to look. Look and feel whatever emotion pulled at me. Right now it was awe that turned into happiness that later turned into feeling secure. I smiled at my reflection before turning to Mia who gave me a questioning look.

"Rose? Are you ok?"

My smile grew, "More than ok" I lifted the front of my dress so I could walk, "Let's go marry my prince" I grinned. Mia laughed as she opened the door for me. Probably thinking I was crazy. And I'll admit it. I'm crazy.

* * *

><p>I swallowed.<p>

I think it was the millionth time I swallowed during the last five minutes.

The church was packed. Everything from kings and queens to dukes and duchesses were sitting under one roof to watch me marry one of the most well known bachelors in the world today. How the hell did that happen again?

I took a deep breath. Tatiana and Anton was already in place in the front of the church and it was just me and Mia waiting for the music to start and the doors to open. I was pacing back and forth holding my bouquet frantically.

"Rose" Mia grabbed my arm making me stop, "Rose" her eyes found mine, "Rose calm down, your going to make the veil come off" She started fixing it as I closed my eyes taking deep breaths. "You weren't nervous moments ago, what happened?" She asked as she repined my veil.

"I-I-I just-" I swallowed again, "There's _so_ many people out there!"

Mia smiled, "Since when was Rose Hathaway afraid of people?"

"Since now" I said stubbornly taking another deep breath.

"Hey" Mia said now done with my veil. "The first time I saw you, you were in a belly dancing out fit with a sassy attitude right about to be sold to the man pig of Russia. Look how much things changed! You're getting married and he's not a pig anymore. He's turned into more of a gentleman than I ever thought he could, and that's all you"

"He still can be quite hard headed" I filled in smiling. Mia snickered, "Ok true but you're getting married. All you have to worry about is your vows but you know them by heart so it's fine. You're fine"

I smiled feeling a lot better after Mia's little speech. "I'm fine!" I repeated.

Then the music started and my smile faltered. The doors would open any second.

"Let's go" Mia said placing me right in the middle of the double doors that were soon to be opened.

"No" I whispered, "Mia no, I'm not fine. I'm NOT!"

Mia chuckled, "You're fine Rose and you look beautiful"

"Mia!" I grabbed her hand feeling like a five year old.

She pried my fingers away taking my hand in hers, "Rose it'll be fine. There's only one person – man – that you'll focus on in there, and that's Dimitri. Well maybe the priest to but mostly Dimitri." She made a few final touches, "And think of the great sex you can have afterwards!"

I chuckled, "That _is_ something to think about"

The doors opened slowly and Mia hurried out of sight waving whispering "Good luck!"

My queue was to wait until the doors were fully opened before I was going to make my way down the isle. And boy was it a long isle! And so many people...

Shit.

I took one last deep breath as the doors were fully opened before starting to take slow and even steps beginning my long walk down the isle.

People were standing up in the benches heads turned my way and my eyes were at first on my bouquet but I mentally kicked myself and forced my eyes to look up.

They traveled along the isle and up the small steps falling onto a pair of shiny black pair of knee high boots. In the boots was a pair of well-fitted pants and then a might night blue jacket with silver details and buttons matching the colors on my dress. I smiled when I realized we were matching. Underneath a white shirt and the leather belt around his waist holding a well-polished sword making him look even more majestic then before.

His hair was tied back into a small ponytail in the nape of his neck. And later after our Honeymoon the coronation would take place and a crown would be placed on his head and he would be king. And I would be his queen. My smiled grew.

I had reached the small steps lifting my dress up so I wouldn't fall I climbed one step at a time before looking up meeting his shining brown eyes.

Even through the veil I bet he saw that I was smiling underneath. Taking the last steps I reached him. He offered me his left hand and I took it.

Feeling relaxation run through me was the best today I think. He lead me to the altar stopping before the priest.

Lissa was dressed and stood behind me with Dimitri's ring and Christian and Ivan was standing behind Dimitri carrying my ring.

I wasn't really listening to what the priest had to say, I just keep letting my mind slip on the subject Mia brought up about the amazing sex we would have later. Not that I was being ignorant or not wanting to listen, but seeing Dimitri stand there all big and glorious brought different thoughts into my head.

He still held my hand and squeezed it not looking my way. But seeing the smile that grew on his lips I knew he noticed my staring.

I got myself together tuning in on what the priest was saying.

"...God is love, and those who live in love live in God and God lives in them. Marriage is a

Holy thing that is a bond through god. Dimitri and Rosemarie are now to enter the world

Of marriage. They will each speak their vows to one another and then as a token receive a

Ring. But first, I am to ask if anyone present in this room that have one reason why this couple aren't to be wed should now speak or forever hold his piece"

The room was silent and I was glad that nobody had the nerve to ruin this moment. We turned to face one another. I squeezed Dimitri's hand as the priest continued.

"Before you shall exchange rings and speak your vows I must ask, do you Rosemarie take Dimitri to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love turn to honor and protect until death do you part?"

"I do" I smiled underneath my thin veil.

"Do you Dimitri take Rosemarie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love turn to honor and protect until death do you part?"

"I do"

The priest nodded, "You may now remove your brides veil to exchange vows and rings"

I handed my bouquet to Lissa and get Dimitri ring before I let Dimitri lift my veil. He smiles as he pulled it back letting it rest on the back of my head. Our eyes met and I smiled as his eyes could search my features fully. I licked my lips as he took my hand in his. It was planned that Dimitri were tell his vows first.

He smil

He smiled as he gave my hand a quick squeeze before he spoke holding the ring for me to see.

"I Dimitri take you Roza, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I want you as my Queen to rule with and to have on my side.

Before these witnesses I vow with this ring, to care and love you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life."

He gently slide the simple golden band onto my left ring finger. The cold gold felt right against my skin. It all felt right. The priest gave me a nod for me to speak my vows.

I closed my eyes for a second to collect myself. As I opened my eyes again I opened my mouth to speak,

"I, Rose, take you, Dimitri to be my beloved lover, husband and king, be your wife and your queen and never leave your side. With this I promise you that I am yours to have and to hold, I will honor you, treasure you, be at your side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish you always. I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life." I paused this would be when I placed the ring onto his finger but I had one thing left to say, three words to be exact.

I held the ring ready to slid onto his fingers as our eyes met and I smiled, "I love you" I slid the ring onto his finger. A brilliant smile grew on his lips touching his eyes. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to kiss him _so_ bad!

The priest continued, "In the presence of god, and before this congregation, Rosemarie and Dimitri have given their consent and made their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by giving and receiving or rings. By the power invested in be by god and on the council and king Anton Belikov approval, I proclaim you, Husband and Wife" He turned to Dimitri. "You may kiss your bride"

The smile was just ridiculous on his lips as he cupped my chin leaning down to kiss me. I placed my hand on his chest the second before his lips were placed on mine. My hand grabbed the collar on his jacket pulling him down as I moved my arm around his neck feeling his hands move around my waist. I held back a moan as his tongue touched mine and I didn't know how long we'd kissed but Dimitri was the one pulling away. His f ace beaming more than I thought he would show in public. But he actually looked happy and proud to be married to me. We turned facing the crowd as the Priest announced, "Your majesties, ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Dimitri Belikov"

Dimitri offered me his arm, as we were to take our first steps as man and wife. But I as so excited I let my hand snake around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. He smiled and kissed me back before pulling away.

"I love you!" he murmured stroking my cheek. I smiled placing my hand on top of his, "I love you to"

* * *

><p>"I'm wearing <em>that<em>?" I asked wide eyed as Mia had pulled me away after the wedding reception. We'd danced eat and Dimitri had worked the royals around us like a professional. He was use to it of course but he truly was amazing.

He told me while eating that he had a slight surprise for me after the reception but he still hadn't told me what it was.

Now I was in our bedroom with Mia holding up a very short silky with ruffles and bows corset she wanted me to put on. She said it was "included" in the surprise. (Pic on profile)

"I'm not putting that on!" I said giving her a look. "Not until I know where this is going" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Mia sighed, "If I give you a small clue will you put it on?"

"Maybe" I said narrowing my eyes at her. She gave me a look back and I gave in, "Fine tell me!"

"You're going on your honeymoon"

"Right now?" I asked eyes wide.

"Yes! So you need to put this on so Dimitri will have a surprise for later"

"But where are we going?" I asked in shock.

"I can't tell, but put this on, I'll help you and-"

"But I haven't packed" I said as Mia was already working me out of the wedding dress.

"Already fixed" She said as the dress fell down to the floor. "Now put it on"

I gave it another look, "Isn't it very... revealing?"

"It's your wedding night! Put. It. On!"

It took me a while, but after it was tightly tied in the back I was standing in front of Mia. The veil was off and so was the Tiara but my hair was still up in a bun.

"Take the bun out later"

"What am I wearing on top? I can't walk out like this" I said looking down onto myself. She held up a black velvet coat with buttons. "Put it on, we're leaving" I shook my head, What have I gotten myself into...

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say a special thanks to my girls (You know who you are my three little perv angels 3) for being there for me and being such amazing people!<strong> **All of you who are either a new face or has reviewed several chapters are amazing and Thank you so so much for enjoying my work. **

**I really want to know what you think! How was the vows? The kiss? Rose nerves?  
>tell me what you think :D <strong>

**Lot's and Lot's of LOVE!**


	18. Honeymooning

**IT'S STILL SUNDAY! (My time) I still got like, 5-6 mins left so, it's fine ^^, UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK! In case anyone noticed...**

**Before i give u the honeymoon, I just got to thank you all AGAIN for 1000 reviews, it's amazing and I love all of you! It reeeaally means a lot! And just taking your time and being so nice to me really helps to keep my head up :) **

**I just wanted to say thank you! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

"Dimitri where are you taking me?" It was probably the fifth time Roza had asked that question ever since I'd put my hands over her eyes and told her it was a surprise. Apparently she didn't like surprises damn did I marry something special...

I chuckled leading her towards the dock where I would soon guide her up a few steps before going down under deck.

"I told you it was a surprise"

"I know but, why can't you let me see where I'm walking?" She asked stubbornly.

"Because that would ruin the surprise"

"Oh so it's a place?" She asked smiling thinking she'd figure things out.

I just chuckled and didn't say anything more which I knew would annoy her.

"C'mon Dimitri! You know I hate being left out" She whined as I stopped in front of the dock leading us over the water to the deck of the boat.

"Walk slowly now Roza, watch your step" I said slowly leading her along. She stumbled a little and I smiled steadying her. "Watch your step and be careful-"

"I would watch my step if I actually could see" She said with a very annoying tone. I just chuckled and stayed silent as I guided her on.

Stepping her feet on the safe ground on the boat she stood there absolutely still, "Where are we?"

It was time to remove my hands from her eyes and let her see for herself. She gasped as her eyes adjusted and she realized where we were.

"We're on a boat," she said suddenly. She turned around, "A boat that's going somewhere" she stated. I smiled she's clever!

"How can you be so sure this boat is going somewhere?" I asked trying to sound clever as well, trying to play her out.

She gave me a playful grin, "Because we're going on our honeymoon"

I turned around resting my elbows on the railing, "Is that so? I didn't know we were going on a honeymoon..."

I felt her hand grip my bicep before I willingly let her turn me around and I was surprised as she pressed her body up again mine in public. I liked this new side she was displaying.

"We _are_ going on our honeymoon," she said in a low threatening voice, although the playfulness shone through and I just love her playing dirty with me. "I don't know where or how long it'll take but I want you to take me somewhere we were can be... alone"

I leaned my head back and laughed turning a few crew head our way before I surprised her by grabbed her just below her beautiful bum and hauling her over my shoulder, "Gentlemen, I leave you in charge as I take my wife on a guided tour down below" I winked as the men laughed before continuing what they were doing. Rose struggled kicking her a legs a bit giving the men quite a show, "Dimitri put me down! Put me down right _now_!"

"I won't do that love!" I said opening the door down to a special room I had prepared for the two of us. I knew she was only struggling to keep her reputation up in front of the men and that both of us knew it was a huge turn on when we were a bit rougher before and during sex. And I'll admit that what she was doing, she was doing pretty damn well!

"Dimitri if you don't put me down right this-" I slammed the door shut behind us locking the door before putting her down. She backed away catching her balance.

I licked my lips eyes her up and down, "I'm all yours" I said inviting her in. She took a quick leap out throwing herself at me. I caught her, letting her naked legs cling around my waist as I held her up. Her lips were passionate and wild and I was equally in return.

Lips tongues wet and slippery felt so extremely good right now. I loved how her hips were making slow thrusting movements against my lower abdomen.

I could keep myself in check much longer so I carried her over to bed ready to lay her down when she stopped me by pulling away from my lips.

"I have a surprise for you" Her breath was hot and heavy as her chest rose and fell against my own.

I let her down onto the floor, her hands sliding along my chest resting there as she looked up into my eyes. "Lay down in bed and I'll show you"

I grunted leaning down to kiss her as she only gave me a quick peck before turning away. I was sexually frustrated but I wanted to know what she had for me. It better be good!

I sat down on the edge of the bed that we'd barely recognized since we got into the room. She stopped right in front of me a few feet away, smiling seductively at me.

She reached up pulling the pins out of her hair and it fell down but now loose. Then she went for the buttons on her cloak and slowly unbuttoned as I watched.

She then slowly shimmied out of her cloak eyes never leaving mine. The cloak fell to the floor and so did my jaw. I tight corset covered her chest and stomach area and covering her bottom was a tiny piece I didn't know what to call. The corset was white like her wedding dress, only it had ruffles and bows making her look extra feminine. I loved it!

She put her hands on her hips shaking her hair out around her shoulders.

"Happy wedding day baby" she said moving her shoulders in a very intimate way.

My breath grew heavy as I licked my bottom lip, "Roza" I breathed low and roughly. Taking slow steps towards me, swaying her hips, "Yes my husband?" she waited a few extra seconds before saying my husband, which look extremely sexy as her lips curved. I loved the way she called me her husband. It boosted my ego knowing that she belonged to me and no one else!

"Come to me" I said with a demanding tone as she was close for me to reach her I caressed her hips pulling her thigh up burying my face between her satin glad legs. She moaned and ran her fingers through my hair pulling my face back.

"Don't you mean cum in me?" She asked raising her brows at me. I growled grabbing her pulling her close and throwing her on the bed. She laughed at my gesture running her fingers through my hair as I let my lips work the parts of her breasts that flooded over the corset top.  
>Her legs snaked around my waist when she flipped us over being in charge again. I knew tonight would be a match to be in charge but not this rough one.<p>

I love my wife!

She ripped my shirt open letting her mouth explore my skin and her tongue make me groan, she pulled back "I want to do this quick" she said with a very husky and sensual voice. And the way her hair was tussled made the view only so much better!

"Quick and rough!" She bit her lower lip on the last word and I could feel my cock ready to explode in my tight trousers.

"Then you can do what ever you want with me!" She breathed against my lips before she started harassing them. I don't know what had gotten into her but boy did I want her to be like this more often.

Like the man I am I often like women wanting to be the underdog, letting me be possessive and take charge. But I never expected a woman being possessive over me could be so incredibly sexy. I wanted her and I wanted her _now_!

"I intend to" I said before kissing her animally, "You won't leave this room for days until I'm done with you"

She moaned then laughed, "I'm all yours"

It didn't take long for us to undress and for my throbbing beast to slid in side her wet lusciousness.

Not thinking it would be anything new to have sex after being married, I was wrong. And I'm not wrong often. To be honest I thought it would be like every other time, but every other time with Roza isn't every other time. Every time with Roza is new, fresh and different. And I was stupid enough to "expect" the unexpected, because this just blew my mind. It was like we were in a better sync. Like we were one for real this time.

Moving together, feeling and make the other feel good. It was a new experience that I never thought would exist in my life. I barely knew it existed on it's own.

But hearing her moan and whimper my name as I worked her up was like nothing in this world.

Making love to someone is one of the greatest things that someone can ever experience with another person and I didn't really know what making love was before, I only knew sex or some hardcore fucking. But one thing is actually better – don't tell _anyone_ I said that – than sex. And that's the moment after.

There's nothing more honest and open and roughly and literarily naked about those moments. Pussy or not, it's true.

Lying on my back with my woman, my wife's limbs tied around me that was pure satisfaction. Covered in a thin layer of sweat silently listening and feeling the boat move with the ocean as we went across the sea. It really was something special.

"When are you telling me where we're going?" Roza trailed her fingers lightly around my peck looking up meeting my gaze after she asked her question.

My hand was resting on her naked him, my fingers touching her skin, "Why don't we just ignore the out side world and just live in this room?" I asked burying my nose in her hair. She chuckled, "You won't tell me until we get there aren't you?" She asked starting to caress my chest again thinking that would change my mind. I took her hand and pulled her to me, chest to chest.

"It's a place, the sky is blue, the sun is shining and they have leave on their trees!" I teased, "Enough for you to know"

"I didn't know they had leaf on their tree's" Rose snickered, "Now that's something"

I chuckled shaking my head kissing her jawbone tracing up her cheek and along her temple.

"Can I at least thank you for not bringing anyone?" She asked hitching her leg up around my waist, pressing her naked chest against mine while burying her face in my neck.

"Why would you want to thank me for that?" I asked feeling a bit off track.

"Cause now it's just us" she smiled tracing her finger along my jaw as she turned my head towards hers. "And I love that it's just," She gave me a light kiss right on the lips "us"

I smiled kissing her back as my hands traced up her thigh, "And I love you" I murmured against her lips.

"Do you want to know what more that I love?" She asked huskily as she laid herself on top of me.

"Tell me"

"That your naked" When she said naked her hand took a firm grip around my relaxed cock that was now waking up from a short sleep. I growled as she did but she silenced me by adding her lips on mine.

"You're so" I gave her a wet kiss with a lot of tongue, "Dirty"

She moaned as she teased herself with my cock at her entrance. Seeing her squirm was just a sight to see.

I thrusted my hips a little making my tip go between her lips and she groaned before slowly grinding her hips against my tip, "Fuck me slowly" she breathed. I sat up bringing her with me since she was on top, "Fuck me" she whimpered as I was now fully in side her. Her tongue played with my ear lobe as my hands squeezed her butt cheeks.

"Fuck me slowly baby" She moaned, "Make me squirm and-" She strangled a moan as I bit into her shoulder.

I laughed darkly before I spoke to her, "Lay down love, I'm going to make it good for you"

She laid down, her legs on each side of my waist as my cock was still inside her beautiful wet pussy.

I leaned down kissing her stomach, "I'm going to make you squirm" I murmured.

"Yes" She agreed her fingers starting to run in my hair.

"I'm going to make you dripping wet"

"Oh god yes!"

"I'm going to cum in you, deep inside you"

"Uh baby please!" She whimpered

I sat up looking down on her as she laid before me all hot and bothered.

"I want you to Feel," I trusted in side her and she moaned a short "Uh"

"Every" Thrust "UH"

"Inch" Thrust, thrust "Uh, Uh!"

"Of me" I hit her deepest bottom and we were on again. I kept the steady pace as she was lying in front of me like a smorgasbord ready to be eaten off.

"Touch yourself baby" I told her with my Horace thick voice, "Play"

Firstly she ran her fingers through her hair knowing that I loved it when she did that.

Her hands ran down the sides of her face and were soon massaging her own breasts as she was whimpering and squirming in the pace of my thrusts.

As possessive as it might sound I love seeing her beneath me, but then again I love her on top. I love to have her everywhere. And that was what I was planning on. Roza wouldn't leave this room before I was done with her, and there's a three day boat ride to where we were going, I had a lot of time to experiment with.

* * *

><p>Walking back upon deck after not seeing any sort of light in two days it was hard for my eyes to get use to the light but after a while everything went fine.<p>

"Nice to see your face up here" Jeff, one of the crew members smiled as he was walking down the stairs above the room I've been hiding in. "Had a good time"

I chuckled stretching out before I answered, "I had a hard time getting out of bed"

"I see" Jeff smiled shaking his head, "But now you're here, but where is the wife?"

"She's coming any minute, remember not to mention destination" I reminded Jeff since it was a secret.

"Still hasn't to her eh?"

"It's a surprise"

"Women hate surprises"

"I tried telling him that" Roza appeared from behind us dressed in a pair of brown pants paired with a white shirt hanging loose around her curvaceous body.

Jeff chuckled, "He never listens. Let me introduce myself Mrs. Belikova, I'm Jeff Hopkins, one of the many crew members here on the ship"

"Nice to meet you" she smiled as he offered her his hand. She placed it in his and he gave her a light kiss on her knuckles. Usually I wouldn't like it, but knowing Jeff was a forty-year-old man with wife and kids I didn't worry.

Rose turned to me as her had was let go off, "So you're still not telling me where we're going?"

"No" I said kissing her lips, "But we're almost there, how long Jeff?"

"We'll be there by night fall my prince, everything is taken care off"

"Thank you" I patted his shoulder before taking Roza's hand and guiding her towards the railing. She rested her elbows on it in a relaxed pose next to me. "Do you like the ocean?" I asked. It sounded a bit corny but no one would hear so I might as well ask.

"I do, I grew up not very far from the ocean," She said looking out at the endless sea. "It's been a while since I've seen it"

"You're going to see a lot of it" I said moving my around her, pulling her back against my chest. "And don't ask where were going again" I said before she could start, "You know I'm not telling"

She smiled leaning into me, giving in. I kissed her hair, I'm completely happy.

The dock leading us onto the dock had a rep carpet and right down on that dock stood non other then my dear friend, Ambrose, King of Brazil.

He'd invited us over to spend our honeymoon in his palace since he couldn't make it to our wedding. He told me it was a wedding present. We'd always been good friends, and I never could say no to him. We were brothers.

Rose was dressed in a simple dress that Mia had packed for her, but later tonight I was the one who'd chosen her gown. I wasn't much for dresses, but I'd seen one that I wanted to see on her.

I offered Rose my arm to hold onto as we walked together down the dock towards a right smiling Ambrose waiting for us. Rose leaned close, "Who is that?"

But before I could answer we were on the bridge and Ambrose spread his arms wide open welcoming us. Well more like, Just Rose.

"Lady Rosemarie Belikova it's an honor meeting the women who tamed Dimitri Belikov" offered her his hand and when she placed it in his he kissed her hand before straightening up. She just smiled leaning close to me asking, "Lady?"

"It's a title you get when you're married to anything royal," I explained before letting go of her, "Ambrose, it's nice seeing you again!" We shared a manly hug as Ambrose spoke,

"Dimitri, my apologize I couldn't make it to the wedding, it's been very busy over here"

"It's fine, when you asked about us coming here I couldn't say no. I just had to keep it a secret from a certain someone" I chuckled moving my arm around Roza as she grinned.

"A curious one isn't she?" Ambrose smiled.

"She's like no one else" I said, "Roza this is Ambrose, King of Brazil"

"It's an honor to meet you and thank you so much for having us, the land is beautiful" She said bright smile as they took each others hand again.

"It's my honor" Ambrose smiled, "And it was the least I could do, now let me give you both a guided tour of my palace" He offered Rose his arm and with her free arm she took it having both of us on each side of her. As we walked up a long walkway Rose gasped when she saw the big palace. Ambrose slowed down smiling before holding his hand up towards the big building. (Pic on profile)

"Dimitri, Rosemarie"

"Please call me Rose!" She corrected nicely and Ambrose just gave her a warm smile.

"Rose, Welcome to my Paradise"

**R POV**

The grounds of King Ambrose's palace were amazing. A long garden hiding behind it with the most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen. And the heat felt so good. It felt like I was in Turkey again.

I'd never realized that I missed the heat. It wasn't cold in Russia but this sort of heat was where I was raised. And I loved it.

All the trees were so green and the birds were singing and it felt so unreal. I had wandered off ahead of Dimitri and Ambrose in the garden but I could still hear them talk and laugh behind me.

Usually around people or friends Dimitri use to be more proper. Sober up if you could say that. Be more business like. But around Ambrose he was just like normal. He smiled and I loved seeing him smile.

Sitting down on a bench I took a deep breath taking it all in. Tonight Ambrose was holding a smaller gathering in our honor. I didn't think it was needed but he insisted. Dimitri also revealed that he had another surprise for me. This time I didn't bother to try to figure it out. I was just drinking in the moment and loving every second of it.

"Do you love it here?"

I smiled opening my eyes as I heard Dimitri's voice. "I love the heat" I admitted as he took slow lazy steps towards me.

"So the surprise wasn't that bad anyhow huh?"

I snickered since I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to throw myself around his neck thanking him and kiss him to boost his ego. I would do that, but before I did I could always play a little.

"It's fine" I smiled towards him. He raised his brows at me, "Fine?"

"The flowers are beautiful" I said "accidently" changing subject.

"Oh no" he sat down next to me, "You ain't changing subject before I hear some Dimitri adoration"

I laughed, "Dimitri what?"

"Adoration" He smiled brightly, "I want to hear how much you love and appreciate me taking you here. How much you loved the trip, don't deny that you didn't love the time we time in that bed!"

I placed my hands on either side of his face snickering as he spoke, but as I did he stopped.

"I loved" I kissed his lips, "Every" Kiss "Moment" Longer lingering kiss, "Of it" His lips kissed me back as his hand rested on my hip. I broke the kiss, "And thank you for taking me here" I grinned trailing a finger down his chest.

"You're welcome" I got another kiss before he helped me up, "Now we got to get ready for the dinner"

"I don't know what to wear" I said as he led me to the palace guiding me to our room on the west wing.

"That's the surprise" He smiled brilliantly. My smile grew, "Did you decide what dress I was going to wear?"

He looked proud as he said, "Yes I did"

I pulled his arms down the hall, "Then show it to me" I got excited wanting to see the dress. He told me it was in the bathroom along with my other things so I could get ready with out him distracting me, although I liked the thought of him distracting me.

I locked the door behind him seeing something stunning and turquoise blue green hanging across the room. I gasped seeing the golden detailing and the chiffon making it so light and moving. I hadn't even put I on yet and I already loved it. I loved it even more knowing that Dimitri had picked it out wanting me to wear it.

I slipped out of what I had on and freshened up quickly, brushing my hair and applying some light make up on my eyes. Mia had showed me how to do it. Adding some perfume I've gotten from Tatiana before I slipped into the green gown that Dimitri had chosen for me. Tying it at the nape of my neck I turned around seeing myself in the mirror.

The smile on my face grew, underneath the top chiffon layer was a tight gown that showed my curves and made it look very beautiful. The top layer gave it a more relaxed yet romantic and very goddess looking. (Pic on profile)

I pinned my hair up into a messy yet proper way that Mia also teached me knowing that sometimes I would do it on my own. It was something in style with my wedding do but more messy and not as strict looking. (Pic on profile) The two rings on my left finger worked very nicely with the gold on the dress that highlighted my chest area. Snickering a little knowing that Dimitri had wanted that. Stepping into a pair of chose that were pair with the dress I was ready to go down. I opened the door and was met by Dimitri backside. He wore a pair of black trousers with his signature boots, a white shirt with a thinner looking jacket on top, going in black of course.

He probably heard me because he spun around smiling as he was taking the sight in. I gave him a quick turn, "Do you approve?"

He came over to me taking my hands in his, "I approve very" he cupper my chin tilting my head back so I was looking into his eyes, "Very much"

I smiled as he leaned down giving me a kiss. A knock on the door interrupted us. Dimitri turned around, "Yes?"

"Dinner is served my prince." A voice said on the other side.

"We are on our way" Dimitri smiled offering me his arm, which I took. "Ready my lady" he teased knowing I had yet to get use to the lady Rose part. I smiled, "Yes my dear" I said sounding too proper making fun of my own voice. We chuckled sharing another kiss before we went down stairs for our meal.

In a big room with large windows covering the walls a big table was set for maybe twenty people. Everyone in the room was dressed up and talking in a nice tone giving the room a nice feeling to it.

Dimitri and I entered stopping right in side, Dimitri probably searching the room for Ambrose.

But before we could look for long a voice rang out through the room.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen" People turned towards the voice that was on our far right, walking toward us. "Friends" Ambrose smiled, he knew how to work a room. "I am honored to introduce my very good friend and his newly wedded wife, Prince soon to be King of Russia, Dimitri Belikov and his beautiful wife Lady Rose Belikova"<p>

Applause rung through the hall as we now had the attention. People look amazed as they were smiling, nodding hellos and not moving their eyes away. I couldn't understand what was so fascinating though.

"What are they looking at?" I asked leaning closer towards Dimitri placing a hand on his chest. He smiled placing a hand on top of mine, "You love" he smiled warmly, "You look beautiful"

I was shocked at what he said when he suddenly turned towards the crowd and spoke, "We are both very honor and thankful to be here as we are spending our honeymoon here with a dear friend" he looked over at Ambrose, "Thank you so much"

Ambrose met up with Dimitri handing both of us a glass and taking one himself, "To friends" he said holding up his glass. Everyone in the crowd smiled raising their glasses, "Friends!" glasses clinked before everyone taking a sip as Ambrose asked everyone to sit down.

Dimitri clinked his glass with mine and I smiled as I took a sip. It was very fruity and tasted heavenly.

Dimitri guided me to a seat right on Ambrose left side on the far end of the table, and he sat down next to me.

Dinner was served and Dimitri and Ambrose spoken openly about business, duties and all that boring stuff. It wasn't until later that I could join the conversation. I tuned in as Dimitri spoke, "...Good relationship with the Lazaar's, a small miss happening that was planned but it was nothing I couldn't fix"

"It wasn't really a miss happening" I smiled towards my husband since he had to bring it up. "It was with full intention!" I said putting a piece of meat in my mouth.

"What sort of miss happening?" Ambrose asked looking slightly amused.

Dimitri licked his lips eyes narrowed towards me, amused smile on his lips, "Roza and I didn't really agree at the start of our... relationship"

I turned to Ambrose "He didn't like that I stood up to him"

"No that's not it, I didn't like it when you humiliated me in front of important people" Dimitri said trying to correct me.

"That and you had the nerve to later on trip me so I got chocolate all over my dress"

"Well you made me angry"

"No, _you_ made _me_ angry" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hey, hey" Ambrose smiled interrupting us, "I can cut the sexual tension with a knife, let's ease it down a notch" He took a sip from his glass before starting to speak again, "I really can see why the two of you got married"

I smiled towards him "And why is that?"

"Because you're exactly the same and it's driving both of you mad" His face showed full amusement now. I admit that we're good at small arguments but that always ends up in a great make out or really hot sex so I kind of like our arguments. They don't really bother me! We even start arguments to have hot amazing sex, weird but true.

Before we could answer to his statement her turned his attention to me, "Is it true that you arranged an incident so my dear friend showed himself naked in front of staff and friends?"

I strangled a laugh thinking about it, "Yes that is true"

Dimitri hid his eyes underneath his palm, "Let's not bring that up"

Ambrose smiled, "No need to be embarrassed Dimitri, how did you come up with that?" Ambrose asked changing the subject.

I grinned, "I have very good imagination"

"I know" Dimitri said underneath this breath probably thinking back during the boat ride. I smiled a secret smile only he knew. Looks like this honeymoon will be pretty interesting.

* * *

><p>Running barefoot along a beach was something I hadn't done in a while. Seeing, hearing and feeling the ocean was something I'd wanted to do ever since we got here. So this morning I took it as my mission to take Dimitri to the beach. He was a bit slow wanting to walk since he had a bit too much to drink last night and he must be tired since I was pretty wild last night. It involved no clothes, a rope and some oil that I'd found in the bathroom. It was pretty exciting since I'd never been so slippery before, it definitely was something we should do again.<p>

I ran ahead not being able to wait to get into the ocean. A few members of Ambrose's staff had followed us carrying towels, drinks and such to set up on the beach. My easy summer dress got caught in the wind as I ran stopping by the edge of the water. Small waves broke right at the edge of my feet, the water pooling around my ankles. I closed my eyes and smiled, wonderful!

I threw my dress off in the sand wearing a bathing suit underneath throwing myself into the water. Swimming underneath the water before breaking the smooth surface to take a deep breath, air filling my lungs. I laughed just loving the moment. My eyes moving towards the beach seeing Dimitri with hands in his pockets watching me in the water.

"Come!" I yelled for him running my hands through my hair hoping it would invite him in. He just smiled and shook his head at me.

I swam closer, the water was reaching my waist giving him more of a view, "Please" I said with a soft voice, "Please come join me"

He sighed and I knew I'd won when I saw him peal his shirt off throwing it in the sand before he walked towards me. Getting close enough he threw himself forward diving underneath the water. I smiled as the water splashed.

"I know you want me!" he said confidently as he spoke in my ear. My lips brushed against his ear lobe, "How can you be so sure?"

"I can feel your hard nipple through your bathing suit"

I gasped when I felt his thumb brush over my hard nipple. He snickered catching my lips with his own.

Sliding into his arms I pressed my hot pussy against him and grinned an "Oh" when I was met by a little surprise. "Seems like you're pretty happy to see me to baby" I said giving his lips a lick before kissing his top lip.

"Very happy" His voice was deep and raspy and I found it so incredibly sexy.

"Let me take care of that" I said scooting back a bit in his lap looking down as my hand disappeared inside his pants. He hissed as I took a firm grip around his throbbing cock. I smirked, "Would my baby like a hand job?"

He grunted a yes as I slowly started to move my hand up and down, my thumb massaging his tip. It wouldn't take long before I had him Cumming in my hand. I exposed my chest to him and he took the invite burying his face in my cleavage. His wet hot slippery tongue came out between his lips and I moaned as he started licking my cleavage. I speeded up the pace my hand taking a firmer grip around his cock, which made him growl. I smirked gripping his bicep, "You like that?"

"Uuuh" he grunted as I felt him getting bigger. He was soon ready for his release.

"Cumin my hand baby" I moaned in his ear, "Cum" I bit his earlobe his pushed him over his edge.

He growled burying his face in my neck as I felt warm liquid in my hand. I gave him a few more squeezes before I removed my hand letting my lips move across his face, as he was calming down from his release. Using my tongue and lips I kissed his cheekbone pressing my body against his. I love honeymooning!

* * *

><p><strong>Too little sex? Dirty enough? Disappointed? <strong>

**Before you tell me remember that I'm just one girl trying to give you all what you want and to write what I'm good at. My imagination is starting to dry up on the sex front :P I need some new ideas... but I'm working on that part!**

**Tell me what you think, I'm adding links to pics on my profile if you'd like to see :) **

**Love u Lot's!**


	19. Fitting

**I'm trying hard to keep the twice a week postings! So hopefully this is updating no. 1 and then another one sunday! we'll see how it all will work out :P **

**I want to thank you guys so much for sharing all the love in the reviews, it's really heart warming :) **

**Now read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Thinking back on our honeymoon that we just shared will forever make me smile. Even if we're fighting or going mad at one another, the honeymoon I will never ever regret. It'll always be a happy memory to me.

And ever since we got back it feels like it's really real the thing that Dimitri and I are sharing, marriage that is.

It's not something that Anton and the council agreed to, it's something that we wanted and we did. And I'm happy!

I can see Dimitri through so many different angles now than I probably would've before. The strong protective one when we're among people, the romantic side that he likes to show me when it's a late beautiful afternoon by putting all the pillows on the balcony and then get wine and fruit as I lie waiting on the soft pillows.

He'll feed me and talk sweet to me or just include me what's going on in the country that is good knowledge. Or he can just kiss me all over and make me giggle and blush.

Then again he still has that stubborn side. The side that easily gets turned on when he's "Prince Dimitri", I still don't really understand everything there is to know about being a Queens and so on but I'm hoping Dimitri will help me. But I know that the way Dimitri was raised by Anton that Dimitri is still left in him. That's the "Prince Dimitri".

He doesn't show a lot but I know he's in there. I think I bring out the better sides of him, but I'll admit that it's a bit scary being around Anton now that Tatiana has left.

She is the Queen of England after all and she can't stay in Russia just cause I need her or want her to be. But knowing that coronation was one week away brought both good an bad things.

The good is that Dimitri will be the head of the council now and of course the king of the country. One of the most successful countries today and its big shoes to fill, but I know he'll do great.

The more scary part is that I don't know where Anton will go, what power he still will have and what he can have in pact on. And how big in pact he still has on Dimitri.

Theses are things I've never talked to Dimitri about before, I want to pretend that they're only things that I imagine will be hard or thins that I imagine as problems. I mean women have a thing with worrying and maybe it's just a normal thing for me as a newly wedded wife? I worry more about the husband that I love.

I smiled, Husband that I love.

I can get so easily side tracked just thinking girly things like that.

Other words, Dimitri can easily side track me thinking girly things like that.

I sighed as I gave our bedroom another look.

It looked so bachelor that it was hard to understand that it was a room for the both of us. I liked the darker palette of color, it brought a very sexy undertone to it that I think is nice to a bedroom, but the way it was decorated it felt so I-am-man-and-I-am-a-sex-god kind of thing.

He is a sex god, no doubt about it but I wanted more We're-a-power-couple-let's-have-sex, you know?

That's why I took it in my hands to re-decorate. Dimitri was away for the day and I'd taken help by Mia and a few other maids to help re-decorating, ok it wasn't a couple it was quite many, I needed man hands to carry the new mattress for the bed in, to carry the big frame thing that would be behind the bedpost that would give the room a completely different vice. Stan was helping with fabrics and I think that it'll turn out nicely. I just need to get I all done before he gets back.

People were moving all around and I tried to keep an eye on everything. The new quilt arrives which was a lot bigger that I needed to get into new fresh sheets. Many new pillows that need to be puffed and crisp white fabrics were to be hung up to give texture and another color to the room.

Time flew by but when things started falling into place I was actually very happy with the out come. New rugs were in underneath the bed and in the room, the mattress and quilt with fresh sheets were in and so where the pillows.

Fabrics hung on each side of the bed framing the big wall decoration that was now behind the bed. Some more fabrics hung on the other walls, a few new books, moved a table and small things. I also added many candles. I was planning on lighting them all tonight after the early dinner Dimitri and I were to have with Lissa and Christian and hoping to have some alone time, but first an early dinner that the kitchen was preparing for us. I put on a floor length dress and brushed my hair and made a simple braid trailing down my left shoulder.

When I was done I got down stairs, we were having dinner in the garden and the time was past six so Dimitri should be back and Lissa and Christian should be here to.

Walking out through the door to the back I saw Dimitri and Christian already talking over a glass of whiskey in each of their hands.

They had their backs to me so they didn't notice me until one of the waiters came with a glass with champagne for me. I smiled thank you taking the crystal glass from the tray.

"Roza" Dimitri turned around looking hot with his hand in his pocket and whiskey in the other. I smiled, "Hello" I walked over standing on the tip of my toes giving him a kiss. "How was your day?" I asked keeping one arm around his waist as he rested his around my shoulders.

"Good, I went to the village I talked about it was gorgeous"

"Was it the one hour east?" Christian asked sipping his whiskey.

"Yes, Ivan was brought up there and they had trouble with their mines and I was there discussing the matter, their village is beautiful"

"And something else that's beautiful" Christian smiled looking past us as suddenly Lissa appeared wearing shorter dress in a faint pink looking very girly. She blushed probably hearing what Christian just said.

"Liss" I smiled letting to of Dimitri to give her a long hug, "How are you? I haven't seen you since the wedding"

She smiled, "I'm fine, just fine" She leaned closer, "You have to tell me all about the honeymoon later, I hoped you've had a great time" she squealed and I laughed with her.

Dimitri cleared his throat earning our attention, "Hope I'm not disturbing ladies but dinners ready" He offered me his arm which I accepted. Lissa took Christian's arm and to my surprise they kissed and he leaned over whispering in her ear and she blushed and giggled.

I leaned over to Dimitri, "Is that the same Christian?"

Dimitri chuckled, "I believe it is"

"He's all giggly and ...cute" I said slightly confused looking over my shoulder as they walked behind us still smiling and whispering. Dimitri laughed, "I think that's Lissa's doing"

"He really likes her doesn't he?" I asked still looking at them but turned back I realized Dimitri stopped. "What-" his lips surprised me but I kissed him back.

"You did the same with me" He smiled as he stayed close, "Only I stayed manly during"

I snickered as he pulled out a chair for me, "Did you tell him that?"

"God no" Dimitri said sitting down on one end of the table. "And I don't think you need to either, he'll just throw a fit"

"He likes bickering with me" I smiled putting my champagne glass down.

"I do to" Dimitri winked finishing his whiskey, "I especially like the way we end things" he said leaning close kissing right below my ear. I cleared my throat seeing Lissa and Christian drawing near. He pulled away smiling.

Christian helped Lissa get into her seat before sitting down himself. I smiled towards him across the table, "It's very refreshing to see such a soft and feminine side of you Christian, I've always thought of you that way" I smiled placing the napkin in my lap. Laughing sarcastically Christian drank from his glass, "Well since you aren't acting the part someone has to" he smiled and I could see Lissa and Dimitri holding back laughter. I narrowed my eyes to him, "I've always been the man between the two of us"

"So I've noticed" he smiled back putting his glass down.

"Dinner is served" one of the waiters said putting plated down in front of each of us.

Dimitri started speaking with Christian instead and I told Lissa all about our honeymoon in Brazil. She also informed me about what she has been doing and how things are working out. I could really tell she liked being with Christian. At first I found it very odd and hard to understand but seeing the way she glowed when she spoke of him I understood that there must really be something there between them.

Desert came and the time passed quickly, the sky turned darker and it was time for Christian and Lissa to go, following them to the doors and saying our goodbyes to them.

Soon after the doors closed Dimitri caught a hold of me and I laughed before taking his lips with my own.

"Let's go up stairs!" Dimitri said against my lips as he pulled away from my kiss. I smiled sneakily and nodded taking his hand.

As we were walking up the stairs I thought I would start telling him about the surprise I had for him, "I actually have a surprise for you" I told him as we reached the top and started walking down the hall towards our door.

"Really? What is it?" he asked looking at me curious.

"It in the bedroom" I said trying to sound like it wasn't a big deal. He pulled me into his arms and murmured into my hair, "I like the sound of that"

I snickered giving him a quick kiss before I let him open the main door to our suite. He closed it before turning to me, "Should I wait here or what should I do?" he asked as we were standing right out side the closed bedroom door.

I smiling biting my lower lip, "It's right behind that door"

He grinned leaning in to steal another kiss but I pulled back putting a finger onto his lips, "Wait with that until you see it"

He kissed my finger and pulled back, "I'll open the door then"

"Please do!" I said feeling all excited and jumpy to see his face.

He opened both the doors wide and I could see his jaw drop. I grinned as I walked in side holding my hands up, facing him. "I re-decorated!" I told him happily.

I was expecting him to tell me that he loved it and take me in his arms, throw me around and then kiss my lips until they felt numb. They christen the new mattress in one of our amazing sex session we're good at.

But all I got was a dropped jaw. My smile faded a little, "Tell me what you think" I said trying to keep the smile on. But after the non-reaction, I didn't really know how to react at all.

He woke up from a smaller haze his jaw wasn't open any more as he covered his mouth with his hand, eyes looking around the room.

"You um," removed the hand from his mouth and put both his hands in his pockets. "You re-decorated" he said sounding not happy. Not happy at all if I was going to be blunt. And right now I felt very, very confused.

"Yes, I did" I said confirming it about to say something more but he continued,

"I mean you re-decorated the whole thing" he said now looking slightly un-amused. Was that anger flashing in his eyes?

"You don't like it" It was a statement, not a question. My blood was slowly starting to heat up as I realized he didn't like what I'd done. He didn't like it at. All.

He was trying to cover up as he said, "No its, its really nice"

I dropped my hands to my sides my smile was long gone as I just looked at him. I wasn't even on that furious stage that I thought I would be. I felt disappointed, frustrated and sad, really sad.

His eyes met mine and I just shook my head turning my back towards him walking towards the open bathroom door.

"Roza" He sounded defeated as he said it but I wasn't in for an argument right now. I closed the door behind me and locked. Leaning my back against the door I closed my eyes.

How could I have been so stupid? Re-decorating his room? Really?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

Of course he wouldn't be happy! He's as much of a stubborn ass as I am and I would've been, I don't know what I would've been if he'd done it to me. Although I would've been happy because then it would've been our room not his. But then it would've been him changing his own room. Now it was me changing his room.

I can't believe I just did that?

I sunk down on the floor suddenly feeling so much like crying, just ugly crying in stupidity and womanly weakness.

I pulled my knees up under my chin and held my head up by propping my elbows up on my knees, my hands cupping my forehead.

No tears came as I exhaled heavily, shoulders dropping.

There was a light knocking on the door. It wasn't really any idea to ask "Who is it?" Because there was only one person it could be.

I sighed and didn't say anything.

There was another knock before I could hear him lean against the door, "Roza. Roza open the door"

I kept my eyes closed and pushed my forehead further into my hands, "Just leave me alone Dimitri" I said sounding tired. I was tired, very tired.

I heard some shuffling before there was a slide along the door, was he sitting down?

It wasn't until I heard "Talk to me Roza" Through the door when my mouth suddenly found all kinds of words.

"I want you to tell me what you want. No I need you to tell me, I'm sorry I change it but, the way you just-" I groaned, "Could you tell me what you want because I'm so confused! Do you want to get another room that'll we'll do together and have this as your room or do you want me to just get the old things back?" Sitting on the bathroom floor talking to a door I didn't even know if he was on the other side. When I was done talking I was met by silence. But I continued hoping that he was still listening.

"Just-" oh great, now the tears decided to show up...

"Just tell me what you want and I'll fix it" My voice lost power in the end and I think he heard it. I leaned my head back against the door looking up into the ceiling.

Then I heard a click followed by a clink and the bathroom door key fell down next to me. The door handle was pushed down and the pressure on the door made me scoot into the corner so the door could be opened.

I could see him appear in the corner of my eye. I didn't know how he came in but he was here, and he got down on the floor sitting next to me.

None of us said a word for a long time.

"I'm sorry I upset you" His hand took mine in his.

I kept the other on my forehead, "Don't be, I was the one stupid enough to re-decorate and not think if you'd like it or not"

"Roza it's not your-"

"Could you just not pity me right now?" I asked meeting his gaze. "I mean you always make me feel better even when I'm wrong so can't you just let me be... wrong?" I sighed again and leaned my head against the door. This day sucks so Bad!

I'm tired after all the rearranging, then tired because of knowing it was for nothing, then emotionally tired cause I'm a girl. Not cause I'm a girl, but it's just too much!

I felt his arms move around me before he scooped me up and placed me in his lap. His arms surrounding me as one of his hands massaged my thigh.

He rested his head against mine, nose in my hair.

"You're wrong." he murmured and I snorted a chuckled and smiled as I buried my face in his chest.

"Thank you." I said closing my eyes as my hand grabbed onto some fabric on his shirt. Even if he told me I was wrong I was happy he did.

We sat like that for a while until I felt him kiss my temple, "Want to do to bed?"

I nodded as we helped one another to get up. As we exited the bathroom I stopped remembering why we were in there in the first place.

The room.

I sighed shooting a slight glare on the new bedspread. I undressed quickly before I walked over pulling it off and dumping it at the end of the bed before climbing in.

I met Dimitri's gaze as he raised a brow towards me at what I just did. I pulled the quilt up, "We can get rid of it in the morning" I said sitting cross-legged waiting for him to climb in.

I felt he bed dip before he was close next to me laying down resting his head in my lap. "It's not that bad"

"Maybe not but when ever I see it all I'll think of is how bad this whole thing went and I won't have you sleeping in a bedroom you don't like. We're going to sleep in here for a while"

"I didn't say I didn't like it, I said it was nice-"

"Nice isn't a good word" I smiled towards him brushing some hair back. "Nice is a lame word"

He smiled up towards me, "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

I leaned down and kissed his lips, "Many times"

Waking up the next morning I was happy and content. I overreacted and things didn't go as planned but I was still happy the way we worked things out. I think it was the first time though since we got married that we haven't had sex after any sort of argument. But I'm still happy.

I'd woken Dimitri up before he was supposed to only cause I wanted one of those morning when you're still tired and don't want to open your eyes and you just lay in each others arms and slow kiss. Long lingering kisses and slowly waking up to the feeling of hot skin underneath the quilt. Knowing Dimitri I knew he would get into it quickly, normally a man might think it would be girly to morning cuddle or kissing or what ever. But I think Dimitri loves it because he always says "One more" when I want to go down to breakfast and we end up kissing for another half hour.

So after keeping him in bed as long as I could he had to go because there was a morning meeting then a had to visit a village an hour away from here and told me he'll be back in the afternoon. He also said that when I'm officially his queen I would be following him on these sort of things everywhere. Not that I wasn't his queen already he filled in not wanting it to sound weird. Then he thought I got I all wrong and said "I love you!"

And kissed me. I just chuckled and told him that I knew what he meant the first time he said it and apologized again for last night and told him I would have the room fixed until he got home. He kissed my lips and told me not to worry about it, he'd already spoken to the men that helped me yesterday and they were going to redo it and I was going to just stay away. A pretty good plan if I can say it myself!

So now I was getting comfy in one of the couches in the lounge as I was going to finish a book I hadn't read in a long time.

I had just picked it up when one of the maids came in clearing her throat, "Lady Rosemarie?"

I sighed giving her a smile as I put the book down, "It's Rose but yes what is it?"

"King Anton would like to see you"

My facial expression sobered up, "Excuse me?"

"King Anton would like to see you in the throne hall, he said he wanted you there now"

Anton had never asked for my presence. Hell the man probably hated me! What is it that he wanted with me now?

I got up leaving my book as she said "I'll escort you there"

I gave her a nod wondering if Dimitri knew about this? But thinking about it that he was away and now Anton took his time to talk to me, he probably didn't.

I didn't have any expectations of what Anton wanted to talk to me but I knew to keep my guard up. I didn't trust him and I didn't like the idea of being alone with him, but I didn't want to show myself afraid in front of him so I kept it all on the inside.

She opened the door for me and gave me a nod to go in. After I stepped in she closed the door, the faint echo rung through the room. My eyes traveled through the room and soon landed on Anton who was sitting slightly slouched in his chair in the front of the room.

He noticed me and he straightened up giving me a creepy smile, "Rosemarie, you're here"

"I am" was all I said not coming any closer. He gave me a look before raising a brow at me, "Come closer"

I took slow steps forward but the thought of the wolf in the story Red-riding hood wouldn't stop bothering me. What did he want?

I stopped a few feet from the small step where the thrones were. His eyes were on me through every step I took, my eyes were on his as well and my eyes never wavered.

"Does Dimitri know you've summoned me?" I asked just out of curiosity. His smiled stayed on, "What my son doesn't know won't hurt him, and I only want to talk" he said.

"Then talk" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

He laughed shortly, "You are a very interesting woman Rosemarie I've always thought that. And ever since my son required to have you as his queen it only fascinated me even further" he said as he got out of his chair. He walked towards me, "I do agree with him that you are beautiful and that the people will love you and they do, but I don't believe that you are suiting as a queen"

"Then why did you agree?" I asked my face turning into stone.

"I agreed because I know that you will not be able to follow this through. You might go through with coronation, but you won't stay around forever"

I kept quiet not wanting to add to his ego by saying the wrong things. "To be blunt I know only one thing you are fitting for and that is in a man's bed"

I flinched as the words left his mouth and that made his smile grow. "I'm sure you've heard that many times before and that you want to prove your past wrong but do you know the challenge that you are facing? What a queen really is for? Have you even thought of the power that you will have?"

"I believe that a queen is to follow her husband, help him and be good to her people. It's not about the power." I said giving him a hard glace.

He laughed out right, "Speaking like a true peasant" he stopped laughing turning dead serious, "Peasants don't belong on the throne"

"And soon that will not be your decision to make" I snapped back. He was standing right in front of me, towering over me liking the advantage he had.

"Oh but I will, Dimitri is still my son and will come for my advice. That's the way I brought him up"

"He his man enough to make his own decision"

"Just like you were woman enough to stay in the kitchen?" He shot back. I hated the whole look down on the female species, but somehow the rest of the world did. He slowly started to circle me I could feel his disgusting eyes all over me with out looking.

"My sister is no longer here to protect you, and just to inform you Rosemarie, that I will do everything that's in my power to get you off, or take you power away"

"By tying me up in my bed?" I asked sarcastically as my voice dripped with venom. I could hear him laugh but I gasped as I felt him grab onto my naked shoulders pressing my body up against his chest.

"Don't flatter me to think inappropriate things about you Rosemarie, you are my sons wife after all"

"Like that would stop you" I wriggled out of his reach turning towards him so I could keep my eye on him. He was still smiling.

"You don't scare me!" I said trying to keep my voice from shaking. His smile grew even more, "I do Rosemarie, I know I do. And will always be around and I will see every move you make"

I felt my heart beat faster. He knew how to get inside my head, and I could feel the creeps run up my spine.

"Dimitri can't protect you Rosemarie, you might think so but he can't"

"He won't let you near me!" I said my voice filled with venom.

"What he doesn't know" he smiled, "He can't see coming"

* * *

><p><strong>So the trouble is slowly creeping back upon them... how do you feel about that? <strong>

**Shouldn't things work out now?  
>Do you like the drama returning? because from now on there will be drama alright! <strong>

**Tell me what you think :) **

**Lot's of LOVE**


	20. Crawling

**First I just want to tell you guys that I love hearing your theories how the story will develop! I just love it :P And you have great mind all of you, thank you for sharing with me! **

**Also I want to say that I start working tomorrow but I promise I'll try to keep up with posting 2 times a week, but it might be a bit too tight for me... I'll do my best! **

**The Drama is slowly crawling back up on RnD and let me use make you guys anxious and tell you that there's only 6 CHAPS LEFT of this story. 6!**

**ENJOY! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

I was sitting ready in bed leaning against the bedpost watching Dimitri getting ready for bed. I was already in my nightgown sitting with my legs underneath the covers watching him as he put his sword away, making things ready for tomorrow, taking care of papers and small things lying around. Small things he always did in the evening before he went to bed. It was quite relaxing to watch him but right now I had my mind wrapped up in what Anton told me earlier I couldn't relax at all.

I had my arms crossed over my chest thinking in silence as my eyes landed on Dimitri. He was still wearing his fitted pants and loose fit shirt making him look gorgeous, but right now I couldn't really think of undressing him with my eyes.

I was to anxious about what to tell him or even if I should tell him about his father summoning me earlier today.

"What are you silently torturing yourself about Roza?"

My head snapped up at the mentioning of my name, "Come again?"

He smiled as he took off his socks and undid his shirt, "You're thinking so hard I can almost hear your wheels turn inside your head, care to let me in?"

I licked my lips studying him there wasn't really a good reason in not telling him, he would find out sooner or later. And if I told him he might find it more serious.

"You're father summoned me today"

Dimitri stopped moving as he was pulling down his pants looking over at me, not looking alarmed at all about it, just calm. "And?"

"Do you think he likes me?" I asked before continuing on my subject. Dimitri smiled, "Of course he does, he's just not very good at showing it"

I huffed at that looking out the window. Dimitri looked amused as he straightened up looking at me, "What?"

I tilted my head to my right as I spoke, "He summoned me telling me he didn't" I gave him a look wondering how he would react to all this. To my surprise he didn't give me the reaction I wanted. In fact he laughed and shook his head. I was clearly feeling offended sitting there shooting him glares.

"Dimitri! It's not funny. He told me that I wasn't fitting for me and that a woman should just follow her husband and have babies!" as he continued smiling saying nothing taking his clothes off I didn't find it amusing at all.

"Do you think this is funny? Are you mocking me?" I asked leaning forward looking at him accusingly.

He held up his hands giving me a reassuring smile, "Roza, honey I'm not making fun out of you I just think you taking the things he said too serious" He said giving me a sort of grown up looking at the child sort of look.

"He told me the only place I was good for was in bed! How can you even think that I'm overreacting about this?"

His face sobered up a bit after I said that and I was hoping for some sensibility. He walked over sitting down on the edge of the bed, "I'll talk to him about that one but, other wise I just think that he didn't mean anything by it. He's just modest" Dimitri said getting up again taking his shirt off.

"Modest? Modest! He's insane Dimitri, he wants all the power on his own and he thinks that he still can get his will through only cause your next on the throne and that won't change anything!" I admit that I did sound a bit hysteric when I said that but the way he raised his brows at me giving me a small smile told me he still didn't take me serious.

"How can you not take me serious?" I asked throwing my hands up in the air feeling that he wasn't collaborating.

"Because I don't see my father as an issue or a threat" He said simply like I was the one overreacting.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because in a week I'll be the one who's king not him, he's so use to the thought of ruling he just need to get use to the fact that he won't be anymore, it's nothing to worry about"

I didn't say anything to that, I just huffed and crossed my arms over my chest looking away from him as he made his way over to his side of the bed.

He chuckled seeing my stubborn expression as I felt the bed dip down and he was leaning over. His hand resting on my thigh as he leaned close kissing my temple, "Roza don't be like that" he smiled.

I kept looking the other way, pursing my lips. He gave my thigh a light squeeze as he sat down right next to me, his nose nuzzling my hair and his lips tracing kisses along the side of my face.

"Roza, he's nothing to worry about. He's just an grumpy old man"

"A grumpy of man who doesn't like me" I corrected stubbornly. I could feel his smiling lips against my skin as he apparently was amused by the way I was acting.

"It doesn't matter if he likes you or not. The people love you, all the royals we meet love you and _I_ love you the most. That's all that matters!" he said kissing my cheek.

I turned my face towards him still having a guarded look on my face.

"Give me a smiled Roza" I raised my brows as him silently asking if he was serious.

"C'mon" he said poking me with his nose, "Smile" I couldn't help smiling a little by the silly way he was acting.

He chuckled, "That's it, now give me a kiss"

I huffed and rolled my eyes at him. He leaned in trying to steal a kiss but I leaned away. "Roza" He chuckled grabbing playfully my arms and trying to reach for my lips. I held back laughter as His lips pressed against my cheek trying to reach my lips. I laid down trying to avoid his lips as he chuckled at me but as I was down I had nowhere to go as he pinned my shoulders reaching for my lips.

He leaned down to kiss my lips but I turned slightly so he got the corner of my mouth. He snickered "Roza" before kissing me full on the lips. I smiled to kissing him back as he'd won that fight.

**D POV**

After the not so succeeded attempt to redecorate the room I tried to make Roza mix the old and the new together, just to make things easier. But that woman is as stubborn as I am so we're re-doing the whole thing.

I might have overreacted about the whole thing just like Roza did but I was tired after a long day, the room was new and the first thing that got to me was that it was my room! Then sleeping on it, it wasn't bad at all but Roza was very firm on the matter that we better re-decorate together because she's starting to get crazy just looking at it.

So we took an afternoon telling a decorator what we wanted and he would get it done during tomorrow, or today in this case.

Opening the door together we were happy with the way things has transformed.

We turned everything much brighter. Lighter linen curtains, a red bedspread with all new pillow cases on all the pillows in different whites and cream colors. It looked more feminine but I kept some of my old things to make it more neutral and the way things ended up was very good.

We were was meeting Lissa, Christian and Eddie out in the garden for a late supper and Rose told me to go ahead and she would be right down. She just needed some freshen up. I'd kissed her several times before I even thought of leaving. But as she started whipping me with a towel to get me out of the bedroom she got her wish through and I was heading down stairs.

I heard voices out on the terrace and as I got out in the sun I saw four people instead of three. I narrowed my eyes wondering who the forth was.

Lissa's blonde hair and Eddie wasn't hard to make out, Christian's black hair was almost shining in the sun but it hit me that the female with black hair was black hair I'd seen before. But that was a while ago.

They all spun around seeing me and those blue eyes were some eyes to remember. In fact I've seen a lot of those blue eyes, along with friends, alone time, in bed.

A smile grew on Tasha's lips as she saw me, and she half ran towards me to give me a hug.

"Oh Dimka It's been so long" She squealed a little too loud in my ear. I chuckled giving her a quick hug before breaking free, "Tasha, How you've been?"

"Great now that you're here!" She giggled her hands stayed on my biceps as a smile painted her face. I could see her eyes moving over my shoulder and that smile faded a little.

Looking over my shoulder I could see Rose with raised brows and arms loosely crossed under her chest. I broke away from Tasha taking Roza's hand pulling her forward to introduce her, "Roza this is Tasha, she's an old-"

"I'm the old courtesan." Tasha said interrupting me. Rose features didn't move but I could see her eyes going pitch black.

I cleared my throat before continuing, "Yes and Tasha this is-"

"Rose Belikova" Rose broke in leaning into me, "His _wife_" she was overly clear on the last word and I only raised my brows. What's going on here?

Tasha's smile grew tense, "I didn't know you where married Dimka" Tasha said eyes on me.

"Dimka?" Rose asked looking confused.

"It's his Russian nickname" Tasha said before I could even get the chance. Rose arms tensed and tightened underneath her chest before she shrugged away from me walking past Tasha towards Mia. "Dinners ready?"

"Yes, Joshua's waiting for all of you to sit down" Mia said giving her a special smile. What was that about? What's going on?

"Lissa" Rose said giving her friend a smile, "Sit with me?" She asked sitting down in the middle the seats. Lissa gave Christian a kiss on his cheek before sitting down next to Rose.

"Shall we?" I asked Tasha nodding towards the table. Her smile brightened and I looked over at Christian, "Help Tasha to the table will you?" I asked before walking over sitting on Rose other side. Eddie sat down on the end of the table and Tasha sat down across from me with Christian on her other side. They were talking when I touched Rose hand and her face turned towards mine and I placed a finger underneath her jaw pulling her close.

"You ok?" I asked my thumb touching her chin. She shrugged slightly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I smiled at her being short with me, "Just checking" I leaned in planting my lips on hers smiling against her lips.

They were warm and tasted delicious as always but I knew I couldn't deepen the kiss in public. But I had some plans on what I wanted to do later. I pulled away letting myself give her a quick peck on her lips again before I Leaned back in my seat.

She looked more relax and happy as the wine were poured up in our glasses as she turned towards Lissa again.

Women can really amaze me sometimes. I'm married to one, but I still don't understand them...

After dinner was served and we all started eating, I could hear Rose and Lissa talking in hushed tones as they probably thinking that I wasn't listening.

"Rose Tasha's a nice girl she's-"

"The old courtesan before me" Rose said shooting Tasha glares when she wasn't looking. Lissa smiled, "She might be but you're married to him, there's nothing to worry about"

"I still don't like her" Rose said pushing her food around with her eyes still glued on Tasha.

"Are you jealous?" The words left Lissa's mouth a snort chuckle. Rose head snapped over to Lissa as she frowned, "No, I'm not jealous. Just knowing the fact that she's been in his bed annoys me"

Lissa grimaced at that to and took another bite on her food, "But she's not anymore, just be nice and it'll be over soon"

Rose huffed as she focused on her food. I smiled to myself, I'd never seen Rose jealous and not that I wanted that for her but in one way it really boosted my ego to know that she was jealous of someone else just because they'd been in my past.

Tasha had no effect on my now, I just liked the fact of Rose jealous. I bet that could lead to some pretty amazing angry sex, which I very much enjoyed!

Leaning back in my seat as the waiters cleared of the table I listened to Christian as he told a story I placed my hand on Rose arm. I felt her eyes on me as I let I trace along her wrist before I laced my fingers through her looking over to meet her gaze as I did.

I gave her hand a squeeze and a reassuring smile, which led to her smiling back at me. She had nothing to worry about. It was just she and I in this relationship. No Tasha.

"Dimitri could you pass me the wine please?" Tasha asked across from me. I gave her a smile leaning forward handing her the crystal bottle and her fingers grazed mine. I didn't thinking that much of it but as I leaned back I could see Rose glare her way again before she face me leaning over to give me a kiss. I was taken aback but it wasn't hard getting into kisses with Roza. Our lips parted and got together after a long lingering kiss. I pulled back not wanting to be rude but I could see the satisfied smirk on Roza's lips as I pulled away.

What is it with women today?

After that I think supper moved by quite smoothly. Rose focused on her food and talking to Lissa while holding my hand and talking to me during some parts. But other than that I didn't notice any more jealous. It wasn't until we've gotten in bed that she started again.

"Why won't you tell me about her?" Rose asked for the fifth time tonight.

"Because there's nothing to say! She's in the past and that's where she's staying." I said thinking she was being slightly ridiculous with worrying about her.

She grumbled something before crossing her arms over her chest.

"What was that?" I asked feeling amused by the way she was grumbling to herself. She shot me a look, "I said Good night _Dimka_" She made my nickname sound very funny as she pulled the covers up lying with her back towards me on the edge of the mattress. I chuckled as I reached out grabbing her around her waist pulling her towards me. She didn't move a muscle. I buried my face in her neck, "Rozaaa, a couple should never go to bed angry. It's not good karma." I mumbled into her hair.

"Since when did you bother with karma?" She huffed arms crossed over her chest.

"Since now"

"It's not good karma to have your old courtesan around your newly married wife! Think about that one" she said, she had clearly not let it go yet.

"She means nothing to me Roza and she's just visiting she'll be gone in a few days" I said hugging her to me. "Why are you jealous anyway?"

"Hey I didn't say I was jealous of her!" Rose said turning towards me obviously not liking my chose of words.

I smiled, "No I did. It's written all over you"

"No it's not! I just don't like the fact that she's been where I been and she already had you in every way possible! She shouldn't be here if she was kicked out, I don't like having her around"

"She hasn't had me every way possible, it's just you being paranoid" I smiled running my nose along her temple.

"I am not paranoid!" Rose said being offensive.

I chuckled, "Do you want to continue this conversation"

"I will until Tasha's out of the palace" She said looking at me sideways.

"I can't kick her out, she'll be gone sooner than you think!" I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah right..."

**R POV**

Having Tasha here didn't amuse me, it didn't amuse me one bit!

She was so touchy and so giggly and I just couldn't stand being around her. Dimitri thought I was being silly and jealous but I really wasn't.

Maybe just a little jealous but wouldn't Dimitri be out of his mind if another man that been with me before came along? He wouldn't even gotten the chance to stay around me. But Tasha, oh that's fine!

Only cause she's screwed him before I did... That disgusting piece of-

"Rose stop cussing" Lissa said smiling interrupting my thoughts.

"I wasn't cussing out loud, can you read my mind or something?" I asked looking at her side ways. She snickered, "You were mumbling like Disgusting piece of-"

"Ok maybe I did" I said shooting Tasha another glared as she stood next to Dimitri laughing. Again, And of course she had o have her hand on his fore arm massaging him with her thumb and just- UGH! I shivered.

"Oh Dimka you're so funny!"

I growled in the back of my throat. I hate it when she says that. I HATE it! It's just the way she says it. I just shiver thinking of it!

_Dimkaaa_, drawing out the a's like some damn- damn- well damn something...

And Dimitri just stood there like nothing was going on and everything was just fine. Fine my ass!

But the whole jealously thing wasn't working to my advantage. Anton has shot me very deadly glace after I interrupted Tasha during dinner when she was speaking. And Dimitri thought I should cool off and Tasha just continued like everything was normal.

I could feel Anton's judging eyes on me right this second as I was glaring at Tasha. Why couldn't that man leave me alone?

Not that Dimitri took me serious when I tried to speak to him about it. Nobody is taking me serious when she's around and it just frustrates me so much.

I removed my eyes from Tasha and met Anton's gaze. I narrowed my eyes at him showing him my disliking and I could see him turning towards Dimitri. They spoke quickly before they excused themselves walking away together.

Not what was Anton up to now?

The worst part was that I couldn't let the moment of Tasha standing there along pass so I walked over before I started thinking where Dimitri had gone.

I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Hi um, Tasha I was just standing over there and I really don't-"

"Just cut the crap Rose" Tasha cut me off. "I know you're married but-"

"Oh don't even dare to finish that sentence Tasha, or god knows what I'll do" I said threatening here freely now that Dimitri wasn't around.

"I say what ever I want to say and I can tell you that Dimitri won't stay around you for much longer"

I gave her a smiled, "Oh yes he will, let me just tell you Tasha that when we were on our honeymoon things were pretty insane because we were locked up in a boat cabin for three nights. And let me just inform you that I didn't put on clothes once and I was sweaty the whole ride through"

Her eyes darkened as I spoke, "It doesn't matter to me, what matters is that he was mine first and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"Since you got replaced doesn't that say something?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"It doesn't-" she tried to defend herself but I cut her off. "Oh yes, it does"

She stomped her foot on the ground before walking away from me. Sadly enough Dimitri emerged and he didn't look very pleased with me. I bet he heard most of that.

"Roza-" He started while crossing his arms over his chest but I started to defend myself.

"She was rubbing it in my face, what was I suppose to do?" I asked.

"This what was I was talking about" Anton said behind Dimitri. I shot him a glare as Dimitri said, "Enough, Rose let's got o bed"  
>"But-"<p>

"No" He turned around to his father. "We'll see each other tomorrow" Dimitri grabbed my hand pulling me along to our bedroom not stopping once. But as soon as the door closed I knew he would talk to me about this but I just couldn't keep my mouth shut. So as soon as the door to our bedroom closed, my mouth opened.

"I admit it! I'm jealous. I'm so fucking jealous of her and she keeps ticking me out and I just can't stand it Dimitri! I can't. She's rubbing it in my face and she's just so, so- UGH!" I groaned as I walked around in the room trying to gather my thoughts.

What stopped me was when I heard a chuckle escape his lips and I looked over at him. He sealed the space between us cupping my face; "You're adorable when you're jealous"

Was all he said before his lips were on mine all wet and mind blowing. I held onto him, letting my fingers run through his silky hair as his tongue made me moan. He lifted me off the ground as he broke the kiss only to look into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful"

I rolled my eyes before I kissed him again, "I'm jealous to"

He chuckled, "I've noticed"

"Is she going to stay long?" I asked playing with the collar of his shirt as I sounded like a five year old.

"A few days Love, she'll be gone before you realize it"

"She better" I said pursing my lips. He kissed them before putting me down on the bed. "Now sleep my adorable jealous Wife"

"You as well my ignorant silky haired lover"

He chuckled at that and kissed me before he started to undress. Boy he knew how I wanted my nightly entertainment.

**D POV**

I was talking to Christian and Tasha as my father caught my attention asking if he could speak with me in private. I excused myself from Tasha and Christian who went to find Lissa – and followed my father out in the hall.

The night hadn't been bad I'd found out that Tasha was staying for a few nights until coronation and that she had the suite next to Christian's and Lissa's.

"Have you seen the way she's been acting all night?"

My father's words pulled me back into the present. "Come again?" I frowned.

"Rosemarie, she's acting irresponsible and immature and that is not the way for a queen to act!"

I smiled towards my father and shook my head, "Father she's jealous, it'll pass"

"Haven't you seen the way that she's been behaving towards Natasha? That's no excuse"

I gave my father a look, "Wasn't it you who sent Tasha away since she wouldn't fit in the long run?" I raised my brows towards him proving a point.

"That's not the point Dimitri!" My father said loosing his patients, "She's not acting properly"

I chuckled "Do you even see how alike you are?"

"Who?" My father narrowed his eyes at me.

"You and Rose, you're just the same and that's what you can't stand about the other"

"I am nothing like her!" He said firmly clearly not liking what I just said. I rolled my eyes crossing my arms over my chest, "She doesn't enjoy Tasha's company but I'm sure she'll Settle down after getting use to Tasha's presence. And like I told you she's just jealous"

"Immature if you'd ask me"

"Stop calling her that" I said getting serious, "Just let her be and it'll all work itself out. Nothing to worry about"

He huffed before he followed me walking back towards the lounge were we had chatted and had a few drinks before bed.

Seeing Rose and Tasha standing together didn't give me a good feeling and I knew by the stern look on Tasha's face and on Rose's more satisfied one that they probably were bickering about something. And it didn't help that when I tried to speak my father was hovering over my shoulder... Although she was incredibly adorable whens he was rambling how jealous she was when we got back to our room.

So jealous or not, Rose is the one for me. I just have to let my father get to the thought of that, and to let Rose get use to that my father will be around.

Will that be so hard?

* * *

><p><strong>Yup Dimitri! It will be goddamn hard! <strong>

**So like I said, 6 chaps left... what do you think will happen? Cause a LOT can happen in 6 chap, what do you want to see?**

**Do you think Rose and Anton is alike? **

**How do you think Dimitri is reacting to all this?  
>Please tell me :D <strong>

**Lot's Love**


	21. Collide

**Ok, This might not be the normal chapter or how many of you imagined this chap to turn out, promise me I didn't either. But by the way it turned out, I went really happy! because I think this was no one will expect what's coming and hopefully people will not see what's going to happen ;) **

**Before you start I just wana say that Rose will be immature, jealous and ALL OVER the place in this chap, so please don't half the review complaining, she is because that's the plaN! Only she didn't expect things to turn out the way it does...**

**now, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

It's been three days since that bitch arrived. THREE DAYS! And she's not gone yet.

I don't even understand why she's here. Dimitri said she's a good friend of Christian's and that she wanted to catch up with him and Dimitri.

Who the hell wants to just "_catch up_" with the man you use to have sex with everyday for god knows how long?

You don't.

You want to catch up in another way. And God forgive me if I see her try. Then Hell will be cut loose and I don't think anyone wants to see that.

I've been so tense lately. And with Dimitri not taking me seriously things aren't really working smoothly if I can put it like that. He's even starting to get annoyed with the way that I'm acting that he doesn't even care when Tasha touches his arm or laughs too loud or gives him a too long hug pressing her disgusting little body against his.

And it just gets to me so much that none of this is bothering him. Well right now I'm the one bothering him because he thinks the whole jealous thing is starting to over grow, but I didn't see him being calm when Adrian kissed my hand for the first time.

Not that I want Adrian in anyway but it's getting to me. It's getting to me hard-core.

I can't sleep properly, I can't eat because my entire mind is set on is to watch Tasha every second as she touches him when she doesn't have to. Laughs or takes all the attention. We had sex two nights ago but I couldn't focus and I all ended up with me having only one orgasm during the whole thing. ONE! Dimitri use to give me at least two orgasms and that's when we do it quick somewhere inappropriate. But everything is just not going my way lately.

And I'm whining so incredibly much I even whine because I'm whining. Is that insane? It is insane.

And Dimitri's insane for not seeing anything either. Insane. Tasha's insane to but on another level. Who flirts with a married man? Who does that? Can't she see that he's happy, I'm happy and that she can have that too if she just get hers scrawny ass away from here to find that certain someone.

But women are just that complicated. And annoying... and whiny!

I sighed sitting. My shoulders slumping together as I brushed my hair in rage as I was thinking so hard my head was pounding. I rested my head in my hands as I took a deep breath trying to clear my head.

If I just cooled down, made the effort to look good and feel good about myself maybe that would help?

I actually smiled a little. Yes, taking my time to get ready for dinner, put on something nicer than usual. Maybe ask Mia to do my hair, she always does that beautifully, maybe that could make me be happier with myself and then not be as annoyed with Tasha. Because then I would have Dimitri's full attention and things won't be as bad. And I mean Tasha will only be around for a few more days like Dimitri said. And she hasn't really tried anything yet. She's just touchy. And in another way who wouldn't be touchy around Dimitri?

He's totally gorgeous! I should know, I've been underneath him several times. So believe me. He's gorgeous!

So without giving it much more thought I started my little Rose looking nicer than usual transformation.

I picked out a dress, with thick straps, lacing in tying the whole thing together on the front of the dress and then it was falling to my feet. And it was lavender blue. Not a color I would usually chose but I really loved the lacing, it reminded me off the dress I wore when Dimitri took my virginity. I smiled at the thought.

It might no have been the ideal situation but, I don't think I've felt that good ever. Of course we've done it again many, many times but that time was very special and I'll remember it forever.

Mia helped me to get the lacing right and tight making me look just a bit thinner than usual; hopefully Dimitri would notice the effort. Tasha was tall and skinny and just- she didn't have breasts and hips and bum like me but she had enough for people to notice.

Now I looked thinner, happier and Mia was just done with my hair. She'd made braids she'd pinned and put up with some off my curls and yes, I was very happy with the out come. I looked paler with the lavender blue against my skin and my hair looked darker. I looked much more like a porcelain doll than an exotic sex bomb. I liked the change it was nicer and more mature. I smiled towards my reflection.

I heard movements out in the bedroom and I walked out seeing Dimitri with his back towards me as he was putting on a new shirt.

I put on a smiled standing next to the bed waiting for him to turn around and his eyes to widen and be all over me and-

"Oh Roza" he smiled turning around, "We're late for dinner, good you're already done. I just need to finish this but I can do it on the way down" he said as he was buttoning his shirt up. I kept the smile on waiting for him to notice. Shouldn't he have noticed by now?

My smile fell a little as he started to walk towards the door. I'll just be more obvious.

I cleared my throat, "Dimitri aren't you forgetting something?" I asked putting my hands on my hips in a more alluring matter keeping the smile on my lips.

He turned around and smiled towards me, "I'm sorry Roza" He walked over and just as I was ready for his compliment he kissed me. Not the sweet you look beautiful way, more the I just want to get this over with sloppy.

I didn't return the kiss. It didn't feel right.

I think he noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked pulling back eyeing me.

"Well it's just-" I started when he interrupted me by putting his finger to my lips,

"If this is about Tasha can be please take it after dinner? I'm in a really good mood and I just want to have a good night ok? Good" He answered before I even got the chance. Her gave me a quick peck before taking my hand leading me down stairs.

I didn't know how to react. What did just happen?

Did he just have a monolog like I know he hates and still not noticing my effort and now he's taking me down stairs? Really? REALLY?

I could feel my blood slowly starting to boil. Boiling and soon reaching it's high and boy was he out for it!

He wants a mature and fun night huh? Well I'll give him the exact opposite. I'll give him hell If I have to until something changes around here. But I ain't going to do it the mature way. I'm doing it the Rose way!

Arriving down at dinner I wanted to punch someone then kill someone bring them back to kill them again. I'd put in an hour effort in making myself look good – which a certain someone didn't appreciate – then when I come down here Tasha has made an effort. And Dimitri and Christian are very keen on making sure she knows it.

She's wearing a red dress with the same thick straps like I am only hers is a bit more low cut in a more look at my breasts kind of way. And like that wouldn't be enough her dress stops at her knees. She's showing so much skin I haven't even showed since the day I was presented to Dimitri. And that was as a sex toy. Now she was the whore looking one and I was the mature looking one, but who got the attention? It damn sure wasn't me...

I know Dimitri had a small weakness with red dresses on women but I thought that, that only was on me but I've been wrong before.

So here I was standing behind my husband as he smiled and complimented Tasha how that red look beautiful against her skin.

If I could I would break down in tears right here, but knowing stubborn self I knew it wouldn't happen. Because I know Anton wanted me weak and I could almost bet my future crown on that he'd gotten Tasha here to upset me, but I wasn't going to cave in. A lot was going to happen before I, Rose before Hathaway but now Belikova gave in.

So sitting down I started a new thing I'd never done before.

A snob thing.

From now on I am future queen Rosemarie Belikova and I am not satisfied until I get the best of the best, and believe me I am picky.

Sitting down I wasn't really that much pain, I just told the waiter that he should always come on my right and asked why he hadn't put the napkin in my lap. Nobody noticed in particular, all eyes were on Tasha of course.

When dinner was served I barely tasted it before I started my not so nice behavior.

"This doesn't taste anything at all!" I said pushing the chicken around on the plate making a bothered face. I could feel Anton's angry face growing stronger by the minute. Good! I hope he dies in a heart attack.

"Could I just please get something edible? This is a palace kitchen after all" I said leaning back crossing my arms over my chest. Dimitri gave me a pointed look before Tasha said, "I think it taste wonderful"

Dimitri gave her a smile and I got her daggers. "Well maybe that's cause you have no taste Tasha" I said giving her a fake smile.

Dimitri face snapped over towards me with anger and confusion at the same time. I bet he didn't see that coming out of my mouth.

Tasha cleared her throat, "I don't mind your opinion Rose but I've eaten here before and the food here is lovely" she gave Dimitri a sugar coated smile, "And I remember that time when you and I was-"

"Can I get more whine?" I said loudly enough to interrupt her. I could see her swallow hard actually starting to loose patience with me. I smiled inwardly, in your face bitch!

She tried to continue "You remember Dimitri it was when we-"

"Today thank you!" I said as one of the maids hurried over to refill my glass.

"_Roza_" Dimitri said through his teeth. "What ever you're doing, stop it" He hissed low enough for my ears only.

"Would if I could dear" I said faking happiness, "But it's hard having a first class whore by the table as I'm eating my dinner-"

"Roza" Dimitri hissed started to boil with anger.

"Who's a hooker?" Tasha asked innocent and I gave her a smile, "Oh that's you Tasha" I said trying to sound like an adult talking to a child"

"Rosemarie could you please start acting like a lady?" Anton said through his teeth and I guess he was starting to be fed up with me as well. Well I'm fed up with him as well!

"Father let me take care of this" Dimitri said trying to keep calm but Anton was already on top of this.  
>"So you're just going to let her act like this? In front of guests?"<p>

"She's not a guest! She's a tramp invading our private space"

"Roza would you please just stop talking-"

"Stop talking like that Rose it's not mature-" Tasha said cutting Dimitri off and boy was I not happy with her telling me that I'm not mature. So I did THE most mature thing I could think of. I made fun of her voice while repeating what she was saying it.

"_Stop talking like that Rose it's not mature, _How the hell do you know if I'm mature or not when you dress like a hooker and flirt with my husband when he's right here in front of me!" She tried to talk but I didn't even let her.

"Why are you here anyway? Did you even say you would come? Do you even know if we want you here? Because we don't-"

Dimitri shot out of his chair as he yelled right at me, "ROZA! Could you stop acting so child-" He stopped trailing off before finish off that sentence.

Right now I'd had enough. Anton was on me, Dimitri was on me and Tasha called me immature and I was not excepting Dimitri to bring up the past. But if he was then I wasn't going to take it lightly. Not one fucking bit lightly!

"What Dimitri?" I asked my jaw clenched speaking through my teeth. "Acting like what? Huh? Acting like what? Are you going to answer me? I asked you what I was acting like-"

"A CHILD!" He yelled pushing his chair over as he lashed out on me. "Would you stop acting so fucking childish? You're becoming a queen in five fucking days and I don't even know how that's possible at this point!"

Those last words took the prize. I know I was doing this and bringing this all on my own but it was all for attention. Didn't he see what she was doing to us? And now I'm the one he does not believe in anymore? Not believe that I can be his queen?

I wasn't going to stay around with someone who didn't believe in me anymore! I'm not going to stay here when that asshole just humiliated me in front of the staff, his father and fucking Tasha!

I shot out of my seat not saying one word as the chair fell over and I half ran out of the room.

I could hear Dimitri sigh lifting his chair back up and sitting down.

He wasn't even going to run after me! What kind of shitty careless asshole have I married?

Running up the stairs I wanted to just fall down onto my knees and cry. Cry like a freaking baby and hope my heart would stop out of heartbreak. Anything. I just needed this shit to end.

I need to get away. I need a break!

I haven't slept, gotten enough food and the man I fucking married doesn't seen that I'm so torn up on the inside I just want to make him burn. And the best thing in making Dimitri go crazy is doing everything the wrong way.

I know he hates when I act irresponsibly and do things with out speaking to him first. So throwing things in my bag and disappearing would probably make him go crazy.

Good. I needed him to go fucking mad!

Flinging the door open I hurried inside our room grabbing three dresses and the most important things. I wanted to get out the room. I wanted to punch Tasha in the face but I knew that, that would probably lead to getting locked up. So I'd rather take a break and let Dimitri figure this out all on his own before I see her kissing him or something. Although if I saw that I'd rather just get myself a sword and just kill her myself.

I put the last few things in the bag before shutting it and started to change out of the ridiculous dress I put on just to impress my husband – which I shouldn't have to be doing since he's my husband – but yet the black haired bitch down stairs had to show more skin that I did only to get attention.

I growled just at the thought of her in the blue corset dress with reaching only to her knees.

I put on a pair of riding pants and a blouse thinking I should be able to move and pulled out all the pins in my hair that Mia bothered putting in only so I could be good looking for my husband – have I said that already? If I had I'll just say it again, again, again and again!

When I was done I got my bag and hurried out of the room. The worst part was when I opened the suite door and there was Mia. She gave me a surprised look and I just sighed walking past her before she could say something. But like I've said million times before, Luck _never_ goes my way.

"Rose" I heard Mia's voice call after me as I was walking down the stairs. "Rose, Rose what are you doing?"

I could hear Mia trying to catch her breath as she followed me down the stairs. I'm just going to be straight and honest with her so she knows. She is my friend after all.

"I need to get away Mia, I need a break." I said trying to calm myself down since I was still boiling after Dimitri calling me childish.

He'd done it again! I knew that, that was one of the most humiliating words he could use against me and still he does that? Still he just don't see how this is working up against me and I'm the one he's lashing out on?

I was not staying around for that. No fucking way.

I hurried my steps as I reached the end of the stairs. It was a long hall before I would reach the door and hopefully Dimitri would just stay in his fucking seat and let me do this but of course life never goes my way.

It never has.

"Rose there's another way through this! You don't have to- ROSE!" She yelled after me.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" Dimitri's voice boomed through the hall and I stopped frozen almost scared to death in my tracks.

Fuck.

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, do you think what Rose did was right or wrong? Is she right by being jealous? <strong>

**What do you think will happen now that Dimitri found her BEFORE she left? What will happen? What do you want to happen?**

**And please don't whine for AGES how immature Rose is, I made her that way in that chap and the way she whines and acting is only because she loves Dimitri more than she can think and it drives her crazy that he won't give her the attention and she's crazy jealous... **

**Besides that, tell me what you think :D **

**Lot's of L-O-V-E!**


	22. Crash

**I just got to say that I love all you guys theories of what you want to happen! Or where Rose is going, I'm just sitting here smiling and loving every second of it!  
>Secondly I got to say thanks for all the love you guys give me. It's almost silly that you guys love what I do! But I'm so happy I have every one of you. I really am!<strong>

**And these last chap might have been a bit short, but since I'm updating twice weekly I shouldn't be worried if I where you! I'm doing the bet I can :) **

**And I'm apologizing for before thinking how you guys wold react on the whole Rose thing, it was my own fault! **

**now I'm gona stop blabbering and let you read. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

She shot up out of her chair, and then she ran.

This is not the way I planned things to happen! I wanted a quiet nice dinner with friends and family and then go to bed with my wife and just be happy for the rest of the evening. Not having her run away after I yelled at her and the look on her face didn't help either.

Everybody could see she was angry. Oh man was she angry. She'd been so snappy and rude all night I knew something or everything was wrong but I just didn't want to take it here, in public.

But as she continued it just got to me that she couldn't stop. Or she wouldn't stop. She just kept nagging on and on and she was so rude!

Snapping towards the waiters and acting how only the grumpy disgusting royals like Adrian Ivashkov acts. Why is she doing that?

This is not the woman I married!

She didn't kiss me back earlier and I just knew it all had to do something with Tasha and I was so tired about her talking about Tasha. Tasha this and Tasha that, I know she came unannounced but that doesn't mean she can go all rough animal on her!

I know I'm use to being mean and rough and know who to handle my women but Tasha was a friend. Rose had no right to tell my friend that we didn't want her here. That's her opinion not mine!

I just don't understand what has gotten into her lately. It's just bizarre how she's changed like that, like snapping my fingers and she's this snobby bratty girl that nobody wants to be around, talk to or have anything to do with!

What's going on inside her head?

I don't understand, I want to but I don't even know how to solve this. She just ran off for Christ sake.

I sighed deeply.

"Don't over think this Dimitri, just let her be so we can finish our dinner" My fathers voice said as he broke the heavy silence. How could he not care that she'd just blown everything over and run off and he just wants to finish his dinner.

"Father I really think I should go talk to her-"

"Don't worry Dimitri" Tasha said putting her hand on mine smiling towards me, "She just needs time to calm down, she'll come to you when she wants to talk" She said smiling although I didn't really like that smile as much anymore.

Shouldn't a husband always be there for his wife? Wasn't that what I vowed when we got married?

But now these people tell me to sit down and eat instead?

I feel so torn up in my head I don't know what to think!

"Rose!" A female voice echoed from out the hallway. My head snapped up as I heard the voice followed by shuffling. What's going on?

"Rose, Rose what are you doing?" The voice sounded much more alarmed now. Rose?

I got out of my chair starting to walk over towards the door when my father called after me.

"Dimitri! Dimitri sit down so we can finish please?" He sounded tired but his voice was laced with something. Frustration? Anger?

"Once second" I said as my steps quickened the pace towards the door and voices grew stronger

"...I need a break"

I pushed opened the doors and the first thing that I saw was that she'd changed clothes, her hair was out and that bag in her hand. And she was rushing towards the doors.

I knew instantly what she was doing and pleading her to stay didn't really enter my mind. It was anger, and before thinking it through words escaped my tongue,

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

**R POV**

Just knowing he'd seen me in change of clothes and bag in hand made the blood run slower within me.

I'll admit that I was just a bit scared when I heard his voice ringing through the halls. He'd caught me. It felt like I couldn't get away. Or like I was screwed.

All sorts of feelings ran through me. At first I was surprised then frightened, it all slowly moved over into angry and frustration. So in the end all I felt was, _Why the fuck must all luck in the world be against me?_

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was growing stronger. Coming closer. He was walking up to me I could hear his footsteps now.

This would be one hell of a fight.

"I asked you something?" He was right behind me now, "What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around looking at him like he was stupid, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Leaving and not something I would do if I were you" His voice was dark. He was definitely pissed with me. But I could tell him a ting or two how pissed I was with him and I don't think he would like that.

"Oh because you know how it is to be me so much, don't you?" I asked trying to act cool and calm about this. It was very hard.

He groaned, "What is it with the attitude? Where the hell did it come from? I don't understand shit! You won't talk to me, you won't tell me what is it-" his voice grew louder but I cut him off,

"Oh I've tried talking to you but it's you thick head that doesn't want to listen!" I yelled my voice carrying through the hall. By that moment I remember that major parts of the staff was around. Why the hell did we have to have an audience for this?

"Since when did I ever not listen to you?" He asked pointing from him to me.

"Well I could drag our past up but that would be to cliché" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to go back to calm mode again.

"Damn right it would!" he agreed. His voice was so hard and laced with frustration. in someway it felt goof that I could do that to him.

"Then I'll tell you this, if you'd listen to me you'd know shit. You didn't have to put up with me like this and you definitely wouldn't see me leave! But since you're such a fucking brute of a man, you don't. No man ever listens, that's something I've figured out lately" During the time I was speaking I'd taken a step forward showing him that I was not afraid of him. Even though I only reached to his shoulder and he had tons of muscles and crazy physic. I wasn't backing down.

He growled running his hands through his hair, "I'm so tired of this! But what's surprises me the most is just how you-"

"How I what?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"How you just give up! How can you just leave and just give it up and take a break, I actually thought you were strong than that!"  
>My heart dropped when he said that I was the one not being strong enough, how the hell could he say that? He'd barely acknowledged me the past few days? How does he think that makes me feel all alone and left out? Who the hell would want to stay with that?<p>

"Yeah well if you were in my chose I don't think you'd like to stay either" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"And what shoes are you in exactly?"

"Fucking outsider shoes! I have to fight for attention I shouldn't have to fight for. You don't acknowledge me, you barely see me when that bitch is around. You would hate me if another man had all my attention"

"Oh so now another man has caught your eye huh? What's his name? Is he here?" He asked and I could just feel the rage vibrating off of him.

"Don't even _try_ to act all jealous!" I snapped back pointing a finger onto his chest.

"Don't tell me how I can and can't act! I do what ever I want and when I tell you to stay here you will stay and that's final!"

"I'm not going to stay here when you can act however you want and I can't!"

"Right now I don't care what you think because you have no choice! You're staying weather you like to or not!"

"You can't make me!" I said looking at him feeling a bit stunned.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Try me"

I can't believe him. I Can't. Believe him! He just threatened me and telling me that I can't leave! When the fuck did he get in charge over my life? Oh right when he bought me...

My blood was starting to boil again as I held up a finger towards him, "You know what? I'm going to stay" His brows rouse in surprise. Didn't see that coming did you honey?

"I'm going to stay and I'm going to make you're life hell Dimitri, Hell! You're going to regret the day you ever said I do to Rose Hathaway" then she looked behind me, "And you better stay out of my way" I turned to see she was eyeing my father. "One word and the first thing I do when I become queen is to get rid of you"

His eyes narrowed at me but he smiled.

Disgusting bastard.

I looked away before I would do something stupid. My eyes fell back onto Dimitri and I threw my bag at him. He caught it shooting me a dirty look and sighed deeply.

"Since I'm staying feel free to take my bag." I said faking a genuine voice.

I walked past him walking towards the stairs heading back towards the room. But as I heard foot steps following me I knew it was his. Why did he have to follow me everywhere now that I didn't want him to?

Maybe he should've figure this out earlier _before_ I got angry with him! But like always, men will always be men.

I was going to let him know about tonight's sleeping arrangements. I was so not letting him stay anywhere near him since I was here by force.

No chance in hell he'll sleep next to me tonight.

"Don't even think we're sharing bed tonight! You're sleeping on the couch tonight or even better you'll be in a tent in the back garden comrade" I said continuing to walk.

"Comrade?"

Yes comrade, I wouldn't want to call you anything loveable because right now I don't think of you in a very lovable way"

"You can't make me sleep in the garden, this is my palace"

"We're married, it's _ours_!" I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"That's right" he agreed, "That way you can't kick me our from _our_ room"

I yelled out a frustrated groan before turning my back on him not even bothering with this battle. He wasn't even worth it.

**D POV**

First she wants to leave. Then I tell her not to then of course we argue for a hell of a long time. Too long for a sane couple but right about now I've noticed that we aren't a very sane couple at all.

Then she goes all bitchy with me again – although I'm thankful she hasn't brought up Tasha in a while, this is all about us!

But then she demands me to take her bag and then tries to kick me out of our bedroom? Now that pisses me off!

She can't do that to me, no one can! Maybe my father but he would never kick me out like that.

I just can't come cross with her. I will never that woman one hundred percent completely and that makes me go crazy! I will never be prepared for anything that's going to happen, she will always surprise me and the thought really can set me off.

After our argument in the staircase and her groaning walking off I followed her, throwing her bag into the bedroom before I slammed the door again leaving her on her own. One thing I was definitely one hundred percent sure off and that was that she definitely didn't want me around right now and I wasn't really in for seeing her either.

I wanted to cool down and just be on my own. I didn't want to see anyone.

Walking down the stairs not acknowledging anyone I'm passing I fall down onto one of the couches burying my face in one of the many pillows and only takes deep breaths.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

It's like a silent mantra that goes through my mind and I can feel how I'm slowly cooling down. How my muscles are relaxing and how my thoughts start to clear up.

Another deep breath.

How was I going to make it through this alone with a wife who will drive me mad, a father that doesn't really care and a woman that's making my own woman go mad?

I lifted my head from my pillow when a name suddenly came up in mind.

Tatiana

Tatiana was the one, the only one that can help me through this! She was the one that got to Rose in the beginning she was the one who made her stronger.

But I can't take her here earlier since she's coming in for the coronation in just five days. Soon four. Tatiana will be here on the morning of the coronation and there was no way we could wait that late to fix all this! There was no chance we could go through this like this!

I have to write a letter. Letters travels fast through countries and I will have her reply by the day after tomorrow if I send it tonight. This is the way it has to be

I got up walking over to the door and to the first maid I saw I asked for pen and paper and an envelope and for her to bring that to the lounge as soon as possible.

I sat down thinking what I would say to her. I knew I could trust her with something like this. Firstly she was my aunt for Christ sake, she would always help me even though she might be a bit snappy at times. Secondly, she was very fond of Rose, she has mentioned many times how Rose reminds her of her young self. And that I think the want to help us will be bigger.

I don't think I can do this with out her. Not if Rose won't cope, which I don't think she will.

Soon enough the paper pen and envelope was brought to me and I sat looking down on the blank piece of paper not knowing how to start.

What do I say first? What is it that I'm asking for? What is it exactly that I want her to help us with. What advice do we need form her?

God this is confusing.

Why not just let the pen go and write what comes out of it? That's a good plan!

.

_Dear Tatiana_

_I hope that you are well and I'm looking forward to seeing you joining Roza and me at our coronation. But I won't dwell because I know how you like things straight on point. _

_I don't know what to do. _

_Roza is so mad with me and I don't even understand why. I don't know how to handle it or what to think! _

_Natasha came a few days ago, the old courtesan that my father had replaced later on with Roza. Ever since she arrive Roza has been going crazy. She's rude, she's snobby and she's acting like everything a royal shouldn't. She's acting like Adrian . . ._

_Tonight at dinner she just lashed out on Tasha, interrupting and everything and defended her. Then it all turn into an ugly fight and I ended up saying bad things and she stormed off. It wasn't until I heard voices in the hall I went to check and I noticed she was leaving. She was leaving! _

_I went so angry it all turned into something more ugly and it ended with me forcing her to stay. I could just see the hate building up within her for me. _

_She kicked me out of the room but I refused and now she's in there and I'm down in the lounge. And I'm clueless. _

_I don't know what to do. I don't. _

_I turned to you hoping that you'll tell me what's wrong. Please tell me how to fix this. I don't want to loose her but I don't understand what's wrong. _

_I need your guidance to help._

_Please?_

_Love _

_Dimitri Belikov_

_._

I read it all through a few times before I put it into the envelope and wrote her name on the back. I called for one of the messengers and told him it was a special envelope that I needed in Tatiana's hands as soon as possible. And that it was very important.

I even gave him a deadly look to make everything just a bit more serious what might happen if the letter didn't come through.

He told me he would make this happen and he disappeared.

Now all I could do was to wait.

**Anton POV**

Seeing Dimitri And Rose disappear up stairs I glared at both their backs.

My son had gone as weak for Rose just as I did for Olena once.

After these last days since they returned after their honeymoon things really started looking up when Tasha arrived as planned and I knew Dimitri would like to be around her. He enjoyed her presence when she was his courtesan earlier to, although back then I did not like her one bit.

But now I'm getting fonder of her. She could've been the thing to slowly break them up.

With Dimitri's ignorance of Rose's jealousy and Rose's attempts in getting his attention would fail I knew that it all would lead to her doing something drastic. I was right.

But of course he would follow her of course she would stay.

That bitch wouldn't work with me.

Such a shame with such body and face not to be able to stay quiet and do simple favors in pleasure and satisfaction.

I shook my head.

I had to work around this. I have to come up with something new. I need his to go my way. As soon as Rose become queen, her power will be higher than mine and by the influence that she has on Dimitri I won't get him to rule my way.

It will only turn into sweet weak love.

I shivered. Love.

I have to get that bitch away from here soon. But right now it wasn't possible as in today.

Coronation in almost four days away, which means I have four days. Four days to get rid of the most stubborn and wild woman ever known to mankind.

Although I can assume what an amazing lover she would be in the bedroom I can't take chances. She's too close to Dimitri to not say anything if I tried it.

A dark thought moved into my head.

Although if I got rid of her in a more effective way I could do her proper use right before I get rid off her. My son was lucky to have had her. But if I'm getting rid of her properly – killing her in other words – I might as well make her last moment as long as possible.

I just need to find the right moment, the right time. When nobody is around.

I will take her.

And she will be mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Is Anton a jerk or is Anton a JERK? LOL, I thought it would be fun to add his thoughts. Did yo like it?<strong>

**What did you think of Rose NOT leaving? **

**What do you think will happen to Tasha? **

**What did you think of Dimitri writing to Tatiana? Did that change the way you saw him? **

**Tell em Everything! **

**Lot's of Love **


	23. Stay

**Not much left, but things will start to happen now people! EXCITING! I won't write much, I'll let it all talk on it's own...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

Arms crossed over my chest watching the staff carry bag out I wore an evil grin on my lips.

This must be one of the best orders I've given ever since I got married and actually got the power to ask the maids the male staff to do certain things for me. I never actually used the opportunity; I liked doing things on my own. But this, this was amazing.

Just the feeling of having one of the latest wishes come true is pure bliss.

Watching the male staff carry out each and every bag Tasha had brought out the door was like Christmas.

The best part was that I just asked nicely but yet firmly for them to carry her things out and they gladly made my wish come true.

Oh the bliss of being evil!

As a good queue I heard light steps coming down the stairs and I turned around. Her face went from happy and calm to shocked to more shocked and then panicky. Oh joy!

"What are you-?" She gasped loudly - a little too loudly just for the sake of the attention. Bitch.

"What are you doing?" Her voice had gone up an octave as she hurried down the stairs. Hurrying after the staff carrying her things out "Where are you taking all my things and-" she stopped looking at me. "You did this! Where are they taking my things? What have you done? What have _they_ done?" She asked her voice all squeaky and really annoying.

I shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

"They didn't do anything. They're just following orders"

"Orders from who?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest shooting me a glare. I smiled, "Me"

"You? I knew you'd done this! How can you- you can't I mean- DIMKA!" She yelled stomping her foot in the ground.

The best part was that Dimitri was just walking down the stairs stopping as he heard her wailing.

"Oh wait Tasha you yell after him like he's yours or something but wait- now when I think about it, he's nothing to you. Maybe a friend but you see I'm his wife and future queen, so you have no right in calling after him in that way. Only I have that right and that's me only!"

I could hear Dimitri's footsteps getting closer as he studied the small event that was happening here in the big hall.

"What's going on?" Dimitri asked eyes as the last pieces of Tasha's things where put out side the door.

"I'm taking her things out" I said honestly, "helping her leave since I don't want her anywhere near the both of us from now on"

Dimitri eyes studied mine as I told him this. I wonder how he'll react?

"DIMITRI!" her voice high pierced cutting in my ears. Will that woman just shut up?

"Dimka are you going to let her do this?" She'd turned towards Dimitri pouting hoping it would word.

"Yes Dimitri, are you going to let me do this?" I asked arms still crossed raising my brows at him. Dimitri swallowed looking between Tasha and me.

Our eyes met and I didn't waver. I was strong in this and i had authority to do something like this. We both knew that.

He exhaled heavily letting his shoulders dropped, "She ahs the authority, an order is an order"

A smirk grew on my face as I understood that he would fight me on this. Tasha was out!

"DIMKA!"

"There's nothing I an do Tasha"

"That's right Tasha, there's nothing he can do. So I suggest you go to your bags" I put a hand around her shoulder guiding her towards the door, "Which are outside and I suggest you stay there" I smiled brightly, feeling so happy that I was getting all this through.

"But-b-b-but- but"

"No Tasha it won't work, I want you out. There's the door and I want you through it"

She glared at me but I just returned the glare with a smile. "So, go on! I have better things to do"

I gave her a "friendly" push towards the door. I smiled towards one of the guards by the door and he grabbed her wrist "helping" her out.

I smiled as she protested but the door was closed in her face and she was gone. I sighed in relief, and so it was done!

I turned around smile on my face looking towards my husband and my smile brightened.

"I feel so much better" I grinned.

"That was very humble of you" he shot me a look arms crossed over his chest. I smiled back towards him, "Wasn't it?"

I walked up the stairs not feeling like chatting. I could hear him sigh but I really didn't care. Because my work here was done, now I just have to make him see that I was right and everything would be fine.

Although I would make him suffer before I ended this war. I smiled to myself as many different evil schemes entered my mind. I only had one problem... It's so hard to pick!

It was the day after, three days until coronation and I was planning on making peace with Dimitri within two days. But before that I had planned on not really acting like I should. Everybody knows that he hates it and that's just gives it an extra good rush!

"Mia?" I called from our bedroom and she appeared within a minute.

"Yes Rose?"

"I'm going to the market and you may join me." I said happily as I pinned up some hair and went to my closet to get a mid night blue cloak that was fitted for me to wear.

Mia gave me an uncertain look, "Does Dimitri know you're going? Are we bringing any guards?"

"I asked Simon, in the stables to give us a ride down there in the carriage" I handed her another cloak I owned and grabbed a smaller bag that I carried my money in.

Mia still looked unsure and I sighed taking her hand, "It's not like we're doing anything illegal, nothing will happen and Dimitri will just me a tiny bit mad not knowing where we are. No biggie"

A smile spread on Mia's lips, "You're crazy Rose, simply crazy"

"Thank you" I smiled before dragging her out. Dimitri was sitting in a meeting expecting to see me for lunch but that wasn't really going to happen.

Riding down the road with fields on each side of the carriage it felt strange yet exciting. I've never been out side the palace alone but there's a first to everything.

Telling Simon to come get us where he dropped us off in three hours he left promising not to tell where we've gone.

"This is so exciting" Mia squealed as we walked down the roads of the small village. There was a market further down the main street but we took our time looking around. "I've never been here except to join the kitchen staff to collect groceries for different events. Do you think we could buy one of those pastries with the colorful flakes on? I've always wanted to try one"

"Of course! I'd love one with chocolate and I might buy one for Dimitri, just as an I'm almost sorry I left with out telling" I chuckled and Mia laughed with me as we were walking down the streets together.

There were all kinds of things at the market. There were clothes and food and jewelry and shoes! Lot's and lots of shoes.

We tried so many pair I barely remembered which ones I wanted. Then we bought some – I paid since I wanted to spoil Mia for enduring with me since I haven't been very easy to handle. Then we were onto dresses. I had her trying on dress after dress. Which or with out lacing in the front or the back or shorter models or more fitting once. There was so many I was almost afraid we didn't have the time. But we were effective.

After that we went to one of the bakeries and as promised I bought Mia pastries. Not one but a whole box. Many chocolate filled, some with strawberry, blueberry and one with Kiwi, only that one wasn't good. I don't even know what Kiwi was but the baker told me it was exotic. So I had to try.

We sat out in the sun eating and leaving one chocolate one for Dimitri in that big box. I bet that big box will disappoint him and only one left in there but there was worse things out there.

Like Tasha.

Ok I should probably let it go now. I've had my wish through and I know that I should just talk it through with him to get the feelings out and then be done with it!

But stubborn as I am I wanted to play it out just a bit more. I'll talk and forgive and forget tomorrow! That I promised myself.

Meeting back up with Simon he told me that Dimitri was looking for me and was starting to get very angry that I've gone somewhere with out him knowing about it.

On the way home I was starting to get hungry again. There would be dinner soon but I was still hungry. So I opened the box and took two bites on the pastry we've saved for Dimitri. Mia giggled seeing me moaning by the lovely chocolate filling my mouth.

Amazing!

The carriage stopped and two servants came and helped us carry to the bags to our room. I was talking to Mia as we walked in through the hall and I could see Dimitri standing by the bottom of the stairs arms crossed, face furious.

I sighed here we go again!

"Mia why don't you go and change before going back in place?"

"Yes Rose" She nodded and walked the other way as I was walking towards Dimitri. I wouldn't be afraid to be confronted by my own husband. I didn't see any need to be afraid of him.

I stopped right in front of him, meeting his gaze face natural. I could see his jaw clench when I didn't explain myself.

"Where were you?" He asked raising a brow at me standing in front of him in silence.

I shrugged lightly, "At the market with Mia"

"That's it?"

"Yes, no I bought you this" I handed him the box. He opened it before shooting me a look. "It's half eaten. It's one half eaten pastry"

"I got hungry!" I said innocently. He threw the box away before his eyes were fixed on me, "You're not going to tell me anything else? Not one single detail?"

"There isn't a lot to tell" I smiled slightly.

"Did you bring any guards?" He asked obviously disliking me being short with him.

"No"

"Not any sort of protection?"

"No" I said shrugging shaking my head again.

"Roza do you know how stupid that is? Anything could've happened! And if it did I wouldn't know about it at all because I didn't know where you were, if you were safe or it you even could handle yourself on your own-"

"I believe that I'm grown enough woman to take care of myself and go to a market thank you very much"

"It's not that that's the problem! It's that you're not counting me in you're not talking to me!"

"Just like you counted me in when Tasha was around"

"She's gone Rose! She's gone because you kicked her out, aren't you happy yet? When will you be happy? Should I just go to?" he asked, his voice just growing louder and louder.

"Don't dare to turn this around on me! I never act like this, you did when we first met and that didn't bother anyone, how come when it's me it's suddenly so serious"

"You don't even see what your doing!" He groaned. "We'll talk about this later"

He walked up the stairs. I huffed, "On your conditions as always" I grumbled.

**D POV**

Tomorrow was the day before coronation and I was really hoping for mail from Tatiana today. I needed the mail today. I needed her help, her ways of telling me what to do because we were clearly not fixing this on our own!

How the hell did things all turn into this? Why did things turn out this way. Tasha wasn't that bad, I don't understand what Rose problem was-

Knock, knock.

I opened the door seeing the man I left my letter with. He held out an envelope with my name on it. I thanked him closing the door quickly ripping the letter open.

_Dimitri, _

_Being my nephew and all I really thought you'd be cleverer than this. You have your mother's clever mind and my brother's way to plan and see things and yet you don't see what Rose is angry about?_

_Let me firstly tell you that you're an hard headed idiot before I tell you that the woman is jealous. _

_I think she's so jealous that if you don't change things soon, or change the situation she will do something that she promised me not to. _

_Leaving._

_If Rose would have been just an ordinary royal you were marrying I wouldn't help you as deeply as I do now. I've seen you together and the way you look at one another I know that letting you go separate ways would be a big shame. _

_Rose is incredibly jealous of Tasha Dimitri. You might not see it but just by reading this letter I know that she's I jealous angry and sad. She feels left out. _

_Tasha might not be a threat on your relationship in your opinion, but she is to Rose. _

_Tasha is a former lover, she was there first and I think Rose might be scared that she can take her place. Wife or not, that's what she thinks._

As I read I couldn't believe what she was saying. I remember Rose mentioning something about me being furious if another man where onto her and of course I would! But was all her actions out of jealousy?  
>She got Tasha out but she keeps acting this way? Why?<p>

I continue to read.

_I can only imagine what she's letting you endure. She's punishing you for not noticing and I can only imagine how angry she might be. _

_My only advice to you my nephew is to open up to her. She might know of your love, she might have seen it. But I can imagine that is only behind closed doors. You haven't showed the world and I'm afraid that might be the only way. _

_Let her in completely. Let her know she's the one and only. Nobody can replace her. And please don't be stubborn and wait. Do it soon. _

_If you wait I'm afraid time will run out. _

_Promise me you'll listen? I'm on your side and I'm hoping to see a happy couple as I arrive to coronation. I want to see your Love for one another. _

_Don't wait, act on this. _

_Love, _

_Tatiana_

She wanted me to act on this. Show Rose my feelings. Show her that she's the one and only. In public.

I shivered. Showing emotions in public is not something I've been raised with. You show love behind close door so no one will know your weakness. For whom you are weak and what will hurt the most.

Philosophies I've always believe and lived after.

How can I drop something I've believed in although my life and just change?

But it's for Rose.

I bury my face in my hands. When will all this pain end?

**R POV **

The next morning I felt him wrapped around me and I in one way didn't want him that close until we'd made up but then again it felt good to have his warm body pressed against mine.

Damn my sexual appeal to him, with out that one I would be the master of controlling my husband but with them I'm the underdog. He knows what he does to me. And that's one of the worst parts with him. He uses it against me.

I felt his lips press against my jawbone as his hand traced across my stomach. I lay perfectly still not reacting to him.

He kept kissing and touching but I did nothing. As his grip tightened I knew he was growing tired of all this. It's about time we fix it but I didn't like the way he used his "powers" against me in a situation like this.

He turned me around so I was facing him. His eyes searched mine but I tried not to show anything. His face darkened,

"Kiss Me." He ordered in a demanding tone. I raised my brows not changing expression on my face.

"No"

He growled and got out of bed mumbling something like "Impossible woman..."

He put clothes on in a hurry before he disappeared.

See! He's not even trying either, that way it's not that inviting to talk things through with him. Did everything just change because we got married? Is this what it'll be like?

I didn't even want to think how this will turn out. I got dressed and went down for breakfast. I asked for fruit and tea and some toast but as I got eggs on my toast I returned it.  
>"Without eggs please"<p>

"Can't you just eat it like it is?" Dimitri asked his tone bitter and mean. I looked at him, "I'm sorry but this is my breakfast not yours. So why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"My house my rules" He said grumpily.

"My body, my demands" I shot back, "So stop complaining about the things I do" I got my food and I went up stairs to our bedroom.

I put the food down, was this really how it was going to be? We weren't talking it out? Working things out?

I wanted to but he sure as hell didn't take the steps in that direction!

I heard the door open and close before hearing his voice speaking to me,

"Why do you always have to be the one walking away?" he asked as he stepped into the room.

"If I remember correctly you where the one walking away last night" I said my voice monotone.

"That was different"

I huffed, "Like hell!" I took a bite of the toast and grimaced and pushed it away mumbling disgusting under my breath. I almost felt nauseous.

"I just don't see why you have to keep acting so rude to everyone! Eat the god damn food!" He yelled, "You're acting like someone Adrian would love to date" He said showing disgust on his face.

My eyes narrowed at him, "If I sound so fucking alike something Adrian would date then why do you even bother marrying me Dimitri?" I snapped knowing I was taking this a little bit too far, but I didn't' really have the sane mind right now. I got out of bed showing him I weren't backing down.

"What are you talking about? I do bother!" He said looking like I was the one offending him. HE CALLED ME SOMETHING ADRIAN WOULD DATE! I'm not a something and I definitely don't want anything with Adrian.

But it he says he bother so much, let's see how much.

"Then let me ask you this Dimitri did you mention or compliment me for the effort I put in for my hair three days ago Dimitri?"

"No but-"

"Did you even see that I put on a new dress for you ONLY to get your attention which I shouldn't be needed to do since I'm your wife?"

"No Rose I didn't nut-"

"And did you even bother to care that I'd laced the corset a bit tighter only to look thin to you? Did you notice that?"

He looked down like he didn't know what to answer. "Did you?" I asked again only because I'm so rude lately, I didn't see the point in stopping now.

"No-"

"And I'm sorry to be blunt Dimitri but were you or where you not looking at Tasha Chest in her tiny disgusting dress?"

His eyes grew wide at my words and I knew it was true.

_Men will always remain men, not matter how much you love them._

"I don't even see a point any longer Dimitri" I said sounding tired as I turned around grabbing my bag that was ready every since the first time I packed it. I didn't say anything as I left the room. It felt almost too easy walking down the stairs, but seeing majority of the staff in the hall made me feel like a mouse in a trap. Why did they have to be here just right now?

I reached the floor of the hall and the familiarity of leaving with a bag felt to familiar. But I didn't dare to think of that feeling. Not now.

"Rose"

I licked my lips as I heard him yell my name. I didn't stop.

I could hear him run down the stairs. Coming closer by the second.

"Roza stop"

I didn't stop. I wouldn't stop for him now. There was no point in trying.

"Just let me go Dimitri" I said firmly as I heard him following me "No Roza I won't let you-" He took my hand in a loose grip but I cut him off before he could finish,

"Let go Dimitri I'm loosing my patience." I said trying to pull my hand loose.

"No" he said firmly. I tried to pull free but he grabbed my upper arm in a firm grip as he spoke again "Roza-"

And out of nowhere I was fuming and I was spinning around and like that my hand left a red mark on his cheek, a faint echo through the halls and a burning sensation on my palm.

I could hear a few gasps from the maids as silence filled the air.

I just slapped my husband.

I was frozen in the position I was standing in. Dimitri's face was turned the way his head had turned as I'd slapped him. A faint red mark was growing stronger on his cheek.

What will happen now?

Will he hit me? He would never... I mean he would never hurt me! No matter how angry he might be he would never physically hurt me. Right?

I saw him unfroze, his head still to his side as he took a few steps back.

His eyes never fall on me. They don't search for mine, they're just... blank.

I feel worry rush over me. What's going on? What have I done? Is he-

Then I see something that I don't think I never thought I would ever see. Something that I don't think anyone thought they'd see.

Dimitri fell to his knees. It looked a bit sloppy as in not intended to happen.

As if he's knees gone weak and failed him and he tried to brake the fall.

His arms rested on his knees as he leaned forward.

I didn't know how to react. What was happening?

He ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing onto his hair and I could see the grip tightening. I could see him breathing harder, this breath uneven as he breathing heavier and heavier. I felt me hands trembling. What is he doing?

"Stay" his voice came out weak as it cracks at the end. My brows come together. I'm so confused, where did this emotion come from?

"Why?" narrows her eyes towards him. I sound harsher than I intend to. I look past him seeing his father has appeared now.

The sight of Dimitri kneeling on the floor was something that made his eyes go wide before narrowing. He looked angry.

The staff was still around looking at us like we were the entertainment of tonight.

My eyes fell back onto Dimitri as he suddenly spoke.

"Because I love you," he says simply in front of everyone. Was he opening up in front of everybody? Even his father?

He sniffled straightening up "I don't care what people think anymore Rose, I'm so tired of this. All the fighting. It leads us nowhere and I know that I've been acting wrong but... but I want you and I need you to stay with me" He was pleading with me now. Asking me, begging me to stay. He tilted his head back as his gaze finally found mine. His eyes were so deep and emotional. Blank in tears and fierceness. He was fighting. For me.

"I need you. Don't you understand that? You have me; you have ever _ounce_ of me, and every cell every drop of blood in me, moves for you." His throat as growing thick with tears threatening to go over the edge, I can't believe what he was saying.

There was so much there I couldn't find words in me. I couldn't get words on my tongue.

"I want you as my wife forever and I want to have kids with you and I want to grow old and know that you'll be there by my side until we die and then be together forever! I want that, why can't you just stop giving me such a hard time and just, just-" he broke off sniffling. He looks so weak. So small and so breakable, if I'll reach out I'm afraid I'll break him. I don't want him to break.

I fall to my knees in front of him and I hold up my hands to touch his face but I' so afraid that I'll ruin something. Break or hurt him when he's like this. I barely notice that my hands tremble as I trace my finger along his cheek.

"D-Dimitri I-" But another voice cut me off.

Anton.

"Dimitri you're acting like a woman! Get off the floor and start acting the man I raise you to be, I will not take this nonsense making unnecessary drama over nothing-"

"Don't you dare tell him how to act!" I yelled as I'm of the floor. He had come closer as I was on the floor "You have no right to do that you self absorbing pig! I'm the only one who had the right to boss him around. No one else! You're telling him to act one way and scare people away and have him all to yourself. You're just a selfish old man afraid to lose his power once Dimitri's on the throne. So I suggest you leave before I get seriously angry!" I threatened

"Are you threatening me?" He asked darkly raising his brows at me.

"Maybe I am-" I felt Dimitri's hand on my arm stopping me. He was on his feet now looking over towards his father.

"Leave" he said faintly but I could hear the demand in his voice.

His father's face turned into one big frown, "Dimitri you're not talking to me are you-"

"Leave us father, we need to speak privately-"

"You can not be serious!"

"I said _Leave_" Dimitri hissed fiercely moving one arm around me. Anton growled as he stormed away but I didn't see where as I felt Dimitri's hands on either side of my face.

"Roza can we..." he trailed off looking down gathering confidence. "Can we t-talk?"

He asked his eyes pleading for me to say yes. I nodded placing my hands on top of his.

"Meet me in our bedroom in a few minutes" I told him smiling.

He frowned, "Why not now"

"I'll have to fix one thing first. Just trust me and meet me in our room"

He stayed silent for a few moments before he nodded yes. Leaning forward he kissed my forehead before letting go walking towards the staircase.

I took a deep breath watching him walk towards the crowd telling them to go back to work as they were all quickly started to move away from where the drama just happened. I closed my eyes for a few seconds gathering myself before I went to search for Anton to give him a piece of my mind. But before I got further a hand was suddenly covering my mouth and an arm around my stomach pulling me back. I instantly tried to fight but I was in a death grip. I tried to scream but the hand was like iron over my mouth. I felt slight panic come over me when on one could hear me. What was happening to me!

I felt chills run through me a pair of lips were placed by my ear, giving up a faint chuckle, "Easy my Roza" His disgusting voice spoke smoothly in my ear.

"I won't hurt you . . ." He chuckled, "Much"

* * *

><p><strong>I've been sitting here for hours wanting to get this done in the best way possible... Did I make it? <strong>

**I won't ask questions like normally, just tell me what you think! Any special emotions? Anything?**

**Please share EVERYTHING on this one, next chap will be a blow up! **

**Lot's LOVE**


	24. Fighting for my life

**THe only thing I will say is that you guys are amazing. So Freaking EFFING amazing it's crazy. I love the reviews, the feedback. I love you. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>D POV<strong>

I said it! I can't believe that I told her in front of so many people that I loved her and I didn't care what happened, only that I wanted her by my side and nobody else.

The joy was spreading through and I could just feel my veins moving quickly as my pulse had increased when I knew that she would talk to me about this.

I smiled thinking about her defending me against my own father. She didn't need to do that; I knew she was angry with me. But she did anyway and that warmed my heart so, so much.

I didn't like that she wouldn't come up to the room with me right away. But knowing her now I would be stupid not to trust her.

I'd walked away given the staff an evil eye and yelled at them to get back to work. There was nothing left to see.

The quickly moved and the hall was empty as I'd gotten up the stairs heading towards our room.

I don't know where she was going or what she was doing, but I knew she would come to me soon. Hoping it wouldn't take too long.

I was sitting on our bed waiting, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for her to come. Only I thought she would be here by now. Where was she? And why was it taking her so long?

I buried my face in my hands. Maybe I had greater things to worry about. I mean what would I say to her? What could I possibly say more to make her understand that Tasha was a complete mistake. A misunderstanding! Tasha has nothing or Roza and the world should know that by know after my little speech.

I sighed again, smiling. I would fix this. Just like Tatiana told me. We would fix this. Talk and make things clear. We would get back on the good side of our relationship and thing would be great again. Things would be great-

A scream from down stairs made my head snap up. I hadn't noticed that there was now a faint commotion down stairs. I got up from the bed walking towards the door frowning.

What now?

I opened the door out in the hall and I was met by the commotion growing louder and I could only make out bits.

"...help her! She's in there!"

"The door is locked... can't get in"

"But we have to! She's-"

There was a lot of pounding ins the background and I moved towards the stairs. I took slow steps down when a view of people – staff and guards – were crowding outside the dining room door.

My frown increased.

There were pound and the door and using weapons towards the lock and-

"DIMITRI!" Mia yelled from the bottom of the stairs tears in her yes.

"Mia, what's happening? Where's-"

"She's in there!" She yelled pointing towards the dining room door, "She's in there with Anton and the door is locked!" her voice moved up and octave as I ran down the stairs to grab her by her shoulders,

"Who is in there?" I asked shaking her

"ROSE!" She yelled, "ROSE IN THERE AND SHE-SHE" she broke down completely. Gasping for air and tears sprung down her face.

I felt cold.

Cold and numb,

Why was she in there with my father? Why would Rose lock herself into the dining room with my father... I couldn't get it together.

A scream suddenly woke me up. It was very familiar scream.

_Roza_!

Fire suddenly was sent through my veins. I was burning and wide-awake. She screamed again and before I knew it I was moving on my feet across the room close to the dining room door. I grabbed a cross bow from one of the guards and I ran towards the door crashing right into it, hearing the wood cracking as it slowly gave into my weight and power.

I wasn't going to waste time on trying to get Roza back and then almost get there and then come out empty handedly. If my father had touched her in anyway possible, I would put his life, to an _end_.

**R POV**

His hand was rough as it was closed over my mouth. He pulled me backwards and so I couldn't see him or where we were he was leading me. The hall was empty and there was I was for no eyes to be seen. He had me without a soul knowing and I didn't know what would happen now or how it all would end.

He pulled me through a door before closing and locking behind him.

He was still behind me and I didn't want to move a muscle as I felt his body close next to mine.

"Not very talkative now Roza huh?" His lisp where by my ear and I grimaced. In a sudden move he pushed me and pressed me hard up against a wall. My face getting smashed against the cold wall as he pressed his fronts against my back his nose stroking along my neck.

I shivered and he laughed, "Enjoying the moment Roza?"

His hand over my mouth eased off letting me breathe again. I took a long inhale letting it fill my lungs.

I froze as he buried his face in my hair inhaling. I could feel the evil grin on his lips.

"_What_ do you think you're doing?" I asked calmly yet with a fierce undertone. He chuckled, "Oh Roza, always so hot tempered and" He heard him swallow hard in my ear, "appealing"

"Get away from me" I tried roughly to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. Why is this happening now? Why is Anton doing this? He's never liked me but now he shows too much appreciation of me. Or my body.

"Not so quickly, I've only begun"

"What is it that you want?" I asked, "Why can't you just go back to hell where you came from?" I asked nonchalantly but almost regretted it as he pulled me away from the wall then smashed me against it again.

"Careful Rosemarie, I might end this sooner than you think"

"Please do!" I said coldly through my teeth.

He was quiet but it then turned into a silent laughter. "Oh Rosemarie" I felt his press himself up against me and I gasped as a hand landed on my thigh grabbing the fabric as it trailed upwards. I tried to get away. I tried to move away I tried everything. He was stronger than me.

He kissed my shoulder and I elbowed him roughly in the ribs "Don't you _dare_ get anywhere close in Dimitri's place"

"My son is not here" he licked his lips, "What he doesn't know can't possibly hurt him"

"You disgust me!"

"Now, now. No need for bad language"

"I'm sorry you egoistic disgusting piece of man, should I pull that stick out of your ass?"

He turned me around roughly grabbing my jaw with too much force.

"I wouldn't make the choice in making me angry Roza" he hissed in my ear, "We both know that will only make the ending happen much sooner"

"Then maybe I want this ending to happen sooner!" I snapped back as I spit some blood out of my mouth. My cheek had roughly hit the wall and I think I bit my tongue and the blood taste spread in my mouth and it tasted disgusting...

"Roza why don't we just-"

"Stop calling me that! No one except Dimitri has the permission to call me Roza" I said through clenched teeth.

He snickered and brought his lips close to my ear, "_Rozaaa_"

The gesture sent shivers through me and I wanted to punch and kick him to death.

"Give in and this will go much smoother for you, then your last moments alive will be more valuable to you"

"You mean I have more time screaming for help?"

I could feel him tense and sober up pressing me even closer to the wall, if that was even possible.

"I mean it will give you so much more pleasure if you just..." he buried his face in my neck as the hand on my thigh tightened and started to slide towards my inner thigh. I instantly started to fight him. I was squirming and trying to push myself away from the wall. I needed space if I where to elbow him hard or do anything. But his grip was iron and I started to panic when he just chuckled sliding his hand up.

"One more inch and the moment I get out of your grip I will cut your-"

He took a handful of my hair pulling it back roughly. I screamed out loud as I was now face to face with him and I didn't enjoy the view.

"I am the boss in this situation Rosemarie, I am! I don't like your attitude and I'm sure as hell are tired of you always throwing a fit. I'm tired of your whining" Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the side of my stomach. The hand on my thigh was gone and I know realized that he'd punched me in the ribs.

"I'm tired of your attitude" He punched me against and I strangled a whimper from escaping my lips.

"And I'm tired of you big fucking mouth that never shuts the hell up!" Another punch and his grip around me loosened and I leaned against the wall for support. But I couldn't hold myself up and I was slowly sliding down the wall before he got a new grip and hoisted me up against the wall again.

"But there are things I love about you though Rosemarie my dear. Your curves" He slid his hand down my side putting pressure on my ribs, which made me flinch and gasp out in pain. "Your beauty" He squeezed my hip pressing himself closer to me. I tried hard to erase the though of the hard bulge that was pressed right above my bum.

"And those lips" I could hear the disgusting sound of him licking him lips and then his hand grabbing onto my cheek forcing my face towards him. He smiled studying my features, "Those lips..." He looked thoughtful, deep into his own mind while thinking thought I didn't want to know about. His smile grew and he started to lean in when I tried to pull my chin out of his grip.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" I said fiercely shooting him deadly glares.

"What are you going to do about it dear?" He gave me a mocking smile.

I gather as lot spit in my mouth I could and before rethinking things I spit on him, right. In. His. Face.

I smiled as he let go of me completely and as I hurried to take steps away from him I could see the anger boiling in this blood. His face was growing red and his breath was getting heavy.

My side was aching but I knew this fight was far from over so I tired to push the pain away. Trying to ignore it and think that this was only light pain since Anton's intentional ending involved death. My death.

I couldn't help but to smile as the anger grew on his face, "I told you not to come any closer" I told him simply. See the pain was already fading, as I grew more confident and cockier. Cockiness killed my pain. That's an easy way instead on enduring painkillers and alcohol.

Anton's eyes shifted towards me as he raised a hand drying off his face shaking the spit off of his hand before he clenched it.

"You made a very bad choice in making me this furious Rosemarie, very bad!"

I crossed my arms over my chest trying not to wince at the pain shooting up my side. "I decided which choices are good or bad. It's my choices after all" I said my face sobering up as our eyes met.

He started taking slow steps towards me "Your cockiness is both very sexy yet incredibly annoying"

"Let me guess" I said taking steps back, "You could just kill me right now" The weird part was that I said that as a joke and the even weirder part was him smiling to.

"You should make fun of your own death Rosemarie, it won't be as funny when you're chocking on your own blood lying on the floor and you can't move as I watch the life fade slowly, oh so slowly from your beautiful eyes"

"Must you talk about death so grotesque and then call which ever part of me that's dying beautiful. It's making me uncomfortable"

"And not talking serious about your own death doesn't?" He raised a brow.

"You'll never get to kill me!" I say confidently.

"What makes you so sure?"

"You won't be the death of me, I will die someday but it won't be because of you"

"Let's not take things for granted"

And out of nowhere he leaped out quicker than I thought he could and he suddenly was too close. I tried to back away but he caught my dress and I fell to the floor.

I felt the panic creep right back into my veins as I tried to crawl forward, away from him. But a strong hand caught my wrist and I tried kicking him in the face but he caught the other one pulling me in.

"Let go your disgusting asshole-"

"Your good with words Rosemarie," he smiled as he kneeled in front of me putting my legs between his in a tight grip so I wouldn't e able to move. He grabbed my wrist pining them on either side of my face leaning down before continuing his sentence, "But fighting isn't up your ally"

His thighs loosened around my thighs and a knew escape plan instantly formed in my head. He leaned in probably thinking he would get that kiss he shouldn't be hoping to get when I leaned up so he could hear me speak properly.

"Think again you fucking idiot" I said through my teeth and just like that I kicked my knee up hitting him right away. He yelled out in pain as my knee roughly connected with his jewels and I punched him right in the face to get him off of me.

He rolled to the side and I hurried to get back on my feet starting to run towards the door. It was my only escaped but as I got there I tried to pull the door open but it was locked. My hand instantly went to the key that was supposed to be in the keyhole but there was nothing there. I gasped not seeing it anywhere. At first I thought it might have dropped down onto the floor but it was nothing there. I tried to open the door once again but it was still locked. I bet he must've taken the key with him as he led my in here. I was just stupid enough not to notice.

"Looking for the key?" I could hear his voice behind me. I had barely heard him come up behind me. I guess my reflexes needed some working on.

"You really got a few extra points by taking the key with you after locking. I'll admit it was clever" I didn't turn around as I spoke.

"Don't compliment me Rosemarie, I've grown more fond over your snappy side" I could hear the smile in his voice and my face turned into a grimace.

"I wouldn't to make you happy, that isn't my purpose after all"

"Well all know your purpose Rosemarie" he paused, what was he doing?

"It's just sad nobody will ever life through it again"

Before I had the chance to turn around I heard the faint cling of a blade behind me and all of a sudden I threw myself onto the floor screaming out loud. My head snapped up and I could see a big shiny sword stuck into the wood of the door. Anton was holding onto it pulling it out of it's deep cut. I got onto my feet once again walking away but keeping my face towards him.

"Good reflexes" He said giving me a nod as he got a new good grip around the handle of the sword.

"Better than I though" I said catching my breath after my scream.

"Sad enough nobody will live to see them" He said harshly as he leaped out once again swinging the sword through the air aiming for me. I leap away from him rolling onto the floor landing in a crouched position.  
>"Graceful, very graceful"<p>

"You should see me with a sword" I said keeping my eyes on the blade.

"I've heard about your little scene with Dimitri from Ivan. And since you seem to know your ways around swords let me show you a little trick my father teached me" An evil glint formed in his eye and that quickness appeared again.

The sword cut through air missing me twice as I moved fast enough away from it. But then it all happened too quickly for me to grasp the moment.

He swung the sword left and I dove to my right and suddenly his fist was out colliding with the side of my face. As my whole body then went to the right the sword slid through the air smoothly and I tried throwing myself a different way to get away. But there was a slicing and stinging pain in my thigh and I knew he'd gotten his wish through.

I screamed out in pain as I fell to the floor grasping my thigh. Blood was running down my thigh, I could feel it on the inside of my dress and a dark patch was slowly growing on the fabric.

His throaty chuckle was what made me tare my gaze away from my injured thigh back onto him. His eyes were glowing as his eyes were on the blade.

The blade.

It was delicately clad around the edges with a dark colored red. Blood. My blood.

I pushed myself backwards. Trying helplessly to get myself away.

He was good with a sword, Dimitri was and Anton had been his personal trainer, so I didn't want to put myself through another one of the "Tricks" his father had taught him. His generation and forefather must've all been insane if you'd teach your own son how to do that.

I had gotten a few yards away when he noticed me – his eyes on me now – and the smile disappeared. He started walking towards me,

"Not so quick Rosemarie" I got up on my feet but I was limping since my thigh shot pain through my leg every time I tried to walk fast or even put weight on it. "I'm not done yet!" he told me still walking casually knowing I could never run away with a cut in my thigh. Which was his plan all along.

Killing me slowly.

"Sorry I won't stay around for you to finish..." I said sarcastically as I was limping away from him. Then my eyes fell on something, something that gave me an inch of hope I thought I was slowly loosing.

A sword.

It was on a shield with a crest on it. Probably the Belikov crest but I didn't want to think about that. It was meant that two swords were to hang on the front of it. But there was only one of them there. Now I know where the other sword went.

I hurried trying to walk confidently and ignore the pain in my thigh, but this wasn't a punch in the ribs. I was bleeding. And if I didn't hurry things up soon, Anton would make me bleed even more.

I tried to reach for the sword, I heard faint steps behind me and I knew he was coming closer by the second and that didn't help me at all.

I started to jump for the sword but as I landed pain shot through my legs and I gasped in pain shutting my eyes roughly.

_Suck it up Rose!_ I yelled at myself inside my mind, _He's winning! Jump again and you'll reach it!_

I clenched my teeth together not bothering looking past my shoulder knowing that, that would only make me stress even more if I knew how close he'd gotten.

I focused for a quick moment and jumped up grabbing the sword – sadly enough on the wrong end – but I got a good hold and yanked it down from the crest.

I was quick when I grabbed the other end drying my bloody hand on my dress. Spinning around I could see that he'd stopped a few yards away. His eyes serious and they fell onto the sword in my hand.

Showing him I was going to seriously fight him I grabbed the side of my dress cutting it in the height just about my knee and then pulling roughly as the fabric split. I threw the fabric to my side and now I could move much easier. Although the feeling of blood prickling down my thigh was much easier to feel.

I bit the inside of my cheek trying to push that thought away.

His brows raised as out eyes met again, "Are you done?"

I got a firmer grip around the sword, "Yes"

An evil smirk grew on his lips; "Good" He took quick steps forward his blade in the air and I lifted mine as they collided.

He didn't waste time and we quickly got into a moving sword fight. I hit high he met my sword then hitting low but I jumped back before he would touch me.

I met his sword and we swung them around and I started attacking more attacking swings.

I hit low and high and on the side and I knew he was surprised by my skill that's why I took the moment in act showing him one of my skills.

I sidestepped my sword cutting threw air as I aimed on his side, he blocked with his own sword. I put the sword quickly down onto his foot, piercing it right through the bones and I took a leap out and kicked him right in his face.

He yelled out in pain as the blade pierced through his foot but I think the cut took him by surprise as he hit the floor.

An evil smile grew on my face as he hit the floor. I pulled my sword free.

"You shouldn't mess with me Anton, it won't end well!" I said backing away from him. I didn't realize that we were in the dining room until I his the large table. I looked over my shoulder seeing the now clear table and the chairs had been removed. I remember hearing something about them getting cleaned up and repainted or something.

Suddenly the was a load roar and my head snapped up.

Anton was back on his feet, sword in hand as he ran towards me.

I scream in surprise throwing myself back and I don't know who but I was suddenly on the table.

His face was pure madness and fury as he jumped up his sword colliding with mine. I wasn't holding it properly when it was out of my hands.

The better part was that Anton's sword also fell to the floor, but he was now on top of me with a very strong grip around my throat.

It all happened to quickly I don't really know how I hadn't had the time to react, but it wasn't like I could change anything not.

I tried to push him back the with him adding pressure onto my thigh and making it harder and harder to breathe I didn't have the same power in me anymore.

He grinned seeing me whimper and gasp for air. He loved this moment; I could see it in his eyes.

Happiness. The cruel and wrong kind of happiness.

And that happiness grew when in one of his hands he held a dagger. I tried screaming but there was nothing coming out my throat. I gasped again and his smile grew.

He got a firm grip of the dagger as he lifted it in the air, holding the dagger above his head as the grip around my throat tightened. I gasped for air as my fingers clawed at his hands. But he wouldn't let go!

A smile grew on his face as I could see he had decided that this was the moment that I die.

I could see the quick jolt as he threw the dagger forward but he suddenly stopped. His grip was still tight but his eyes had grown blank. The hand that held the dagger started to shake. His head looked up and over me and his eyes met something. Someone.

That's when I noticed.

An arrow. A smaller narrower arrow meant for moving quickly through the air, went right through him underneath his shoulder bone.

Blood was gushing out of the wound. I gasped at the sight when the grip around my throat eased off and he fell to the side. The dagger dropped onto the floor and he fell half on top of me. I made gasping noises as I pushed him off pulling myself back but stupidly enough forgetting I was on a table I feel down. I screamed out shortly as my wounded body connected with the floor.

I gasped for air. The air was painfully slowly filling my lungs, burning in my throat. I had barely noticed that his grip had been that hard around my throat.

I could hear someone – knowing now that I was Dimitri, I could make out his booths and fit legs from miles away – was hurrying towards me.

I tried to push myself up so I could meet his gaze but I only gasped in pain as I tried.

"_Shit_!" I fell down against the floor again. I was doing that a lot lately...

I heard him put what ever he held in his hands down moving his arms underneath me. He lifted me gently not even bothering with his father as he stood up straight calling out orders. The whole room where swarming with people but he started walking which I would assume would be towards the door.

Dimitri was grumbling something that I couldn't make out. It wasn't until I heard him say, "I can't believe you did that... such an idiot"

But instead of getting angry with him I just smiled leaning my head against his chest,

"Don't compliment me"

I knew he was rolling his eyes at me, "We'll talk about this up stairs"

Oh shit... this would be one heck of a conversation!

* * *

><p>We were silent as Dimitri carried me up the stairs. The commotion behind us slowly faded as we got father down the hall and it was completely silent as he closed the door behind us.<p>

Dimitri didn't utter one word, he just carried me into the bedroom and gently put me down onto the bed, not bothering with blood on the covers.

His eyes met mine as he was sitting by my side for a few minutes. Then suddenly her got to his feet and started pacing around the room.

I bit my lower lip seeing him pace. I had waited for him to yell at me for being irresponsible, or immature or even childish. I waited for any sort of lash out but he stayed quiet.

Quiet and pacing.

The silence and the pacing were even worse than him lashing out on me. So I made a foolish attempt it sitting up but only silently gasped when I realized that wouldn't happen...

I sighed loudly, "Dimitri?"

He kept pacing, not listening.

"Dimitri!"

He looked up, his face serious. I tilted my face to the side as I looked at him, "Your silence is worse than actual yelling, could you please just get it off your chest?"

He frowned before he stopped running his hands through his hair taking a deep breath.

"How could you-? Where you even thinking things through or- was he the on who- or where you?"

I smiled at him speaking about fifty different things at the same time. "One thing at a time love" I said calm.

He growled, "I don't understand shit! One second I'm on my knees pouring my heart out and then incredibly happy we'll talk and work things through. Then I'm waiting for you and suddenly Mia is crying waterfalls and your locked inside the dining room. Then I'm shooting my father with a crossbow as he strangling you on the table!" His voice was growing louder and louder. "What the fuck do you expect to say after that?" He yells.  
>I bit my lower lip. He must still be in shock.<p>

"Come here" I said easily.

"Then it's the whole Tasha thing, I'm so sorry about that and it's just the whole things is so strange and-"

"Come here" I said making another attempt in sitting up and I succeed, but it's very painful!

He comes over kneeling in front of me but he won't shut up.

"I didn't know you where jealous but on the other hand now I understand that my father did this. That crazy asses fucker even dared to-"

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pulled his face to mine. My lips shut him up and he soon got into the kiss and he was very clear and making it passionate and loving.

I felt every inch of his love and I don't think that somebody could ever express so much love just through his or her lips. Those soft amazing lips that I didn't realized I've missed so much.

I kissed him back fiercely. His hands were o my hips then traveling down. I flinched pulling away as they stopped on my wound. I bit my lower lip resting my forehead against his.

"Not the thigh" I said under my breath. He moved his hand quickly apologizing. I could see his face twist in pain as he look closer into the nasty cut.

"Did he-" he choked on his words but dared to try again, "Did m-my f-f-father do-" his voice was shaking as ran my fingers through his hair hushing him. I kissed him right below the eye closing my eyes.

"How can you be so calm about this?" He asked under his breath.

I smiled, "Because you're here"

I opened my eyes and met his. My smile grew. He opened hi mouth again and I knew he would try to talk again about what just happened but I stopped him again.

"Let's just... not talk about what just happened right now" I said brushing my thumb along his jaw.

"Roza we have to-"

"I know we do and we will! Just no right now" I brushed my lips against his. "Right now I don't care that Tasha was here or our big fight or all the acting up to one another. Nor do I care about what just happened with you father. All I care for is that we're past all this, that you still love me like you did when we got married and on our honeymoon and that you promise to never _ever_ to anything like that again!"

I looked into his eyes and he chuckled a breathy laugh, "I promise" he smiled. I returned the smile leaning in to kiss him. He met me halfway giving me love through his lips.

I smiled.

"I love you!" I murmured against his lips.

"I love you more!" He said back kissing me again. I opened my mouth but he got ahead of me, "Don't dare to say you love me most because that's not humanly possible"

I snickered kissing him before pulling back resting my forehead against his forehead, "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me"

Our eyes met, "And you're the best things that has ever happened to me"

I nuzzled our noses together, "Forever?"

"Forever"

* * *

><p><strong>Firstly, That was THE LONGEST FIGHT SCENE I'VE EVER WRITTEN! EVER!<strong>

**I'm kinda proud... hehe **

**Now I just want to hear what you guys think. Bad ending good ending? I'll tell you all about what happened to Anton in the next chap, so no need to ask that :) **

**Just tell me please :D **

**Also like to thank you amazing Ladies little-angry-kitten and nicia for WCing with me all evening/night so I could finish one day early! **

**I'M POSTING ONE DAY EARLY!  
>U like? ;) <strong>

**2 CHAPS LEEEEFT!**

**Lot's of LOVE**


	25. Coronation

**THIS IS THE SECOND LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy it while you can ;) **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

On the morning of coronation I woke up with Dimitri already gone. I smiled seeing the note he'd left on his pillow. I opened it and read,

_Today you'll be my queen, Not that you haven't been before - only know it'll be official._

_Can't wait to see you in your Crown and gown, you'll be magnificent._

_Love you, _

_Dimitri_

I smiled, he might have failed a few times when we started fighting and him not understanding certain things but, I've been wrong a few times to. But it was in times like this that I knew what a good man that I'd married. He could've just gone up and left, but he took time into writing me a note and god do I love him for these little things.

I've had other experience knowing what I mean to him during these past two nights since the whole fight drama thing.

Sometime early in the morning during the past two days Dimitri had woken up all sweaty and shaky frantically seeing if I'm still in bed next to him. I've woken up by his cold hand on my back and him hyperventilating.

The first time scared me the most.

I was sleeping deeply when I woke up to a weird hitching noise and a very cold hand on my back. I sat up straight looking over seeing Dimitri drenched in his own sweat basically shaking. I was wide awake, "Dimitri what- What's wrong?"

"Roza?" His voice was shaky and up tight. Then he'd threw his arms around my waist burring his face in my neck trying to calm his own breath. I even felt a few tears drop down onto my bare shoulder.

"Shhh" I hushed him holding him tight, "Baby I'm right here"

His hold tightened and I buried my face in his hair. We sat like that for a moment before I pulled him back tracing my lips along his face,

"Bad dream?" I asked kissing the salty tears away as he pulled me into his lap. He nodded distantly as my fingers where playing with the ends of his hair. "Want to tell me about it?"

He huffed to himself and a small un-amused smile came to his lips, "I'm not really looking forward into reliving it..."

"Maybe I can make things better if you tell me?" I asked brushing his shoulder length hair behind his ears.

His fingers where playing with the front of my nightgown, "You where gone" he said with a small voice not meeting my eyes. "You'd left and you wouldn't come back and I just- I couldn't find you and-" he was talking quicker and quicker until I stopped him by kissing the corner of his mouth.

When he stopped I moved to kiss him full on the lips. I felt bad. Guilty.

All this threatening to leave him must've left a mark. A mark I was ashamed of that I left. I did it as a dramatic effect or a way to just get a small break; I would never leave him permanent with out speaking to him about it. I had more dignity than that.

I placed one hand on each side of his face, "I would never- and I need you to understand that I would never ever leave you with out telling you so. And you would need a damn good reason to make me want to leave"

"But the whole Tasha thing and m father-"

"It was them not you Dimitri! Playing the leaving card I only played because of the drama effect it would bring. Or just to get away for the night. Anything. But I would never leave permanently with out telling you and giving you damn good reasons why to leave in the first place!"

He looked so small, "Really?"

"Yes really" I said firmly, "And I definitely hate it that you're having these nightmares, I hate it. But I'm here and I'm not moving" I said leaning my forehead against his. I kissed him again and I knew he'd taken in all I said. I could see the sleep in his eyes, so I told him to lay down again and I'd curled up next to him and held him until he'd fallen asleep knowing that I could also fall asleep knowing that he was calm again.

The following night was just the same. Waking up, hyperventilating and sweating and I did the whole procedure once again. It didn't bother me; I was just a bit worried.

But I think it all had to do with we'd taken care of his father that day earlier.

Dimitri had been sitting in a long meeting with the council about Anton before they would give him his doom. He suffered with a serious shoulder injury when Dimitri had shot the arrow right above his heart hitting a big artery and he was suffering a lot fo pain.

I was happy he was but yet again I felt how torn Dimitri must be. He was his father after all.

I didn't want him to choose between us, but he told me that it was already done.

The highest members of the council and Dimitri went to the room where he was locked up and told him what they had made as their final decision.

I wasn't in there but as soon as I heard I hurried to what use to be Anton's or the kings royal study seeing him stand in front of the fire place. I could make out a glass with clear liquid above on the shelf close to his hand.

Russian vodka.

I grimaced.

I knew that he knew that I was there. So there was no need in making myself noticed.

"I heard..." I said in a sad soft voice. He didn't move a muscle. I moved closer standing next to him. "Is it done?"

He nodded distantly, "It was made the easiest way possible"

"Who made the decision?"

He huffed a short chuckle un-amused, "I did"

I looked into the fireplace as well.

"I'm sorry"

"There's nothing to be sad about" He said straightening up still eyes on the glowing wood.

"No matter what he did, he was still your father"

"I don't count him as that after what he did" he lifted the glass to his lips taking a big sip off his glass. I didn't like it, I didn't like it one bit that he drank alcohol to numb it all. I took the glass out of his hand and threw the rest of it into the fire.

My eyes went to his face once and again and for the first time his eyes met mine.

"Drinking won't help" I said still in that said gentle voice. He swallowed looking a bit guilty, "I'm sorry..."

I moved my arms around his waist, "It's ok" I hugged him, "It's not everyday you have to decided to end your own fathers life. Or chose between your wife and him the night earlier"

"It was an easy choice" he said with out doubt.

"I love you!" I murmured into his shirt I hugged him tighter, "I love you Dimitri Belikov"

"I love you to Roza" he said into my hair.

* * *

><p>Gearing up into my coronation gown including the large cape and very uncomfortable shoes Tatiana had specially made for me I didn't know what I was feeling.<p>

The gown was very traditional said Tatiana all to favor my good looks yet makes me look proper in church where the big ceremony would be held. (Picture on Profile)

The cape was heavy but Dimitri was wearing a similar one also in black so we would be united.

My crown was in white gold with blue sapphires decoration it. The White gold was for the queen who was below the king but higher than anyone wearing silver. The white also stands for purity and the blue is tradition for a woman to wear for special ceremonies.

Dimitri crown was in Red cold with both blue and Red stones. The blue to have a piece of his queen with him and the red to stand for royal blood that runs through his veins. (Pic on profile)

His uniform was traditionally made in black with shoulder decorations and he would wear all his medals he'd earned through his life.

This would definitely be a special moment for the both of us. Mostly for Dimitri since he would have the greater responsible, but I was very happy and honored to share this moment with him.

I was waiting in the back of the church with Mia who had been with me all morning. Also through a special moment in the morning but I where to keep that until after the ceremony as a sort of gift to Dimitri.

Before I could think more of it a throat my cleared and I turned to see my beautiful husband. Dressed head to toe looking flawless, even his hair was all in place.

"You look stunning Roza" He smiled proudly. I smiled back, "And you look like a true king" I leaned closer, "My king" He smiled leaning down to steal a kiss but Mia stopped us.

"Not before the coronation! You'll ruin the make up"

I sighed, "Can't we just apply more lipstick?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "Can't you wait to kiss one another until after the ceremony?"

Dimitri smiled, "It's fine, we're about to enter any second now"

And of course he was always right.

The official king and queen fanfare started and we walked in not touching in anyway. We were to walk in as singles but tied together as king and queen during the ceremony and then walk out with arms hooked together.

I don't know what it is with Russians and traditions but they sure have a few...

The whole ceremony started with the archbishop praying for this ceremony and a hymn being played. After that Dimitri and I where to kneel before the archbishop as we were to answer and hear the vows. Dimitri was first in line.

The archbishop started by asking Dimitri,

"Will you, Dimitri Belikov the third, solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Russia, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

I smiled as Dimitri answered proudly, "I solemnly promise so to do."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

Dimitri answered, "I will."

The archbishop continued, "Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in Russia and the Russian church and it's people established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the church of Russia, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Russia? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Russia, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do."

The archbishop turned to me:

"Will you, Rosemarie Belikova, solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of the Russia, and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." I answered trying to keep my pulse down and speak proud and properly.

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will"

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in Russia and the Russian church and it's people established by law? Will you maintain and preserve inviolably the settlement of the church of Russia, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Russia? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Russia, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do."

The best part was that we were to answer all the questions with the exact same answers. Now that is a good part of traditions.

Two of the higher members of the council stepped forward with our crowns. And the archbishop started with Dimitri.

"I here by crown you, Dimitri Belikov the third, to King of Russia. May you service your country and rule along side you queen"

The crown was placed on Dimitri's head and he looked so relived and happy. I'm so proud over him!

The archbishop moved to me, "And I here by crown you, Rosemarie Belikova, to Queen of Russian. May you service your country and forever be along side your King"

The crown was placed on my head and I smiled.

"Rise King and Queen of Russia" The bishops voice rung through the big room.

Dimitri offered me his hand as we rouse from the small pillows we were kneeling on. We turned towards the crowd, my arm in Dimitri's as the archbishop spoke again,

"Behold, King Dimitri Belikov the third and his Queen, Rosemarie Belikova the first. We shall salute them with four hurray's in honor of their new titles"

The crowd cheered and applauded as we started walking down the isle together.

Not where we only husband and wife, but King and his Queen.

**D POV**

Walking down the isle hand in hand with my Roza, who's finally my queen – officially – I felt like the happiest man on earth. Nothing and I repeat nothing could make me happier at this day.

I had my wife whom I shall love and cherish until the day I no longer can. I am King with a Beautiful Queen by my side and I have good friends and a people whom I shall lead with a gentle hand.

It has taken me time to get over what my father had done, but I couldn't have done it with out my Roza. She helped me see reason and I think my father is – excuse my language but – better off dead than alive yearning for power and greed. Although I admit that I miss him. He was my father after all. Though the father in the end I will not remember. Any man who tries to harm what I love I will love, I will not love in return.

He took my mother away from me... a deed I think I can never forgive.

I felt a gentle squeeze in my hand. I looked over meeting Roza's gaze.

"I think you should smile my king, No need to look grumpy on the day of your coronation"

"I'm sorry my Queen" a smile brightened my face as I said it, "I guess I still think too much"

"It'll all be fine, I have something fro you later that will..." She trailed off keeping a very amused look on her face "cheer you up"

"What is it?" I asked as we stopped before we were walking out on the big balcony to wave and speak to the people.

She didn't utter one word, she just smile meeting my gaze and looking away again.

"Rozaaa" I groaned in a hushed tone pulling her towards me. She snickered, "Patient my King, all good comes to those who waits"

"Is it a surprise?" I raised a brow towards her.

She nodded excited "It is"

I huffed narrowing my eyes towards her. Her smile grew, "Now you don't like surprises?"

"Last time you had a surprise for me we ended up fighting and you locked up in the bathroom. So no I'm not very fond of surprises no more" I said looking down. I felt her hand on the side of my face, making me look at her again.

"I promise you we won't end up fighting after this one" She smiled reassuringly, "In fact I think you'll love me even more"

I cupped her cheek, her smile making my full smile come forward, "Not possible" I said leaning down to give her a kiss.

A throat was cleared before I even had the chance to get into the kiss and I groaned pulling away but Roza kept the smile on.

"Why can't I just have one moment-" I turned sounding harsh as I spoke but stopped when i saw her face, "Oh eh, Tatiana I um-"

"Dimitri" She said raising a brow and nodding in a short hello. I swallowed hard, Tatiana is known for her great timing.

Roza chuckled, "In front of his staff and public he can be very harsh but when his aunt comes around" she padded my chest, "He becomes a little boy again"

"I know, and I love that part" A smile formed on her lips as she smiled towards the both of us.

I fixed my collar clearing my throat, "Would you ladies stop laughing on my dispense?"

"Sorry Love" Roza smiled sobering up, "We'll save it for another time"

I rolled my eyes towards her before turning towards Tatiana moving an arm around my queen, "Anything we could help you with?"

"No I was just to tell you that it's time to take place outside the balcony, I'll take you" She smiled walking with us towards the big double doors.

"First you wave and just smiling giving the people a good look, then Dimitri will hold a quick speech before wave maybe a kiss and then we will let you go to your suite to relax before the big banquette later this evening"

"Thank you Tatiana" I said nodding towards her. She smiled back before straightening Rose's already straight Tiara. that woman is a perfectionist to the bone...

She left and I could hear the fanfare go on and the doors open. I offered Roza my arm and she took it as we walked out in the sunshine that brightened the whole country.

The both of us wearing great big smiles as we were waving to the huge mass off people yelling and waving flags below us.

I could see Rose waving extra to a pair of small girls in the front also wearing their little tiaras. Their eyes were glowing as Roza waved to them and I smiled as they waved back like crazy.

"You will be a perfect mother for my children!" I said low for her ears only. She turned towards me bright smile, and to my surprise she moved her arms around me neck standing on the tippy toes to give me a kiss. I leaned down making it easier for her.

And the crowd went wild. I chuckled pulling back not wanting to get inappropriate in public.

Our eyes met and I could see them glowing like never before and she was biting her lower lip as if holding back a smile. My brows got together but the smile stayed on, "What is it?"

She let her bottom lip got so the smile grew big and bright,

"I'm pregnant"

At first it felt like my eyes would pop out my eye sockets, then I felt hot, too hot. But then it all turned into chaos. Chaos of happiness as I grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up spinning her around in the air as the beautiful sound of her laugh filled me.

I set her down placing a hand on each side of her face, "You're pregnant? But how-"

"Mia told me about her suspicion this morning and we quickly had a doctor over and it was confirmed. I'm pregnant" She said gently speaking with so much love, "We're gona have a baby Dimitri" I could see the happy tears forming in her eyes.

I leaned in pressing a kiss onto her lips, "I thought I couldn't be happier before, but you just made that happen! Now I can't be happier, it's not possible"! I said, I couldn't stop smiling, I just couldn't!

"You're pregnant with my child Roza" I said amazed still holding her.

"I am" She grinned.

"How far along are you?"

"The doctor said I'm do around Christmas" Her eyes still sparkling, "He said he would come back to talk once I've told you the good news"

I was about to answer but once again a throat was cleared but at this time nothing could irritate me. It was one of the council members telling me it was time to speak to the people.

"We'll talk more later" I smiled moving an arm around Roza as I cleared my throat as the masses of people quiet down.

"People of Russia" I started, "I am proud to say that I have gone from being your prince and now to be called your king!" The people applauded. "I am proud of this country and I promise you that I will protect, nurture and love this country as former kings has done before me. I promise you that me and my wife - my queen - will do our best to be great role models for the younger and upcoming generations of Russia" I smiled as I said that. I can't believe Roza's pregnant, I just couldn't believe it.

"I promise to be a good king" The people applauded and cheered.

"Not only are we proud, my wife and I, to have become king and queen of this great country," I squeezed Roza closer to my side, "I am also proud to say" I think my smile grew even more. Is that possible?

"I am proud to say that my wife is pregnant!" The people cheered even louder at this and I would feel the happiness and joy fill the air.

"There will be a new heir in this country by Christmas!" I said proudly, "And my wife and I couldn't be happier"

The people continued to cheer and I laughed since I couldn't contain my happiness any longer.

"I will prepare a feast in the village tonight, on my expense, to celebrate!" The people went wild.

"Thank you so, so much" I said as finishing my speech.

What a day!

_7 and a half months later..._

The same night of the coronation before out banquette we set up a quick meeting with the palace doctor to just get the full news about Roza's condition.

She was 1,5 month along and he was one hundred percent sure she was pregnant. He could feel the small changes and also see clear signs in earlier behavior and such. I didn't doubt the man, I was just happy things were happening and going our way.

The pregnancy part wasn't that hard either. Maybe the maids didn't have it equally as easy as I did, but I was there every step of the way and when the day finally came, I'd promised her I'd be there with her. Tatiana later told me it was my duty as well to be there and see the birth s I could confirm that the baby came from Roza and that it was healthy.

It was the night before Christmas when i happened. We had the doctor staying in the palace so he could be here when it would happen.

At first I was happy I was there to hold her hand but it was during the pushing and the actual birth I got a bit more troubled.

First she was calling me all kinds of things, telling me it was my fault this whole thing happened to her. Although the doctor said it was normal.

Then there was the screaming. I hated seeing her scream but every time I tried being sweet to her she told me to fuck off or try to give birth to a baby myself sometime.

To sum it all up both of us went through hell but when that sweet sound out a soft screaming turned into light sobbing and a small little person was in the doctors arms I just knew the whole thing was worth it.

Two maids and the head maid where there to clean the little creature before we could see it. I didn't know the gender yet but before I gave it my full attention half laid down next to Roza.

I moved an arm around her grabbing a wet towel drying off her forehead.

"Where is it?" She asked looking worried around, "Where's the baby?"

I smiled kissing her forehead, "It alright, they're cleaning up and taking measurements"

She nodded meekly before turning towards me, "I'm sorry I was so mean..."

I smiled, "It's fine, it must've hurt pushing a head out, I remember you hurting when I entered you the first time, I can't even imagine the pain you went through"

"Dimitri!" she slapped me, "Not so loud"

I chuckled but stopped when I saw miss ... come with a tiny little baby wrapped into a blanket. As she gently passed it over to Roza she said,

"It's a healthy 7 pound 19 inch baby boy"

The baby was placed in Roza's arms and the look on her face was gorgeous. She looked so amazed. Blown away. And as my eyes fell onto the baby I felt the same thing. It was this incredibly proud and wonderful feeling. A new sort of Love I've never felt before.

"Oh my... god" Rose said feeling just as awestruck as me. "He's so tiny" She said with a small voice.

I brushed a finger along the side of his head suppressing a faint laugh as I felt tears form in my eyes, "He's soft to... and so, so beautiful"

"You're crying" Roza's voices still sounded amazed. As I looked up meeting her gaze I chuckled again drying the tears away, "I am, happy tears"

"Aw" she smiled sweetly and leaned over to kiss my lips. I met them but before I could enjoy them a small little cough broke us apart and both of us smiled big when our little boy instantly wanted out attention.

"He hasn't been in this world for more than ten minutes and he already craves attention" I chuckled, "He'll be an amazing little king one day"

"I know" Roza smiled, "My little king" She met my gaze again, "Any name suggestions?"

"Hmm" I said looking down onto his little face. He had my eyes and a Roza's beautiful hair color but my straighter hair. His lips where pouty and cute and his he was a chubby little boy.

"Andrei" Rose said suddenly. Our eyes met and I smiled looking into our little boys brown eyes.

Andrei.

My smile grew, "He looks like an Andrei"

"He does doesn't he" Roza smiled sweetly biting her lower lip. "Any middle name?"

I gave it a thought. I want my first born son to have a middle name of someone he could look up to. Someone good and great – sorry to say it but not my father – someone like, "Blake?"

"Like Tatiana's husband?"

The thought grew on me, "Yes, you might have never met him but what I remember of him was that he was a man to look up to. He was the best uncle a nephew could ask for. I didn't have him in my life for very long after my mother died, only two or three years but, he was very helpful."

I felt Roza's head lean against my shoulder, "Then I think Blake is perfect"

I smiled resting my head on top of hers, "There has been one king Andrei before, but that was hundreds of years ago." I smiled as I saw Andrei's hand reach up into nothing. I offered him my finger and he took it in his tiny little hand. God I think I'm crying again.

"Andrei Blake Belikov the second" I said smiling, "Welcome to our world. We're you're mommy and daddy. And mommy and daddy loves you very, very much" I said looking over at Roza and she smiled giving me a kiss. This is a start of something new...

* * *

><p><strong>Let me firstly tell you that I've made up the whole meanings behind the crowns and taken the vows from the traditional UK, way of crowning a queenking.**

**Then secondly, what did you think? Was it too surreal? Good bad?**

**1 chapter left!**

**How was the coronation? The baby? Anton's death? Expected?**

**Tell me ALL about it :D**

**Next time I update it'll be the LAST CHAPTER! How does that feel?**

**LOT'S OF LOVE**


	26. Forever After

**I'm so sorry i'm a day late but I needed an extra day to make the last chapter count and be as good as possible! AND it's extra long so I don't think it hurt anyone too bad ;) **

**I'm so happy in one way to be done with this story because I feel that I've done it justice and I feel it's only fair to leave now. I don't want to ruin it and try to hard with a sequel. So NO sequel. Just to be clear. **

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all you guys out there who's been with me all the way through and you new comers at the end. I appreciate every single one of you and I hope to see some of your faces again :D **

**Now, LET'S FINISH THIS THIIIIIING**

* * *

><p><strong>R POV<strong>

"Don't drop him!" I shrieked when I'd stepped away from Dimitri who held our firstborn child. It was our first night alone with Andrei. The first week we'd gotten help with learning the right things and get some sleep before we would start doing it all on our own. We'd decided we only wanted a nanny to help on certain occasions.

But now that we were first alone I admit that I was a bit shaky with the baby.

Dimitri rolled his eyes, "I won't drop him but if you yell like that you might scare me so I might!" he said before looking down giving Andrei a cute smile.

"So you will drop him?" I asked suspicious.

"I won't drop my first born son!" he said in a duh sort of voice. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, "So if it was a girl you would?" I asked suspicious.

"Stop acting like that Roza" Dimitri chuckled cradling the baby to his heart, "I won't drop him"

"Ok" I said calming down a little walking closer leaning my head against his shoulder looking down on our son. I smiled as his eyes were on Dimitri silently speaking by moving his mouth, sticking out his tongue and making small struggling noises. I chuckled as his face scrunched together and then a small farting noise broke the silence. I busted out laughing, "Oh my god!" I laughed and I could see Dimitri first looking quite surprised then an amused look crossed his face.

"Nicely done son" He chuckled before meeting my amused gaze, "I think he got that from you"

I laughed and shook my head, "No, oh no that's all you honey!" I hugged his waist, "His facial expression though are all yours"

"Really?"

"Really" I smiled, "That little thing you do with your brows when you concentrate, he does that to, only he does it before he's, releasing his um... doom from behind"

Dimitri laughed out right, "Doom from behind? Interesting choice of word there love"

I giggled, "Just being honest" I stroked a finger along his tiny little soft hand before he grabbed my finger. My smile grew as I leaned down kissing his little fingers.

"Mommy loves you" I whispered kissing his fingers again.

"Farts and all?" Dimitri asked grinning and joking. I snickered, "Farts and all"

He smiled before looking down onto our son again, "I think Tatiana will spoil him rotten, she's always wanted another baby around"

"She never wanted kids with Blake?" I asked wondering why she didn't have any on her own. Not any that I know off.

"They weren't able to. And after his death she never saw a reason to have a child that wasn't his" an amused smile grew on his lips though as he spoke, "Although I've seen the way she and Ambrose acts around one another"

"Ambrose?" I said a little shocked, "As in King Ambrose?" Dimitri met my gaze and grinned while nodding. "You're kidding?"

"No" He was very amused by this.

"I've never noticed"

"You haven't seen the together. They would make a rather strange yet very powerful couple"

They would I said thinking about it. "Maybe we should-"

"Don't even think about matching them together Roza" Dimitri said before I could finish. "Let Tatiana do her own business, I wouldn't recommend getting on her bad side"

"She would never dislike me" I said innocently, "Nobody can dislike me"

I chuckled kissing my sons head before putting him down on our bed between two pillows so he couldn't move.

"What does that suppose to-"

I put my arms on her shoulder before kissing her forehead silencing her, "Let's just not get into it. It's not our place"

She sighed leaning into me, "Ok fine"

I smiled kissing her before lying down next to Andrei and Rose lying down on the other side. We were our own little family now.

Our own happy little family.

**D POV**

I was falling asleep. Head resting on my knuckles trying hard not to fall asleep as I was listening to the council jabbing about Andrei's future and whether he should be dethroned to a wife or if he should like I did, decide along with the council when he's old enough.

At first I was very firm in my opinion but later on it just turned ridiculous so I'm just sitting here trying to wait until its end.

I am taking my position seriously, but arguing who my new born son will marry is just too much.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen please, my son is barely two weeks old" I said getting their attention, "How about we have this conversation in fifteen to eighteen years when he actually might be interested in women who's not it mother or aunt"

A soft mumbling and agreeing before I declared this meeting closed. I stayed behind until every council member had left, shaking hands and saying nice and proper good byes to every single one of them.

Walking up the stairs I felt dead on my feet. I've been doing so much lately and I only get to see Roza and Andrei for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

I'm so tired, it's good learning and I feel that I already have control, but I miss my little family.

I walked into our new suite. After becoming king and queen and my father being removed and executed the old master royal suite was redone in my and Rose's favor. We wanted something neutral going in a beige golden color where we could both feel relaxed. The baby crib was also in our room close to our bed so we could easily pick Andrei up if he was fussing. Although some nights he could be an angel sleeping all night through and some night Rose or I would have to stay up for hours.

I took a deep breath as I walked through the door closing it behind me. I was just about to call out Rose name if she was in the bathroom or not anywhere close when I stopped myself at the sight. My Roza was walking around in her nightgown and thin robe on top. The crisp white chiffon against her beautiful sun kissed skin and that dark hair put up in a loose bun with strands of hair escaping – it was breathtaking. And the fabric falling beautifully as we was slowly walking around the room holding Andrei in her arms while silently humming an unfamiliar melody.

Her voice was so smooth I could fall asleep to it. She wore a permanent smile on her lips as she was taking small steps walking around and singing to our son how seemed to be awake looking up in awe on his stunning mother.

He had all right to. She truly was stunning. Endearing. Lovely. Amazing.

I took off my jacket unbuttoning the top buttons so I could relax more before walking over.

I moved my arms loose around her and my son leaning my head against hers. Andrei's little brown eyes were looking at his mother with soft eyes. His mouth was slightly opened and his arms moved slowly before finding his mothers fingers to grip before calming completely.

Seeing his eyes slowly becoming heavier and heavier before closing completely was a sight I would never forget, a sight that I would want to see every night. A sight I loved and adored.

I smiled as he wrinkled his nose just like my Roza does sometimes when she's just fallen asleep.

I put my lips to her temple giving her a long linger kiss. "You're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen," I said against her skin eye closed. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

I could hear her softly chuckle and the smile in her voice was obvious.

"You bought me"

My eyes opened as I heard her say that and she was stepping out of my arms to put Andrei down. I let her do that in silence before I would continue our conversation.

I didn't see our relationship with her as something I bought my way into. I didn't. I couldn't!

She turned around still smiling that well knowing Rose smile when she suddenly continued.

"You might have bought my body that day"

"But-"

She came up putting a finger onto my lips silencing me, "But, my love for you isn't something that can e bought. My love for you is eternal, permanent. And it's something you didn't buy"

I removed her finger leaning down kissing her lips. Hands on her neck and in her hair as I kissed her passionately.

"I love you" I said into the kiss, "So" Kiss, "So" kiss "Much"

She smiled giving me another kiss before pulling away, "I love you too, and our son"

"And our son" I smiled leading her with me to the crib where he was lying on his back sleeping in calm.

I moved my arms around her pulling her to my chest. She hugged me back and we were staying in silence watching our beautiful creation that was sleeping beneath us.

"We should make another one." I said into her hair. She chuckled and squeezed me tight, "Let's wait a few years," She smiled leaning back so I could see her eyes. I raised a brow, "You don't want another one?"

"I do" she said looking down on Andrei before meeting my gaze again. "Let me just get back my figure for a little while and let him have a very attentive childhood before his smaller sibling will take all the glory" She smiled towards me.

I smiled back, "Maybe you're right"

She turned in my arms, "You know I am" She grinned. I chuckled as she went in for another kiss.

**R POV**

Things and time moves along so quickly once you start a family and have a baby. It also helps when your husband is a king and we always have to be somewhere or he has to be on a meeting or see someone. Always something. But I guess that's something that always comes with. And couples always have their ups and downs. But at least I have my little Andrei to keep my busy when I'm not visiting a village or having tea with a group of ladies or seeing children from the less fortunate places in the country. I always try to do my best as a queen and never put anything aside but I always have in mind that I have my own baby and he needs me mostly.

But as I said, time moves so fast and before you know it days turn into weeks and weeks into months. Soon Andrei was crawling or shuffling was more like it. He was sitting on his little butt his hands in front of him dragging himself forward. I don't really understand why he didn't just want to learn to walk but he found it a good way to take him places.

It was really an easy way to keep an eye on him since he didn't move very fast. And he was very easily entertained and found everything fun in a weird sort of way. He could lie on his stomach by the end of the carpet in Dimitri's and my bedroom sucking on the small treads at the end laughing probably thinking the thread was tickling on his tongue. A crazy nut little prince but I found it funny watching him so I guess we were both entertained.

Soon when I realized it was time for his first time walking I had run around the palace like a maniac calling for Dimitri. When I found he looked at me like I was crazy.

"Roza what's wrong?"

"Andrei- Andrei he's-" I tried catching my breath, "My running skills are really bad" I breathed.

Dimitri raised a brow towards me, "You where saying?"

"Andrei is-" then I remember I left him all alone. "Oh Shit!" I hissed before running as quickly as I could manage back to our suite. Dimitri was of course following since he must think I was crazy for just running off like that with out telling.

As we got through the door Andrei was standing by the coffee table in only his diaper like I'd left him. He looked back at us smiling before letting go holding his hands out towards us, "Da" He said cheerful. He hadn't started saying real words yet but he was a real natural at baby talk. He spoke a lot and always knew how to get attention. But back in the moment I got down onto my knees, "C'mon baby! Come to mommy" I chanted encouraging him to take his first steps. Dimitri was quickly down onto the floor as well clapping his hands chanting his son on.

"Come to mommy Andrei, come to mommy!" I cooed. He just gave me a funny grin before giggling looking down onto his feet.

"Be a good boy and come to daddy! Come to daddy Andrei" Dimitri smiled when suddenly he took his first step forward. I gasped as he did it again wobbling a little but not falling.

"Oh my god!" I half yelled. "Did you see that? He just- oh my god!" I was so happy right now. I was totally over excited and crazy and, Dimitri just chuckled moving his arm around my before continuing asking his son to come to daddy.

But taking another step he was falling backwards right on his little butt. I chuckled as he looked confused before trying to get up again. He grunted trying to push himself to stand up but he didn't succeed not holding onto anything. I smiled getting up helping him before turning him towards Dimitri. "Go to daddy" I smiled. Dimitri held out his hands clapping them together. My little prince look over his shoulder, "Go to daddy! Yes go to daddy Andrei!" I snickered as he gave me a funny look before taking another four steps with out falling. "Da-da-daaaaaa" he smiled before falling forward but he'd gotten far enough for Dimitri to catch him and twirl him around in the air.

His cute laughter filled the air and I smiled seeing them together. After that whole thing Dimitri started making more room for his son and me in his busy schedule. He always tried to have at least two to three days free every week so he wouldn't miss something important. Some weeks he would work half days and then be free the other half. Sometime I could go to an event and he could stay with Andrei at home instead. We had our way to work around things but we were both lucky to be around for his first real words. Dada was already clear and covered his every word he said involved the word da. So we were waiting for the big word that is mommy or daddy. I was of course rooting for him to say mommy and Dimitri for daddy but of course – like always – luck is against me.

We were sitting with Lissa, Christian and Ivan one afternoon in the lounge with Andrei playing on the floor with a few toys when he interrupted the whole conversation by saying "Daddy"

All heads turned and we were staring at him. He gave us an innocent laugh before he said it again.

"Daddy!" He said louder holding his arms up in the air. My jaw dropped when Dimitri was quick out of his chair lifting our son up laughing, "What did you say? Did you say daddy?"

He nodded smiling, "Daddy!"

"Yes!" Dimitri grinned, "Daddy"

"I guess you won" Christian smiled handing Dimitri some money.

"You betted he was going to say Daddy first?" I said in surprise. And to my surprise Lissa got up to handing Dimitri some money.

"Actually we were betting on you Rose only Dimitri was sure he was saying daddy first"

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed, "Did you bribe our son to?"

Dimitri chuckled before walking over giving me a kiss, "Don't be silly Roza, and he'll say mommy eventually"

"He better" I said in a teasing tone.

"He just said the one he liked the most first!" Dimitri teased and as I tried to slap him he moved away and I rolled my eyes towards him.

"I bet when he says mommy he'll say it much more than daddy!"

"You want to bet?" he teased. I just huffed taking Andrei from his arms.

But little did I know this kid was going to make me work for it. Not only didn't he say daddy a lot, he learned a few new words to. But none of them were mommy.

He learned words like boat, dog and cat! How hard could it be to say mommy?

But one day I gave up sitting by the dinner table feeding him trying to get him to say mommy. I put my forehead against the table mumbling, "I give up"

I knew Dimitri smiled as I felt his hand on my back, "Don't do that, he'll say mommy sooner or later, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you"

"Then why can't he just say it?" I argued. I could hear Dimitri about to come up with something when Andrei suddenly said,

"Mommy"

My head lifted quickly as I stared at me son. "What did he just say?"

Dimitri walked around standing behind Andrei grinning, "I thin he said-"

"Mommy" Andrei grinned. I squealed jumping out of my chair picking him up kissing him like crazy. He laughed as I did before he started repeating the word over and over with a singsong voice.

"Mommy-mommy- Mommy-mommy- mommy-mommy- Daddy!"

I smiled proudly kissing his cheek, "Oh yes, mommy and daddy!"

"Momdy!" he said suddenly and I grimaced still smiling. "Well that's a new word to"

Dimitri chuckled moving his arms around my waist "He mixed the two together"

"He clever" I teased.

"Just like his father" Dimitri said looking smug. I laughed out right and Dimitri tried kissing my lips but I tried to turn away.

He chuckled, as he had to grab onto my chin and tickle me before he could reach my lips. "Crushing the baby! Crushing the baby!" I said snickering into the kiss. Dimitri gave Andrei a little space before he leaned in to speak softly in my ear, "Maybe we should let the nanny take Andrei tonight"

I chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Because daddy" he said kissing my shoulder, "Wants some mommy"

I laughed as he continued to kiss my shoulder. "Mommy wants some daddy to" I said wiggling my brows.

"Mia?" I called out because I knew she was close by. She appeared from the kitchen smiling, "Yes Rose?"

"Could you take Andrei for a few hours, Dimitri and I need to- um, discuss something in our suite" I said trying not to sounds too obvious.

She winked taking Andrei from my arms and he grabbed onto her hair. He had a habit in doing that. She grimaced before smiling, "Have fun have se-I mean discussing!" She corrected herself blushing and hurrying off.

I strangled laughter "We're that obvious now a days aren't we?"

"Well _you_ are" Dimitri grinned walking closer trying to pull me into his arms. I took a step back giving him an alluring look, "First one to the room gets to-"

"Undress the other?" Dimitri finished licking his lips. My grin grew as I leaped towards the door running for my dear life up the stairs. But damn Dimitri and his long legs he passed me by the top of the stairs and ran rough our bedroom door and right as I got there he worked so quick I didn't have time to work against him.

He pulled me through the door slamming it close before roughly grabbing a hold of me pushing me against the door crushing his lips onto mine. I moaned against his lips trying to pull at his shirt when he pulled away, "Uh-uh love, I'm the one undressing you tonight!" His fingers ran through my hair as he a bit roughly pulled it back getting very good access of my lips as his tongue – warm and slippery – made it's way passed my lips.

I moaned again love it when he was a bit rough with me. It reminded me of the first time we were together when he took my virginity and I don't think I'll ever forget that orgasm.

He picked me up carrying me over to bed throwing me down onto the mattress. I chuckled in amusement as I propped myself up so I could look at him. His eyes were dark and filled with lust and I could feel the wetness between my legs started to drip.

"You're laughing now Roza but it'll have you screaming in a matter of minutes"

"Bring it daddy" I said biting my lower lip then sucking on it. He growled grabbing onto me again pulling me up on my feet again turning me around so my back was facing him. He undid my dress with quick fingers and as the dress started sliding down my body his hands were quick to find it's way inside my dress starting to massaging my breasts. Pulling the dress down until it was on the floor he was kneading harder breathing loudly in my ear.

"I'm gona make you drip" he said roughly in my ear, "Make your pussy so wet it'll be a pool on the floor as I will bury my head between your tight lips and I will mouth fuck you until you'll be shaking, begging and pleading for me to take you"

I whimpered just by his words leaning my head back against his shoulder as I felt his hand moved down towards my wetness teasingly letting one of his fingers caress my opening.

I whimpered again grabbing a hold of his hair but he wouldn't let me hold him still to continue. Instead he pushed me back on the bed quickly pulling his shirt off but leaving his pants on. He was definitely going to make me beg before he would take them off...

He got on the bed as his hands landed on my thighs trying to part my legs but I worked against him a little. Why not put up a fight and make things even dirtier?

"Roza" he growled when I would spread. I put a finger in my mouth sucking on it gently only to tease, which only made him go crazy. He roughly spread my legs letting two fingers run between my lips.

"You've been very naughty Roza" Dimitri said with a heavy accent making me drip.

"I'm going to be very, very rough with you"

"Oh please do" I said running my fingers through my own hair. He leaned down sticking his tongue out deep between my lips giving my wet pussy a long lick.

I moaned loudly squirming underneath his tongue. I could see that satisfied smirk on his lips as he pulled away.

"More?" he raised a brow licking his lips taunting me, asking me to beg for it.

"Yes" I said stretching my body out before him, giving him a good view. He ran another finger between my lips, painfully slowly as he asked "Yes what?"

"I strangled a scream, "Yes please. Yes Please!" I whimpered loudly. He chuckled darkly as he leaned down finally letting his tongue back in working it's way doing me wonders. Doing circles and teasing and just making my breath even louder I was gripping onto the sheets I started panting and screaming and arching my back as his tongue was doing very nasty things to me. Thrusting my hips upwards towards his face made him growl and smack my butt for being naughty. I smiled sighing and sunk back against the mattress in pleasure.

The orgasm he was building up was like the scream that was building up in my lungs and right as I was ready to burst his tongue and his lips left my wetness.

I lifted my head up feeling like a monster that was starving.

"You can't just stop!" I said furious. He smirked, "Yes I can, now turn around Roza"

"No you can't just make me want to-"

"Turn. Around!" He said demanding. With out arguing I turned around.

"Kneel" he said calm. I got up on my knees kneeling in front of him as I heard his pants unzip and then fall to the floor. He was kneeling behind my when I felt his hands on my hips.

"Now curve your back" He said as one of his hands slid forward cupping my wet pussy as I arched my back giving him a great access to my butt.

"Good" he said as he stroked my cheeks. He moved closer behind me as his lips went to my ear. I turned my head so I could hear him clearly as he said, "I love it when you follow orders"

And in one sweeping motion he plunged his large swollen cock right into my pussy from behind. I scream out in pleasure feeling my whole being going jelly. He was holding me up and my keeping my back curved by keeping his hand cupping my pussy as his free hand made it's way starting to massage my breast.

He was plunging deep into my, taking his whole dick out before pushing it back in and repeating the gesture as I was loudly moaning and whimpering, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

His lips and tongue exploring my neck and I felt the orgasm building right up again. Only bigger than ever before.

"You're, so, big" I moaned between the thrusts and he chuckled breathily into my ear, "And you're so tight baby" He quickened the pace slightly, "So tight I just want to fuck you every second of the day! So tight even when I have my tongue in there it's too tight. So tight that every time I press my large cock in" he breathed, "It feel like I'm taking your virginity over and over again"

"Oh yes!" I scream, "You animal!" I throw my head back against his shoulder, "Tell me more!"

He started to massage my clit as he continued, "You're pussy is so wet I can feel your juices running down my own leg right now. You're so wet the wet noises as I'm plunging into you makes me even more turned on. You're so tight I'd want to fuck you like this all day long"

"OH YEEEES!" I screamed out until lungs gave him. My whole body gave him. The orgasm was like a large wave pushing through me and I'd never felt anything like it. And as he gave in to his release, I don't think I've been that full ever. And boy did I want to do it again.

Believe it or not but we were quite good finding time for both our son as well as ourselves to have some – just like these times - over the years. Andrei grew bigger and demanded a lot of attention but Dimitri and I managed to keep our sex life very a live. But it took us a while until I found out I was pregnant again. I don't know how we're not having like five hundred kids already with the amount of sex that we have, but for some reason it was just the right time to have another baby.

Andrei was already four years old and would be five as the baby would come around. Dimitri was working wonders with the country and he made the country richer and better through every year. We were a growing nation and I couldn't be prouder over the country or my husband. He was a great king and a very great father!

Going through yet another pregnancy wasn't something I looked forward to but nine month can go rather fast if you just don't think too much. I was playing with Andrei for as long as I could and Dimitri always tried to take over before bedtime so he would grow tired and go to sleep.

We'd rearranged now that Andrei was older so he had a room right next to ours. And a door between out rooms so he could come to us in case he had a bad dream.

Time flew by and one day our family had gone from three to four.

New in our lives was little Adam Dimitri Belikov the second.

A curly headed little boy with softer brown hair and very chubby, you don't want to know what I went through pushing him out.

The nanny was useful now when I had two children but I always tried to make time for them both. Dimitri had a very calm time at work since the country didn't have much trouble at the moment so he was a lot of help as well.

The best part was that our anniversary was coming up our wedding and coronation anniversary and we were celebrating five years on the throne and five years of marriage.

So we made it all into an event only two weeks after giving birth to my second son and we wanted all our friends and family there.

Even Tatiana made her way over. She'd been over a few times and little Andrei had her wrapped around his tiny little fingers. She was of course very excited to meet Adam as well but she was very, very fond of her oldest little grandnephew.

She was – like Dimitri predicted – spoiling him rotten and I knew having another little boy around she would spoil them both until it would go to their heads.

But I also knew she would teach them good lesson once they grew older, to be good men and think straight.

Of course Dimitri and I would as well, but it didn't hurt with some extra help!

The maids and the waiters and all the crew around the palace were working on the dinner and dance we had to celebrate. Some friends from far off places came in to join the celebration and I felt very blessed to have so many good friends and such good members of the staff to trust with all this.

All I had to was to get the children into clothes, get myself into clothes and get my hair done before making the final touches on Dimitri before we would arrive to the party.

I wore a slightly traditional dress. I didn't show as much skin as I did when I was five years younger but that didn't mean I didn't look my best.

I'd left Dimitri with the kids in our room as Mia was fixing the hair and helping me with the dress and putting my crown onto my head. When I was done I walked into our suite seeing Dimitri and Andrei lying next to one another on the bed with Adam in front of them cooing and laughing together. I crossed my arms over my chest smile on my lips, "Your clothes better not get wrinkly if you're lying down like that"

Both their heads snapped up looking like they both has been caught doing something they shouldn't.

Andrei's face lit up as he jumped out of bed running towards me, "Mommy you look beautiful!" He said hugging my leg. I smiled towards him hugging him back, "And you look super cute, let me just..." I straightened his collar and pulled down his jacket. He looked like a little Dimitri and he was so cute!

Dimitri got off the bed clearing his throat and I narrowed my eyes towards him, "Is Adam ready?"

"Clothes on and burped" he winked as I straightened up.

"Good" I said walking past him to get him but he grabbed into my arm pulling me into his arms.

"Roza can I just tell you that you look beautiful?"

"Yes you can." I said teasing. He chuckled giving me a kiss.

"I want a kiss to!" Andrei said pulling at my dress interrupting our moment. Dimitri grinned lifting him up so he was in our height.

"Give mommy a kiss!" I said pouting my lips and he gave me a big wet one. I smiled drying my lips as he gave one to daddy. I got out of Dimitri's hold picking up my little baby placing him in my arms.

"Ready?" Dimitri asked as we were about to go down stairs where our guests where waiting.

"Ready" I smiled giving him a quick kiss before walking down stairs. Dimitri was holding Andrei's hand and had his free hand around me as we were entering on the big balcony. Our friends from all over the country and some from far away where waiting there for us and I could see Tatiana in the front. I smiled towards her.

We walked down the stairs and Andrei was eagerly waving towards Tatiana getting everyone's attention. Dimitri chuckled telling him to calm down he was holding his speech before he could meet his aunt.

Standing back at the end of the stairs Dimitri cleared his throat earning everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Dimitri started getting a glass from a waiter before handing me one, "Friends, family" he continued smiling, "I'm so happy that you are here celebrating this wonderful day with me and my wife and sons. It's an honor to say that I'm both married to that beautiful woman over there" He said grinning winking towards me, "And to say I've ruled this country for five very successful years"

I was listening proudly to my husband as he spoke. I didn't pay attention to my oldest son though – and that to begin with was a minor mistake.

Andrei has always been very curious and always had a problem with sitting still or staying still for more than five seconds. So not keeping an eye on him was the first mistake.

Little did I know that he would walk over to the big candelabra with seven burning candles on it trying to hang in it's arms and then, pushing it over.

A loud bang rung through the hall as both me and Dimitri spun around seeing his innocent face as he smiled saying that it was an accident.

Dimitri covered his eyes with his and muttering something as I tried holding back laughter. It was so typical Andrei...

Then another voice spoke up walking up next to Dimitri,

"A face looking as innocent as his fathers but a mind as curious as his mother, the heir to the throne already knows how to get his attention" she smiled, "Giving this country two beautiful heirs Rose and Dimitri has ruled together for five years and also been married for just as long. Their opposites keeps their love alive and I want to toast in their Honor" Tatiana raised her glass turning towards me and Dimitri, "To love, Family and happy anniversary"

"Cheers!" The crowd agrees raising their glasses with us. Dimitri and I kiss after taking sips of our glasses and I'm handing Adam over to Mia since he's starting to squirm with all the people around us.

I let Andrei run towards Aunt Tatiana and jump into her arms as she laughed seeing his smiley face.

"How's my little favorite prince?" She asked excitement shining on her face.

Dimitri shot her a look, "You have two little princes now remember? And wasn't I your little favorite once?"

"You're my favorite now" I said teasing padding his chest. His enveloped me kissing my hair.

"So you have a little brother now huh?" Tatiana asked Andrei and he nodded excited.

"He can't speak but he makes funny faces all the time! Especially when he poops" he giggled. I gasped "Andrei!"

Tatiana laughed outright at Andrei's bluntness. I knew she loved that because she was just as blunt as he was. Boy what a family this is.

After that the party went along like every other party. Andrei gets bored after five minutes of dinner and I send him to play in his room with Mia and Adam before going to be. We sit for a long time to chat by the table before dancing and talking more in the lounge.

I think it was a very successful party and as I go to say goodnight to my oldest little prince he's already fast asleep in his bed. I lean down kissing his forehead and brushing his hair back.

"Love you!" I murmur against his forehead before I turn off the lights.

**D POV**

Spending a sunny afternoon in the backyard is definitely one of my new favorite activities. Adam as just started to crawl and Andrei is so full of life it's enough for the whole family. And my Roza can't just stop playing and running around like a lunatic chasing her son. I grin as I see them play together.

But before I join in on the running laughing and all the fun I think back quickly on how my life turned out like this.

I lost my father in the chase of my one true love who I at first only saw as a piece of meat. Thank god for my aunt and Roza for being pains in my butt and letting me get back to the Dimitri I was were as a child. Thank god for that!

Now I have a family, a family I can all my own and friends I will have until the day I won't be on this earth no more.

And I have my wife.

My beautiful, loving caring and amazing wife. Without her I wouldn't have become the man I am today. Without her, I would be nothing.

This is a man's world…

…But it would be nothing with out a woman heart.

* * *

><p><strong>During this last chapter I just wanted to give you glints of what where to happen to Rose and Dimitri, that's why i skipped pregnancies and such. But I think it all turned out great anyway and I'm proud to say that this is the final chapter of this story. <strong>

**What did you think of the whole thing? Disappointed? Satisfied? Happy? **

**Please tell me to let me know :D**

**I'm going to take a little writing break before I continue to write on my next story that will be called "Desk Job" It'll be in present time and a funny yet sexy story with Rose and Dimitri. I love that pairing!**

**Until next time...**

**Love you LOADS!**


	27. SEQUEL

Hello everyone!

Just wanted to inform you that I have (Finally) written a Sequel to this Story called "A Man Needs a Woman"

You can find it on mu profile, feel free to take a look and tell me what u think :)

Lot's of LOVE!


End file.
